Guardians of the Multiverse
by IceBite
Summary: (Collab SI w/ MarkMartin MagmaM3) 3 people end up on a fantasy-like world, where they are thrust into a series of events that could mean the difference between life and death on this world. With multiple dimensionally-displaced beings and a Princess connected to the moon, these 3 must gather their forces and put an end to the coming darkness...but are they REALLY on their own here?
1. Prologue

**IceBite: "Well...this is bound to be an interesting story…"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "Yeah it will, but the question I ask is how interesting can it get?"**

 **IceBite: "Who knows? A universe so literally screwed up that stuff from other series starts popping up in it, AND that the backstory is made from 5-6 some-odd CYOA images I got off of Google? I have a feeling 'Interesting' and 'Insane' is gonna go hand-in-hand here…"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "Well, that is great and all, but I think we need to stop talking and just let the madness unfold. Do you agree?"**

 **IceBite: "Sounds fair to me…"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "Good, then I'm going to throw this switch." *Throws switch***

 **End Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Prologue: History of the Dimensional Guardians**

In the beginning, the universe was created by God.

Realizing how neglected some of his creations may become, should he concentrate on one universe, he created multiple beings to watch over these universes. They are the Guardians.

There are 4 ranks of Guardians:

The Omniversal Guardian, God Himself, he who created the omniverse and watches over all of it.

The Multiversal Guardians, those beings powerful enough to have an influence extending over multiple universes, in order to ensure their overseers do not shirk their duties and have their needs satisfied. They have the power to intervene when needed, allowing them to experience a universe as its inhabitants do.

The Universal Guardians, protectors who stand vigil over a universe, protecting it from any and all universe-unraveling threats. They are powerful, and in their home realms, omnipotent, but they are far from invincible, and are almost never omniscient. This is where the lowest, but freest, rank comes into play.

These beings are mortals that are given power equal to that of an infantile Guardian, and can one day become a Universal, or even Multiversal, Guardian themselves...but as they are, they possess small power compared to Guardians, but have been called demi-gods among mortals. Their name gives misgivings about them, but even this is a test, to see if the being is worthy of Guardianship.

They are the heroes of universes.

They are the God-Emperors of galaxies.

They are the Arch Demons...and in this forsaken universe, whose Guardian's will broke at the hopelessness of her charge, they are the ones who may end the strife in this universe...inadvertently bringing its Guardian home...

* * *

 **IceBite: "Ah, the old 'Universal Guardians' Plot Line: allowing me to justify using fictional deities in Self-Inserts since 2015…"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "2015?"**

 **IceBite: "Yeah...I thought this idea up last year...I may have just refined it further AND first used it in a published fanfic THIS year, but I've had this plot device waiting at the ready since 2015...I got a couple unpublished fanfic ideas using this plot device, in fact…"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "Remind me to ask for a copy of those ideas in the future cause I love using plot devices."**

 **IceBite: "Alright...so...other than that...not much to comment on, really…"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "True, I think we need to call it here and stop. Just let me use this plot device to end this notes section. *Activates Plot Device***

 **End Author's Notes**


	2. Chapter 1

**IceBite: "So, here we are: my solo Self-Insert Chapter...So...let's see how well my guy has done in this new universe…"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "I'm sure things will go fine. Things always go fine in the first chapter."**

 **IceBite: *shrugs* "Yeah, usually...and in half of my self-inserts, I end up with some kind of powers by whoever/whatever sent me to the fictional universe in the first place, and the other half of the time, I end up with either a non hostile group who helps me or I end up in some kind of storehouse full of full-on robotic military tech led by a lonely AI…"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: Sounds like fun times, well for me at least."**

 **IceBite: "What's that mean?"**

 **MarkmartinMagma: "To be honest, I don't really know. I guess it just makes sense to me in a way only I can understand."**

 **IceBite: "Whatever...let's see what kind of situation I've gotten myself into THIS time!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Lord of Chaos**

 **(Daniel Mitchell's Point of View)**

It's been about 3 months since I arrived _supposedly_ in this universe. When I got here, I was seriously upset: sure, I got Power Armor, and an Alien Symbiote, and my own Kingdom… … …

...But it's REALLY hard to enjoy this, when I am now a being called an _ARCH DEMON_!

The fact that I CAN be upset about this, yet still believe what I do gives me SOME hope I'm not hopelessly damned...but...a DEMON! WHY?!

As an Arch Demon, my Domains are Darkness and Chaos, but my Tenets are (thankfully) Charity, Knowledge, and Justice, which gives me SOME hope for myself. I'm apparently associated with Ravens and my main advisor is a Raven Familiar...which suites me just fine: I like ravens...and Ingram serves me well...

I have my original human form, albeit modified with improved musculature and physique...essentially what I COULD be if I'd trained my body more. I also have a form that, in bluntest terms, looks like Slenderman in a trenchcoat instead of a suit. Then there's my True Form, which, bluntly, resembles a Doom (2016) Hell Knight, with a Hell Razer's Head and Doom (2016) Pinky's arms. Finally, my Greater Form is a dragon-like creature best described as 'a massive Alduin with Fire Emblem Grima's head (albeit with Alduin's horns) and a set of draconic arms, with Alduin's wings also there'. And with all this power, the bigger thing is the fact that I'm the friggin Emperor of my own Imperium!

My Imperium, the 'Imperium of Avalon', is a collection of settlements in a large mountain range, with its main city being an Undercity located within the large mountain at the core of our territory. Thanks to our technological advancement, however, we've also begun making airships, and use the upper-regions of the mountain itself as a massive space port and, in some places, shipyards. That being said, we do have SOME problems…

Our biggest problem is 2 Dragon Mated Pairs, battling both each other and us over control of this mountain. However, there's also a Warlord of the east trying to conquer countries and is heading right for us...we'll need to prepare for that...There's also a water-based cult worshipping some massive monster that occasionally sends smaller monsters at us...we can hold it off, but we'll need to deal with it eventually. Then there's the army of Orcs, Goblins, and Trolls, that're trying to invade. It's only due to our technology that we've managed to hold them off for now. Furthermore, news of my… … ...condition...has reached some of the religious nutjobs in this realm, so they deem it fit to perform a _crusade_ of all things against me...again, technology is keeping them at bay for now...Then there's the Liches who've joined forces and are assaulting my defenses...Add in the insane, rogue psychic and the insane mad Elementalist, and I've got a LOT of problems that need solving.

We do have some allies, though: the most powerful are a Dragon, a Dragonne, and a 'Dragonborn' (as in, a human/dragon offspring with a human torso, upper-limbs, and head, but a dragon's lower-limbs, tail, wings, and horns). The Dragon, a Giant Umbral Dragon by the name for Naandreynax, is a powerful magic user, and can use words of power to give him powerful abilities. Furthermore, unlike most of his kind, Naandreynax has SO MUCH stored magic power that it allows him to exhale hostile, chaotic clouds of raw magical energy like a breath weapon.

The Dragonne, named Ofnir, is a hybrid Brown/Bronze Dragonne, which has shown by giving him EXTREME durability, as well as lightning breath. He also has a bunch of spikes all over him, but fortunately has a place where saddle can be put, so he could be ridden.

The Dragonborn, a girl named Avrae, was apparently artificially grown when I got here, and had her mind molded in such as to where it was like she'd been raised by me...then again, I'm 23 and she looks...17, 19 at the oldest, so it's obvious she'd have to have been artificially aged and molded for me to have 'raised' her...Either way, she's nice enough. Apparently, she's a Quetzalcoatl Dragonborn, giving her a longer tail than most Dragonborns, and this tail can be used to constrict enemies with. She's also very intelligent and knowledgeable, not to mention a bit cunning...yeah...

Back to myself, I also have a sword and armor associated with me, the Caliblack Blade and the Dark King's Regalia. The Caliblack Blade is a massive sword, with a jagged, serrated design style to it, making it look akin to Darkalibur from Sonic and the Black Knight. The Dark King's Regalia… … ...is a suit of armor that resembles the armor of Arthur from Sonic and the Black Knight. Both of these artifacts remain in my possession, although I don't use them that often…

The main reason I don't use them much is the fact that I use...a suit of power armor, Warhammer 40K Space Marines style, a large sword, and a railgun weapon. The Power Armor resembles that of a Black Templar Emperor's Champion. The sword has a large black blade, but a golden hilt and crossguard, with a red gemstone inlaid in the hilt. The railgun resembles that of a GDI Zone Trooper from Command and Conquer.

In my armor, and able to enter the Undercity's computer systems, is an AI, named Ophelia. She's...fully self-aware and sentient, so talking to her feels like talking to a real person. She's fairly nice, and VERY helpful, helping the research teams while my Power Armor is stowed away, and aiding me in combat when I'm using the Power Armor.

Another of my artifacts is the Technocyte Grimoire. This book contains many secrets, both technological and magical, within it, and is where my empire got its technological knowledge. While I haven't used ALL of the book's secrets, I don't particularly need them at this time.

As for my Grimoire, it's currently not in my possession, or the possession of any of my people, but rather in the possession of one of my closest allies and best friends in this world: a woman named Amaris, also known as the Child of the Moon, the leader of the Kingdom of Nocturne.

I first met Amaris when Nocturnean Scouts entered the western borders of my new kingdom, and this ended in myself, my Familiar, and a small retinue, including Avrae, heading to Nocturne to meet Amaris.

Amaris is a young woman, about 17-18, I think, with pale skin, white hair, and, her most abnormal feature, glowing orange/red eyes with rather thin, near-slit pupils. She wasn't hideous by any means. In fact, at least from my perspective, she's very beautiful. She seemed...rather eager to meet us, and was rather awed at our display upon arrival… … ...then again, this is a fantasy world: who WOULDN'T be awed at the sight of a man wearing Power Armor and escorted by people who looked like ODSTs, not to mention the large Raven Familiar and the Dragonborn.

When we initially arrived, Amaris seemed far too eager to practically worship everywhere I stepped, leaving me to realize I probably made TOO big of an impression with my arrival. Therefore, for a time, I spent time with her, and we eventually became friends. Over the next month or so, we'd become even closer friends, to the point that, last month, I'd given Amaris the Technocyte Grimoire, giving her the means to advance her kingdom's quality of life.

However, Nocturne is not the only nation I met, nor was it the only one I allied with...next was a group that is now known as New Vior'la...but I did, and always will, know them...as the Farsight Enclaves. Yes, there's friggin TAU here! And Commander Farsight himself is here. We met with him at one point, when I was visiting Amaris, and we were there when an Enclave force, led by Farsight himself, arrived in the city. The resulting visit became a series of negotiations where we hammered out a treaty with the Farsight Enclaves. Now, we're in a 3-way trade agreement, in addition to my political/military partnership with Nocturne.

But the Tau weren't all that came from the Warhammer 40K Universe: Enter General Sturnn and the Cadian 412th Regiment Imperial Guard. Needless to say, things were EXTREMELY rocky between them and me, with me being an 'Arch Demon of Chaos'...but how did THAT conflict end? To answer that, allow me to say 'THANK GOD for the Emperor!' Apparently, the Emperor spoke in favor of me to General Sturnn and his fellow command staff, to the point where they've begun integrating with, and training, Avalon's military. This is...awesome as hell…

During this time, I also came across 2 displaced individuals...and I was shocked at who it was: the Dragonborn from Skyrim (named Yngvek the Bulwark), and the female Avatar from Fire Emblem Fates (named the default name, 'Corrin'). I found them both injured, exhausted, and starving...of course, trying to fight through the Orcs, Goblins, and Trolls will probably leave ANYONE half-dead. I took them in and helped nurse them back to health, eventually learning that their entire worlds were engulfed by the event that brought them here...I promised them I'd help them find their ways home, and eventually, after they aided my people in fighting off an invasion by the Cult of the Sea, I decided to give them Noble ranks in my Imperium, since we don't even know if their home nations are still around, so this gives them a fallback plan, just in case, even if the people they know are alive, their home nations are gone.

In an attempt to garner a sense of comradery among us, I managed to organize the construction of a starship for us. This vessel essentially is a small vessel, not even a Frigate in the Imperium of Man's eyes, but capable of near-flawless atmospheric operation and fire support. This vessel contains a combination of Imperium of Man Engineering (How could I NOT?! Have you SEEN their ships?! They can operate for over 10,000 YEARS! Those guys make stuff to LAST!), Tau Technology, and technological secrets given to me by...whatever made me what I am. This vessel because my flagship, and is now known as the _Across this New Divide_.

All of this, as I said, happened in the past 3 months...and things have only JUST begun to stabilize: General Sturnn, due to his experience with hostile religions, is handling defending against both the Cult of the Sea and the fanatical Crusade. Due to his experience fighting the undead, now-Count Yngvek is in charge of defending the region where the Lich Council are sending their undead through. Meanwhile, now-Marchioness Corrin is handling holding off the Monster Invasion, due to her experience in facing unknown beasts and monsters (thank GOD she's from the Revelations Storyline). Furthermore, Naandreynax is handling the Dragon Pairs, using his augmented magical power, in addition to his Thu'um, which Yngvek taught him how to access, to fight off the Mating Dragon Pairs trying to move in. Avrae is also helping out, getting ready to face the Rogue Telepath or the Mad Elementalist, although I have some squads of Guardsmen ready to help her out, as well as some Umbrals ready to interfere in case she gets overwhelmed...having that Dragonborn around DOES make me feel like I have a daughter sometimes...

In the meantime, Commander Farsight is getting ready to hold back the Warlord, when he finally comes around to attack here, to give me enough time to deal with my other threats, so I can give the Warlord my FULL attention.

In the meantime, I continue dealing with the other nations, as well as keeping contact with Nocturne. I really like meeting with Amaris, one of my closest friends in this universe...so much so that Corrin sometimes teases me about _liking_ here… … ...and admittedly, there are times I wonder about that…

Right now, I'm currently in my Undercity Capital of Blacklight, in my Under-Palace, 'Midlight's Deep', which is actually contains a gateway to a part of my realm, located at the bottom of the Undercity component of Midlight's Deep.

Currently thinking on things, namely, what else could be here...Tau and Imperial Guard from Warhammer 40K are here, as well as people from Fire Emblem and Skyrim. My main concern, currently, is what else there could be here…

"Milord!" I look up, seeing an Imperial Guardsman of the 412th coming.

"Yes Guardsman?"

"Sir! Scouts within the Nocturne area report an invasion force incoming. They're heading straight for the capital of the kingdom of Nocturne itself!"

"An invasion force?"

"Yes, from Solsteir, milord...Their forces are accompanied by enchanted units, golems, monsters, and dragons..."

My eyes narrow. Solsteir, Nocturne's mortal enemy. Nocturne was currently reeling from the deaths of so MANY members of the royal family (Amaris is probably the only member of the royal family left), so Solsteir is attacking them when they're still weak...Even with the Technocyte Grimoire, Amaris was still in the process of incorporating changes into the Nocturne military…

...And from the reports he received, the Solsteir invasion force could CRUSH Nocturne at this point and time. Those armors and golems could be shielded, and dragons...there's a REASON I have Naandreynax handling the assaulting dragon pairs and not Farsight or Sturnn...

Standing up. "...Send word to General Sturnn. Have him contact Commander Farsight. We need to get our forces to Nocturne right away. I will head off for Nocturne immediately...maybe I can get there in time to head off the invasion force...if not...I can at least maybe get Amaris out safely…"

"Right away, sir!" The Guardsman's saluting...and departing…

Walking to a balcony...So, Solsteir is making its move… … ...and Nocturne is in trouble...my FRIEND is in trouble…

...Heading to go get my Power Armor...getting in...Alright...calling Ofnir…

...The Dragonne got here. "Come on, friend...we need to get to Nocturne...quickly…"

Getting into Ofnir's saddle...and...we're in the air!

Heading for Nocturne...I hope we'll get there in time…

* * *

 **(Amaris' Point of View)**

Why now? Why couldn't they wait until the technological upgrades were finished?!

Solsteir is now invading in force...with the death of my family, I'm still trying to get things sorted out here…

...Things were horrible these past few years...and they only started to improve around a couple months ago…

Why? Because that's when _he_ arrived…

I will never forget the day those scouts reported encountering a new nation, and I'd sent to see if the leaders of the nation would meet with me...That was the day I met Daniel…

...Ever since I'd met him, he's done a LOT to help me build Nocturne back up. Not only that...he also helped me with my own...issues...For the LONGEST time, I had no confidence, but Daniel helped me build that back up...and I'll be forever grateful for it…

But now, the people of Solsteir is attempting to attack now, and in force...and we don't stand a chance: we can't send word to our allies, we don't have the forces to fight back...we're alone in this…

"Milady! Several enemy elite squads have breached the palace! We must get you to safety!"

Wh-What?! How did they get so far in this quickly?!

"Milady! We need to move, before-GAAHHH!" Oh no! The guard's been killed… … …

...Solsteir soldiers…

"Ah, at last, we've managed to find the 'Child of the Moon'. Where's your Goddess now, heretic?" Their crossbows are pointed at me.

...Well...if this is how I'm going out...I guess I'll just have to take some with me… … ...charging some magic… … …

...Wait…

 ***CRASH***

 ***Music Track - "His World Crush 40 Remix (Instrumental)" by Crush 40***

Something from the ceiling...wait...that symbol…

"Nocturne does not stand alone for we stand with Nocturne!" DANIEL! "You will pay for this cowardly sucker punch…"

"These people are an affront to the God of the Sun! If you stand with them, that makes you an enemy!"

"And it's people like you that bring meaning to the phrase 'Light is not Good'...Now...get away from the Child of the Moon...or I will be forced to _rip you to shreds_!"

"You have no right to tell us what to do, heathen!" One of the crossbowmen are firing at him!

...The bolts...they bounced off his armor...there isn't even a scratch. "HAH! That tickled…" He's raising his weapon...his 'railgun' I think he called it…"...My turn…"

 ***CRACK!***

YIPE! What did it do?!

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

...His weapon...it ripped his target apart…

"...Next…" Incredible...he just destroyed one of them, and they failed to even scratch him.

"You vile beast! What kind of sorcery do you wield?!"

"Me? I've not used any sorcery… … …"...Now his hand's crackling with energy! "... _Yet!_ "

...Now he's charging lightning into his hand. "Aaaaand...THORON!"

LIGHTNING!

That bolt...it ripped two of their men in half…

"YOU! YOU WILL PERISH BY OUR BLADES!"

He's turning to me…"...You may want to stay back…" Now he's putting the railgun away, and drawing his sword…"It's time I take you down!"

...Wow...I've seen some of his swordwork before in spars, but… … ...He claimed to have only just started using weapons regularly a month, maybe less, before we met… … ...to think he came this far, this fast...is it because of what he was turned into?

Either way...he's smashing the enemy… … …

...It's down to the last warrior!

...And the last one's down! "You did it! Thank you for getting here when you did!" I call to him.

 ***End Track***

 **(Daniel Mitchell's Point of View)**

Turning...and nodding. "Glad I DID make it in time…Dammit, I didn't think they'd get here so fast..."

She looks down. "I know...we were caught off-guard...from what I heard, they'd managed to get elite teams into the palace, which means that they MUST have penetrated far into the city."

...Dammit...now I'm gonna feel like a jerk for saying this..."I saw...they've managed to get through the outer walls and have the outer district and lower levels of the city…Furthermore, according to my scouts, they're using mechanized units powered by magic: advanced golems and power enchanted armors, able to hold up against even my Cadian Lasguns, thanks to magical barriers…"

Sighing. "My forces are right behind me...but, with the progress they've already made, I cannot guarantee they'll make it here in time to do much more than evacuate the people…if we manage to get SOME reinforcements, maybe we can hold the upper levels, and eventually push out of the city...but we don't have those kinds of forces yet..."

...Dammit, she's dropping to her knees..."DAMMIT! Why?! Why are they attacking us now? Why NOW of all times?!"

Walking over and patting her shoulder. "I don't know...I honestly don't know…"

...That sound...Sighing. "At least my forces are here...if we're lucky, we can potentially be able to secure the palace…"

"But… … ...what are we going to do?" Dammit! I just want to be able to help her...but…

"...I don't know...I'm sorry, but I don't know…"

* * *

 **(Ophelia's Point of View)**

Dammit! Even WITH all of our forces, the Solsteirian forces have us outnumbered! Where did they all COME FROM?!

At this rate, Daniel may end up being the only survivor, and I KNOW he wouldn't want that!

And even WITH the _Across this New Divide_ , I wouldn't dare open fire, as it'd be too easy to kill civilians with my weapons, especially with Solsteirians camping in civilian structures. What can I do? WHAT CAN I DO?!

… … ...The only thing I can do...ok...using our subspace comm equipment...maybe I can...ok, there, sending out distress call...if there's a potential ally that can receive this, they may help…

" _To any who can receive this message. This is the Artificial Intelligence Unit Ophelia of the Imperium of Avalon! Our allies of the Kingdom of Nocturne are under heavy attack by the forces of the Kingdom of Solsteir! Their forces outnumber us, and are reinforced, to the degree that we cannot hold them, even with our clear technological advantage. If you can receive this transmission, please, we need reinforcements!"_

* * *

 **MarkMartinMagma: "Well, I guess I was proven wrong. The first chapter proved that things did not go well at all."**

 **IceBite: "We know** _ **I**_ **will survive, because I'm a super-Emperor Arch Demon badass… … ...but my companions...we really NEED something or someone to help them…"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "Yeah, they really do need the help, but something tells that the help is going to be unique…"**

 **IceBite: "...In what way?"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: " It will be unique, but I don't want to say anymore. Okay?"**

 **IceBite: "...Ok…"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "Well, that brings us to the end for this section. See you folks when Chapter 2 is out."**

 **End Author's Notes**


	3. Chapter 2

**MarkMartinMagma: "Well, I guess it is time for my Self-insert to show up and save the day."**

 **IceBite: "Well...let's see what you've been up to...I've become a Super Arch Demon Emperor leading Tau, Humans, and magical beings...let's see what you've done…"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "Yeah, let's stop talking and let the story play out."**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Armored Explorers**

 **(Trevor Levon's Point of View)**

If there is one thing I learned so far in my life, it's to always celebrate the fact you are alive instead of being in the ground doing nothing. I took that to mind, which would say a lot about me and the stuff I have done so far. Then again, some of that stuff was not good and makes me think of slapping myself for doing those things... Wait, I think I messed that up by rambling off again. Yeah, I did.

Let me start over. My name is Trevor Levon. I was a normal man living his rather normal life at age 23. I forgot which year it was, but that one year had something happen that changed my life forever. I was at my house, (in reality, it was a really small house with not really much in it in the middle of nowhere) playing some video game from the past. I remember hearing something landing in my backyard and instead of calling the authorities, I decided to go deal with whatever made that noise by myself.

As I got into my backyard, I noticed some big device that took up a large part of my backyard. It was sticking out of the ground and I think it was at least 10 feet wide and 10 feet tall (from what I could tell, because I really couldn't tell at that moment). Despite common sense and experience from many different genres and media telling me to avoid get anywhere near said device in ground, I ended up near the thing anyway. I was curious, and looking back at it now, if it was a weapon or some malfunctioning machine about to go off, I deserve an award for being that stupid. However, there was no need for that stupidity award, because what was it was in reality was something amazing.

As it turns out, the device was something akin to an armor maker or something. It made a lot of noise after I got close, and some screen popped out and it had some currency on it that I could to buy things if I remember correctly. It took me a little while to get done with the whole process (and I also remember seeing it glitching out on me, because instead of taking away currency for selecting one option I picked, It added it to my total spending amount), but I picked out the stuff that looked good (in my eyes at least).

After that, the screen said I have a little bit left to spend, but I hit the option that said "Continue". The screen went back into the device, and it sent out some robotic arms that got behind me and started pushing me towards the device. As I got closer, the device opened up and I got pushed inside. It started with putting me into something that held me in place.

After that, I remember several parts of my body getting doused in some chemical, followed by some injections in those same parts. The process did not hurt at all, but after that things started getting more complex. The device was laying some sort of odd material around my body while it formed around my clothes. It started at the bottom of my feet and ended up stopped around the area where the neck transitions to the chin in front. It also went ended up stopping just right before it reached where my hair was on the back of my head. Then the device started taking pieces of various materials and started building something around me. I was not able to see what it was building because around that point, my eyes felt very heavy and I ended up passing out.

When I woke up, my vision felt limited because I had some helmet that I was able to see out of. I also knew I was standing up because I could feel my feet touching the ground. I moved my arms up towards my face to see if I could get the helmet off, but I saw that my arms looked very different. My arms were covered in this futuristic metal armor. I took the time to look around and noticed that I was not seeing the inside of the machine, I was out in my backyard facing my back door to my house. I turned around expecting that device to still be the same spot I found it in, but the only thing left was the big hole in the ground. As I tried to make sense of where that device went, a bunch of information and visuals showed up in my vision. It looked like a HUD from one of the many video games I owned, but I couldn't think of which one this reminded me of. After the hud was done being set up, I heard a voice talking to me.

"Greetings. This is the onboard artificial intelligence made specially for this armor. The designation for this A.I, as per your request, is Seldane. If there is anything you wish to order me to do, just speak and I will work to the best of my ability to follow said order.."

I was somewhat stunned by what I was hearing. Something in my mind wanted to know what was going on, so I ended up asking a question.

"Uh… Seldane, what am I wearing and what just happened to me earlier?

The A.I Seldane responded, "You are currently wearing a custom set of light power armor built to the specifications you ordered from the armor pod, which also required you to be inside it to build the armor around you. After it was done, it placed you outside and the armor pod dislodged itself from the ground and took off towards the sky. Is there anything else you want specified or answered?"

"Uh, no not really at the moment… Actually, I do. Can you give me a rundown of how to use this armor and its equipment?" I responded back.

Seldane responded, "Yes, I can begin giving a detailed tutorial process for you. But before I do that, I want to make sure to ask one question I want you to answer."

I quickly responded with, "What is the question?"

Seldane began speaking after my response came out saying, "The question I ask is, "What is your name?" I need to know to begin the process of adjusting my behavior to your behavior and actions that you make due to my programming. That is why I, Seldane, need to know your name."

My first thought was making me question how he would learn from my behavior and actions, but I had to give my name, so I can learn how to use this armor and actually get out of this if I need to. After thinking a bit more, I spoke up saying, "My name is Trevor Levon, but I prefer if you just called me Trevor for the time being."

Seldane took a moment to process what I said and spoke back saying, "Thank you for answering my question, Trevor. With that accomplished, I can now begin the detailed tutorial you requested."

After that moment, Seldane began giving me the tutorial and I started learning about my armor. It was safe to say that my life started to change since that moment. I got a lot to say about the armor so this will take a bit for me to fully explain.

The custom armor that was now under my ownership had a lot to it. The first part I can describe is its appearance. It was made to look like one of those creatures that was a mix of human and bird and I think they were called Harpies. Starting from the legs, which looked normal at first glance except for the fact that the feet had metal claws protruding from the front of the feet. (I also learned that said legs could be retracted and transformed to allow me to levitate above the ground or water). The torso was the next section to talk about and it looked like a futuristic suit of knight armor with arms and the wings of a bird on the back. It also had thrusters on the back and wings which meant I could fly in the air with that armor on. The last section to talk is the head area, which was aerodynamic and it looked like a knight's helmet, except the visor went at an angle was squarish, which allowed me to see a lot more compared to an ancient knight's helmet I remember seeing in the past.

Besides that, the armor did have built in weapons, but they mainly existed in the arms of the armor (and I could still pick up weapons with said arms as well). Other than that, the armor was made to be as aerodynamic as possible while making sure there was a light amount of protection around the entire body. In addition, the color of the armor was a dark shade of blue, with the visor being pure black. Oh, and I gave the armor a name and I called it "Sevon" because well, that was the name I came up with when thinking about a name.

I apologize for jumping the gun straight after I explained what my armor looked like, but I want to speed this along to talk about what is going on right at this moment and why I started explaining my past.

I was currently in a spaceship in my armor, going off to some planet for a reason I forgot, with one other man accompanying me as he piloted the ship we were on. In addition, my partner was not just some random joe that I got ordered to be working with. No, that would make too much sense, which is why whoever was in charge up above decided to make the "smart" decision to make my partner be one of the most important people on Earth. They made me team up with Mark Zhots.

For those who don't know his name, he is the founder and still-currently CEO of his company, _Magma Industries._ Magma Industries is a giant business empire that is only in competition with only one major rival. This powerful company makes a lot of stuff, and when I say a lot of stuff, I mean like everything having to do with machines and metals. It would be safe to say if not for their rival, they would practically own Earth at this point. At the very least, the man himself is probably the one of the few people I meet in my life I can say is a real genuine "good" person. He also respects me, despite what we were during in our respective lives, and is actually a really great friend of mine I meet a few years ago before this moment. But that is just the icing on that layer of this two layer cake of bad ideas.

Like I said earlier, my life changed when I got that armor, and where it took me was to the top. I started my own company, and while it started out small, it took off like a rocket going into space, higher and higher. I swear that it was able to do that due to extremely good luck or fate said it had to happen. I'm willing to bet that it was a mix of those two reasons and it went like that to make sure what was currently happening work. So, my company became big and powerful, and it became a well known name on Earth. It was called the Sevon Corporation _._ The Sevon Corporation focused on the general public, which it did by designing and selling clothing, housing, food and drinks, products, and whatever people generally wanted. The company got so big, we were able to get into a rivalry with one other company, which turns out to be Magma Industries.

And that brings me back to the two layered cake of bad ideas I mentioned earlier. The second layer of this dumb idea was sending me, the still active CEO of the Sevon Corporation, to work with Mark Zhots on this thing we were tasked to do by the Earth government that we agreed to do.

Yeah, just send only the two most influential men on Earth, who are buddies with each other but also are owners of the companies currently in a rivalry between each other on a mission to exploring space on their own. Also, make sure they have their ARMED power armor suits with them just in case. What a horrible idea. There are so many things that could go wrong and both of us would be dead.

But despite the dumb idea, nothing bad happened to either of us. In fact, things have actually gone well. We found a new planet way out from the known regions of space maps used by the Earth government and that is actually where this ship is heading to at this moment.

Knocking the fact that we were about to explore a new planet, I felt like I was accomplishing something big. I may have already done that on Earth, but the feeling I get still makes me proud of what I was doing. I guess you can say that is the main reason I continue to live on.

* * *

 **(Mark Zhots' Point of View)**

My name is Mark Zhots. I am currently a 31 year old man piloting a spaceship to explore a planet with one of my best friends I meet six years ago. The two of us have done a lot in our lives so far, and we were given the honorable task of being the first people to go chart out new regions of space.

My friend, Trevor Levon, is an interesting man. Currently, he is 2 years younger than me and he was able to make his company become what is it today in the span of six years. He did that while also being one of the most insane CEOs in charge a company in recent years. Trevor Levon did a lot of crazy things, like taking his flying armor on daily joyrides, become the face of his company by starting in every single commercial his company made, and always hosting extravagantly large parties around the Earth. Based on what I said. it would be safe to call him a playboy that just blew all his money on his hi-jinks if that is all you knew about him. While some parts may be true, Trevor just has this personality that just makes you like the guy. He could be considered the perfect definition of a man that works his hardest when it is time to work, but as soon as that time is up, he switches to having as much fun as he can before he has to get back to work.

But enough about him, I need to get back to myself. My life was not always the best, but I managed to work my way to the life I live now. Back around like nine years ago, I had just gotten out of college, but due to financial problems, I had to end up being homeless to have enough money to finish my last year of education. I ended up wandering around the world for a year trying to find a place to live in and get a job at the same time, but that didn't happen. Then one day when I was out in one of the desserts somewhere in North America driving down the road in the pickup truck I had when I came upon something big sticking out the ground. As it turns out, it was one of those armor pods that suddenly showed up all around the world one day, but I didn't know that at the time. I remember getting out of my truck to see what was blocking the road.

As I walked forwards towards the odd device, it scanned me with this green light and said something about me being approved to use it. A screen popped out of the device and I remember seeing what the screen showed me when it got near my face. It looked like some futuristic shopping interface that had a lot of options I could choose from. Each option I picked took away resources that was already given to spend (Except for when one option, which I know for sure added resources instead of taking them away. I guess even complex devices that appeared out of nowhere always had a mistake somewhere in them that was not intended to happen).

After selecting what I wanted, I clicked on the screen to continue, but the interface put a message on screen saying that I still had leftover resources left to use. It was followed by an option to spend the rest, and I actually made sure to see what else I could get and spend the rest. I ended up getting to make one more thing added to my order for this device. (I also remembered when I selected that one option that strangely added resources to the amount I had, it instead took away resources. I guessed that works once). The interface took my order and the screen went back into the device. The device then sent metal arms to push me into it as it opened up.

I'm not going to bore you with what happened after that when the device placed me inside. (I heard from Trevor that what he experienced inside the armor pod he found went almost exactly what happened to me.) Instead, I will explain what happened after I was placed outside the device. I remember waking up facing my truck, except when I looked behind myself to see if the device was still there, it was in fact still there. But just as I was to see it, the device collapsed in on itself and started catching on fire. It took a few minutes, but the device ended up turning into a giant pile of particles that got swept up and disbursed due to the wind.

Some small time after that occurred, I realized that my body felt very different. I decided to look at my legs and they didn't look like normal at all. Instead, they looked like they have been changed into two spider like legs. I tried to lift my right leg, and while the spider leg did the same, I felt another leg get off the ground as well, except it was behind me instead. Around that moment, I also noticed that my perspective was somewhat limited because of the unique headwear I had on me.

Just as I was thinking about heading back towards my truck, I heard a voice talk to me. I looked around thinking it was someone next to me, but then it hit me. It was coming from the outfit I was wearing. Suddenly, my vision started getting filled with some sort of data notification system.

I heard the voice one more time, but this time it said, "Loading Artifical Intelligence communication. As it loads, would you like to make sure to give your name user?"

I didn't know if I wanted to say my name, but I guess I blurted it out right after it was done talking. I remember saying, "My name is Mark Zhots and I want to know who is talking to me right now." There was a sound I heard that was accompanied by the voice again. It spoke back saying, "This is the onboard A.I for this suit. My designation is Zeron and I will be your assistant from now on."

"Well Zeron, while it is nice to meet you, I want to know what is going on, so can you answer these questions I have?" I made sure to respond back with that. Zeron waited for me to ask my questions and answered each one as I asked them. As it answered my questions, I noticed that there was some sort of metal backpack and suit off the right side of the road. I asked Zeron if it knew what I was looking at. Zeron responded back saying that it was the second suit of armor that I wanted made from the armor pod and the nerve suit for said armor.

Eventually, I learned how to maneuver using the armor I was wearing and managed to pick up the spare nerve suit and armor and placed them in my truck. I also learned that I could get out of this armor and get it to collapse to the same state the other armor was in. When I got that done, I slipped off the nerve suit that was on me and placed the two in the other open spot I had in the back of the truck. I still had my normal attire on below and after making sure I adjusted back to my normal body, I got in my truck and drove off.

During the next nine years, I was able to start my own metal making company by getting a lot of loans and other stuff taken to get it started. It didn't work well for the first few months, but eventually I was able to make a profit. As time went on, I hired more workers and staff to help run the business and things continued to look good for the company. Fast forward to the current day, my company became one of the two biggest companies on Earth. I worked hard to get there, and I remember one moment that provided my dedication to making sure it worked.

Long story short, in the main company factory, I was in my armor holding up one of cranes that was carrying molten metal. Some of that molten metal spilled onto my armor, but the armor was able to continue working just fine. I remember after that day, some of my workers were surprised that I was not being cooked alive on the inside because the molten metal was thought to be as hot as magma. They all came up with a joke name for the armor, which made me stick to call it by said name. The name by the way was "Magma", as part of the joke involving the name of the company.

I think i will leave it at that for the time being. So I will instead change the topic to the present. With my partner for this job still behind me, making a fake cough to get my attention, I wanted for him to begin talking.

"Hey Mark, when are we going to be on the surface of the planet?" Trevor asked. I responded with, "Trev, we still got 5 minutes left to go. Why don't you do me a favor and make sure you get my armor from my room on the ship?"

"Sure, just one quick question, where is it?" He said as he exited the cockpit. I made sure to use the ship's announcer system saying, "The armor you are looking for is in the closest box near my bed." I turned the announcer system off and went back to piloting the ship. Three minutes went by, and I heard the door behind me open up.

Trevor started talking saying, "Found it where you said it was. I'm going to place it near your seat." as he placed my armor (still in the metal backpack form) next to my pilot's seat like he said. I offered a quick thanks and motioned for him to sit in the co-pilot seat, but he just continued to stand up. He was still wearing his armor, but I didn't want to bug him about it.

We continued on our path till we finally reached the surface and landed. We landed somewhere in a giant field of grass and we were about to turn the ship's engines off and begin exploring the planet when we got some signal.

The signal turned out to be a call for help, which went like this, " _To any who can receive this message. This is the Artificial Intelligence Unit Ophelia of the Imperium of Avalon! Our allies of the Kingdom of Nocturne are under heavy attack by the forces of the Kingdom of Solsteir! Their forces outnumber us, and are reinforced, to the degree that we cannot hold them, even with our clear technological advantage. If you can receive this transmission, please, we need reinforcements!"_

I was thinking about what we should do and while I was coming up with a possible plan to help whoever needed it, Trevor spoke up. He said to me, "Please tell me you got the same thought I have, Mark." I responded back with, "That depends, are you thinking we should trace this signal back to where it was coming from?" Trevor took a second to answer back saying, "Uh.. yeah that was what I was thinking… sort of." I made a quick smile and retorted, "Good, cause that means I can do this.", as I turned on the signal tracker on, along with the engines.

We took off and made our way towards the signal's location. I noticed that the sky started getting darker and darker till there was barely any light left in the sky. I kept looking at the tracker, and it pointed us to a command ship flying near some big city. I made sure to order Trevor to check the sensors to see if we can find a landing spot. As I flew over the city, I saw a massive force trying to work its way throughout districts of the city.

The odd thing I noticed that was these invaders looked like they came from the medieval times. And to think it would not get any stranger, but I swear that I saw some of those invaders do something that could be only described as magic. But besides the invaders, I also saw the defenders of the city fighting the invaders back. While there were some that had weapons and what looked to be magic, I also saw some defenders with more modern tech I seen back on Earth. Heck, I think some of those defenders have tech that may be better than the Earth stuff. However, as much as I was glad to see that, the city was still getting swarmed by these invaders and we will still in the air, unable to help. But just as I was beginning to lose hope, Trevor ran back into the cockpit and gave me some much needed information.

"Mark, I found a landing space big enough for our ship. There's a wide open spot near that palace." He said as he pointed out where it was. The place he was point to was on the higher part of the city compared to the lower parts filled with fights between two forces. I quickly scanned the area he was pointing at, and found the spot he was referring to. There was no one around as we landed in a big garden in front of the palace.

Taking the role as leader, I made sure to give Trevor an o an order that he could do. I told him, "Trevor, I need you to get in the air as soon as possible and make your way down to the areas where those invaders and defenders are fighting and assist the defenders as best you can. Can you do that?"

Trevor gave a quick, "Yes sir!" and as soon as the door off the ship was open, he flew out into the air and changed his direction towards the lower part of the city. I took a deep breath and grab my armor, still next to my pilot's chair. I hit a button and my armor started going to its original state. After a few seconds waiting for it to finish, I hopped inside my four legged armor and started making a mad dash towards the palace.

While the area we landed in was deserted, I still wanted to make sure I could get people to safety before I had to go join my friend in combat. As I got inside, I made sure to keep my eyes and ears out for potential allies or foes that I would cross paths with…

* * *

 **IceBite: *Reads and re-reads the chapter* "... … …"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "You got any questions you want to ask me? Because from the way you been reading, you must have some."**

 **IceBite: "...First off...which one's your self-insert?"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "Both characters are Self-Inserts."**

 **IceBite: *shocked* "...How?!"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "Let's just say that I have some plans for down the line that will make sense for what I did and I'll leave it at that. Is there anything else you want to ask, Ice?"**

 **IceBite: "Yeah...is it just you two that're coming, or do you have any forces with you? Because if it was just one uber-powerful being needed… … ...well, I AM the Super Arch Demon Emperor…"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "To answer your question, it is only the two guys. However, don't count them out just yet. They may not be a Super Arch Demon Emperor, but I'm sure they will get things solved."**

 **IceBite: "Hope there's still a city left by the time they're done...But either way…"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "That is what Chapter 3 will be dedicated to. To see if it all works out, but like I said earlier, don't doubt these two."**

 **IceBite: "Alright...well, I'd like to see what will happen… … …"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "See you folks later for Chapter 3, when it gets posted."**

 ***Television Feed Cuts***

 **End Author's Notes**


	4. Chapter 3

**IceBite: *hanging from ceiling like Spider Man* "Well...this is it: Chapter 3…"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: *Looks up at the ceiling* 'Hey, I think one of my guys is up there."**

 **IceBite: "Huh?"**

 **Trevor Levon: " I think they just spotted us…"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: *in his Demonic True Form, gripping ceiling with his feet* "Looks like they did…"**

 **IceBite: "HOLY SHIT!" *falls off***

 **Amaris: *looks at IceBite, then at the others from the story, then at MarkMartinMagma* "...Is this how we can expect things to be here?"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "The fact that I am talking to you should explain how crazy things can get around here. It's almost normal for me and Ice."**

 **Amaris: "Well, you guys would call my life crazy, yet it seemed quite normal for me until Daniel came along…"**

 **IceBite AND Emperor Mitchell: "Which Daniel-"**

 **Amaris: *wry smile* "The one who looks like he just crawled out of the deepest, darkest pits of hell."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Gotya…"**

 **MarkMartinMgma: "That just got me to rememenber someting I needed to do." *Pulls out Dinnerbell, loaded with bean bag shots* "I need to clean that ceiling, so if you don't get off, I need to knock you down with this."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: *Drops down, lands feet-first* "Not like it'd affect me…" *shapeshifts to human form, clad in Power Armor* "...But I don't want you to have to waste the ammo…"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "Did you forget the fact that this shotgun makes me a surgeon, and.." *Loads Pulse Slugs* "That these babies go through Power Armor.**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "HAH! I don't technically have this on in my True Form." *Turns back into Demonic True Form* "And I'm not like those piddly-shit Doom Demons that can be harmed by mortal weapons…" *snickers, before turning back to Human/Power Armored Form* "But that's neither here nor there...don't want you wasting ammo, so won't give you reason to…"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "That does it! I am going to Rip and Tear your guts. *Activates Berzerker Pack and charges Emperor Mitchell***

 ***Camera switches to Technical difficulties Screen***

 ***Begins Chapter 3 Story***

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Chaos in The Capital**

 **(Mark Zhots' Point of View)**

As I made my way throughout the hall I was running in, I heard some voices coming from a nearby open door. I made sure to stop running and instead silently maneuver near the open door to listen in better. The voice I heard said, "I just heard some of our fellow soldiers found the Child of the Moon on this floor."

Another voice spoke up saying, "Yet you forgot that the Chaos Lord is probably with the Nocturnean Princess. Some of the other soldiers saw him make his way here not too long ago."

One more voice spoke up saying, "Fellow warriors, we need to strike the room where the Child of the Moon is. Follow me, I know where to find it." I heard them starting making their way to wherever they were heading to. I made sure to follow the path they went by listing for their footsteps.

As I was following their path, I heard the sound of someone screaming in pain coming from a room I was about to enter. The door was kicked in and I decided to carefully peek my head out, trying to see what was going on.

I saw what looked like to be one of those armored invaders falling to the ground dead from something. I also remember what looked like two people, except one was in power armor armed with a high tech rifle and a large sword. Unfortunately, I think I kept my head out in the open long enough for them to notice me. I tried to immediately pull my head back out of sight, but I heard a voice and I took that as a sign that they saw me. Well… here's hoping I can avoid getting killed trying to offer my help.

"Alright! Come out with your hands up! Your next actions dictate whether you live to see tomorrow!" The voice said.

I responded back with, "Fine, just make sure you let me explain myself.", as I went into the room with my hands in the air. Still keeping my hands in the air, I said, "In case you are wondering, I am not your enemy at this moment. I got a distress signal from this "Opheila" asking for backup, so I came here to look around for people that needed any help fighting off these invaders."

The powered armored individual started saying, "...Considering the technology you wield, it's a good sign so far… … ...Solsteirians don't have access to Industrial Age tech, let alone Nano Age…" The armored figure was holding a sword that was pointed in my direction as he was talking.

"Well, sorry for jumping the gun here interrupting you, but can I ask you two for your names?" I asked nervously.

The non power armored figure spoke up saying, "...I'm Amaris...Princess of Nocturne… … ...and last surviving member of the Nocturnean Royal Family...I'm sometimes called by the public the 'Child of the Moon'..."

With the other person saying, "I'm Daniel Mitchell, Emperor of the Imperium of Avalon. I'm sometimes called the 'Chaos Lord' or 'Chaos Emperor'... … …I'm kind of new to this world...well, new by 3 months, at least…"

As this "Daniel" fellow finished giving his name, I made sure to take a moment to get a better look at these two in front of me. The person in power armor who just told me that his name was Daniel, looked very odd. His armor looked like some sort of big old dark suit of knight armor, except it was more futuristic and was made for heavy duty combat. It kinda looked ridiculous because of how big it looked. But then I noticed the person behind Daniel who said her name was "Amaris".

Amaris was wearing an outfit entirely in black with some silver linings incorporated into it, with a black hooded cloak that covered the top of her head. The hooded cloak also had silver linings in its design, but it didn't distract me from what her face looked like. She had this pale complexion and long white hair, but the thing that stood out was her eyes. They looked normal (for me at least), except that her eye color was a mix of orange and red or something to that effect. That was about it in terms of what I got from looking at these two.

A moment or two passed, and I quickly refocused myself. I ended up talking aloud saying, "Well, since I know your names now, can I put my hands down or do you need to hear my name before you let me do that?"

Daniel answered my question with, "...Oh, right...well, I'd appreciate hearing your name, but you can put your hands down…" After he gave his response, he stopped pointing the sword he was carrying at me. Taking that as a sign, I slowly moved my hands down and placed them on my sides.

"Thanks for letting me do that. So, my name is Mark Zhots and as much as I would like to tell you more about myself, something tells me that we may need to get moving before more of those "Solsteirians" guys show up. That and my partner may start needing my help right about now…"

Daniel started nodding as he said, "I understand…" He stopped to look at Amaris and they didn't say anything for a few moments. The silent got broken by Daniel as he said this, "...And...with the Solsteirian assault...it's too dangerous for Amaris to remain here… … ...I'm calling my dropship and I'm evacuating her to the Undercity of Blacklight…"

Then I noticed that Amaris had a sort of depressing look on her face as she said, "...If that's what's necessary…"

* * *

 **(Daniel Mitchell's Point of View)**

Sighing. "Alright, my Thunderhawk is getting ready to dispatch from my command ship. We can expect it here in about 30 minutes…"

Mark's now looking around… … ...now that I have a good look at his armor, it's definitely power armor...specifically, it's dark red and looks like T-45d Armor given to a Drider: the same gas mask-like helmet, with shoulders extending outwards and that handle on the chestplate. However, as previously stated, the lower area of the armor instead consists of a series of 4 spider-like legs, giving him the appearance of an armored Drider...now he's saying something. "Well, It seems to me, that you and Amaris are going to be fine by yourselves, unless you want me to help you make sure you get to the dropship safe and sound."

"We should be fine with that...some of my troops onboard will come link up with us once my Thunderhawk arrives…"

Mark responses back, "Well, I guess that is my cue to go catch up with my partner. I think our paths will cross again, hopefully not during the middle of an invasion next time."

"Hmmm…Hold that thought…" Opening comm channel. "Hey, Ophelia?"

" _Yeah, Daniel?"_

"The new guys that arrived...could you send them a map of the region, complete with all major cities marked?"

" _Sure! I'll have it sent as soon as possible...do I mark the Spaceport as the location for Blacklight, or do I mark the Spaceport and Blacklight separately?"_

"Just mark the Spaceport, they're technically in the same place…"

" _Alright! On it!"_

Nodding…"Alright, you guys should have a map of the region incoming, so you can find your way around better…"

"Thanks!" Ok, Mark's now departing…Oh, he hit the side of the door. "Sorry!" Now he's skittering off a bit quicker… … …

...Turning to Amaris. "...Alright...let's get moving..my Thunderhawk will be here soon…"...Oh...I can tell that look she's giving...she's looking despondently at her home...putting a hand on her shoulder...Seeing that look is...making me sadder too..."...It's not for forever...you'll be back...someday...when we can ensure you'll be safe here…"

"...I just wish I didn't have to run and hide."

"Like I said, it's only temporary...If you want, I'll see about getting you outfitted so you can join us when we move to push Solsteir out of the city…"

"...Alright…"

Nodding. "Alright...let's go…" Leading her away...

* * *

 **(Trevor Levon's Point of View)**

I made my way down to the lower part of this city, and just as I was turning down a corner looking out for the invaders, I spotted a rather large crowd of soldiers as one man was giving some big speech in front of said crowd. I took a moment to make sure to land on the ground before putting my focus back on the people I was looking at. As the man spoke, I made sure to notice what all these soldiers were wearing. Some of them had some rather normal looking body armor with typical looking military attire befitting for soldiers or something. They also had big green helmets on, with some not covering their faces, and others doing the opposite. The rifles they had looked really similar to the Earth laser guns I remember seeing soldiers carry, except these looked more blocky compared to the ones on Earth. The rest of the soldiers I noticed had more armor on their bodies, and they were lugging around some sort of big stuff on their backs. Among these heavy armor soldiers, I saw fuel tanks and what looked like portable batteries that were connected to their guns, which meant they were packing heavy flamethrowers, big plasma guns, and of course, more lasers.

The guy in front of these armed soldiers was getting really into his speech and I decided to stop looking at the grunts and instead focus on him. Man, I just got to say that this guy I was looking at kinda made me take a second to realize what I was seeing. He was wearing what looks to be a General's outfit, except that he went overboard with showing off his accompliments. I think I saw at least 15 medals on one side of his outfit that were big enough to probably take a few bullets to get past them. And to feel like going even further, he had parts of his outfit fitted with fancy looking additions that looked like they were made of gold or something similar. Besides that, I saw he had this set of gauntlets that looked like they had metal claws that were retracted (and of course the gauntlets themselves looked fancy as well). The last thing I noticed was his rather old face, big nose, and lack of hair except of the little bit left on top of his head.

I was about to leave, but I stopped to listen to what he was saying, "-The 412th have faced doom before. We bested it then and we will best it today! Even here, in this far-off dimension, far from home, the God-Emperor's hand remains on your shoulders today. You have fought and displayed bravery and loyalty far and above your calling as Guardsmen. These magical beasts would have sent lesser men running, but you have held firm! And hold firm, you must still! Now go!" As he finished saying that last part, the claws on his gauntlets shot out. The man followed up with "The fight!" , as he began pointing said claws into the sky. Just after that, he did some quick turn making sure his claws were pointing towards where the enemy was currently being held off, all the while yelling, "IS FAR FROM OVER!"

The soldiers, or "Guardsmen" as this guy said in his speech, were making a lot of noise from the roars and cheers they had following what they just heard. Everyone in the crowd was itching to go fight these invaders and in one quick moment, they all began charging off towards the invaders. I saw the man getting ready to get off the rather large rubble of housing he was using as a platform to go join them, but he ended up looking at my direction and I'm sure he saw me. He continued to look at me, giving a me an odd look as he said," ...I don't recall either our forces or the Solsteirians having anything like what you have...who are you?"

I had a feeling that I wanted to answer this guy's question before he starts thinking I was another enemy. I nervously responded with, " My name is Trevor Levon and I… I came here to help fight off these invaders attacking the city… "

"...I see…" He had a look on his face that showed he believed what I said. He followed up with, "...Very well...I am General Sturnn. Cadian 412th Regiment, Imperial Guard. Officially associated with the Imperium of Man, but my Regiment and I have been sent by the God-Emperor Himself to aid in the formation and defense of Emperor Mitchell's Imperium of Avalon."

I didn't know what he was talking about when he said that his regiment was working with this "Emperor Mitchell", but I didn't want to push my luck possibly getting him mad from asking him for more information about what he was blabbing about. I ended up saying, "Well, General Strunn, I...need to make sure I get moving to fight off those invaders… So, uh...I'm going to let you catch up with your regiment and stop talking," all in a meek tone. Before he could even say anything, I immediately turned on my flight mode and took off towards where the enemy was.

As I flew by buildings that were in ruin, I saw some warriors in medieval armor below me point their weapons towards me screaming, "Soldier of Nocturne, prepare to DIE by the wraith of our Solsteirian MIGHT!" As they finished screaming those words to me, I came to two conclusions. The first one that these warriors were morons because I'm sure I looked nothing like a soldier from Nocturne as far as I knew at the moment. The second one was that these must be the Solsteirians that Strunn mentioned when he questioned me. I quickly decided to gather my thoughts and quickly scan how many enemies were below me.

I noticed that there were ten of them staring at me as I looked around. They couldn't reach me at the moment, so I made sure to use of this advantage.

I spoke up saying, "Hey Seldane, it's time to wake up and get to work buddy." I heard a somewhat loud yawn in my ears, which got followed up with, "Give me a second to wake up first, Trevor. I been in sleep mode for a long time." I was getting mad, because Seldane was taking his sweet time getting ready. After one quick second passed, I started saying, "Seldane, I need you to make sure my shots are going where I am aiming at before I start these dummies below me." Seldane responded back with, "All aiming systems are ready to go, Trevor. Make sure these dummies don't know what hit em."

With that out of the way, I made sure to get my weapons ready, and as soon as they were ready to go, I pointed my left arm towards the enemy and activated the weapons. A large spray of bullets exited from the machine barrel that popped out of the top of my arm and started hitting the dummies below. They all got hit by my bullet fire in various locations piercing their armor and eventually collapsed to the ground dead. I heard some voices coming from behind me, and as I turned around, it turned out to belong to a larger crowd of Solsteirian warriors. They were all angry at me for killing their fellow comrades, and started picking up rubble from the nearby building ruins and tried to throw said rubble at me. Most of the thrown rubble missed me, but there were some that did manage to hit me. However, they either bounced off or just broke as they hit my armor. I responded with firing back with my left arm again and they all fell afterwards. I made sure to tell Seldane to keep tabs on scanning these Solsteirians to ensure I know what they generally looked like as I began flying around the lower district looking for more to fight.

I made my way to an open part of the lower city and saw a few things that made me worry a bit. I saw what looked like to be some beings made of stone and suits of armor that were walking all by themselves next to a bunch of archers armed with bows and arrows. I ended up going with taking down the archers because they were the ones able to take a shot at me. I flew over the archers as they began trying to hit me with their bows. I dodged their shots and shot back as they were getting ready to fire their shots. With the archers dealt with, I switched focus to the stone creatures and moving armors. They tried to follow me as I flew around, waiting for Seldane to find their weak points. Seldane finished analyzing them and began explaining where I needed to aim to stop them. For the stone creatures, I need to hit the central stone that was holding their bodies together and the suits of mobile armor needed to be hit in the glowing sphere inside their chest region.

I maneuvered myself closer to the ground to ensure that I could hit those weak spots while also keeping my distance as I began shooting back at them. I got my gun on my left arm to fire and made sure to keep it steady as it continued to fire. The bullets eventually hit one of the rock creatures in its weak spot and as soon as it does, it collapses into a heap of rocks that littered the ground. I kept firing and eventually every rock creature was now not a threat. I continued to fire on the mobile suits of armor and while they did take some more time to defeat, they all ended up breaking apart with lots of holes on the now unmoving chest armor. With the knowledge of what to do about those particular forces of the enemy known, I made my way out of the open spot of the city I was in and made sure to be ready for anything.

This continued on for a while, and I did see some stuff going on while I was fighting. There was a moment I could see the 412th Regiment fighting some Solsteirian warriors with their weapons off in the distance from the street where I was flying over at the moment. The Regiment were mowing down the enemy due to their use of superior technology and when they obliterated the large group they were fighting, the Regiment continued to charge onwards looking for the next fight .

Besides that, when I was fighting a small group of archers, I noticed that there were a lot of dropships flying around the city. Some of the dropships looked like they were carrying soldiers to safe landing zones to let them get out and begin advancing towards the enemy filled parts of the city. I noticed that some of the soldiers didn't look normal (to me at least). They were around the same size as a normal person, but I saw that some were not wearing helmets, and it quickly showed that they were some alien race I didn't know. Their armor was distinct enough to tell them apart from the 412th Regiment soldiers I saw earlier and just when I thought I that was it in terms of crazy things I saw, I was dead wrong. These aliens had these really big suits of armor that were packing a lot of firepower, and I know they were being used by this group because said suits carrying heavy weaponry were similar in design in terms of color to the alien soldiers on the ground. Despite that, there is more things I noticed.

As I implied earlier, while there dropships that were mainly being used to transport soldiers, they were also dropships being using to evacuate civilians out of the chaotic city. Those ones looked like modified helicopters and other similar flying craft that were able to quickly drop down to the ground and get back up in a few seconds. However, around a certain point, I saw one particular dropship that was heading towards the palace me and Mark landed near. Compared to the other dropships, this one was armed with some big cannon on top of the craft. It also had two wings that had engines next to some turrets on top of said wings. It landed and after a little bit, took off away towards where it was ordered to head to. I didn't get to see exactly where it headed because I was fighting more of those rock creatures around that time.

Just after I got those rock creatures taken care of, I noticed some big figure making a mad dash towards my location. I scanned the figure and made my way down to the ground. As the figure got closer, I noticed that it could only be one person. It was Mark Zhots inside his dark red power armor and he was carrying one of his heavier weapons in his arms. The weapon by the way was a futuristic battlehammer made of some high grade space material from some element I don't remember the name of.

As he got within hearing range, I yelled, "Hey Mark, you just finally decided to show up to the party, but I think it's too late for you to experience it since it's over."

He retorted, "You say the party is over, but you still got guests that want the party to continue behind you." I thought he was pulling my leg, but I decided to make sure to look behind me. It turns out that it was a smart idea, because I was just about to get jumped by some of those mobile suits of armor. I made sure to take off to get away. But as soon as I was safe in the air, Mark spoke up one more time this time saying, "And this is why you need to stop hosting parties, because while you may be done with them, your guests don't want it to stop.", in a mocking tone.

I quickly responded with, Well, big guy, how about you tell them that the party is over by yourself while I'll stay up here."

The dark red armored man just laughed, and after recovering said, "It's as good as done."

I made sure to move so that I saw Mark on one side, while the group of mobile armor was on the other. Eventually, Mark waited for the mobile armors to attack him and they did. One was carrying a sword trying to slash at him multiple times, but Mark blocked each slash with his weapon. After blocking the last slash, Mark made a big swing with his battlehammer and struck the attacking armor in the chest. The battlehammer broke the chestplate into pieces and the suit of armor collapsed into pieces. The remaining suit of armors started charging at thinking that five of them could take Mark down. They were wrong, because as soon as they tried to attack him, he dodged them all and aimed his next swing carefully. The battlehammer was swung in a way that it hit one suit of armor and make it fly into the rest of its comrades. The suits of armor all fell to the ground and Mark made sure to slam his hammer on each one before they could get up. After that, the only thing that stood was Mark, taking the time to show off by making his weapon spin around him for a few seconds.

I made sure to call him out on his showboating, but he just ignored that as he told me what he ran into when he got into the palace. I listened for bit about what he experienced and then he asked me what I was doing when we split off. I told him about the various people and things I saw while I was fighting the invaders. After explaining all of that, I made sure to say one more thing to him which was, "Well, it looks like we need to get back to our ship, because I don't think we can offer much more help around here at this moment."

Mark responded back saying, "Are you sure about that?"

I just quickly talked back with, "Yeah, I'm sure because I saw a lot of forces around this city that were able to handle cleaning this lower part of the city of any surviving invader." After I said that, we began heading back towards our ship.

We ran into to more of the Solsteirian forces as we made our way to the palace, but due to us working as a team, we made sure each one we fought was not able to continue destroying this city. We noticed that a lot of the buildings we were passing were either completely in ruins or were missing some big pieces of their structure. I felt kind of saddened that a city like this could be badly damaged in this amount of time we have been here, but I continued to keep moving. It took a while, but we eventually made it to the ship in one piece.

Mark made sure to close the door we used to board the ship after I got in. He immediately got out of his armor and made sure it was in its compact form. He was still wearing his nerve suit as he made his way to the cockpit and he got into the pilot's seat. After activating the engines and taking off the ground, Mark ordered me to get into the cockpit as well. He explained that that he got access to the coordinates to a spaceport thanks to this "Daniel" guy he told me about earlier. He told me to check the ship's systems for the map and to relay said coordinates so we can get there. I immediately began doing that and found the data for the map we were given electronically and started listing off the coordinates.

Eventually, we got away from the city, (which we learned that it was the capital of a kingdom called Nocturne, based on what our map said) and made our way to the spaceport. The coordinates pointed us to a mountain range, which we were currently heading towards.

I stopped looking at the mountain range to think about what we have just done not too long ago. I looked over at Mark and he had the same look I had on my face. It was the face of a man who just realized that he may have just gotten involved in something way beyond what they could handle.

I just hope for both of us that fate would intervene and ensure everything work out in the end.

* * *

 **Emperor Mitchell: *In Colossal Draconic Form* "...And what did we learn?"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "That I am not the Doom Guy, and I cannot Rip and Tear your guts."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Aaaaand?"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "That mortal weapons like my Shotgun are not able to harm you at all despite how many rounds I shot into you."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Because?"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "Because you are NOTHING like those lame piddly-shit demons from the Doom series."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: *shapeshifts back to Mortal Form* "Good man."**

 **MarkMartinMagma: *Shifts his attention back to Trevor Levon* "You still need to get off the ceiling so I can clean it, so get off.**

 **Trevor Levon: "I think my armor just got stuck to the ceiling and I can't get it off, So, no I can't."**

 **IceBite: *fires Spider Web Cables at Trevor* "If you guys wanna see how I got THESE, just look at the Post-Chapter A/N of Fire Fallout: Nuclear Awakening on Mark's account! Anyways… … …"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "While we try to get Trevor off the ceiling...well, see you all later…"**


	5. Chapter 4

***Camera turns on. The room is empty at the moment, until MarkMartinMagma comes into view on a motorcycle.***

 **MarkMartinMagma: *Drives motorcycle in front of camera before shutting off the engine and parking the bike. Looks toward camera saying* "Hey, who left the camera running?"**

 ***The room is filled with dead silence***

 ***MarkMartinMagma heads toward the camera saying, "Seriously, where is everyone?"***

 ***A few minutes pass as MarkMartinMagma messes with the camera, trying to turn it off. The camera feed gets cut, but the audio capture was still on.***

 ***Camera picks up audio. There appears to be two voices talking at that moment.***

 ***One voice, that sounded like MarkMartinMagma's, was saying something like, "Look, you will be able to show up after that "event" happens, so until we get to that point, you will have to wait a bit longer."***

 ***The other voice responded with, "Fine. Just make sure to notify those two "guys" about that "event" to make sure there is no bad blood between me and them."***

 ***The first voice replied, "I will do that, but you need to get going now before anyone shows up and sees you."***

 ***The second voice retorted with, "I'll be seeing you later." The sound of a portal opening gets caught by the camera and a few seconds later, hears it close.***

 ***The first voice speaks up saying, "Well, Ice is going to be here any minute, so I need get that camera back on."**

 ***Camera feed turns back on, with MarkMartinMagma sitting on his bike, waiting for his partner to show up.***

 ***Sounds of stomping sounding, moments later, IceBite, Emperor Mitchell, and Amaris enter the room, each with something from McDonalds***

 **Amaris: "That was an...interesting...experience…"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Kinda mundane for me, but…" *shrugs* "Whatever...still nice to have some chicken nuggets."**

 **IceBite: "I know, right?" *notices MarkMartinMagma* "Oh, hey Mark."**

 **MarkMartinMagma: *looks at the trio with a look of disappointment* "You guys… You guys are at least 30 mins late for this scene we need to make. All due to going to McDonalds and getting some food…"**

 **IceBite: "Well, it's not my fault...and the person responsible will not be blamed due to understandable circumstances...took about 45 minutes to make up her mind…"**

 **Amaris: *looked a little guilty and embarrassed***

 **Emperor Mitchell: "And further in her defense, this IS her first time SEEING a fast food place, let alone GETTING SOMETHING from one…Or do you forget where she came from?"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: *took a small breather and changed his current look to a look of understanding before saying, "I know… It's... just that I got here early, thinking you guys would do the same. *looks at Amaris* "Don't worry about the look I gave you earlier... I just… … ... " *The rest of his words end up too quiet to hear.***

 **IceBite: "Well...let's just get started then…" *shoots webs to hang upside down from the ceiling* "No time like the present…"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: *refocuses himself* "Yeah, let's get the show started. *Puts a bit more oomph to his following words* "Hello Readers! We got the 4th chapter done, so without any delay, start the chapter!"**

 ***Chapter 4 loads up***

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Fated Meeting**

 **(Daniel Mitchell's Point of View)**

"Alright, keep them back!" Backing up towards my Thunderhawk...at least Amaris is already inside. Ok, my Kasrkin Squad and I are keeping them at bay… … …

Alright! We're in the main troop bay now! "Close up and get us out of here!"

...Ok, the troop bay's closed and the Kasrkins are going to sit down…The dropship's moving...

 ***Music Track - "Pelican Escape" by Jeff Williams***

...Hmmm?

"Heads up, we have company behind us!"

A monitor's activating, and...Dammit! a rather large group of small Solsteir-mounted dragons are pursuing us!

...Now the pilot's taking evasive maneuvers: glad I can use my powers to anchor myself in plance...

"Dammit! How close are we to the Spaceport?!"

"About 10 minutes, milord!"

"Dammit! They could hit us by then… … ...pilot! Take this ship into the tunnels: from what I recall, one SHOULD be coming up on us soon!"

"Roger that sir!" Alright...ship's rocking...probably means that the ship is evading the stalactites and other obstacles in the tunnels…

…"Milord! The dragons are gaining...Enemy fliers unleashing high-powered attacks! A direct hit will knock out the engines, and in here, there'll be no chance for recovery!"

"Dammit!" Alright...I have an idea of what to do...Heading to the hatch leading outside. "Pilot, try to keep this thing level...and make sure not to scrape me off on the tunnel ceiling!"

"Copy, sir!"

"Daniel? What're you doing?" Amaris...definitely looks worried…

"Don't worry, I'll be right back…" Alright...climbing up...Alright...up top…

...There're the Dragons...alright...I got it...it's pretty dark here, so...readying Shadow Bending…

...They're firing!

And...SHADOW SPHERE!

...GAH! The impact still did a number on us...although...at least we're still in the air...ok, getting back inside…

Ok, according to the monitor, we're reaching the outside of the cave.

"...How much longer?" Man, Amaris isn't looking too good...then again, this is probably her first time on a high-speed aircraft…

"Don't worry, we're almost there…" I assure her...as we exit the tunnel...With the Undercity dead ahead...I can see Amaris' eyes widening at the sight.

"Here we are! Undercity Capital of Blacklight, dead ahead! The defense guns are already locking onto the enemy dragons!"

Yup, the defense guns: Basilisk Magnus Cannons, Ar'Ka Ion Cannons, and Excalibur Laser Spires, all ringing the city, all of them pointing at the dragons now.

Super-sized Artillery Shells, Ion Blasts, and Chemical Laser Beams were all blanketing the enemy dragons, reducing the magical beasts to magical ashes.

"This is Thunderhawk One to Blacklight City Defense, we're coming in for a landing, Chaos Lord and Child of the Moon aboard."

"This is Blacklight City Defense, we copy, welcome home, Thunderhawk One."

 ***End Track***

* * *

 **(Mark Zhots' Point of View)**

Where do I start? Should I talk about the fact that my partner sitting next to me was starting to get nervous? Or do I talk about what has my own body shaking... No. I shouldn't be thinking about that.

I need to refocus and rethink to get past whatever is going on between the two of us. We got involved because we wanted to do the right thing. Those Solsteirian forces were trying to demolish that city for whatever reason they had. I'm sure the reason the higher ups gave their soldiers may be justifiable to them, but to us, it is nothing but an excuse.

Trevor spoke up, pulling me from my thoughts. He said, "Mark, what are we going to do when we get to the spaceport?"

I went with the first thing that came to mind, which was, "The first thing we do at the spaceport is land this ship. After that, You and me are going to ask the locals for any information about this planet. We are lacking a lot of critical information needed for the road we decided to wander down."

Trevor responded back with, "Well, that settles that concern of mine… But I got this feeling we were supposed to be doing something else. You get what I mean?"

After Trevor finished saying that, I remember how much attention he gave to the mission briefing before we took off to explore the cosmos.. It was safe to say that he took it seriously, but given the amount between then and now, he forgot the point of our mission. Well, better make sure to remind him of what we were supposed to be doing.

I spoke up making sure to look at him, as I said, "I do get what you mean because I know what the mission was, unlike you since you forgot. The mission or the reason why we are on this planet in the first place was to explore it. While we explore said planet, the Earth Government tasked us bring back any artifacts or resources we could find. That was the only goal we had until we tangled ourselves in with fighting against this "Solsteirian Invasion" back at that capital."

Trevor caught on and responded back with, "Yeah, It's coming back to me now… But that still leaves us with a problem." He remained silent for a few moments before saying, "Do you think that we may not be able to stop whatever is going to happen in the future?"

"I get what you are implying, but despite what you think, I'm sure things will work out. There is a reason why we decided to help and to go back on that now is something that I will never do. I hope that you feel the same way because there is no way to change on what we choose to do." I said to Trevor.

We stopped talking after I said that, and the two of us eventually got into the spaceport. The spaceport itself had a lot of ships that were docking and leaving. I kept an eye out for a place to land our ship and after a few minutes, I found a open spot.

I made sure to land the ship and turn off its engines before I got up and exited the cockpit. Trevor followed along as I made my way to the room that I had. Just before I opened the door to my room, Trevor asked what I was doing. I told him that I was going to change into my civilian clothes and that he should do the same, because he was still wearing his armor. I knew that he agreed because just after I opened my door, I heard his open up as well and I saw him enter his room to do the same.

I went into my room on the ship and made sure to remove my nerve suit and put it away for the time being. I opened the closet in my room and pulled out the clothes I was going to wear. It took me a minute to put it on, but once that was done, I left my room.

I ended up heading for the part of the ship we use to exit the ship. I spotted my armor that I left there when we first got on and decided to pick it up and return it back to my room. I did that and return to wait for Trevor at the exit.

A few more minutes passed and Trevor showed up, this time in his "civilian clothes" instead of his armor. Of course, when I say "civilian clothes", I should be really saying that his outfit was nothing like what I was wearing. I decided to not bug him about for the time being because it was about time for us to get moving.

The exit door on the ship opened up and we made our way outside. The first thing I saw was the massive amount of cargo and people that were moving around the port. The cargo came in a variety of sizes, ranging from a single wooden crate to giant metal containers stacked above each other. The people we mainly saw were a mix of merchants and soldiers going on with their business or orders.

I turned around to tell Trevor to keep up before I made sure to set the alarm and lock on the ship. After that was taken care of, the two of us started making our way across the Spaceport. The port was hard to navigate due to the sheer volume of people and cargo, but after getting through that mess, we found ourselves a way out of the spaceport.

While we got away from the crowed spaceport, the two of us found the smaller side of this town. This smaller side was mostly made of houses and public spaces for the people who lived next to the spaceport. Surprisingly, this part of the town wasn't anything like the spaceport and what it looked like.

While the spaceport looked like it was designed by high-tech architects, the same could not be said for this chunk of land. The aesthetic on each house and public space was based around ancient medieval designs, mainly focusing on stone and wood from what I could tell. The same thing could be said for the people we crossed by when we explored because their clothing was around from the same time period.

Eventually, Trevor and I stopped moving around, taking a moment to see that we were at the moment. The location we ended up in was a major street in the town that had a lot of local businesses focused on selling food, water, tools, and curios out in the street. Unlike the spaceport, this street was not as crowded, but it still had a good number of people around. It meant that we could begin asking around for information.

* * *

 **(Trevor Levon's Point of View)**

Sometimes I like to think that I have the ability to convince anyone to tell me what I need to know. As of right now, that statement is definitely false. Every single person I talked to either ignored me or stared at me before heading away from me quickly. Mark said that it was probably because of the way I was dressed. I thought it over, realizing that what he was saying was true, but I wanted to prove him wrong.

Speaking of Mark, he didn't get as much trouble as I did. While he did get stares or no responses most of the time, he was able to get some folk to talk. From what we got from the locals and what we knew so far, there is a lot to this mountain range. In short, this mountain range belonged to a Emperor Mitchell that was the ruler of this "Imperium of Avalon" that held this range in its territory. There was also the fact that there was a city called Blacklight, which was presumably the place we find this "Emperor Mitchell".

Unfortunately, while we did get the name of where we should be heading next, there was at least two complications stopping us. The first one was the fact that we don't have anything with us at the moment to know the way to get to Blacklight. And the second complication… well… that one was easy to figure out.

Just as we were beginning to brainstorm a way to find Blacklight, I heard a voice yell out something among the noisy crowd. I thought to ignore it and continue thinking about what to do. That didn't last for long, because Mark made sure to get my attention by quietly saying, "Trevor, stop what you are doing and pay attention to what is going on around you right now."

His words got me to stop thinking and look around like he said. Everything looked normal around here and the people were just minding their business...Oh…except for one person looking straight at me. I couldn't make out who exactly was keeping track of me, but just as I spotted whoever it was, they started moving towards me and my partner.

The person heading towards us looked very royal due to the black metal armor she was wearing. Oh yeah, It definitely was a female alright with the way her hair was, but that was not the detail I was focusing on. The detail I was focusing on was the dangerous looking Chainsaw sword hybrid she was carrying in her hand as she moved towards us. That and the expression on her face was telling me that she would fight us at a moment's notice if we did anything funny.

Well, here is to the chance we don't end up in another fight, because the last thing I want to do is fight in this crowd of civilians…

* * *

 **(Corrin's Point of View)**

Alright...looks like I was spotted…

I was originally scouting around, believing that with the majority of our forces moving to counter the attack on the capital of Nocturne, that the Monster Armies I intended to defeat would come to eliminate us...However, during my searches, word came from the Capital 'Spaceport' that a pair of humans wearing clothing that didn't look either native or from the Cadians, but definitely matched descriptions of stuff from Daniel's homeworld, were asking around about Daniel. As such, I came to investigate, initially spying on them, but one of them, the one with the blonde hair and the supposedly formal outfit, spotted me…

...So now I'm going to speak to them directly, and figure out what they're here for.

Getting up...walking over...

"...I heard you were asking about the Emperor...I'm here to find out why…"

"And I want to know why you were spying on us for the simple action of just asking for information, Miss... " The blonde's giving the brown-haired guy a look.

"I want to make sure you're not a threat...after all, if the Emperor falls, it could cause a lot of trouble for the Imperium...were it so easy to take him down…" Ok, I was smirking a little at the end there...though, if these two ARE a threat...it'd be amusing to see how they take this comment.

"You think that me and my associate can't take down the emperor in charge, because of the way we look." He's laughing...if these people are here to attack Daniel, then-...why'd the brown-haired guy slug the blonde in the back? "Of course, that is what I would say if we were actually enemies of this emperor, which we are not by the way."

Eyes narrowing. "Really? You'll have to forgive me if I'm finding it hard to believe…"

Ok, now the blonde looks serious..."I understand why you may be doubting us, but take it from that what I am saying is true. And if you still doubt me, then let my associate do the rest." Now he's motioning to the brown haired person...I guess to have him talk now…

Now the brown-haired guy is turning to me. "I just want to say that what he says is true, and if you want proof that we are not the enemy, listen carefully." He's taking a quick breath, as if he was readying to say a lot of information. "I don't know if you know about this already, but there was an invasion force attacking a capital of a kingdom not far from here. The reason I know this was because the two of us was there when that happened." These two were at the invasion of Nocturne? What were they doing there?

"And before you jump to any conclusions, we were there to help fight off the invaders. While my partner fought invaders in the streets, I took it upon myself to help anyone in the palace we landed near. I ended up meeting two particular people, one who was called Amaris and the other one named Daniel Mitchell. They questioned who I was and what I was doing, much like you are doing right now. I told them why I was there and my name. If you still doubt my words, then who better to ask Daniel himself if he knows someone by the name of "Mark Zhots"."

Alright...hmmm...let's see if I can get this device working...and see if Daniel's within range...but first…"Before I check...just who ARE you two, anyways?"

The blonde's replying first. "The name's Trevor Levon."

Now the brown-haired guy is talking. "And I'm Mark Zhots, the man who Daniel should already know."

Nodding. "Ok…" Alright...let's see...alright, I press that control, I swipe that...ok, here we go! "Hey, this is Corrin, do you read? Did I get this thing working right this time?"

"Yes, Corrin, this is Daniel, I read you fine…"

Good, he's there. "Alright...I got two people here that've been asking around the Spaceport about you...a 'Mark Zhots' and 'Trevor Levon'..."

"I don't know about a Trevor Levon, but there WAS a man by the name of Mark Zhots at the Nocturne Capital: he came and helped us out. He did say he had a partner, though: I'm assuming that would be the 'Trevor Levon' guy you mentioned...don't worry, I all but invited them to come here…"

...Oh…"Oh...I see...so, I just…"

"By the way, are they wearing Power Armor, by any chance?"

Power Armor? "No, they're not…"

"I see...well, whatever: bring them down to the Undercity, we have much to discuss…"

Nodding. "Alright...will do…" Turning to them. "So you are telling the truth...sorry about that...Normally not that suspicious but...with everything going on…"

...Trevor's whispering to Mark...now Mark's speaking up. "Pardon, Miss "Corrin"? I believe that we need to stop burning time staying around here and get moving towards Blacklight."

Oh...right... "Ah, yes, of course…" Turning. "If you'll come with me, we'll get to the transit lift."

* * *

 **(Mark Zhots' Point of View)**

Corrin took the lead as the three of us made our way to the transit lift she mentioned earlier. It took a bit of time, but we eventually found the building that had it.

The building itself looked like every other building around the spaceport, at least on the outside. When we got inside, the interior was just a big empty room. Just as I was going to ask where the lift was, Corrin pushed a stone brick into the nearest wall it was hanging out of.

As the stone brick slid into place, the wall she was next to started opening up to reveal a metal cargo elevator. After that, the entrance opened up from the middle to let us get on it. We got on and the lift immediately started descending down.

The lift was making some small noise from the machine parts in work. (It was loud enough to make me think of suggesting to add some elevator music to help drown it out, but then I remembered I didn't like elevator music.) I tried to shift my attention away from that noise by asking Corrin some questions I had on my mind.

I made sure my voice was loud enough to hear while I said, "So Corrin, how long does it take for this lift to reach its destination?"

"Not too long...a couple minutes, and we should be able to see it…" Corrin pointed out, as she gestured towards the large window in the side of the lift. I looked out of the window, except the only thing I saw was just a rock wall past the glass.

I turned away from the window to look at Corrin one more time, this time asking, "Since this will take a little while, do you mind telling me about yourself?"

"Well...before I arrived here, I'd helped end a war between two kingdoms, Nohr, the one that raised me, and Hoshido, the one I had blood relations to...my companions and I also discovered a third nation, Valla, one that I was actually born in, and that, well...you could say 'next in line for the throne of', was responsible for the problems on the continent in the first place. After ending the war and taking control of that nation, a few months later...some...wave...swept over my world, and I ended up here. I was found by an explorer by the name of Yngvek the Bulwark, and we were both found by the Emperor, who gave us both positions in the Imperium. He also promised me to help me find my companions, maybe the kingdoms as well...until then, my role in the Imperium is the management of a piece of land, and protecting the Imperium from an army of Orcs and Goblins that're coming from that direction…" Corrin stated.

The response I had in my mind was "That's what happens when I get for asking her story instead of asking for a short version.". What I actually said was, "Well… that explains why you are here, but… what is with your armor and that sword you are carrying?"

"Ah, the armor is basically the armor I wore during the war I fought in before I took over my home nation, designed after armor from Nohr, and the sword...This is Omega Yato. It was a blade I discovered and that...well, 'chose me as its wielder' shortly before I discovered that the war between the two nations was being fabricated by another power…When I found it, though, it was just 'Yato' back then…" She said as she held the sword out in front of herself.

Yet again I got more information to process from one question. As much as I would love to complain, I didn't want to do that at the moment. Instead, there was something about what Corrin was talking about that just made me want to know a bit more.

I refocused my mind and asked one last question, which was, "Besides what you told me already, is there anything else you want to note about yourself?"

"Uhm…well, there is one other thing…" Corrin replied.

I spoke up saying, "And?"

"Well, my father, the one who lead Valla against Hoshido and Nohr, was one of the First Dragons...as such, I have the ability to transform parts of my body into Dragon parts...or even my entire self into a Dragon…" Corrin explained.

Huh, she can turn into a dragon because her father… WAIT. What did she say just that? That… That should be impossible!

I tried to avoid overreacting to what I just heard, but the look Corrin was giving me tells me I failed in that regard. I calmed myself down before I said, "You are not trying to mess with me, right?"

She shook her head before saying, "No...I really can transform into a dragon…" in a somewhat half sincere, half amused tone.

Well… I... I can't actually think of anything else to say at the moment. Taking a second to look around the elevator, I realised something the two of us have not noticed yet.

What I was referring to was my associate, Trevor, who decided to ignore our conversation. He did that by being on the opposite side of the elevator sleeping with his back to the elevator wall. Either our conversation made him fall asleep or he was really tired. I think it was the latter, because he was able to sleep past the noise from the elevator.

I quickly told Corrin to look at what I was seeing before I moved to the other side of the elevator. She turned around and saw Trevor sleeping as I made my way towards him. I got near him and just started saying, "Trevor, you need to wake up before we leave you behind in the elevator."

I know he heard me because the first thing that came out of his mouth was,"Don't leave me behind, I'm just trying to sleep and it didn't go so well." His eyes opened up after he said that, and continued to talk saying, "I had a pretty weird dream about some guy I saw…"

He stopped talking and quickly got up to go look at the window. I didn't see what he was seeing till I looked past him to see that the rock wall was now gone. Instead what I saw what got his attention.

There is a word I would like to use to describe what I was seeing, but I didn't want to end up saying it out loud. I have standards I want to maintain, and that means not cursing, even if it is appropriate for what was going on.

Where was I? Oh right, the sight I was seeing.

The city of Blacklight was actually inside this massive underground section... and it was all right beneath the spaceport. The city's main design aesthetic was a perfect fusion of medieval architecture and futuristic technology. Each building was focused on the medieval design, except every material was some form of futuristic metal and high tech light lines from some ancient movie I saw a long time ago.

That was about it for what I saw until 5 particular sections of the city caught my attention. The first and rather hard to not notice section was the giant armored wall that surrounded the city. The wall was armed to the teeth with cannons, towers, and whatever else they had on there. They were also evenly spaced apart just to be sure that any damage to one defense weapon wouldn't affect another one. I'm glad that I don't worry about trying to get past that wall by myself…

The next section I saw what looked to be the palace of this city. I say that because it didn't look like any palace I've seen before. It was a structure built in into this column inside this massive underground cave, and it was following the aesthetic of the city around it to a degree. The palace had a thick coat of decorated futuristic metal mixed with rather ornate looking metals in its foundation to reinforce it. It also had similar weapons on it or near it like the ones I saw on the wall.

Then came the southern section of the city, which looked like it was focused on a very large military base. I'm going to be honest and just say there was a lot of different structures in there. I mean there were at least one part of the base that had this crimson red like metallic style on its structures (except for what looked to be some big complex generators). Then I saw the other part, which mainly consisted of what looked to be green and stone gray colored structures that looked way different than the red structures. Oh, and just like the other ones I said already, there were defense encampments around the base that mainly used weapons noted already.

Near the military base was a giant factory that looks like it was made to construct everything. And when I say "everything", I mean it. It also seemed like extremely efficient, like it could supply an entire army in a few days, maybe a few hours if they really needed to do that. I... I would go so far to say that if either me or Trevor owned a factory like that, one of us would rule the Earth, financially.

Really, that factory.. No, got to focus on what I was going to talking about… Oh yeah, The last sight in the city.

The last major section in the city (from what I was seeing) belong to a enormous power plant. It was a heavy futuristic looking building that was using a lot of complicated machinery to generate power. There was also this aura or something around it that probably was the result of whatever was going on in there.

That was what I saw when I looked out that window, and I know Trevor saw what I was seeing too.

Eventually, the elevator stopped moving and we were at our destination. Corrin took a second to speak up, saying that we were going to have to walk all the way to the palace from here. She also made sure to note that it was a long walk. I instinctively looked at my footwear, thinking I'll be fine.

Trevor on the other hand, was not. When I looked at him, I noticed he decided to wear those dress shoes instead of something more fitted for long distance walking. I was going to say something to Trevor, but I switch my attention to Corrin.

I was going to say something witty until I noticed that Corrin was not wearing any shoes. She was going barefoot the entire time and just about as I was going to ask why she is lacking in footwear, the entrance was open and she went out.

I told Trevor to keep up, before the two of us left the lift. And with that, we began the long walk to the palace.

* * *

 **(Daniel Mitchell's Point of View)**

 **Some time later...**

"So...this ship showed up, and crash landed in our territory?"

"Indeed, milord…" Wonder-effing-ful…

"Well...call in more Guardsmen Patrols to defend the area until I can investigate."

"Will do, milord. The Emperor Protects."

...Sigh…"First, the Solsteirians attacks, then people from another world arrive, THEN unknown starships crash land in our territory…" Turning to Amaris. "We certainly live in interesting times, don't we?"

"It seems so…"

Nodding. "Yeah...I just hope this gives us the means to push the enemy assault back…"

Currently, Amaris and I are in the palace war room, where I can more easily organize the defense against the Solsteirian assault. However, we moved to push away the Solsteirians, multiple events, including a starship of some sort crash landing in my territory, and the other enemy forces that've been assaulting us getting ready to push on us, began to occur.

Now, we're in for the fight for our lives against these enemies that're trying to destroy us…

...Hmmm? Door opening. Ah, there's Corrin...and…

2 other individuals, both male...the blonde doesn't look pleased..."Mark, remind me to tell you to bring our armors before we do something that ends up KILLING my feet!"

Mark? Isn't that-"Trevor, you know that you need to keep your voice down? We are guests in this place, and the last thing we need is to be kicked out for any rude behavior... " Yup...that's _definitely_ the guy from the throne room...

Looks like he knows we're here now. "...And we've got enough issues, as it is..." About all I can think to say at this point

Now Mark's speaking again. "I apologize in advance for any rude behavior coming from my partner, he's just in a slight amount of pain from the long walk we had to take."

"You know...you could have just taken one of the subways to get here…Or one of the Warp Pad Nodes to at least get you near the palace..."

...Looks like they didn't know...the blonde's groaning in complaint. Mark's now saying "Well, If we haven't said it already, I'm Mark Zhots."

Nodding. "Yeah...your voice sounds familiar...I think I remember you from the Throne Room back at the Nocturne Palace…"

Now the blonde's speaking. "And I'm Trevor Levon."

"So…" I begin, "Before we get to any business… … ...why exactly are you guys on this planet?"

Looks like Mark's starting. "We were sent here by the Earth Government to map any new planets and bring back any artifacts we find on said planets. That was our original goal before we got the distress signal that led us to the Nocturne Capital."

Now Trevor's speaking up. "And in case you were wondering, we aren't two average joes that were sent to do this mission."

...Earth Government? Either they mean something like the UN, or Earth is united in this universe… … ...I wonder which it is…Anyways, back to business. "How exactly are you two special, anyhow?"

...Looks like Trevor's answering..."Well, I say it's due to the fact that both of us have power armor that could fight off anything thrown at us and we are CEOs of the two major corporations on Earth."

...Now he just looks smug...

Now Mark's talking. "Besides that, we also know how to fight in our armors and will be ready to offer any assistance you need while we are here."

Alright...well...I can't just make these guys help out for nothing...hmmm…"Alright...is there anything I can do for you, since you're gonna help us out?"

"Well, there is one thing I ask, which is to allow us permission to explore any ruins around this mountain range."...What? With everything going on right now?!

"That's...not such a good idea: in case you forgot, we have _quite_ a few issues making this place unsafe: Orcs, Feral Dragons, Cultist Fishmen…"

Mark's responding now. "And that's where I disagree. Like I said earlier, we can handle ourselves. Besides if we cannot do this mission from the Earth Government, we will face severe consequences and will be unable to help you anymore."

...What? "What do you mean by 'consequences'?"

Now Mark looks serious. "We lose our corporations and any materials or supplies we could send to your Imperium, which given what you just said, sounds like you could use as much support as you can get."

...Sigh...Dammit...this is going to be difficult...maybe...Walking over, grabbing a couple comlinks. "Very well...but please take a couple of these with you…" Handing over the comlinks to them. "That way, if you get into trouble, we can pull your asses out of the fire…"

...Ok, they're taking them..."On behalf of the two of us, I want to make sure to say "Thank You, Daniel."

Mark's motioning Trevor to get moving as he leaves the war room. Trevor exits for a moment, but comes back to ask, "Where is the fastest way to the lift that goes back to the Spaceport?"

...Sigh. "Warp Node or Subway…"

"I'll go with the Warp Node option" Trevor said in response.

"Should be one near the shop not far from the palace gates…"

"Thanks" Now Trevor's running off to catch up with Mark...while shrieking in pain…

…Sigh… "Alright...Corrin?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get back to your March? I have a feeling things're gonna start going uphill for us…"

"Alright, Daniel…" She's turning to leave...wait…

"Oh, and one more thing?"

"Yes?"

"If you see her, can you send Avrae up here? I have another mission for her…"

...Corrin's nodding. "Alright…" She's leaving…

...Sigh…"Now...I guess I better get ready to investigate that crashed ship…"

"Would...I be allowed to go?"

Turning to Amaris. "You sure?" She nods. "...Alright...Guess it's time you see how we do things here in Avalon." Amaris nods and smiles at me...I smile back...

* * *

 **MarkMartinMagma: "Well, that was Chapter 4." *turns head to Ice saying, "I need to be heading off to get some food. See you later…"* *Motorcycle starts and Mark does a wheelie as he leaves the area***

 **IceBite: "...So it's just us here?"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Looks like it…"**

 **Amaris: "So...what now?"**

 **IceBite: "I don't know...maybe-"**

 **?: "So...do you think IceBite and Mark will be here early?"**

 **?: "I don't know, maybe?"**

 **IceBite: "Ah, crap, they're here early…"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Who are here ear-"**

 ***In walk...the characters from the FF:NA that appeared in the Author's Notes for that story***

 **Chrom: "Look, Daniel's here, maybe-...who're they?"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "...Well...this is awkward…"**

 **Aria: "No kidding…"**

 **IceBite: *sighs* "This'll take a while…"**

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE TO BE CONTINUED IN AUTHOR'S NOTE OF Fire Fallout: Nuclear Awakening Chapter 7…***


	6. Chapter 5

***Camera switches on.***

 ***The camera footage starts as IceBite, Emperor Mitchell, Leon, Travis, Veronica, and Cait, are standing around waiting for something.***

 ***Leon looked around before saying, "So, why are here again?"**

 **Veronica: "Mark told us to meet up here. I think he has something he wanted to announce and we had to show up for some reason."**

 **Cait: "Which "Mark" are you talking about by the way?"**

 **Travis: "The one that works with that 'Daniel" over there. *Points towards IceBite***

 **Cait: *looks at IceBite before saying, "You have any idea what is taking your partner so long to get here?"**

 **IceBite: *Shakes head* "Nope…"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "I have no idea-"**

 ***Emperor Mitchell's words get interrupted by the sound of a working jet engine not too far away from the group.***

 ***As the noise gets louder and louder, everyone looks towards where the sound was coming from. They all had looks of disbelief at what they were seeing…***

 ***The camera gets moved to catch what was going on.***

 ***The camera catches what looks to be MarkMartinMagma riding on top of an active jet engine that is sliding across the ground at very high speeds. The engine itself had a chain wrapped around it that was also connected to a large metal container and a shopping cart.***

 ***The engine and container it was dragging along eventually stopped near the group after it slowed down and the engine stopped.***

 ***MarkMartinMagma hops off the jet engine as he says, "Sorry for taking so long, I had to find a way to get the container with me… This jet engine was the only way to do it fast…" *Notices that everyone is staring at him* "Why are you all looking at me like that?"**

 **IceBite and Emperor Mitchell: *deadpan* "... … ...You are fucking insane…"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: *gives a look of disagreement as he says, "I'm not insane…" *changes his tone as he follows up with, "Look, let me just get the container unchained and you'll see why I did this."***

 ***MarkMartinMagma heads towards the container and removes the chain around it. After that he speaks up with, "By the way, the container here is for Cait, Leon, Travis and Veronica… And here is the way to open it."**

 ***MarkMartinMagma tosses a small cube with a red button on it towards Travis, which he catches.***

 **MarkMartinMagma: "With that taken care of, I can now begin phase two of this plan I have."**

 **IceBite: "Phase 2?"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "Trust me, everything will be fine…"**

 ***Just as MarkMartinMagma finishes talking, he pulls out a weird looking ray gun and pulls the trigger two times. Two sets of three blue rings made of some sort of energy fly near IceBite and Emperor Mitchell.***

 ***The rings suddenly move and surround the two. After a second passes, the rings shrink and trap the two as they fall to the ground.***

 **IceBite: "What the hell?!"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "Hey Ice, do me a favor and try to have some fun following what happens next."**

 ***MarkMartinMagma quickly picks up IceBite and places him in the shopping cart. Then MarkMartinMagma quickly follows up with jumping on top of the jet engine and stomps down on it once, as he says out loud, "See you folks later!"***

 ***The engine starts and the two speed off into the distance.***

 ***The Wastelanders look towards Emperor Mitchell saying, "What did we just see?"***

 **Emperor Mitchell: *Transforms into Great Beast Form, easily breaking out of the rings* "No idea…"**

 ***The Wastelanders all step back as they see what Mitchell transformed into.***

 **Leon: *nervously says, "You mind turning back to normal…instead of whatever this is…"***

 ***The remaining Wastelanders offer a similar response, with a similar amount of fear.***

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Ah, right, sorry." *shifts back to human form* "Well...we better get started…"**

 ***Chapter 5 Loading***

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Ruination & Crashnation**

 **(Mark Zhots' Point of View)**

Is it really this easy to get to the wall from… here? I...I'm right next to the wall already? Well…I guess that is why it was called a Warp Node…

Oh, I forgot to clarify what just happened.

Trevor told me that there was this method of transport called a "Warp Node". Daniel told him where to find it and we did after we left the palace. Since it was nearby, we thought to use it and to take a break from walking (especially for Trevor's sanity based on how much he was complaining about his feet).

The warp node was some platform on the ground near a small console. It had a small grid filled with paths connecting to various parts of the city represented with circles next to a button. The one we were looking for was the closest node to the wall, which there was one. We placed ourselves on the platform and I decided to be the one to start it.

I pressed the button and the two of us suddenly disappeared. Then in an instant, we were right next to the wall. We seemed to okay...except that Trevor said he felt a bit sick after going through that. (He looked like he was going to vomit, but he never did. Instead he said, "It was fast... But I think I'll take the subway next time instead of this".)

With us getting past the city wall and long lift ride back to the surface, the only location to go to was the spaceport. It was still crowded when we got there and it actually took us some time to find out ship.

Thankfully we did, after finding a landmark we noticed when we landed. Our ship was still in the place I parked it. I turned off the lock on the door and as soon as it opened, Trevor sprinted inside. That man was most likely heading for his room to get on his bed and take his feet off the ground after all this time.

I, on the other hand, went straight for the cockpit to get the ship's engines started. I got the system working and placed the autopilot on for the time being. Since we had no current location to go at the moment, the ship stayed where it was till I picked a spot to head to.

This gave me some time to reflect, which I did until the need for food was rearing its ugly head to disrupt my thoughts. May as well start cooking up for Trevor as well, since he must be feeling the same thing right about now.

 _ **One quick hot meal later…**_

With hunger off my mind, I looked at the map we had at the moment. Based on our current location, I decided to go with heading south of the spaceport. There was a large plateau that looked like it was a good place to start as we went around the range.

With the coordinates set, the autopilot took care of the rest. This gave me some free time to move my armor back to my room. Trevor was still in his room trying to stay off his feet, (I know that because when I brought him the food I cooked up, he was laying on his bed with his shoes placed near his bed).

About 3 or 4 minutes passed, the ship started descending, which meant we made it to the plateau. I was back in the cockpit, looking around for anything noteworthy. As it turns out, there was a set of ruins not too far from the ship. Guess we were really lucky to find one already.

I told Trevor about what I saw and after we got the ship locked up, we left to see the ruins.

The ruins were mainly made of stone taken from the ground to build the structures that lay around the ground. Or that is what I would say if there were any structures that were intact and taking up space in the air. Instead, the only thing that was left was various damaged corners where the structures once were. This pattern continued until it got to the very heart of the ruins, which had a staircase that went underground.

Besides that, there was a two of us were not the only ones there. Some odd looking people were hanging in front of the staircase. They seem to be wearing standard soldier outfits in green, except they got orange sleeves, a orange bandana and green cap combo to hide their faces, and tinted goggles.

They seem to be human based on their the way they look and moved around. (It also helped I could see their noses sticking out of their their attempt to conceal their faces. Said noses did look like they belong to humans, but then again, these guys could be anything really.)

In addition, they had motorcycles parked near the stairs. The bikes looked familiar, but I would have to get closer to confirm my suspicions. That would, however, require me to leave the place we were hiding against that was being used to stop them from seeing us. And we still didn't know if these guys were the type to shoot first and then ask questions afterwards.

A few seconds later, Trevor whispered into my ear, "Any plan or idea you want to share? Cause the only thing in my mind is leaving this place and finding another set of ruins."

He had a point, but I felt like we could explore these ruins if we could convince these fellows to let us by. I respond back with, "I got a idea, but in case everything goes wrong, you need to be willing to retaliate if these guys are hostile."

Trevor just gave a quick nod of approval as he got his hidden firearm out and ready. He always made sure to bring a weapon with him, just in case. The firearm was a small pistol with enough power to do the job. With that, Trevor got in position to be ready as I left the cover to try talking to whoever these people are.

As I made my way towards the group, one fellow noticed me and got the attention of the whole group. They all started staring at me as I got closer.

Well, better start talking right about now…

"Sorry for interrupting whatever you were doing, but I would like to explore the area beyond the staircase you folks are in front of…" I carefully asked.

I couldn't tell who responded with, "Really? A guy like you that shows up out of nowhere and you expect us to listen to you?" Whoever said that, their voice was definitely male.

Another male voice followed up with, "We found this place first, which means we get the right to do whatever we want around here. Also, do yourself a favor, whoever you are, and go find another set of ruins cause we ain't giving up this one."

I retorted with, "C'mon, I'm sure we can work this out like civilized people."

Their response was to loudly laugh at my suggestion. It lasted for a while before one of them said, "Listen carefully, Mr…"

I decided against my better judgment and said, "Zhots, Mark Zhots."

I expected them continue with whatever was going to be said, but I noticed they all got silent. They quickly bunch together and started talking to each other. I wasn't able to make out anything they said due to how quiet they got.

They split up and one of them says, "You traveling with anyone else, Zhots?"

I got a feeling they were up to something, so I said, "Why do you want to know?"

The response was, "Because if there is someone with you, they will definitely want to hear what we just came up with, which is a way to settle this dispute going on."

I still didn't trust them yet, so I asked, "And what if I think you have in mind is just a trick to kill me?"

The response was, "First, we ain't trying to trick you. Second, If we wanted to kill you, we would done so already, but we didn't as you can tell. Lastly, what we have in mind should be fair to both sides."

They had a point, but I made sure to remember to hold them to it for the time being. I signaled Trevor to get out of hiding, which he did. He was still armed and ready to fire as headed towards me, but after I explained what went on, the gun went away.

After that, these odd people told us that they were part of an organization tasked with finding anything valuable in ruins around this planet. We tried to ask some questions, but they either gave us a short answer or didn't say anything. They even asked for Trevor's name, which they did get after I convinced him to do it.

Despite not answering all of our questions, we know these guys were part of a squad of five and that they were all human. (And when I say guys, I mean it because every single one said that they were male.)

The next thing that happened is that the leader of this squad told me and Trevor that in order to decide who gets the right to explore these ruins was by a race. A motorcycle race to be specific. Whoever gets in first place after doing three circular laps around the entire set of ruins gets their side the right to be at the ruins.

The motorcycles they had were the ones going to be used and each side gets to pick their best racer. Between the two of us, I was the one with the most experience with riding motorcycles, so I was going to step up to the challenge.

As they got the race set up, one member got two bikes ready for the race at the starting line for the race. I immediately noticed the make and model of the bikes they were using. The bikes were the same model, which was a T35 Hurley. The T35 Hurley was a popular motorcycle made on Earth, mainly due to its high speed and storage on the back of the bike.

The design of the bike was based on some model way back in the past where it had one wheel in the front, while the back half of the bike with the other wheel was flat until it reached the seat. The seat went a bit at a angle to allow the upper portion of the bike to connect to the wheel in front. Other than that, the bike was made to look older than it seems. That, along with other factors I mentioned already, made it stay in production despite being outclassed by Hoverbikes.

But enough about the history of that bike, the real fun began when we started the race.

I was sitting on the bike I picked, while my opponent took the other one. We heard a countdown and as soon as they said go, we took off.

( **Music Track:** _ **Crash Bandicoot Warped: OST: Bike) begins playing.)**_

I was out in the lead, making sure to make sure I went fast, but not too fast as we turned around the track. The first section we ran across was somewhat bumpy, but I managed to keep the bike from going out of control. My opponent also did the same and he was still trying to get past me.

The second and third section of the track were a straightaway and a really hard left turn respectfully. By the second section, my opponent started picking up his speed and actually got past me. It didn't last as long because he ended up having to slow down to make the sharp turn, which I didn't and got myself back in the lead.

The last section before we got to the starting line was another straight away, which meant that we were able to go faster for the moment. We crossed the starting line, going into the second lap. I thought after that point I was going to win without having much of a challenge.

I was wrong.

By the time we got the second straightaway, my opponent bumped into me and I ended up going off the track. He took the time I had to get back to finish his second lap while I tried to get back in the lead.

At this point, we just got past the sharp turn and were going to be on the straightaway for the final lap. He was still ahead of me and it looked like he was going to win. I wasn't going to let that happen.

 **(Previous Music Track Stops.** **(** _ **Metal Slug 5 OST: Run Through - Mission 4-1) starts playing instead.)**_

We were almost neck to neck as we made our way to the finish line. He made his bike go as fast he could make it, but I ended up going faster than him. I did this by trying to lift the bike up to do a wheelie to get the bike go a bit faster. It worked and the bike started actually going faster than my competitor's bike.

I ended up winning the race in first place. And with the conditions being the way they were, I was extremely glad I won.

 **(End Music Track)**

 **A few minutes later...**

The strange group of men stuck to their side of the bargain and took off on their bikes to go find another set of ruins. With them gone, I told Trevor that we had to head back to our ship and go get our armours. He initially started asking why until he quickly realised the reason for it.

Our armors were going to be used in case we found any traps that may get set off when we explored the underground portion of the ruins. So, we made a quick stop at the ship to grab the armors and head back towards that staircase.

* * *

 **(Trevor Levon's Point of View)**

I wished we never went into those ruins...But no, Mark insisted that we had to… and it led to this.

There I go again... I really need to work on that. Let me start this over with what has happened.

We just got back from the ship with our armours in front of the staircase. Mark went down first and after some time, he called for me to head down. I followed down the same path and ended up catching with Mark.

The staircase led us to this massive underground hall that had a lot of side rooms to it. This hall was mainly built out of stone and wood, with the wood acting as the support keeping the place from collapsing. Besides that, everything inside this hall was old and in bad shape. Any furniture we came across was either broken into pieces or was just about to break if we even touched it lightly.

There were some objects that we found that did not suffer any major damage, despite whatever happened in this place. The most common thing we found was a small statue of a man that had a name inscribed on its base. Or I think that what was supposed to be a name based on the fact each one had whatever it was modified to be unintelligible.

One of the other things we found were some scrolls and books Some books had missing or torn pages, while some scrolls were missing entire sections. We grabbed a few that were in the best condition possible and quickly skimmed through each one.

From what we read, this big underground hall used to be a place of worship for someone or something. Whenever it started talking about whatever this place was for, the damage done to these books and scrolls stopped us from knowing any more than what we got.

That was about the extent of what we got when we checked the last room in this great hall, which is when we decided to call it quits for the moment. We quickly found our way back to the staircase and started heading back to the surface.

And that's where everything went wrong.

As we got to the surface, the ruins seemed to be empty at the moment. Just as I was asking Mark about what we should do with the stuff we found, I noticed something moving around nearby. I decided to tell Mark to stay still as I carefully looked around the spot I was curious about.

As I got towards the spot, I immediately heard more noise. I located what was making the noise and found it to be a person spying on us. The problem was that this person was one of those guys from that strange group we met earlier. He freaked out and yelled, "QUICK, SEND IN EVERYONE!"

When he said everyone, he meant it. I saw tons of similarly dressed individuals get out of wherever they were hiding around the ruins with their weapons drawn. A lot of them were carrying bazookas or submachine guns pointed at me. I also heard what sounded like a lot of tank treads and metal hitting the ground.

It turns out that they also had two big groups lined up around the entire set of ruins. I could make out what looked to be various tanks in different shades of green and sizes. I wasn't worried about those as much, because the other stuff I saw was what worried me the most.

They also had what looked to be mechs. These mechs were bipedal and at least 2 feet taller than then the average man. They all looked somewhat similar with their torso areas and metal bar on their backs, except for the minor appearance differences and weapons.

There were ones that were blueish-gray that had a big yellow eye, surrounded by five open holes on its sides and above. The blue ones also had two small metal clamps for its fingers. Then there was the darkish-gray mechs. These ones had large machine gun barrels for where their hands should be in addition to having two sets of red eyes on both sides of its face. The last type was the brown colored mechs with the giant red eye in the center of its face. It also came equipped with a very large set of metal clamps as its weapon.

All of that surrounded me and Mark. That's about all I remember because shortly after I saw what was around us, I felt a powerful shock that knocked me out cold.

And that brings me to where I am at the moment when I finally woke up. It was nowhere near the ruins or anything else that seemed familiar. Instead the only thing I saw was a platform in front of me and Mark chained to a pillar across from me.

I tried moving, but I was stopped by the chains that held me in place. I looked around hoping I could get a better idea of where we were, but the only thing I saw was that the room was entirely made of metal.

Well… seems our luck finally ran out after all this time...

* * *

 **(Daniel Mitchell's Point of View)**

Alright, looks like the Thunderhawk's making a final approach...and it's down. Departing the craft...Amaris is keeping by my side.

The landing zone's in a plain, and is completely COVERED in Avalonian Troopers...admittedly, I designed their gear and equipment in such a way as to where they resemble Killzone 2 Helghast troops...but I think the design works.

Hmmm...an Advanced Shock Trooper is approaching...he must be in charge. "Sir, we've managed to secure the crash site. However, multiple alien entities have been spotted probing our perimeters."

"What did they look like?"

"Varied, sir: some of them resemble pink humanoids with large eyes and bulbous heads. Others were larger, with some respirator or other device in front of the mouth, wearing green armor. Others resemble midnight blue insectoids with white, red, and yellow jaws and claws. And the variations are increasing as we wait…"

Wait...why do those seem familiar...I need to investigate. "Very well. Keep the perimeter locked down...I'm going in…"

"I see...good luck, milord." The trooper's now leaving.

Turning to Amaris. "Well...you ready to meet a new alien alliance or whatever's on that thing?"

She's turning to me. "I...believe so...If I may be frank, this is very new…"

"Yeah, I'd think it would be for you...Don't worry, I'm here, and I'm sure my forces'll come running if the aliens cause problems."

Alright...entering the wreck...Sounds! Turning...looks like a squad of soldiers, consisting of Assault Infantry, Grenadiers, and Pyro Troopers, are following...At least we got backup…

Continuing on...and…

 ***SCREECH!***

What the-wha-...

...No doubt about it: those are Sectoids! XCOM 2 Variation, if I recall properly...They're approaching, getting into what looks like some kind of attack position. Gonna have to fight, getting ready-

...They're standing down? Huh-THAT ONE'S EYES ARE NOW GLOWING!

" _Arch Demon of the Guardians of All...thee enter mine sanctum...followeth these, mine loyal servants...I would converse with you…"_

...Alright...this was creepy, what with the puppeteering and the fact the accent sounded like something from Shakespeare...but if anything goes wrong… … ...well, I'm sure I can keep the others safe..."Let's just follow them...if they try anything…"

Amaris looks at me...and nods. "Alright…"

Nodding, and turning to the Sectoids. "...Lead on, then…"

Alright… … ...this kinda looks like that room from those videos I've seen of the final boss battle in XCOM: EU… … ...and there's an Ethereal! Looks like a normal one, not an Uber…

" _Ah, the Arch Demon...thou has't arrived. We may finally converse...I has't been waiting a long time to speaketh to thee..."_ Why is the Ethereal speaking like a character in a Shakespeare work?

"Uhm...Why would that be?" Should be cautious, after all…

...The way it's bowing its head makes me think it's smirking more than anything else…" _I has't hadst some of mine forces exploring this world, and I cameth upon thy 'Imperium of Avalon'...the only nation, bar none, that useth any advanced science and machines..."_...Its tone is now beginning to grow more solemn…" _... I needeth thy aid: I managed to taketh what forces wast loyal to me and escaped mine more... apathetic... brethren, ere encountering a dimensional gate, spitting us out in this unknown universe and ending up hither on this world..."_ It's shaking its head…" _For, you see, my people are dying, and we found that humans...make excellent material to create new bodies for our people...However, the way my people went about it...was atrocious...However, when I suggested to try to find more...humane...alternatives, my people cast me out, my forces and I only just escaping..."_

...I think I know what he's getting at. "You're hoping I could help find the answer you seek…"

The Ethereal's nodding. " _Thy people possess technology the likes of which mine people has't nev'r seen...as such, I believeth thee may hold an answer mine people don't..."_

Alright...that sounds like a reasonable...reason...well, maybe-

...Why is my comlink on now, producing the sounds of indiscernible voices? Wait...

"I'm just trying to tell my onboard A.I about what is going. The "fact" that I am surrounded by some "new people" I don't know the names of." Wait...that sounded like Mark.

...Sounds like a starship's being picked up now...

"C'mon, don't take my ship. How else am I going to get off this giant "plateau"? I would have to head "northward" to get back to the spaceport."

Hold on, another voice? "JUST SHUT UP AND SURRENDER ALREADY!"

"Fine… I surrender. Just make sure not to repeat what you did to my friend. Whoever you "guys" are… AHHH" Now the sound of a taser...or something...

...Now the comlink's not sending anything else…

" _...I appeareth some people thee art connected to art having problems..."_

"Yeah...it does...looks like we're going to have to continue this later…"...Should I? Well...from what I've been able to sense, there's no malicious intent… … …"Here...I'll have my men send you a set of coordinates...have some of your...forces...head to them, and you'll encounter my Imperium's primary spaceport. I'll call ahead, and you can have them send some engineers to help get this thing online…"

" _... This vessel hath taken severe damage...lest I not sure if 't be true t can beest repaired again..."_

Shrugging. "Not the first time my men have created a ship from scrap parts...should be easier since this ship still looks kinda like what it should…"

" _I see...then I desire that thy people hie...if 't be true lest I going to beest of useth hither, then I wilt needeth a fully-functional Temple Ship…"_

Nodding. "Alright...then I'll get moving. Let's go, Amaris!"

"...Oh, right!"

* * *

 **(Mark Zhots' Point of View)**

I don't know If I would be lying to myself if I thought whatever was going to happen next could be averted at this point. Even with my attempt to get help by contacting Daniel… … No… I… I need to not give up…

"Mark! Mark, can you hear me?" a voice rang out. I refocus my mind and look for the voice, when I realize rather quickly that it was from Trevor. He just recovered from being knocked out when we got kidnapped.

"Yes, I can hear you Trevor." I respond back. Huh...Trevor is wearing his civilian clothes again… despite the fact he was wearing his armor the last time I saw him.

Trevor spoke up one more time saying, "Let me guess…they knocked out both of us, took everything we had on us and the ship, and placed us in this room."

I responded back with, "Yeah, based on what I saw after you got knocked out, everything you said is true, except they let you keep your formal outfit."

Trevor retorted with, "And they did the same for you, because you are wearing the same outfit when we met Daniel at Blacklight."

Yeah, that is weird. I wonder why they did that…

Suddenly, the sound of a metal door opening spreads throughout the room. As we looked to see who opened it, a large group of people in robes and masks entered the room.

The robes they were wearing were a mix of orange and white, with the orange going down past the neck and the white being everywhere else. Their masks looked to be made of silver while lacking any facial features besides their eyes. Every mask had orange eyes, which did actually look creepy.

Whoever these robe wearers are, they ignored us as they started placing odd objects on the platform in front of us. After that was done, one of them spoke up saying, " Fellow brothers. The dark age we have been living in is about to end once and for all. After this ritual, the mighty leader of Zira Zel will lead us to the fate we deserve..."

Whoever it was, they finished shortly after that and started chanting. The other masked robe wearers started chanting as well and my vision started getting blurry…

As my vision got worse, I just…felt… … … …

Nothing...

* * *

 _ **(?'s Point of View)**_

The first sight I see when I open my eyes is a bunch of familiar looking figures. They looked like those masked soldiers enemies from Metal Slug 5… with the orange and white and the masks...

Wait… what is going on around here? I just finally woke up from that long slumber…

And what is with the clothes I was wearing? I had this bomber jacket on me with a dark blue shirt underneath. I also had these dark grey dress pants and brown boots.

Then just like that, memories just started reappearing in my mind...and...I understood what was going on.

The two men known as Mark Zhots and Trevor Levon were just used in a ritual to bring me back from whatever happened to me. They unfortunately had half of whatever I am inside their souls or something. And the only option these robe wearing idiots had was to merge the two halves together while sacrificing whatever remained.

This naturally made me very angry because of what just happened. I ended up giving a rather vicious glare at the masked morons looking at me.

One of them responded back with, "Why are looking at us like that, Zel-"

I immediately interrupted by saying, "Don't you dare finish saying that name...NEVER address me by that "name" ever again or else…"

The same voice responded back with, "But..what else are we supposed to call you if you forbid that name?"

I really wanted to make sure that they don't use that accursed "name " again. It took me a few moments, but I settled with a name these dummies could use.

"Instead of referring me by that despised name, you subjects will now call me "Dresen Fyre" from now on." I said as clearly as I could.

It worked because they all said in unison, "If the great one commands it, we will follow it."

Well, since they already said that…

I followed up with, "Subjects, I order you to leave this room and to find the one in charge of wherever we are to meet with me."

Just like before, they said in unison, "Yes, Great Fyre, we will do as you ask of us."

And with that, they left the room, leaving me alone.

I look down at the platform before I ended up sitting down on it. It allowed me to really take in what was going on.

Where do I even start? Do I start with the fact that I ended up becoming some being with great powers? Or was it the fact my memories were slowly coming back to me?

I...No, actually I do know what I should start with. My real name, at least before whatever happened to me, is Connor Thomas.

* * *

 **Leon: "So Travis, you mind hitting the button to open that container?"**

 **Travis: "Sure, just let me do this."**

 ***Travis pressed the red button on the small cube device***

 ***The container broke open by itself and inside was a metal chest. However, the metal chest starting making some noise as its top opened up and its contents were visible.***

 ***Travis, Cait, Veronica, and Leon carefully made their way to the chest to see what it held. From what they saw, it looked to be 4 outfits each with a set of guns. Next to one of the outfits was a slip of paper that was typed on.***

 ***Travis grabbed the paper and started reading aloud what it said.***

 **Travis: "** _ **In this chest, you will find 4 outfits and 4 pairs of guns. Each outfit and pair of guns are meant to be one set. The first one should be the "Marco" set, which Leon should take. The second one is the "Tarma" set, and that belongs to Travis. The third one is the "Eri" set, which is meant for Veronica. The fourth and last one, is the "Fio" set, which is now under the ownership of Cait."**_

 **Leon, Cait, and Veronica: "Does it say anything else?"**

 **Travis: "There's one more part left."**

 **Travis: "** _ **Make sure to attend the next meeting with these outfits and weapons. Signed, MarkMartinMagma."**_

* **The Wastelanders take the sets as described on the paper, and after that, they left Emperor Mitchell behind.***

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Why is it that I'm usually the one left here, alone?" *sigh* "Gets annoying...aren't I right, Sagark?"**

 **Sagark: *flies in, revealing itself to be a being that looks like a cross between a Flying Saucer and a Cobra* "Dghgeweirg tehithep wghwpgowir."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Indeed...maybe things will settle down at some poi-"**

 ***A portal opens up, interrupting Emperor Mitchell. Connor steps out from the portal***

 **Connor: "Okay, he said to take this portal just after Zhots and Levon leave for vacation."**

 ***Connor notices Emperor Mitchell, before saying, "You look familiar...You must be Daniel Mitchell, the Emperor in charge of the Imperium of Avalon."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "...Yes…"**

 **Connor: "It seems you don't know who I am… the name's-" *He quickly realises that he shouldn't be saying his name just yet."**

 ***A moment or two of dead air passes.***

 **Connor: *nervously says, "Uh...Forget anything I said… I... I'm looking for the fellow named MarkMartinMagma…Have you seen him?"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Yes, but he isn't here right now, and it will be some time before I see him again. Now, do you mind telling me who you are and why you are looking for Mark?"**

 **Connor: *Still nervous as he says, "Well…I can't give my name…It's a secret between me and him for the moment. As for why…Umm… I'm here to settle a problem that Mark had with some peculiar people like you-" *He quickly covers his mouth to stop talking, not realizing what he implied…***

 **Emperor Mitchell: *Begins glaring at Connor...before his form begins to shift* "Might I make a suggestion?" *Form continues to shift and grow until it reaches his Greater Draconic Form* "** _ **RUN!**_ "

 ***Connor immediately does something different other than just running away…He kicks Mitchell with one of his legs.***

 ***The unthinkable happens and Mitchell actually gets launched back like 50 feet from the kick. However, this only made things just a bit worse.***

 **Emperor Mitchell: *Gets up completely unharmed; Perfect Recreation of the T-Rex roar from Jurassic Park***

 **Connor: *His eyes get really wide as he says, "Ah, SHOOT!". The instant he finished saying that, he ran, no, SPRINTED like his life depended on getting as FAR AWAY ASAP.**

 **Emperor Mitchell: *Roars again, and begins the chase***

 **Sagark: *shakes as though shaking his 'head'* "...Ehrpgihge…" *Turns towards the reader* "...Jfhfgohduer!" *Flies towards, and above, the camera***

 ***THWACK!***

 ***Camera shuts off***


	7. Chapter 6

***Camera turns on***

 ***The camera starts recording as MarkMartinMagma stops into the area in front of the camera on his jet engine. ***

 **MarkMartinMagma: *turns around towards IceBite saying, "So, tell me Ice, was it fun riding along in the shopping cart?"**

 **IceBite: *Glares at MarkMartinMagma* *emotionless tone* "I will call the Inquisition and have them come here and kick your ass…"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: *sighs before saying, "Those rings keeping you in place should wear off by now…I'll wait for you to get out of the cart before I go."**

 **IceBite: *Free of the rings, gets up, stares at Mark...before running off***

 **MarkMartinMagma: *Yells at IceBite, "That Inquisition better be ready, especially if it is that Spanish one…"**

 ***The sound of a man screaming interrupts MarkMartinMagma. He focuses on where it came from and notices a problematic situation. The screaming man was Connor, and Mark saw that he was getting chased by Emperor Mitchell in his draconic form.***

 **MarkMartinMagma: *Takes a deep breath before saying to himself, "Better go help him out…"* *Stomps on the engine one more time to get it running.***

 ***The camera catches MarkMartinMagma navigating his jet engine near Connor. Connor notices MarkMartinMagma and immediately hops on the top of the engine. Emperor Mitchell blares out another roar as he continues chasing the two jet riders.***

 ***Watching from above is Sagark, Kivat the 2nd, and Amaris***

 **Amaris: "...Well, things seem as lively as ever…"**

 **Kivat the 2nd: "Indeed they do…"**

 **Sagark: "Fjgsdigh fshdgir geregerg…"**

 **Kivat the 2nd: "Yes, it would do them no harm to settle down once in awhile, but I do not see it happening…"**

 ***** _ **The two jet riders start panicking as Emperor Mitchell draws closer. Connor starts yelling, "CAN THIS THING GO ANY FASTER? HE'S RIGHT BEHIND US!"***_

 _ ***MarkMartinMagma Stomps the engine two more times and the jet engine starts moving faster, giving the two some distance between them and Mitchell.***_

 **Amaris: "...Although, you have to admit: it can be entertaining from time to time…"**

 **Kivat the 2nd: "Agreed…"**

 **Sagark: "Hewigngsr…"**

 **Ethereal Venat: "** _ **You said it…**_ " ***Amaris and the Demon Race Members quickly turn to stare at the Ethereal, who was eating popcorn* "** _ **... … ...What?**_ "

 _ ***Connor screams, "DUCK!" as he grabs MarkMartinMagma. The two duck just in time to avoid getting hit by a giant fireball that soars past them. MarkMartinMagma gets back up and begins the process of evasive maneuvers.***_

 _ **Mitchell continues to send more fireballs and other magical attacks at the two. Each attempt ends in failure due to the cooperation between the two in making sure they still live.***_

 **Emperor Mitchell: *Fed up, stops...before roaring loudly, unleashing a full-on wave of Hellfire***

 **Connor: *Notices the Wave of Hellfire getting closer* "DUDE, WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING QUICK!"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: *Stomps the engine three more times and the engine stops…***

 **Connor: "WHY DID YOU STOP THE-"**

 ***Mark taps a button on one of his shoes and his shoes switch on to magnetic mode. He quickly says to Connor, "HOLD ON, THIS ENGINE IS READY TO FLY!"***

 ***Just as Connor grabbed one of MarkMartinMagma's hands, the engine starts again. The jet engine make a strange sound and…***

 ***The jet engine starts spewing out a lot of thrust, like a rocket. The engine picks up ludicrous amounts of speed as it starts going straight up into the air. The spectators watching hear Connor screaming as they went higher and higher.***

 ***Eventually, they disappeared from view.***

 **Emperor Mitchell: *Huffs, thinking they aren't worth additional effort, and turns to return to the studio***

 **Amaris: "I better go...calm him down…"**

 **Sagark: "Gjherigfbgfjb…"**

 **Kivat the 2nd: "It would be best...I suppose those watching can just read the chapter while they wait for us to clean up this mess…"**

 ***Chapter 6 Loading***

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Operation Silent Transfer**

 **(Connor Thomas' Point of View)**

I wonder how the Earth is doing since I've been gone...It's been a long time since the last time I was there…

That was the thought on my mind as I sat in this room, waiting…

I hear the sound of the door opening up and the sound of feet hitting the metal floor. I stare at the person who just showed up and start noting their appearance

First, the person I'm staring at is a man that was not wearing a mask. His face could be considered forgettable, except for the fact that he was staring back at me. The other parts about him were more interesting, mainly his black hair and outfit.

The way his hair looked gave him a air of authority, like he was a leader in charge of something. His outfit on the other hand, was odd. It was a dark blue military coat, with similar colored solder-like clothes on beneath. The coat by the way, looked like it belong to a general, except without all the medals and prestige that would accompany the coat.

With all of that, I came to a conclusion that he was in charge of this place I'm in.

"So, you must be my tour guide… You have a name?" I asked.

His response was, "Yes, my name is Alexander Relly."

I followed up with, "Well Alex...I got one question I want you to answer. What is your role in this mess you pulled me into?"

Alexander answered back with, "My role was being the man leading the Ptolemaic Army and the men who brought you back from your self-banishment...And to make you the new man to lead them."

It was safe to say that I knew who the Ptolemaic Army was, and that little tidbit of information just made it harder for me to deny what was going on. The Ptolemaic Army was involved in some rather… "unsavory cult-like events" back in the past. It made the fact that I was in charge of an actual army that also doubled as a cult for whatever I'm supposed to be that much worse.

I tried to move on from that thought as I said, "Are we going to do that tour soon, or am I just going to be standing here all day?"

Alexander retorted with, "No, you will not be standing around in this room all day, Dresen. Instead, you will be briefed about a critical operation that must be done before we do anything else."

"Let me guess, I'm being sent because I'm the one who can do this because of what make me unique, right?" I said in a dry tone.

"Yes, but the equipment you will receive, along with your skills, will make the odds stacked against you almost non-existent." He said in response.

Annoyed with the fact that I was going to do this, I said, "Just know that when I get done with this operation, there are going to be some big changes going on."

* * *

 **Some time later…**

After I got done with the debriefing and retrieval of my equipment for the operation, I had to wait for my transportation method to get me where I was going.

I was taking a ride in the sidecar of a T35 Hurley bike out of the base the Ptolemaic Army was in. Their base, by the way, was underground on this planet we were on… wherever it is the universe.

The ride was going to take a while, so it was a good time to think over what I had to do.

The objectives of this operation were to infiltrate this underground city called "Blacklight". This city was said to hold a impressive factory that the Ptolemaic Army wanted to steal the schematics to attempt making their own. In addition, they want me to infiltrate the palace inside that city to copy down any weapon and armor designs used by the empire in charge of said city. At least, that's what they told me in the debriefing.

They were missing a lot of important information, information that I knew due to… rather complicated reasons.

To make things short, I know about Blacklight because of the memories I got from Mark Zhots and Trevor Levon. And yes, that does include the whole arrangement they made with Daniel before they got kidnapped and sacrificed.

This created a rather hard dilemma I had to address. Either I work for the Ptolemaic Army despite my morals, or I work with the Imperium of Avalon and betray the army under my control. I came to a conclusion that I'll do it my way and hope that it works.

The driver of the T35 Hurley told me that we would arrive shortly to my destination. That meant I had to quickly look over my equipment.

They gave me a silenced semi-auto tranq pistol and ammo, a experiment stealth suit that was called the Phantom Suit IX, two removable computer drives, a platinum face mask, and lastly, a futuristic looking cardboard box.

The Phantom Suit IX was said to make my whole body invisible for a short amount of time, while the face mask was meant to help conceal my identity. The tranq pistol was for anybody that needed to be taken care of non-lethally, while the cardboard box was given to help me hide when I had to. The computer drives had two different functions. One was coded to retrieve any file from any computer and to store it in its memory. The other one had a computer virus that existed as a means to by time if I trip any alarms or security systems.

And the motorcycle stopped moving, meaning that it was my cue to get off. The driver wished me good luck before he drove off, leaving me behind in the outskirts of the spaceport.

After getting my equipment set up, I activated the stealth suit's invisibility and worked my way towards the transit lift entrance to Blacklight. I knew which building to look for and the method to get access to it.

One quick ride down on the transit lift later... and I was ready to cross that wall. I followed the same path that Corrin took as she escorted Mark and Trevor, this time keeping an eye out for any guards or soldiers patrolling around.

After getting past the wall, I decided to head to the giant factory and find its schematics. The guards assigned to patrol around the route I took to reach the factory acted very similar to the other ones I sneaked past earlier.

That is to say that they were terrible at their jobs. I would go so far to say that these guards were worse than any guard or soldier from one particular series. I say that because one particular guard looked like he saw me moving around, and as he checked the spot I was at, he found a cardboard box. The guard's response was something among the lines of, "I really need to get some sleep soon." And after that, he left, not checking the box and finding me.

I got to the factory and after noting how big it was, I began searching for the schematics.

According to the intel they relayed to me in the debriefing, the factory was going to be closed by the time I get to it. It was true because I didn't see anyone inside the factory. The other detail they told me was that the schematics were located in a old computer in a side room on the first floor of the factory.

The room itself was easy to find and I quickly found the data I was looking for. One sec passed after I plugged in the correct drive and I had the schematics. I quickly removed the drive and began heading towards the palace after I got out of the factory.

Another set of guards were sneaked by as I got inside the palace. Much like before, the intel I had pointed me in the direction of the palace's main computer, which was where I would find the weapon and armor designs.

As I made my way towards the main computer, I had a vision where I saw myself make it to the room that held the computer. But before I saw anything else, the vision stopped. Noting what happened, I continued with my mission.

The computer room was very big, especially for the computer itself. It looked like it had a lot of things on it, with the equipment spread around the room. The computer drive just needed to be placed in a open slot. And I found one ready to go…

"Hey! Who are you?!" I heard a voice call out from the computer.

Oh great…The one thing they didn't tell me in the intel report was that this computer had a A.I inside it. Better hope I can convince it I'm working for Daniel…

I choose my words carefully as I said, "I apologize for showing up like this. I'm here to make a copy of the Imperium Army weapon and armor designs in case we need them in backup."

"Hmmm...it may have to wait: I've been getting reports of a computer in the factory that's been raided...can't have anyone potentially intercepting the backup…" The voice said. (After hearing the voice talk a bit more, I think I recognize where I heard it, or where Mark and Trevor heard it first.)

Great... They know that the factory was infiltrated, but they still don't know that it was me. And I really didn't want to wait...

"Look, I can promise you that the backup I came to get won't get into the wrong hands. Daniel told me to get this done quickly and efficiently, so please let me get the backup." I said, hoping that she believes what I say.

"I'm sorry, that's just protocol. Besides, most of the schematics are in the Emperor's Technocyte Grimoire, and due to some magic-based stuff I'm not going to pretend to understand, he can transfer the data onto the computers anyways. That means if, by some chance, if the data is lost before we can solve this issue, it is replaceable anyways...this is also something Daniel knows quite well..." The familiar voice responded with that little bit of suspicion at the end there.

And of course, I finally realize who the voice belong to. It was that A.I called Ophelia who sent out that distress signal that Mark and Trevor picked up.

Well... My cover was about to get blown, so I did the only thing I could do at the moment.

I quickly said, "I'm sorry for what I'm going to do next." before I quickly inserted the computer drive with the computer virus.

 **(Start Music Track:** _ **Metal Slug 4 OST: Secret Place/Final Mission)**_

The virus immediately started interfering with the computer system, giving me enough time to plug in the other computer drive to retrieve the files I was looking for. As soon as I get the drive removed, the power around the palace went out and that was my cue to get out quick.

With the power out, I had to carefully find my way out of the palace and back to the transit lift to get out. As time went on and I got closer and closer to reaching the transit lift, word that the palace was infiltrated and hacked was spreading quickly among the guards. They stepped up their efforts in searching for me, but I still managed to slip past them.

I just got past the wall and was about to get the lift to head above ground where I heard the alarms going off. Guess that meant Ophelia purged the virus from the system and raised the alarm.

The lift started heading upward with me in tow as I saw guards heading out from the wall towards the lift. I activated the invisibility on my stealth suit to make sure they didn't see me. I thought to myself that I just made it out, but I quickly killed that thought when I saw more guards on the surface.

They quickly tried to search the lift, but I slipped by them when the door opened and was able to leave the building. I continued to lay low and out of sight even when invisible as I made my way out of the spaceport.

As I left the spaceport, I saw something interesting on the way out. There was a small group of what looked to be aliens… familiar looking aliens to be more precise. I kept out of sight while seeing which ones I recognized.

The aliens were from that series called XCOM and there was a wide variety that showed up. The first ones I noticed were the ADVENT soldiers, meaning there were a lot of Troopers, Officers, Shieldbearers, and Stun Lancers. Then came the Sectoids, Vipers, Mutons, Floaters, Outsiders, Thin Men, Cyberdisks, Archons, and lastly, Chryssalids.

Also, the last set I was talking about had ones from a mix of generations, as in XCOM EU and 2 versions. Just great…another set of factors to consider thinking about…

Then I saw the Ethereal that was leading them... making me want to add yet another set of factors to consider…

Ignoring the need to scream out loud, I kept watch as the small force split up after the Ethereal gave out whatever orders it had.

Shortly after that, I continued to try sneaking out of the spaceport, now with more forces possibly looking for me. I was on the street, invisible, as I tried to get around two ADVENT Officers that were patrolling the street.

My luck ran out at that point and my suit turned off the invisibility at the worst time. The officers immediately noticed me and start pointing their guns at me. I didn't have any weapons on me, so I hoped that they would let me go thinking I wasn't a threat. That hope got shut down, because I'm sure they got the word to look out for a intruder wearing a platinum face mask and stealth suit.

I quickly pulled out my tranq gun and fired a shot at one of the Officers. The tranq dart hit the gap in the armor where their mouth was exposed and he was knocked out quick. The other Officer started talking aloud, which meant to me that he was telling his fellow allies that he found me and his location. His reward was a Tranq dart that knocked him out.

I continued to keep moving till I came across a 4 way intersection, which seemed empty. It didn't last as long, because I saw 4 different groups of aliens show up one each path. One had Sectoids and Mutons, while the rest had a small squad of ADVENT forces, a group of Chryssalids, and a group of Archons on their own respective paths. Of course they all noticed me and started charging towards me.

I think they were told to take me alive, because every one with a ranged weapon didn't fire at me and instead try to incapacitate me to catch me. That turned out to be a bad idea for them.

Using the Tranq gun, I was able to knock out the ADVENT Forces, Sectoids, and Chryssalids. The only threats left were the Mutons and Archons and I had to fight them in hand to hand combat due to running out of tranq ammo.

The Mutons let one of the berserkers head out first to face me. I responded by letting them try to hit before I dodge and counter attacked them. It went rather too well, because the first berserker I punched back ended up flying back a few feet, before getting knocked unconscious. This got the remaining aliens to attack at once.

I knocked out the last Archon trying to strike me down, before I noticed how many aliens were laying on the ground asleep or unconscious. I immediately got the invisibility working again and started booking it to get out of the spaceport.

I followed the instructions they had for me to get to the extraction zone. After heading about a mile or two east of the spaceport, I had to look for a T35 Hurley that was going to pick me up.

And after a few tense minutes, a T35 Hurley with sidecar showed up and I quickly hopped in and told the driver to get moving quickly. I had a feeling they were going to send someone to see if there was anyone heading away from the spaceport.

 **(End Music Track)**

A few more minutes passed, and I finally calmed down. I just got the operation done and was heading back to the Ptolemaic base with no one following us. Despite the fight I got into, they didn't see where I escaped to. I spent the remainder of the ride thinking how Daniel would react to what I just pulled off.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **(Daniel Mitchell's Point of View)**

Thunderhawk landed...disembarking...the Ethereal from before waiting with some Elite Mutons and a couple Sectoid Commanders. " _Some of mine soldiers chased down the nuthook...unfortunately, from the reports I has't hath taken...he managed to escape...leaving mine troops incapable..._ "

Facepalming. "Sunovabitch! And according to reports, that guy got away with all our schematics except for those I stored solely in the Technocyte Grimoire…" Well...thing are REALLY becoming chaotic: the attacks we've been dealing with since before all of this happened are still going on, but now Nocturne's being beseiged by the Solsteirians, and this unknown group came out of nowhere and just kidnapped the guys I recently allied with...Fortunately, I also found XCOM Aliens and they were more than willing to ally with me in exchange for negating the necessity of their actions in the games...

Unfortunately, an unknown party somehow managed to infiltrate the Undercity (I'm probably gonna have to go back out and make sure the guards are doing their jobs...AGAIN) and steal all but the most top-secret of our schematics, meaning whoever has the schematics can potentially match our tech level...BAD news…

Not to mention they managed to take down a massive number of the Ethereal's escorts when they went after the guy, INCLUDING a Berserker...and from what I heard, all he had was a Tranq Gun…

Finally, based on descriptions, the intruder supposedly was part of the same group that kidnapped Mark and Trevor… … ...if they're actually hostile, we're probably in for some MAJOR trouble...

At least the computer virus the bastard infected the systems with did little more than increase the time needed to complete processes, slowing stuff down...however, Ophelia hasn't been feeling right since then, meaning the guy's gonna have to pay for it...I just hope Ophelia recovers...

Of course, what worries me most is how the guy KNEW where to go…how did he know where the factory schematics and my palace's computer core was?! This is...not good...not good at all...how did he know? Where did he get the information from? I damn well hope there aren't spies in the Imperium...have enough issues with the shit Solsteir and those other enemies of mine are throwing my way without some unknown trying to take my Imperium over from the inside...

Great...now what am I gonna do-

 _ **"** **Milord!"**_

Wait...that sounds like...turning and…oh...holy...SHIT!

 _ **"The Emperor has chosen us to aid you in your fight, warned us of what to encounter and assured us that he allows it. Dark times may lay ahead, but the God-Emperor has sent us, his Defenders of Humanity, to aid you, in this dire time!"**_

… … ...Smirking...maybe THIS will level the playing field…

* * *

 **(Corrin's Point of View)**

"Oh...oh my GOD!" I was on my way back to the capital of my March, when...along the road…"Is...is it really…?"

"Ma'am!" I turn around, seeing a couple of the Guardsmen from the company assigned to my March. "What is it? Who is that?"

"...That doesn't matter right now...Get her onto the transport, and get us back to Felldown! NOW!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 ***Some time later..***

 ***The camera is on and in front of it stands Kyle, Veronica, Leon, Cait, and Travis. The wastelanders were there due to them agreeing to have a quick chat about themselves.**

 **Kyle: "So, why am I here?"**

 **Veronica: "We need your opinion on a little bet between Leon and Travis.**

 **Kyle: "And what is the little bet about?"**

 **Veronica: "Which one had the most bizarre weapon they killed someone with…"**

 **Kyle: *sighs for a moment before saying, "Let's get this over with real quick…"**

 ***Kyle made sure to pay attention as Leon and Travis talked***

 **Leon: "My weapon was a wooden stick meant to repel Molerats that instead made their heads pop like a cherry bomb. The chems on the stick were a bit too strong for them after I smacked them with it…"**

 **Travis: "That one is impressive, but mine is way better. I managed to kill 5 Raiders with a paddle ball that was on fire. I specifically remember that 4 of them lost their heads when the ball hit them in the face…"**

 ***Kyle just started at the two for a while, in disbelief about what he heard them say."**

 **Henry: "I heard exploding heads!"**

 ***Everyone but Kyle turn around to see Henry and Aria heading into the studio after they heard his comment. It seems they overheard the conversation…***

 **Aria: "Uhm...I once killed a fully-armored knight with a tree branch…"**

 **Cait: *quicky waves her hand in front of Kyle, and he does not respond. She sighs before saying to Henry and Aria, "Well… we lost him for the time being. Say, can you two settle the bet we have going on?"**

 **Henry: "Ooooo...What kinda bet?"**

 **Cait: "A wager between Leon and Travis for who had the weirdest weapon used to kill something...We were going to have Kyle settle it since me and Veronica already voted, but that happened..." *Tilts her head toward Kyle, who was still not responding at all.***

 **Aria: "...I see…" *Walks over to Kyle, looks him over...before slamming her Thoron tome down HARD on his head***

 ***Despite Aria's efforts, Kyle continued to be the baffled state he was in.***

 **Henry: "OH! I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" *Pulls out a Flux Tome and begins charging it***

 **Aria: "Uhm...are you sure this is a good idea?"**

 **Henry: *still charging* "Nyahahahah! Of COURSE! I'm using the weakest Dark Tome, AND I'm only gonna use it on half-power...still wondering what it'll do!"**

 ***At this point, Kyle would have tried to stop Henry, but as much as the lights were on, there was no one home at the moment or something like that.***

 **Henry: "AAAAAND…" *Fires half-strength Flux at Kyle***

 ***The Flux spell nails Kyle dead on, and no response comes from Kyle once again.***

 **Aria: "... … ...I don't get it...after all that, he's still no-"**

 ***Kyle snaps out of his trance by screaming out loud in pain from both attacks that hit him. After the pain subsides and he stops screaming, Kyle glares at Aria and Henry***

 **Kyle: "I don't know what compelled you two to do that. The first response to something I was going through SHOULD NOT BE TO BASH HIS HEAD IN OR FIRE A DANGEROUS SPELL AT HIM!"**

 **Aria: *meekly* "I was...just hoping to jolt you out of it…"**

 **Henry: "Nyahahahahah! I just wanted to shoot a spell out...I've been bored…"**

 **Veronica: *Tries to bring the discussion back the bet by saying, "Since Kyle recovered from that state he was in, can we get you guys to vote on who wins already?"***

 **Henry: "Well...I say Travis, since he said how many heads he blew up...and what's a Molerat anyways?"**

 **Leon: "I'll tell you about them later, Henry. So Aria, who are you going to vote for?"**

 **Aria: *Thinks for a moment* "Well...I don't exactly know what a paddle ball is, but using a stick as a weapon is certainly no easy feat, not to mention actually killing something with it...something applied to it or not...so Leon…"**

 ***Everyone turned their attention towards Kyle, waiting for him to vote.***

 **Kyle: "Before I vote, How big were the Molerats?"**

 **Leon: "About as big as Dogmeat and they were vicious to boot."**

 **Kyle: *Considers what he heard before saying, "Well, given what both of you said, I think my vote goes towards the paddle ball. The fact that it was on fire was what gave me my vote."***

 **Travis: *Cracks a big smile as he says to Leon, "Time to pay up for our little wager, Leon."**

 **Leon: *In a disappointed tone he said, "Fine." as he gave Travis 100 bottle caps.***

 **Travis: *After pocketing the caps away, he speaks up saying, "You wanna what the funny thing is? The paddle ball on fire is nothing compared to the paddle ball covered in Nuka-Cola Quantum."***

 ***Everyone stares at Travis with a confused look, more so with Henry and Aria.***

 **Travis: "For those who don't know, Nuka-Cola Quantum is a popular drink back in the Wastelands. The main thing to know for now is that it's really sweet and it glows blue. For complicated reasons, I'll just say that with a little bit of creativity, a single Quantum can be made into a explosive substance. This substance can be placed on a paddle ball and be made into a blue sugary ball of explosive death that has left people in a complete mess."**

 **Aria: "... … ...If I ever, by some circumstance, end up in the Wasteland...note to self: be careful what I drink…"**

 **Amaris: "Say, what's going on here?" *Enters with Ethereal Venat, Kivat the 2nd, and Sagark***

 **Kyle: "Not much, just got done with setting a bet between Travis and Leon. I had to act as a tiebreaker because Aria voted for Leon, and Henry voted for…" *His words trail off as he looks at Henry.***

 ***Everyone else follows Kyle as they stare at Henry. He seemed to be in the same state Kyle was in, except he was smiling the whole entire time***

 **Travis: "I think I know what I have to do to stop this." *After he finished saying that, he pulled out a paddle ball out of one of his pockets.***

 **Kyle: *Realises Travis has a paddle ball out and screams, "EVERYBODY RUN, HE HAS THE PADDLE BALL OF DEATH!" and grabs Aria and brings her along as he and his fellow wastelanders ran off to get away what they thought was going to result in explosions.***

 **Amaris: "Uhm...huh?"**

 ***Door bursts open, and a man wearing what looks like a hybrid between Warhammer 40K Power armor and medieval knight armor, wielding a halberd, storms in.***

 **Grey Knight Terminator: "WE OF THE EMPEROR'S HOLY INQUISITION DEMAND THE HERETIC NAMED MARKMARTINMAGMA STEP FORWARD!"**

 **Travis: *In a confused tone, "Umm… If you are looking for MarkMartinMagma, he's not here…"***

 ***IceBite enters, and looks around***

 **IceBite: "...DAMMIT! He's not here…"**

 ***A woman in power armor enters***

 **Adepta Sororitas Canoness: "By the Emperor! Where would he have gone?!"**

 **Amaris: "Well...I saw that he and Connor went to space…"**

 **Venat: "Indeed, I saw them head that way as well…They may not be back for some time..."**

 ***Another space marine, this one in black power armor, but with one green shoulder pauldron, stepped forward***

 **Deathwatch Captain: "Very well! INQUISITORIAL FORCES! BACK TO THE CRUISERS! WE SHALL HUNT HIM ACROSS THIS BLASTED GALAXY IF WE HAVE TO!"**

 ***Cheers and roars sound, as the Inquisition forces leave, quaking the ground, while IceBite remains there, pouting…***

 **Travis: *With a mix of a confused and annoyed tone, he said, "I don't know what that was about, but if things will stop interrupting me, I need to get Henry here out of this state he is in with this thing." *Shows a rather normal looking paddle ball.***

 **IceBite: *sees the paddle ball* "Wait...you're the Wastelander from the Commonwealth, right?"**

 **Travis: *dryly says, "Did you forget the outfit I'm wearing right now?"***

 **IceBite: "Ok, ok, just making sure…" *Inhales...and screams, running around flailing his arms* "AHHHHHHHH! RUN! FUCKING RUN!" *runs away***

 **Ethereal Venat: *Saw IceBite's thoughts, gasps, grabs Amaris' wrist, as well as Kivat the 2nd and Sagark, before (using his Psionics to give him the strength to do so) dragging them away***

 ***Travis had a look of extreme annoyment from everyone ditching him and Henry behind.***

 **Travis: *Took a quick breath before talking to Henry in a very hammy tone saying, "DON'T WORRY STUNNED CITIZEN! I, THE SILVER SHROUD WILL BANISH THE AILMENT AFFLICTING YOU WITH THIS!". *He followed that up by making the paddle ball hit Henry in the side of his head, until he recovered.***

 ***The camera turned itself off a few minutes of that passed.***


	8. Chapter 7

***Camera turns back on.***

 ***Kyle is sitting in the same chair Connor was using for fishing. Except he was reading a Meeting People magazine.***

 **Kyle: *To himself: "Make sure to change up your appearance every now and then. It can be as simple as wearing a hat or sporting a pair of fashionable glass."***

 ***Kyle looks at the Veteran Ranger armor he is wearing and then checks his Pipboy. He turns one of the knobs and gets a hat and pair of glasses from the Pipboy's storage.***

 ***After getting them on, Kyle gives a little smile as he goes back to reading.***

 ***MarkMartinMagma walks into the camera's view, holding a somewhat big wooden box with both of his hands.***

 **MarkMartinMagma: *Places box on the ground as he says to Kyle, "Looking sharper than normal, Mr. Sevon."**

 **Kyle: *After a quick glance to see Mark, he looks back down at the magazine saying, "Thanks...So… What is in the box, Triple M?"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "Just a new set of equipment for the group I'm forming. In fact, I came by to give you the set meant for you."**

 **Kyle: *Still reading, "Sorry, not interested...I know you got something planned with that group of yours to deal with Ice's group of "Karma Riders" or whatever."**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "It's "Kamen Rider", Sevon."**

 **Kyle: "I know… I'm just saying with the way you been acting recently, they may as well be paying you back for your Karma."**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "Hmm… Well, thanks for that info. But seriously, you gotta check the equipment I got."**

 **Kyle: *Putting the magazine down on the chair after he gets up, he mumbles, "Fine, let's hurry this up."**

 ***MarkMartinMagma opens up the box and yanks out a outfit and two weapons. No wait, make it three weapons.***

 **MarkMartinMagma: "Here's your set meant for you."**

 ***The outfit looks normal… about as normal it does for a blue military vest with white undershirt and greenish pants with large dark black shoes. The weapons was what really stood out.***

 ***The first weapon Kyle gets to examine is a pistol. The gun looks to be a 45. Auto pistol from when he went to Zion… but it felt different when he held in his hands. The other weapons were something unique...***

 ***They were two identical submachine guns that had large clips attached to the guns. And they also felt a bit off as well when Kyle held them in his hands.***

 **MarkMartinMagma: "So, what do you think?"**

 **Kyle: "Is there anything else that makes this equipment unique besides the weapons and clothes?"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: *Looks around him, spotting no one else. He whispers to Kyle, "Yeah, the shoes got a little trick to go with them."***

 ***MarkMartinMagma picks up one of the shoes and inserts his hand inside the shoe. A small knife springs out in the front of the shoe.***

 **Kyle: "Okay...Am I seeing things right? The shoes…"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: *Still whispering " have knifes hidden inside them...A secret trick for combat."***

 **Kyle: "So, what is the name for this particular set of equipment that you want me to use in your little group called?"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "The "Trevor Spacey" set. I thought it was fitting for you given the combat range you stick to."**

 **Kyle: *Stares at Mark for a bit before saying, "Well...My point about not joining your group still stands. So, do me a favor and stop trying to get me to join."**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "C'mon, I spent a lot of money getting this sent here…"**

 **Kyle: "Look, I'm not going to join for one simple reason. If I get involved, I may have to fight the one person I don't want to fight at all… Aria."**

 **MarkMartinMagma: *With a confused tone, "Why are you worried about her? She isn't a Kamen Rider…"**

 **Kyle: "Except she is one now. While you did whatever you were doing, I bumped into her after you threw Ice and Emperor Mitchell away. She found one of those belt thingamjings and turned into... Karm...No.. "Kamen Rider Wiseman". I don't know what Aria can do while she is like that, but I do know she doesn't need that to shoot those big laser like lightning beams of death at me if you make me fight her. So, that's why I refuse to participate."**

 **MarkMartinMagma: *Remains silent as he thinks out what to say. He comes up with, "I...think that is fine…You can do that. I'll… let you know a little something before I ask one more time for you to join."**

 **Kyle: "And what it is?"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "I overheard Aria talking to Ice a few days ago. She said that Veronica was annoying her a lot and asked Ice to remove her from our studio. Ice agreed, except she had to convince you to get involved. And given what you told me, it seems they plan to use the "Kamen Rider" group to do the deed. That's why I am making my group, to help keep Veronica in the studio, and by extension you."**

 ***MarkMartinMagma: *In his mind "Man, that was a tough lie to say out loud."***

 **Kyle: *The look he gave Mark said that he really didn't trust what he was hearing. He ended up saying, "Unless you got proof, what you just said to me is one of the worst lies I ever heard."**

 **MarkMartinMagma: *He says, "Trust me, it's real." as he pulls out a recording device from one of his pockets.***

 ***Before Kyle could even ask, MarkMartinMagma pushes a button on the device and some recording plays. Both men hear Aria and Ice's voices, saying exactly what Mark was talking about. It goes on till they stop talking.***

 **Kyle: *Shocked at what he just heard, "No way… there's… no way it's true."**

 **MarkMartinMagma: *Pockets the recording device* "You said you wanted proof, so I gave it to ya. I apologize for any emotions you are feeling right now… But it's what I had to do."**

 **Kyle: *Still in shock, "I... still can't believe I just heard that… I'll join, but I'm doing this solely for Veronica."**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "Thanks...I'll hand over the set if you want it…"**

 ***Kyle grabs the equipment set out of Mark's hands before he could finish his sentence.**

 **Then he places the set near the chair, before sitting back down to continue reading.***

 **MarkMartinMagma: "By the way, keep this between you and me for the time being. If you have to tell Veronica, make sure to tell me, so I can bring the evidence along, okay?"**

 **Kyle: *In a odd half-schocked, half-bitter tone, "I will...By the way, If… it turns out to be a big lie, you are going to regret lying to me."**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "Then I have nothing to worry about, because the evidence I have is real."**

 ***The two men stop talking. Mark opens up the box again and pulls out two sets of equipment and lays them out on the ground. Kyle goes back to reading his magazine, holding it up to cover his face.***

 ***The duo miss a tiny blue flash nearby. In another room…***

 **Kamen Rider Wiseman: *grows back to full-size, pockets the Small and Teleport Rings* *tearfully* "Damn you Triple-M...Damn you, you...** _ **fucking**_ **...liar!" *clenches fist* *angrily, but still tearfully* "I'll get you for this...you're going to pay…"**

 **Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: "I take it that means you'll help us?" *comes out of the shadows with Saga***

 **Kamen Rider Wiseman: *nods* "Yes, I will...Triple-M needs to pay for this…"**

 **Kamen Rider Saga: "And he will...but first…" *holds up the IXA Belt* "...We need to give a gift to Chrom…" *scene freezes***

 _ ***To be Continued…***_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Blazing Arrival**

 **(Connor Thomas' Point of View)**

 **Some time later, inside the Ptolemaic Base...**

Looking around the massive room I was in, I... Man, I can't believe they have that here…

A spaceship shaped like a train inside this hanger… And it looks like the ship is fully upgraded.

The longer I look at it, I get this feeling I know where that ship is from. Until I finally connect the dots.

It was the ship I was using when I played that game… the one called…"Star Bend"… or was it " Sun Round"?

Oh.. wait, I should be doing something else right about now. I left the hanger to do what I was supposed to do.

I wandered down the base, looking for the room I woke up in. After getting some help with directions, I found it.

The moment I opened the door, The room was completely different from before. The platform in the middle was gone, replaced with an ornate wooden desk and chair with a futuristic computer on top the desk. The pillars were also missing and in their place was furniture more befitting a study or den. The same aesthetic applied to the remaining parts of the room while having a few bookshelves as well.

Guess the Ptolemaic Army has a bit of variety in mind when not making every room feel like a metal box...

Well… better get to work.

I sat down in the chair, turning on the computer. As it loaded up, I looked around the room one more time, before I heard a female voice saying something.

"Greetings, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Dresen." The voice said coming from the computer.

Great… another A.I to worry about now….

"Call me Connor instead, whoever you are…"

The voice responded back with, "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Zeldane, your personal A.I assistant."

"Why are you my assistant? I didn't even ask for one…" I said

"General Relly ordered that the R&D department make a assistant for you, even if you didn't need one. They said it was necessary given your circumstances when you arrived." Zeldane stated.

Hmm... that would help with getting me caught up, especially with the way my mind is acting right now.

"Okay… So Zeldane, is this computer connected to the base's computer network?" I asked, hoping she give me the answer I was looking for.

"No, this computer is outside of the computer network for the base. Anything in here is meant for your eyes only and myself. No one else has access unless you allow it," Zeldane answered back.

Perfect. That meant I could continue with the plan I had in mind…

"Zeldane, I'm going to insert this removable drive onto the computer. I need you to transfer its data over and organize it into a file I can read from. Can you do that?" I said as I inserted the drive containing the factory, armor, and weapon schematics.

"Yes, I can." Zeldane said as she followed the orders given to her.

A minute or two passed, and on the computer screen, a file marked "Organized Schematics" appeared.

I opened the file and began reading...

 **An hour later...**

I was still reading through the file till I took a break. There was a lot of designs and plans in there that could improve the Ptolemaic Army tremendously.

The same could also be said for the amount of equipment that I didn't want them to use… at all. If I ran into anything I felt fell into that "category", I got Zeldane to move to a different folder marked "DO NOT USE".

So far, I had to remove a very large chunk of schematics belonging to something called the "Tau", almost one half of the schematics used in the "Imperial Guard" group, and about a third for the schematics belonging to the Imperium of Avalon. Those were sent to the appropriate file.

And I wasn't even halfway done before I stopped.

Then I heard a knock at the door. I thought it was General Relly, but I was wrong.

As soon as the door opened, I saw Trevor's armor walk into the room. I ended up saying, "Hey buddy, whoever told you to put that on and walk in here, tell them it was a dumb idea. Now, get out of here, you are interrupting my work."

A familiar voice spoke back saying, "Sorry Connor. I was testing this armor to see if it was still working." The voice belonged to Zeldane.

"Zeldane… You are actually controlling that armor by yourself? " I said aloud, somewhat confused at what I was experiencing.

"Yes I am. It's one of the many things I can do thanks to the method used to construct me to be as efficient and helpful as possible." Zeldane said.

I wanted to know what she meant, so I asked, "What was the method they used to make you?"

"Umm... It was done by… merging the A.I inside this armor and the armor that belonged to Mark Zhots. The two A.I had to be… edited to complete the process. After that, I was made." She said, despite struggling to explain at certain points.

Her words got me to think, especially about the armor… then an idea popped in my head.

A very risky idea…

"Zeldane, is the armor that Mark Zhots was wearing still around?" I asked.

Zeldnae retorted with a rather depressing, "No. The armor is currently being scrapped for a project."

Well… there goes that plan… Maybe I should do something else…

Then like that, a memory popped into my head and…

"Uh, Connor. Is everything alright? You don't…" Zeldane tried to say before I interrupted with, "Look like I normally do? Don't worry, everything is going to be alright."

"Tell General Relly to meet with me in 5 minutes. We need to plan out a little "negotiation" with one of the groups on this planet." I said, in a voice that was not my own.

* * *

 **(Daniel Mitchell's Point of View)**

Alright...finished organizing things with the new arrivals. The Ethereal from before, whom I've taken to calling 'Venat', due to reminding me of the Final Fantasy XII character of the same name, went to deal with its people.

Right now, only Amaris is with me, while we try to figure out what to do about everything that's going on...hopefully, nothing else occurs-

Wait...my comlink? "Hello...are you there, Daniel?" Mark?!

"Silence your lips before we force them shut." Alright, who the heck is thi- "Listen very carefully. If you wish to see Mark Zhots and Trevor Levon again, head to these coordinates in the next hour."

Ah, hell...and this is leading to a plateau to the south...the same one holding the ruins Mark and Trevor were going to…"Also, make sure to show up in person, Daniel. They will be disposed of and never seen again if you fail to accomplish that. Otherwise, follow that and we will release them back to you and be on our way. You have 1 hour starting right now." Now the transmission is cut.

...Ok, turning to Amaris. "...Let's get going, we'll contact everyone on the way."

She's nodding at me. Alright… … ... _time to get to work..._

* * *

 **Almost one hour later…**

Alright, we're in a Mobile Anti-Aircraft Weapons Platform M510 Siegework/Ultra-Heavy, or 'Mammoth', and we're being escorted by a couple squadrons of Javelin Attack Speeders and Type-48 Light Assault Gun Carriages, along with a couple Predator Tanks. Some distance behind, us is Sturnn, Farsight, and Venat with a good portion of their forces (leaving just enough back in the capital of Nocturne to hold the line, but bringing more than enough with us to back us up should something go wrong).

We're almost to the rendezvous point, with the ruins in the distance…

...There appear to be an APC and some motorcycles heading that way...the APC is unloading...there's Mark...and...why're they letting Trevor keep his armor...looks like there's some other guys there… … ...and who's that guy there...alright, we're here. The others are showing up behind me, visible from the nearby hills and mountains...should make sure these guys think twice about trying to pull a fast one on us...

"You have some time left before a hour passes. Now would be the time to appear, Daniel, before we take these two back."

Smirking...appearing on top of the Mammoth...but now wearing an armor suit given to me by my new allies...ones who weren't here… … ...yet...The armor was massive, with thick plating, massive shoulders, and even sufficiently protected the head from harm, the helmet only showing from the front, a massive bulwark of armor protecting the helmet from the back. My smirk drops just before I remove the helmet. "I'm right here…" I growl out.

Looks like things are going well...Mark's smiling...

The guy's staring at me… … ..."He has kept his side of the bargain. Release the prisoners now."

...Those guards are moving away from Mark and Trevor, giving them a chance to take a few steps forward. Looks like things are going-...what's wrong with Mark?

...Mark's fidgeting a bit...what's happening to him?! Dammit, smoke! Now another voice! "Now, let's get down to the real reason why we are here."

Dammit! Getting my helmet back on!

Smoke's clear...it's that Platinum Face mask! That's it…"GET OVER HERE!" I call into the comm, as my forces that were waiting near the hills and mountains begin approaching.

Now the guy's saying, "Now, now. Keep your anger in check. We need to discuss something important, but first. Breaking his calm tone, "SEND IN THE ARMY!"

That one guy is now talking into his earpiece...why is the ground shaking? DAMMIT! A large collection of tanks, soldiers, mechs, and…giant Stone Turtles?! Whatever, they're heading towards the APC.

...Mask-boy's removing his mask, before returning back to that calm tone again, "Oh, there was one more thing I had to do. Zeldane, activate the music." he points towards Trevor, and...a female voice? "Activating music now."

 **Start playing Music Track: Wario Stage Theme - Mario Super Sluggers OST.**

...Eye...twitching...this music…it's...and...even his underlings are following along?! "...Seriously? You're going with that?"

Now he's talking, saying, "Yes, I am. I thought the music could lighten the mood. However... " He points at Zeldane, which makes the music suddenly stop.

 **Stop Music Track**

The guy's switching tones again, this time, one way more serious..."We can just attack you right now and make sure to everyone working for you dies. Even the ones back at your undercity. So, how do you want this to go? I hope you keep things civil, Daniel."

...Oh, he's done it now! With my voice a very vehement snarl…"...Strike from the skies, brothers…" Snapping my fingers...as my own music begins to play.

 ***Music Track: "We Are One, Space Marines Remix (Shorter Version)" by Triarii***

A deep rumbling begins to sounds, as the sound of something massive falling sounds. Smirking… … …

 _The Angels of Death of the Cryptic Dragons Chapter, Successor Chapter of the Salamanders, come…_

The pods slam into the ground in time, for their inhabitants to come out, chanting in sync with the song.

" _We are the Guards of the New World Order._

 _We are the Soldiers, the Legion of Light._

 _We are the Center, the Depth of the Sun._

 _Fire and Flame, We are one!_

 _We are the Guards of the New World Order._

 _We are the Soldiers, the Legion of Light._

 _We are the Center, the Depth of the Sun._

 _Fire and Flame, We are one!"_

I smirk, as more pods drop...and even decide to join in by saying the next part. As I do so, a pair of pods drop nearby, practically flanking the Mammoth.

"They shall be my finest warriors...these men who give of themselves to me…

In great armor I shall clad them, and with the mightiest weapons, they will be armed…

They shall have such tactics, strategies, and machines, that no foe will best them in battle…

They are my bulwark against terror…

They are the defenders of humanity…

They are my Space Marines…

And they...shall know no fear…"

" _We are the Guards of the New World Order._

 _We are the Soldiers, the Legion of Light._

 _We are the Center, the Depth of the Sun._

 _Fire and Flame, We are one!"_

The pods open, revealing a pair of massive, boxy Dreadnoughts.

" _We are the Guards of the New World Order._

 _We are the Soldiers, the Legion of Light._

 _We are the Center, the Depth of the Sun._

 _Fire and Flame, We are one!"_

 ***End Track***

A massive figure, the individual who met with me earlier, Chapter Master Neodek Sharriar of the Cryptic Dragons, is now standing by my side. He was MASSIVE, and wore a set of Artificer Armor, with a brown-maroon tabard and a similarly-colored cape. He wielded a black Chainsword and a Plasma Pistol, and had various grenades on his belt. He also sported a bionic left eye. Like his fellow Cryptic Dragons, he sported colors similar to the Salamanders, but their shoulders were dark green, not black, and the lower limbs were the same brown-maroon as his tabard and cape.

Now to finish my show. "As you can see...I also had something waiting in the wings…"

The guy...doesn't even flinch at all, after seeing the arrival of the Space Marines. He just responses with, "OVERKILL DIVISION! GET READY!"

...A very large group of elite soldiers appear, deactivating their steal mode, all sporting a lot of really good weapons and armors from… … ...oh those FUCKERS! THAT'S MY STUFF! All of it looks to be aimed at me...and they look ready to fire.

The guy speaks up once more, this time back in the calm tone again, "I ask again, Daniel. Do you wish to talk it or fight it out? I'm open to the first option, which is clearly the better of the two for you."

I snarl. "I'm still not pleased with what you did to Lia...and I still want to know what happened to Mark and Trevor…"

The guy just says, "Well… it seems you want you to talk… I'll start explaining everything since you want to know.."

"I don't know what my virus did to her, but know that It was not meant to harm her. If things work out, I'll have my boys help you with whatever is inflicting her."

The guy's now actually changing his expression to look disappointed with what he has to say...Why do I have a bad feeling? "As for Mark and Trevor…They aren't around anymore... due to some rather "disagreeable" circumstances that I would not allow, but happen before I showed up here. I know that they offered to help you and I want to make sure it's not wasted."

Despite everything going on around him, he puts one of his arms forward, saying in a very honest tone, "I'm going to offer you my ENTIRE army and myself to make up for what ever happened. I hope you take it because I don't want to really fight you, here and now."

Looking at his hand...and him…"...Just like that? There's still a lot we need to discuss first...like the infiltration of my city...and there's still the issue with Lia...I don't know how you see AIs, but she's like a sister to me...and having a computer virus attack her, in my eyes, is like, if she were human, taking her and injecting her with a syringe of the common cold."

Now the guy responds back in the same tone with, "Consider the infiltration to be a demonstration of my skills. I did that by myself, and while I do regret with what happened, I apologize once again.

And like I said before, I'll make sure she recovers, even if I have to get involved myself."

...Now the guy's voice is cracking, getting a bit nervous as he says, " Please… Just accept the deal. I don't want anyone here to die. I, Connor Thomas, will support you as much as I can, If you allow it."

Staring at him...staring… … ...sighing…"...Very well...but I'm keeping an eye on you…"

He's pulling his arm back before saying, "SOLDIERS! PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS!"

Sighing with relief. "SOLDIERS! STAND DOWN!"

Connor says one last thing, before smiling. "Thank you for accepting my support. You won't regret it, I promise."

* * *

 ***The camera turns back on.**

 ***MarkMartinMagma is sitting on the ground, near the box reading a Salesmen Weekly magazine. Kyle was still sitting on the chair, this time reading a Fixin' Things magazine**

 ***The scene is quiet until Connor charges into the room, screaming as he tries to tackle MarkMartinMagma to the ground.***

 ***Mark just holds his hand out, stopping Connor as he collides with said hand.***

 **MarkMartinMagma: "Connor, just stop already. I'm sorry for what I did."**

 **Connor: *Still a bit angry, "I understand, but I really want to get some payback for what you did."**

 **MarkMartinMagma: *Sighs before getting up saying, "Fine, just do whatever you want already so we can move on."***

 **Connor: *Quicky says, "Thanks", before slapping him in the face as hard as he can.***

 ***Mark takes the hit, moving back a bit as he feels the pain. He remains silent before saying, "Good?"**

 **Connor: "Good."**

 ***Things go back to being quiet as Mark shows Connor the set of equipment meant for him.***

 **MarkMartinMagma: "So, this is the "Clark" set, which comes with the standard pistol and clothes. In addition, you got the rifle and the weapon it carries and this little device."**

 ***Mark grabs a small rectangular device with a blue button on it. He presses the button and a large red barrel with the words "DANGER" written on it appears in front of them.***

 **MarkMartinMagma: *Grabs the barrel and throws it as he says, "Just pick it up and chuck it at whoever you are fighting and let things happen."***

 ***The red barrel flies past Kyle, going further and further away, before it hits the ground and explodes. Kyle puts down the magazine to look behind to see what happened and then goes back to reading.***

 **Connor: *Looks impressed as he says "Just like the way it was done in the games."***

 **MarkMartinMagma: *Gathers the set in his hands and hands it over to Connor saying, "It's all yours. Just make sure to wear it for tomorrow, okay?"***

 **Connor: "Well… thanks… And yeah, I'll wear tomorrow."**

 **MarkMartinMagma: *Looks towards Kyle saying, "Same thing I want you to do, Mr. Sevon. And make sure to tell your fellow Wastelanders to do the same okay?"***

 **Kyle: *Not putting the magazine down retorts with, "Fine. I'll do that after I'm doing reading this."***

 ***Mark starts heading off, before Connor stops him by saying, "What about this set of equipment you left on the ground?"***

 **MarkMartinMagma: *Realizes he almost forgot something as he says, "Oh yeah, I just remembered I ordered my own set of equipment as well."***

 ***As Mark gets the equipment off the ground and placing his magazine in one of his pockets, Connor asks, "So, what character is your set based on, Mark?"**

 **MarkMartinMagma: "If I remember correctly, this should be the "Ralf" set. I can explain what it has, but I'll hold on that to show it off till tomorrow.**

 ***Mark mutters a quick, "See you guys later." before he heads off for good this time.**

 **Connor: *Looks towards Kyle saying, "Well… I'll be going as well." before he leaves as well.**

 ***Kyle finishes reading and looks around to see that he was by himself. He pockets the magazine and picks up the chair and leaves the room with it.***

 ***Meanwhile, elsewhere in the studio***

 **Chrom: "So...Maribelle, why are we here again?"**

 **Maribelle: "Because we need to knock Markma-I mean 'Triple-M', down a...what was the phrase? 'Peg or two'? Right, that's it...anyways, you said you wanted to help with that, so…"**

 **Kamen Rider Saga: "We're gonna help with that." *Appears from the shadows with Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Wiseman.***

 **Kamen Rider Wiseman: *sniffs* "Triple-M just lied to Kyle to turn him against m-Us...So, Triple-M needs to go down…"**

 **Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: "Yeah...we can't let this go on...the time to strike is now…"**

 **Amaris: "I agree…" *walks in, Ghost Driver around her waist* "He hasn't done anything to me...but after seeing what he's done to you all… … ...I can't take that laying down…"**

 **Ghost Driver: "EYE! Batchiriminā! Batchiriminā! Batchiriminā! Kaigan: Ore! Let's Go! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! GO! GO! GO! GO!"**

 **Chrom: "I get it, but how can I help? I'm not a Rider-"**

 **Kamen Rider Saga: *Tosses the IXA Belt and Knuckle to Chrom* "And now you are...put it on, get a feel for it…"**

 **Chrom: *Nods* "So…" *puts the Belt on* "...How do I do it?"**

 **Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: "Take the IXA Knuckle in your right hand, and hit it into your left palm. Then, affix it to the IXA Belt in the proper spot...it'll do the rest...OH! And say 'Henshin!' before putting the Knuckle onto the belt, it'll help psyche you up!"**

 **Chrom: *nods* "...Alright…" *Takes the IXA Knuckle, holds it like a set of knuckles, and hits it into his left palm.***

 **IXA System: R-E-A-D-Y!**

 **Chrom: "...Henshin!" *affixes the IXA Knuckle onto the IXA Belt***

 **IXA System: F-I-S-T O-N!**

 ***An image appears in front of Chrom, turning into an image that looks like armor; the image approaching Chrom before overlaying him, turning into the armor. The helmet then opens up, revealing two red bug eyes, and unleashing a flare around the armor.***

 **Kamen Rider Ixa: "Woah!"**

 **Kamen Rider Saga: "Welcome to the group, Ixa."**

 **Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: "Great...maybe now we can stand a chance against Triple-M…"**

 ***nearby, watching the Kamen Riders***

 **Venat: *quietly so only he himself can hear* "Not on your own, you don't… … ...but remember…" *pulls out a thin brown box, with a golden phoenix symbol on it* "...Hope Doesn't Ride Alone…" *teleports away***


	9. Chapter 8

***Camera turns on***

 ***The camera is recording. In front of the camera is Connor Thomas and Emperor Mitchell***

 **Connor: *Looks at Mitchell and asks, "So what are we supposed to be doing out here?"***

 **Emperor Mitchell: "... … ...I think...commenting on the story, maybe?"**

 **Connor: "M3 and IceBite really should be doing this instead of us...But hey, that's the way it goes in this place...Especially with all of the insane things that happen here."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "I heard that Kyle and Aria had to do the A/N for the other story...maybe they're having us do this one's since this is our story, like the other story is Kyle and Aria's…"**

 **Connor: "True, but you are also forgetting the four other fine folk that got brought along for the ride."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "I believe you mean eight, since there were eight other people from that collection of worlds that were dragged here...And if that's the case, why is it just us, and not Amaris as well? It's probably just the characters those two see as the 'main characters'..."**

 **Connor: "Yeah… you got a point there. Maybe after we get this done, we'll tell M3 and IceBite to make sure to give the others a chance to do this as well...Assuming they can do it while managing their groups, which we are members of..."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Noted…"**

 **Connor: *Notices the camera was on and awkwardly clues Emperor Mitchell in with,* "So...that ends our little..."Behind the scenes" segment. Uh...Mitchell, why don't you start the chapter?"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Very well then…" *turns to the camera* "Well...we'll have more from you after this chapter...let's see if our story counterparts can get far without...ehhh...bad things happening…"**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Aftermath of The Arrival**

 **(Daniel Mitchell's Point of View)**

...I certainly hope this doesn't bite me in the ass...I turn to Chapter Master Sharriar. "Get your men ready...I may have an idea of where we're going next...so long as we're actually getting help from this guy, we might be able to take care of an issue I've been having…"

"Yes, milord..." the Chapter Master replies, "What is our next move?"

"...We head back to Blacklight...for now...We need to regroup and gather our forces… … ...if things work out...we might finally be able to push the Solsteirians out of the Nocturnean Capital…" I sigh, looking at Amaris. "...I really hope we can…"

"Indeed...I shall depart, milord...but watch yourself…"

I smirk at the Chapter Master. "Don't worry, Chapter Master...I can take care of myself…"

* * *

 **(Connor Thomas' Point of View)**

With the armies on both sides standing down, I turned around to the army I was leading and yelled, "SOLDIERS! HEAD BACK TO THE BASE AND MAKE SURE YOU ARE READY FOR ANYTHING! NOW MOVE IT!"

And just like that they all started heading back… save for one particular subordinate...

General Relly asks me, "What about you, Dresen? There are some important matters we need to discuss involving… ...The alliance you formed."

I responded back with saying, "I'll keep that in mind…But the next step I need to focus on is establish a healthy relationship with our new allies. By the way, I'll need to bring Zeldane along to do something I'll need her for."

Zeldnae looked at me after I said that. She didn't say anything, but I'm sure she wanted to know what I had in mind.

Then General Relly retorts with, "But who will be in charge of the base without your leadership?"

I just tell him, "Easy… it's you, General Relly. You'll be in charge of the base, but you will still have to let me know of what goes on. And don't think of abusing that power, because while I'm heading off getting information about the current events of this place and getting to know our allies...I'll know about whatever you did."

That last part was definitely heard because Relly became silent following that. He turns around and heads into the APC and it takes off. I placed my attention back on Daniel, who just got talking with whoever that big guy in the armor was.

As he looks at me, I just say "So, if you don't mind Daniel, I think we should get moving. Oh, and I hope there's enough room for two additional passengers."

His response was to just move out of the way to let us see how he got here. It...definitely looked like it could fit two more passengers alright...

 **A few minutes later...**

Here I am... Inside something big with wheels. I think it's supposed to be from one of the "Halo" games, what with its design and color resembling that "USNC" group or something.

At the very least, Zeldane was sitting next to me as it took everyone onboard to its destination. It helped having someone from my side that I trusted.

The same could not be said for the fellow sitting across from me. It was Daniel, and even with that helmet he was wearing, I could tell that he was still suspicious of me. He has every right to, given what was going on…

And then I quickly look at the person sitting next to him. I think it was...The name's slipping my mind… It's…Amaris. I couldn't really get a read on her, but I had that feeling that was something affecting her…

There was some silence in the air for some time until it stopped when Daniel broke it.

"You said that Mark and Trevor are not around anymore due to some 'disagreeable circumstances'... Mind explaining what that means?" he asked, his voice distorted due to his helmet.

Well… I had a choice to make. I could lie and try to avoid saying what exactly happened, or I could just say the truth. The problem is that I don't think the truth is easy to explain...

Probably against my better judgment, I decided to be honest...I just hope It doesn't backfire on me.

"When I said 'disagreeable circumstances', I was trying to downplay how bad it was. But, you really can't do that when what happened was that the two men were sacrificed to bring me here. So, uh…to put it in another way, they are dead and they ain't coming back." I said carefully.

As soons as I finished saying, Daniel kept staring at me for some time… … And I swear that I saw those lenses on his helmet flash... Which didn't help the fact it did nothing to make him less menacing.

Then just like that, I decided to continue talking...Something I really shouldn't be doing, but I guess I like to dig myself further down into a hole.

"But besides that… I…know everything they knew. I can remember the fact that Mark bumped his way on the doorway after he first met you. Then there was the moment they met Corrin after she spotted them in the crowd at the spaceport…And, also the time where they asked for your permission to explore the ruins on the plateau. In addition, the memories are not the only thing that I got from them…"

I closed my eyes and I felt my body change as it did. When it was over, I opened my eyes and spoke up saying, "As you saw earlier, I was posing as Mark Zhots. Right now, I should look like Trevor, and I know because of the voice I'm using...", in Trevor's voice.

And it seems I changed him from being menacing to being shocked at what I just did...The silence returning once again.

"... … ...What are you, exactly?" Daniel asked.

"That's a really hard question to answer... And it doesn't help that my own memory is currently a bit scrambled at the moment... So, you may want to ask something else…" I honestly said.

"Okay… ...Then… … … I don't know what else to ask you…" He said, apparently stumped at what to come up with.

Well… he still may have more questions down the road, maybe I should give him a report or something… Oh wait.

"Hey Zeldane, do me a favor and gather every single data file from the Ptolemaic Base that involves the process that brought me here… And also anything they have on me." I asked her.

"But Connor, what do you plan on doing with that information?" Zeldane asked back.

"I'm handing over a copy of that info to Daniel...He may know something I don't and I could use any bit of information I can get. Speaking of which… I just remembered. I need you to get those two folders that I was working through on my computer and include them as well." I said, as I continued to look at Zeldane.

Zeldane sighed a bit before saying, "Give me some time and I'll get the data you are looking for. See you when I return…""

The armor she was using to communicate deactivated after a few seconds passed. Now I had to wait for her to get back…

* * *

 **(Zeldane's Point of View)**

Here I am… waiting for myself to arrive at the base. The Ptolemaic Signal I'm using takes a really long time to connect, but it's to keep it off anyone's detection system.

And I'm here...Inside the R&D department labs.

A large room filled with tables, notes, plans, and plenty of computers littered around...inside a mostly grey metal room. They even have a firing range for the prototype weapons that took a decent part of the room.

The department was running as normal, with many technicians and designers hard at work making sense of the technology they were making. I could see that they were working on finding ways to improve the Phantom Suit IX.

Then I saw the laser rifles they were test firing. One of the researchers holding the rifle fired a blast at the armored dummy down the range. It was coated in standard Ptolemaic armor for the soldiers...and the laser just annihilated the dummy… and the back wall behind it… and the other wall behind that as well.

I think it was safe to say it overperformed...The other researchers stopped for a moment to see the aftermath before one of them said, "Stop all tests on the laser rifles and get maintenance in here to fix the walls." The researcher with the rifle carefully placed it back in the metal container near the table he was working.

As good as it was seeing them making progress, I needed to get back to the task I was assigned.

I jumped from the computer I was into a metal backpack-like shell that was sitting on one of the tables. I activated the power system of the device...Just as every single researcher started looking at what was going on.

It turns out the device was actually a suit of power armor. When the armor finished changing from the transportable 'shell' form to its 'unshelled' form. I started to move, glad that I had a physical form to move around in...

There was just a few problems…

The armor had everything I needed… except for one thing, which was a set of legs. No, what I got instead was a metal tail of some fish in place of legs. Besides that, it was apparently based on one of those mythical creatures called Mermaids.

The next problem was that everyone in the room was staring at me, wondering what made this armor activate. Then I noticed that they realized that this wasn't the first time this happened.

One of the researchers just dryly said, "Zeldane, this is the second time you activated a suit of power armor in this lab. Do us a favor and make sure to announce that you are in here before you doing something like that...again."

"Sorry about that… I just need to use this to get to Dresen's computer to retrieve something he asked me to do. Can I get some assistance so I can get there?" I asked as I got the armor down to the ground.

The same researcher said, "You heard her boys...Someone get the mini levitator platform over here." A few seconds passed and the ticket to allow me to move showed up.

I slowly got the armor onto the platform and reached for the controls. The platform itself was made of various metals used to make a sturdy hover platform for moving heavy particular one was half the size of the normal ones used by the higher ups in the Ptolemaic command.

I offered a quick appreciative comment for the fellow that got the platform over to me before I headed off to Connor's office.

 **Some time later…**

With the task done, I had to head back to the lab to return the armor and platform. After the door opened and I got inside, I maneuvered the platform to the table that originally had the armor on it.

There was some difficulty on getting back on the table... After my third attempt, I got the tail off the ground and onto the metal surface of said table. And I'm sure that a few people in the lab were watching me.

Before I left the armor, I made sure to say something that was on my mind.

"I got a request for those that are working in any power armor developments. I want you guys to remake this suit of armor to be more fitting for someone like me...And make sure to give it some real legs so I don't have to rely on the mini levitator platform. Otherwise, I'll be heading off."

I located the Ptolemaic Signal and got myself on it with the data I had.

Three minutes passed by, and I activate the sensors on the armor I got in. I saw that person called Daniel, the other person next to him, and then I saw Connor. The environment was the same when I left, which meant we were not at the destination this vehicle was taking us to.

I made the armor look at Connor before I said, "The task I was assigned is done. I have everything you requested with me. If you need me to send it anywhere, just give the order."

* * *

 **(Corrin's Point of View)**

...How did she get here? And if she's here...are the others… … …

...Here comes the Guardsman Medic! "Is she alright?"

"Yes, Marchioness, our guest is well. Fortunately, she only was suffering shock from whatever her means of arrival was. Other than that, she's unharmed."

Thank goodness…"...How long until she wakes up?"

The Guardsman thinks for a moment…"...She should be waking up anytime now, I believe…"

"I'm going to go see her, then…" I'm not gonna wait for a reply, I'm just going in now… … ...There she is… … ...and she's waking up!

"Huh...wha...where am I?" She's looking around…"Who are these people?" She turning in my direction. "...Wait...Corrin?"

"Yes...it's me...I'm...so glad to see you're alright...you are alright...aren't you, Elise?"

* * *

 **Emperor Mitchell: "...I wonder what our little alliance is going to do first...I certainly hope we end up going to free the capital of Amaris' kingdom next…"**

 **Connor: "I'm sure that will happen…After everyone gets to Blacklight and settles in."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Yeah, probably...although I have a feeling that** _ **someone**_ **will still be pissed at you…So I'd watch your back for mech suits set on autopilot while there..."**

 **Connor: "I'm sure things will work out. If not, that's another reason why Zeldane was being brought along...Besides the 'intended' reason involving** _ **someone's**_ **A.I"**

 **Ophelia: *activates a nearby terminal, blinking an angry face on it, the sound of a klaxon going off in line with the blinking***

 **Connor: *Looks at the terminal saying, "You still mad about that little event, Ophelia?"***

 **Ophelia: "How's about this: we knock you back down to 'normal human', THEN we inject you with a syringe of pure, concentrated common cold, THEN let's see how you like US afterwards?!"**

 **Connor: *Response with boldly(or foolishly) saying, "I said before I uploaded the virus that I was sorry I had to do that. I can't go back and change that event from happening...So, unless you can do something on that terminal you are in, you can't do anything to me, Ophelia.**

 ***Something taps Connor on the shoulder; he turns around...to see an Imperium of Man Culexus Assassin...whose Blank Field was cancelling out his powers somehow***

 **Connor: *Sighs loudly before following up with, "Just do whatever you were sent here to do already."***

 **Culexus Assassin: *Injects Connor with a full syringe of concentrated common cold virus, before returning to the shadows (but still nearby as the field is still up)***

 **Connor: *Remains silent before responding with, "Is there anything else I need to worry about, or are we even?"***

 **Ophelia: *thinks for a moment* "...Let the disease run its course, and we're good…"**

 **Connor: *Initially says, "I think that's fair..." before pulling out a red syringe and injecting himself with it.***

 ***The common cold virus gets cleaned out of Connor's system as he has a very large sneeze happen.***

 **Connor: *Finishes with, "But that will take too long, so I'll just make it go away."***

 **Ophelia: *directs an angry face at Connor, before the terminal blinks off***

 **Emperor Mitchell: "... … ...I don't think that helped you out at all… … …"**

 **Connor: "Guess that means both versions of me will have to watch our backs for the time being…"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "...Yeah...good idea… … …"**

 **Connor: *Looks at Mitchell as he says, "You mind helping me out, or am I just going to deal with by myself?"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: *about to say something, before something impacts the ground, causing it to quake* "...Yeah, you're on your own! YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF!" *runs out of the studio***

 **Connor: *Yells as loud as he can, "THANKS FOR NOT HELPING OUT THE GUY IN YOUR ALLIANCE, BUDDY!"***

 **Ophelia: *crashes through the wall, remote-controlling a Terran Odin from StarCraft II***

 **Connor: *Moves towards the camera quickly as he says, "WELL...GUESS THAT MEANS I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING I NEVER WANTED TO DO! FOR THE FOLKS THINKING YOU'LL GET TO SEE THIS, I'LL HAVE TO DISAPPOINT YA."***

 ***Connor turns the video camera off***

 ***The camera turns back on… seeing the aftermath of… whatever happened off camera. The camera sees two interesting sights in front of it. One being Connor, and the other being the Odin. The Odin's hull was beaten up and scorched. The massive walker appeared to be slumping. It appeared heavily damaged, but still intact; repairable but most certainly defeated.***

 ***Connor leaves the room shortly after a few seconds go by.***

 ***The camera turns off after a few seconds pass.***

* * *

 _Oh! This is IceBite. Before I forget, go over to MarkMartinMagma3's account: due to the 'out of hand' nature of our A/N segments, we've decided to make a third story, featuring the wacky adventures the A/N Counterparts of both ourselves and our characters as they try to do their job and create the Author's Notes of our stories._

 _And while you're at it, go read 'Fire Fallout: Nuclear Awakening', a Fallout/Fire Emblem Crossover that Triple-M and I are working together on. It's a good read, if you ask me..._

 ** _With that said, this is IceBite, from Fanfiction-dot-net: Bringing you fanfics, no matter how bad it hurts me._**


	10. Chapter 9

***Camera turns on***

 ***Amaris, Venat, and Chapter Master Neodek Sharriar are there, although Amaris is the only one actually sitting***

 **Chapter Master Sharriar: "...So, our only goal here...is to sit here, and talk about the chapter of our journey that is about to be shown to the…'readers'?"**

 **Amaris nodded. "Yes: everyone else except for the Shepherds that're here, barring Aria, and Alma who isn't in either of the stories, has already done so…"**

 **Venat: "I see…"**

 **Amaris: *turns to Venat* "By the way, I have been wondering...why do you speak differently than in the story?"**

 **Venat: "Ah, it is quite simple...This speech pattern of mine is but a mere act, a jest: I don't do't because I needeth to, but rather, since I enjoy it so... hither, for reason, it doth take more effort to maintain than I'd like, so...I spend my time here talking normally…"**

 **Chapter Master Sharriar: "And what will occur in this chapter?"**

 **Amaris: "Well…" *turns to the reader* "We'll just have to find out…"**

…

 **Chapter Master Sharriar: "...Why are you looking that way?"**

 **Amaris: *meekly* "...Just start the chapter…"**

 **Venat: *Begins explaining the Fourth Wall to the Chapter Master***

 ***Chapter 9: Engaged!***

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Day We Fight Back**

 **(Daniel Mitchell's Point of View)**

...Alright, we're back in Blacklight, the city in an ill-at-ease state, over allying with a faction that had _technically_ attacked us, while we were in a state of crisis...honestly, I don't blame them...

Currently entering the Courtyard of the palace… … ...hmmm…

"...Something's not right…"

"Why do you say that? All I see is a courtyard palace...Is there something odd going on?" Connor asked.

"...Normally, Ophelia acknowledges me when I return, but this time, nothing...what is she doi-"

 ***CRASH***

" **HEY! MASK-FACE! YOU AND I HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE!"**

That's Ophelia's voice! Why-...

...Looks like Ophelia took care of that project I wanted her to do...Massive pod-like body, cockpit in the front, four massive cannons on the back, two additional cannons (one on each arm as a 'hand'), and two squat legs…

...Yup, Ophelia finished Project Odin… … ...why'd she bring the Odin here tho-...OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH…Unless he can talk his way out of this, Connor's in some DEEP shit…

...Connor doesn't seem worried...or anxious at all… … ...it's almost like he's in the same mode he was in back at the plateau...

"Hello again, Ophelia. It's odd...meeting you like this." HOW IS HE SO FUCKING CALM?!

...Ophelia's now aiming all of the Odin's guns at him...

"So, I take it you want to settle something between the two of us?" SAME TONE! DAFUQ?!

" **EXACTLY!"**

"And you do realise that you are currently aiming those weapons… not only at me...but in the same vein, also at Daniel and whoever else is around here?"

"You should also know that you are about to attack a ally of Daniel...Who's also the leader of the army that infiltrated this place."

"Not to mention, I can see the raw firepower of this machine you are in...It would be sad to see this courtyard get destroyed."

"So...You got a choice. Either you find a more suitable form to talk to me with, or you can fight me. I suggest you take the first one...because if you fight me, I'll make sure those two over there are going to be my shields." ...Wait, he's-

Wait! WHAT?! "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I can tell Amaris is now hiding behind me.

"You need to decide, Ophelia. Pick wisely."

"...Only other suitable 'form' I have is Daniel's other Power Armor suit…"

"If that's all you got, I'll take that form over this machine. If you switch over to that, I'll make sure we settle things between us. Sound fair?"

...Wait...that sounds like-

The ejection seat in the Odin activated! And… … …

...I guess she didn't actually have a complete uplink in the thing, since it looks like she just ejected while piloting my old suit of Power Armor...She's just landed in front of us, in some kind of knelt pose...she's getting up…

"Okay. So….Ophelia. What do you want to do right now?"

Ophelia's approaching him...and...OH! Punch to the gut! Knee to the face… … ...OOOOHHHHH! Don't wanna be kicked there by Power Armor!

"...Ok, I guess we can call it even…" Ophelia replied.

...Well...it did SOMETHING: he's high-pitched now… "By the way, I wasn't actually going to use Daniel or his companion as a shield. That was entirely a bluff that I didn't want you to expect me to do."

...Looks like he has something else to say..."Go on without me. I'll catch up after the pain subsides." Now he's on the ground...

"...Alright then… … …" Ok, moving on then...hope he doesn't take TOO long…

 **(Connor Thomas' Point of View)**

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

Man...that still hurts. If there's one thing I didn't miss, it was that feeling you get after getting hit "there" really hard.

I picked my face off the ground and there was no one around me. Great...Now to begin the search to go find them inside this palace.

After finding the nearest entrance, I stumbled throughout the palace… with the first place to check being the command room.

* * *

The command room was easy to find...for me at least since I remembered the layout when I had to sneak around inside this place.

After entering the room, I spotted Daniel looking over a device while his companion switched between looking at him and it. Said device had a mini projection of a massive city. Then I saw Zeldane just standing around on the opposite side of the room, already looking at me.

I spoke up dryly saying, "Sorry for taking so long. If I knew that I was going to get attacked, I would have asked for it to happen in here just to save us time."

No one decided to comment on that and I just walked over to join up with Zeldane and wait for the battle plan to start.

"Well, glad you managed to make it…"Daniel stated. "Anyways…" He activated something on the hologram device, showing several groups on the hologram. He continued with, "According to Sturnn's Guardsmen, enemy forces are preparing to push at these locations…" while pointing out critical areas involving the west, south and northwest part of the city.

I kept paying attention as he said, "Guardsmen, Tau, and Avalonean forces are currently holding the town at the West, Southwest, and South sectors, and the Southwest sector is where the defenders are having the most difficult fights at. Venat's forces are enroute to reinforce their positions, but it won't be enough, with the numbers Solsteir is sending…" at which point the hologram map expanded out, displaying several massive groups of the enemy. I could tell it was the enemy because of the stone creatures and walking armors and whatever else they had following the solders.

It was clear that if it was only by considering quantity, they would wipe out anything in their way. Daniel seemed to have the same idea when he said, "As you can see, they got enough quantity to beat our quality, here…"

"And I assume that advancing force needs to be addressed with. I take it you got something to deal with them?" I said, wondering what he was going to say.

"Well, needless to say, the arrival of Chapter Master Sharriar's forces is most fortuitous: Space Marines are known to be capable of taking on millions of lesser opponents themselves...the problem is the fact that I need a force to help push the enemy out of the city…" Daniel stated.

"And that means you need my help since I got the thing you are looking for. Is there anything else that you need us to do besides pushing out the enemy?" I responded with as I thought about which divisions of the Ptolemaic Army to send out.

"Not entirely...our primary objective is liberating the capital of Amaris' Kingdom…" Daniel said, saying the name of the young gal hanging around him at the moment. He followed up with, "Then, we have some other issues assailing the Imperium I need cleaned up..."

Yeah...even with taking care of the Capital, he still has more problems to deal with. Well...better to take a step forward instead of trying to skip ahead.

"Okay. The Ptolemaic Army will help clear out the capital…On one condition that shouldn't be a issue." I retorted while waiting to elaborate the condition I came up with.

"...And that is?" Daniel asked.

"Simple, you let me go out and join the Ptolemaic Army as they clear out the city. " I stated.

"...That shouldn't be too problematic...I will be leading a strike team personally moving to purge the Nocturne Palace of any Solsteirian forces that managed to infiltrate it…" Daniel noted in response.

Hmmm...Makes sense that he would do that. I should probably… ...nah, I'm going to be near there somehow. I could...Yeah...that sounds like it could work.

I guess I was grinning for too long when I though out a way to cross paths with Daniel and the strike team because it was hard not to notice.

"...And what're you grinning about?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing...Just thinking about a joke I remembered. It was a good one." I said and lied at the same time while maintaining the grin.

I stopped grinning as I asked a question, which was, "So...unless there is anything else you need to say about the plan, when are we going to do this?"

"...As soon as we can organize our forces…" Daniel stated.

Well...I told the Ptolemaic Army to be ready...but that means I got to get back to them. And...I still got send those files over. Better get that out of the way before I forget to do that.

"Well...If it's ASAP, I'll be on my way… ...But before I go, I should make sure to hand over the 'gifts' I brought with me." I said, not clarifying what I mean straight away to get their attention.

"...And they would be…?" Daniel asked me back.

"I thought I repay you with several key pieces of Ptolemaic Data to help offset what I got from you. Most of it should be about the designs I managed to get and which ones were used and not used. The rest should be anything they have on "yours truly" and you get to see it first before I do." I said while giving the cue to Zeldane to be ready to send the data over.

Zeldane did as she was prompted, which resulted in, "I got the data ready to be transferred. Just tell me where to send it, Mr. Daniel."

"Ophelia can help you with that," Daniel replied back. I think I heard Ophelia complain or mumble about something while she helped Zeldane send the files over.

"And it's done. Is there anything else you need me to do, Connor?" Zeldane asked me after the transfer was over.

"Yes, there is something. Can you send a signal to Ptolemaic HQ to get their fastest Hover Bikes over here?" I asked.

Zeldane just nodded back and sent out the signal. I followed up by saying to Daniel, "So...you mind not shooting down the ride I need to use as it gets here?"

"...Alright…" Daniel said.

And that was about what I needed to be here for. Now to get back to the base.

I quickly turned towards Zeldane and told her, "C'mon Zeldane, we need to get ready to leave...And by the way, thanks for agreeing to come with me."

She didn't say anything, but I had the feeling she appreciated what I said. We started leaving, before I turned back for a second and waved Daniel goodbye.

In hindsight, I kinda regret doing that because I ended up hitting the corner of the doorway. What happened next was that I tumbled out of the doorway and collided with something and made a large racket.

Zeldane just remained silent as she helped me up and we started running just in case we broke something...Which I'm sure nothing did… Possibly.

We left the palace and after like 30 mins passed, we got the Hover Bikes that were delivered and took off towards the Ptolemaic base.

 **(Daniel Mitchell's Point of View)**

"... … ...Why would he just give such data away to allies he JUST made?" I turn to Ophelia and Amaris.

"I...honestly have no idea…" Amaris replies to me.

Ophelia's adding something. "... … ...Dunno…"

* * *

 **(Connor Thomas' Point of View)**

It was long after I left Blacklight to get the Ptolemaic Army ready to fight. I take a second to look down towards the ground before I look back up.

I should probably explain what was going on…

Well...I was currently in the air, driving a modified hover bike wearing Power Armor that did not belong to me, leading a small squad driving similar machines...towards a Capital being attacked by medieval soldiers and magic creatures. I think the worst part of it all was that we weren't anywhere near it yet.

The reason being very simple. They had a wide variety of Anti-Air defending their position in the city. Most of it was magical stuff that I couldn't really figure out from looking at it.

The point being they had Anti-Air and they had to get taken care of...Which did happen. Several of the Valkyrie Dropships got shot down, which got the enemy fortifications to continue to fire after noticing them to take a few more ships down.

Then just like that, a… I think it was called a "Thunderhawk". The Thunderhawk blasted many of those Anti-Air weapons into oblivion, allowing an opening to form. What followed next was that...Did I forget something?

Yeah.. I did. I forgot to say that the Thunderhawk that did that was Daniel's dropship...And there was also a squadron following him. But back to the point... Uh… They split off and allowed other ships to get inside the city to let the armies get into different sections of the city.

Though I did see Daniel's ship and a good chunk of the squadron following head off towards the palace. That's about all I can say at the moment….

Then Zeldane yelled in my ear, "CONNOR! DODGE!". I did as she said by making moving the bike in a split second.

A very large blast of purplish magic just almost hit me… ...I was lucky that Zeldane managed to warn me. And of course, the small squad behind me dodged it as well.

Activating the machine gun on the front of the hover bike, I started attacking as the enemy as I made my way past them. I ended up getting past the defenses and into a alley that was big enough to get my hover bike in to stop and catch my breath.

I look behind to see that my squad was still nearby, except most of them have shut off their machines and got on the ground armed with their weapons. Of course, these soldiers were part of the Overkill division, which meant they had some of the really good equipment.

One such piece of equipment was the modified "Hellgun" prototype. Taking a few pages from the weapon design itself (and a lot of modifications to make sure it was safe to use), the R&D department made their own version. Dubbed the "Hell Mag Gun", it was quickly and carefully produced to be the primary weapon of the Overkill Infantry.

I ordered the soldiers to send out a scout to see if the enemy was heading towards us. One of the soldiers activated the invisibility on their stealth suit and headed out. This gave us some time to double check our current location. We were somewhere near the southwest section of the city.

The scout returned saying that a large group of enemy soldiers were heading towards our location. I told the men to spread out and get ready to fire on my command and we waited…

Just like the scout said, a large gathering of Solsteirian soldiers were moving down the street that had the alley we were hiding in. There were also some of those golems and magical armors mixed in with them. Not that those things would help them for what was going to happen next.

I yelled out "NOW!" as they got into the right position. The squad got out of their cover and opened fire. The "Hell Mags" fired out their projectiles, which struck the frontmost soldiers down, and continued to mow down the second row, third row, fourth row...Look, the coordinated fire took almost everything out.

The only things standing were the golems and magic armors and even they took a lot of damage. Instead of firing off another volley, the squad deployed several roller bombs down towards the remaining threat.

And as soon as the bombs were close enough, they exploded. That finished off the golems and armors, allowing us to gain control of the street for the moment.

We set up a coded beacon to let the Ptolemaic Army know they can begin dropping off troops, tanks, and mechs into this part of the city. With that set up, we had to start expanding outwards to ensure that we control this area we were in.

That is what we did as we searched throughout the area, picking off any Solestiran forces that crossed our path. At some point, I started seeing several Ptolemaic mechs quickly moving throughout the nearby streets. It helped that I decided to stick to my hover bike and use it as a way to see the city above the ground.

I told my squad to head off on their own and offer any assistance to any of our fellow allies if they needed it. As for myself, I took this as my opportunity to "wander" around the battlefield and see what I can get myself into.

* * *

(Battle: Ptolemaic Army)

I stuck around the southwest section of the city to see how things were going before moving to a different section. I saw a lot of interesting sights involving the Ptolemaic Army and our allies.

One such example was when I saw a few Ptolemaic Ruin Division soldiers clearing out debris blocking a major road. They disposed the debris by either picking up what was carryable and moving it out of the way, or they just blew it up into even smaller pieces and moved that out of the way. They definitely did more of the latter than the former.

When they got the road cleaned out, this massive tank started rolling through the path. The Ptolemaic soldiers had to leave the street and go into the alleys because the whole thing took up the entire length of the street, and it was a big street. Of course, I did hear some of the Ptolemaic troopers loudly complain about the tank taking too long to move, or about how they seen bigger tanks than that monstrosity.

Speaking of which, I did learn the name of that gigantic tank. The reason being that I heard a Imperial soldier yell out, " _ **IT IS THE BANEBLADE!"**_

Then I heard over the comm (that I left on to keep in contact with the Ptolemaic Army), something I didn't expect to hear. Somehow...I managed to catch the driver of that tank yell out,

" _ **READY TO UNLEASH ELEVEN BARRELS OF HELL!".**_

I immediately shut off the comm to stop hearing all of that yelling. I mentally made sure to note that the Ptolemaic Army needs to work on keeping interference and other noises from getting into the comm channel.

For some reason, I thought a more fitting name would be " **CRUSHNATIOR EXTREME!"** or "Tiny Tank" if they wanted to be funny somehow. I still think "Baneblade" is not a fitting name… ...What was I talking about? Oh right...

The next sight was the one involving several Ptolemaic mechs. I was turning a corner when I saw a few Gunner, MG, and Claw Mechs fighting off a group of golems. Some of the golems were getting torn apart due to the concentrated machine gun fire from the MGs. The rest were taken out by the cooperation of the Gunners and Claws. The Gunners would rush the golems and get their attention while the Claws used that to their advantage to land heavy hits on the golems.

With the last golem turned into a pile of rocks, the Mechs took a moment to give each other some version of a high five before they started moving again to find more Solsteirians to fight.

The last sight had more Ptolemaic involvement, except this one was about the Ptolemaic Vehicles. Girdia-Os, Di-Cokkas, Bradleys, Sarubias, and a few APCs were in the middle of a little skirmish between several Solsteirian soldiers. The soldiers were trying to blast the vehicles with magic, but they were moving too fast to get hit. In response, they sent out cannon shells, homing missiles, roller bombs, and a few bullets respectfully.

These were more than enough to take care of the Solerstrian attackers. They drove off down west to continue cleaning out the city. And that was about everything I saw flying around the southwest section.

Now I wanted to go explore a different part of the capital...Maybe I'll start with the area around the palace.

* * *

The...Capital of Nocturne looked like it was more torn apart compared to when Mark and Trevor fought here. At least back then, most of the buildings were in decent condition or were somewhat damaged. Instead...right now, it was hard to deny that most of the buildings were now rubble.

I ran into more Solsteirian soldiers and I took care of them. Mainly by stopping the hover bike and using the machine guns in the armor's arms to attack them. At some point after that...I think I got bored fighting like that. So I changed it up.

"Zeldane, can you control this hover bike for me?" I asked.

"I can do that...But why do you ask, Connor?" Zeldane answered with a confused tone.

"I need you to drive the hover bike while I hang upside down from the underside of the vehicle. And don't worry about me, I'll be fine as long as you keep it in the air." I noted.

Zeldane sighed a bit before replying with, "I'm in control of the hover bike now. You can move to the underside now."

I activated the adhesive mode on the armor when I got in position. And...now I'm hanging upside down with the feet of the armor attached to the vehicle. Now I was ready…

The palace was coming into view...And that also meant I saw more Solestrians. They were swarming in the streets leading up to the palace, looking to amass a large enough wave to charge at it.

Unfortunately for them, I happened to show up. Still hanging from the underside, I order Zeldane to fly over the massive crowd. She hesitated, but decided to go with my plan.

As we flew by the soldiers, I activated every ranged weapon on the armor and started firing into the crowd. Bullets started flying out and the soldiers started dropping onto the ground. I continued with this method of attacking as we sweep through the streets around the palace.

* * *

 **(Daniel Mitchell's Point of View)**

My squad's been going through the palace, uprooting and smiting the Solsteirian forces that have tried to entrench themselves in the palace. While the majority of the Solsteirians are still out in the city, multiple elite forces managed to get into the palace, so now we have to clear them out.

With me, in my Cataphractii Terminator Armor, alongside Amaris, is Ophelia piloting my old suit of Power Armor, Agalan Phez, a Tactical Marine Veteran of the Cryptic Dragons; Venat's Viper King, a cryokinetic snake-like creature; and a squad of Kasrkins assigned to us by Sturnn.

Now, we just need to-hold on.

"STRIKE THEM DOWN!" Charging and cleaving through a Solsteirian Knight with my new Lightning Claws...didn't stand a chance. The others are also taking down their targets: Amaris is eliminating a knight with her magic, Ophelia cleaving through some soldiers with my sword, Veteran Phez is pelting a squad of soldiers with his bolter, a knight now has a bolt in its head due to the Viper King, and the Kasrkins are unloading their Hellguns into the remaining soldiers.

Sighing…"There can't be THAT many more of these guys… … …"

...Alright, Amaris appears to be using her magic to scan the immediate area… … ...can tell since she's standing as she said she would when using that particular spell (or 'Rubric', as she called this type of magical ability).

"... … ...INSIDE the palace, we just have the commander and his forces in the throne room…" she says, "...We still have that large force in front of the palace to contend with, though…"

"We'll handle those bastards once we retake the throne room…" I say, "Let's get going…"

Alright, we're going… … …

...Alright, we're just outside of the throne room. "...Alright...let's do this!" Kicking down the door...wait, what's that over the-...and the mysterious cloaked guy is gone… … ...great, now I know something's up…

Anyways, the commander's there. "Great...so the heathens have returned, along with their little orphaned Moon whore…"

...Alright...that's it: this fucker's gonna DIE!

Wait...Amaris is-OH THIS FUCKER REALLY IS GONNA DIE NOW!

"Milord! Calm yourself: giving into his taunting will NOT do us any good!"...As much as I hate it, Veteran Phez is right, maybe-

"And you quote-on-quote 'Imperials', with your false 'God-Emperor'? You should just crawl back into whatever hole to crawled out of, before the might of the sun incinerates you!"

"... … ...As I was saying Milord, we should utterly and thoroughly grind this Heretic into the dust!"

Scowling…"My thoughts exactly…"

 ***KABOOM!***

WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED THERE?! Roof's falling in...coming through…

...Is that a...hovering box with a bike seat on the back? I can also see Trevor's power armor in the seat…What the-

"Sorry for dropping in unannounced...I just got done clearing out the streets around the palace. I even took care of the soldiers out in the front… … ...Hey...Is everything alright?"

It's Connor...and it looks like he's just noticing something's up...

Looks like the enemy commander took notice. "And so, you have people dropping from the ceilings as well...very well: when I take care of the Moon Whore and Deluded Fools, I'll take care of this rabble!"

"And that's all I needed to hear…"...looks like Connor understands what the hell this FUCK said…

His bike turns towards the Commander and his retinue and-WHAT THE FUCK?! That laser just swept through the retinue and wiped them out...looks like the commander evaded, though...

Snarling...now that damned Commander's retinue is down..."So...time we finish this…" Time to get serious… … …

Concentrate...concentrate…

…

... _ **RAWR!**_

* * *

 **(Connor Thomas' Point of View)**

I...Am I seeing things right? No...I must...OH.

I...I...just saw him transform.

Daniel...changed into some kind of...beast. This beast was...rather large and it had metal armor on it. It was four-legged, had a very long tail, and a very...disturbing face and mouth. And HERE I thought he was just a guy in a suit of Power Armor. Now I know that I REALLY shouldn't mess with him...

The massive beast...I mean Daniel roared out, "LET ME SHOW YOU...TRUE POWER!", as some arcane circle showed up around him. What emerged from it was...some tall, robed figure that looked like some kind of sorcerer. Except with grey skin, odd ears, long back hair, and glowing red eyes that just looked...so unnatural.

Daniel roared again, this time saying, "COME, MALPHAS, LET US SHOW THIS CREATURE HIS FOLLY!"

The sorcerer responded back with, "Of course, milord...of course…" in a gravely voice.

I still can't believe what I'm seeing...The man I allied myself with is now a gigantic beast with...a sorcerer of death at his side...from what I could tell. I'm glad I was not that commander right about now…

The beast…Daniel roared once again, this time, the sorcerer floated forward. Malphas...I just got his name down… launched several fireballs at the commander. The unlucky commander tried to fight back after getting hit by the fireballs...but to no avail. The sorcerer was unharmed by the commander's attacks...probably due to the fact he seemed to be undead and really powerful.

With the commander weakened...Daniel attacked him...and got the commander to be clenched in his jaws before violently shaking his head and throwing the commander away like a ragdoll.

And just when I thought it was over...

Daniel chuckled as the commander fell to the ground before saying, "Amaris...since this filth invaded your home, I believe you should do the honors…"

Amaris took a moment to collect herself, before nodding, a ball of baleful pale flame appearing in her hand. As she approached the commander, the man spat, "So...what...if you kill me...this just means...you...finally show your...real colors to the world…"

"...Why not? You've already shown yours…" Amaris declared through her tears, "We...are just fighting back…" And she cast her spell, the ball of pale fire engulfing the man, rapidly burning him to ashes.

She sighed, and slumped, as Daniel, who rapidly shifted back to human form, came to her side, accompanied by the undead sorcerer. "...It shouldn't be long now," Daniel said, "With him gone, no doubt the enemy force will fall into disarray...we'll have the city back in no time…"

Amaris looked at the ashes, before looking up at Daniel, and giving a small smile. "...Thank you...for everything…"

Well...that was certainly something I won't forget. There's also the swarm of questions I need to ask to understand what I just saw…

Just not at this moment…

* * *

 **Some time later...**

The battle is over...With that commander defeated, the enemy continued to get destroyed. Whether it was from Ptolemaic, Imperium, or whoever else was fighting against the Solsteirians, the capital was eventually retaken.

Of course, this meant that the whole city was in ruins because of the fighting, but it was finally free.

I was still on my hover bike...except very high up in the air as I looked down below at the city. I wanted to see what happened… and I felt something. It was that feeling you get when you realize that what happened felt pointless.

Now, I'm not saying that what I did was pointless...It did have a purpose. No...What I was referring to the enemy. I had no idea why they did attack this place and take it over...It just seems like it was done for an unjust reason.

I sighed before heading back down to the ground to regroup with the Ptolemaic Army. We had plenty of work to get done...even with this event taken care of.

* * *

 **(Daniel Mitchell's Point of View)**

I see Amaris looking over her destroyed city… … ...I can hear the sniffling from here. Walking over. "Hey…" Guess I startled her, since she jumped. "Sorry… … ...you...ok?"

She's turning back to the city. "... … ...My capital...my home… … ...why did they have to attack us?"

Shaking my head. "...We both know this would happen eventually… … …"

"...So much destruction…"

"...Only the buildings: we saved the people…" I assure her, "We can rebuild it...bigger, stronger, more durable...you've been trying to incorporate my tech into your people's lives for a while now: if anything, we can rebuild the city with the new infrastructure built in, rather than having to retrofit it."

...She's nodding...can see tears being flicked away as she's blinking. "...Yes...thank you…" Then...HOLY CRAP: SHE'S HUGGING ME!

...This...actually feels kind of nice...I hug her back. "...My pleasure...always was…"

* * *

 **Chapter Master Sharriar: "And while all this happens, my Battle-Brothers and I engage in glorious combat against the armies of those vile Heretics."**

 **Amaris: "At least I got my city back…"**

 **Venat: "And it appears you and the Emperor are getting closer…"**

 **Amaris: *blushes* "L-L-Lets move on!"**

 ***Connor wanders into the room, interrupting the commentary***

 **Connor: "Sorry about barging in. I...got something you guys need to hear about."**

 **Venat: "And that would be?"**

 **Connor: "I was hanging out in my room in the living quarters when I heard someone make some racket down the hall. It turns out that Leon opened the door to his room and a giant pile of money spilled onto the floor."**

 **Chapter Master Sharriar: "...What?"**

 **Connor: "There's more. After I helped Leon get to his feet, Triple M was walking by before he noticed the cash sitting in the hall. He quickly told me and Leon to leave as he would take care of the mess. However, the moment we left, he barricaded the door leading into the private quarters."**

 **Amaris: "But why did he do THAT?!"**

 **Connor: "That's the problem. I don't know why he did that. And until whatever he is doing is over...We can't get back into our rooms. Otherwise, that's all I know so far."**

 ***Connor looks around for a moment before saying, "Uh...Well...you guys just got informed. I'll be heading off and spreading along the news."***

 ***Connor leaves the room shortly after that.***

 **Amaris: "...So...now what?"**

 **Venat: "We don't have much else to talk about…"**

 **Chapter Master Sharriar: "...Then this is where we'll leave it off...Farewell readers, and remember: The Emperor Protects."**

 ***Camera shuts off***


	11. Chapter 10

***Camera turns on.***

 ***It sees that Connor, Zeldane, Emperor Mitchell, and Amaris are the ones in front of it.***

 **Connor: *Starting off with, "Welcome back to GotM...It's been a long time since one of these showed up."***

 **Zeldane: "Should I announce how long has it been?"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "That...shouldn't be necessary…"**

 **Connor: "Switching topics...This is actually the first time all 4 of us have shown up to give commentary."**

 **Zeldane: *To Amaris* "I know that Connor and Mitchell have done this before...But I'm not sure about you. Is this your first time for commentating?"**

 **Amaris: *shakes head* "No, I've done it once or twice…"**

 **Zeldane: "I asked because this is my first run at commentating. But moving on, I believe Connor has some points to bring up."**

* * *

 **Connor: *Initially says, "Yes, I do. This chapter is the start of-" before being interrupted by a large portal opening in the room.***

 ***The portal is more like a swirling void that kept constantly changed colors.***

 **Connor: *A bit curious* "That's a new one...Wonder where this one goes."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "It certainly looks different…"**

 **Zeldane: *Scanning the portal* "Hmm...This one doesn't have the same energy as the "forced" one a while ago."**

 **Amaris: "Wonder what's going on..."**

 ***The portal starts making noise.***

 **Zeldane: *Scanners still working* "That's not good...It's trying to attract something to it."**

 **Connor: *Notices that he is slowly getting pulled into the portal.* "I think that "something" may be me. Thankfully-"**

 ***The force of the portal increases, causing Connor to struggle to move away.***

 **Connor: *Looking at his co-commentators* "Uh...guys, I need HELP!"**

 ***The portal now has Connor in the air, but gets held down by Zeldane grabbing his arms.***

 **Zeldane: *To Emperor Mitchell and Amaris* "Grab onto the back of the armor and help me out, this portal is getting stronger."**

 **Emperor Mitchell and Amaris: *look at each other, nod, and move to help***

* * *

 ***The three person team managed to move Connor away by working their backwards as they pulled against the force of the portal. However, the portal decided to kick it into overdrive.***

 **Zeldane: "The armor's arms have reached their limit. Mitchell, you have to pull me back harder."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: *Morphs into his Demonic Form, for a strength increase***

 **Connor: *Pancking* "THE PORTAL'S STILL GETTING STRONGER!"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "This is the BEST I can do, unless you want me to go full Dragon!"**

 ***The portal decided to take this "10" level scale of effort to the "15" level on that metaphorical dial.***

 **Connor: *Still panicking* "YES, DO IT!"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: *nods, before turning into his Colossal Dragon form***

* * *

 ***The portal seems to be losing the tug of war as Connor gets further away, except his legs were still in the air.***

 ***If this portal was alive, it would have decided to turn that metaphorical dial to "20".***

 **Connor: *Looking at the doorway* "C'MON, WE ALSO MADE IT! JUST HOLD ON FOR A BIT LONGER!"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "It's getting...too strong!"**

 **Zeldane: *Overclocking the armor's arms* "I can't hold on any longer…"**

 ***In a split second, Zeldane had to let go, leaving Connor to pulled into the portal. The moment he gets inside, it vanishes.***

 ***After Emperor Mitchell lets go of Zeldane, she runs towards where the portal was, scanning the area in a futile attempt she could make it come back.***

 ***The camera at this point switches over to the chapter, which has just finished loading.***

 ***Chapter 10 starts.***

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Night Wraith I**

 **A day (or what felt like a day) later…**

Inside the Ptolemaic Base, several operatives of the Overkill division could be seen celebrating their contribution to the massive battle in the Nocturnean Capital. As they do that, the hanger portion of the base was celebrating its own accomplished goal.

The nicknamed 'Space Train' was finally ready to be taken for its official first drive by Connor. After getting beamed onboard from the ship's teleporter system, Connor took the time to look around the ship.

It had everything he wanted in a ship: A garden with a spare room, a living room that double as a rec room, a personal study, a fully equipped utility section next to the miscellaneous section, and lastly, the pilot's section, complete with storage and a very comfy bed.

Once his tour was over, the teleporter system activated again. As he checked the room, the power armor that belonged to Trevor was standing on top of the platform. Given the fact that Zeldane was the last one in control of it, Connor assumed it was her.

"Zeldane, do you have anything to report, or did you just come onboard to see the rest of the ship?" Connor asked.

"Both...actually. General Relly told me that the ship is believed to have some strange energy readings. So, he sent me here with this scanner." Zeldane responded back, showing the scanner device in her hands.

It was a small triangular object with two prongs sticking out of one side. As Zeldane moved it around, the prongs lighted up in a shade of light blue.

Connor asked to have the device and looked at it as he said, "What kind of energy is this thing scanning for, by the way?"

Zeldane took a moment to recall, answering with, "I...I belive it was what you call "Portal" energy...The technicians that were on board before now felt something off in the back of the ship."

Connor decided to hold onto the device and ordered Zeldane a command. "Well...better to get two tasks done at once. Zeldane, I need you to go take the pilot's seat and fly the ship off for its test run. I'll go to the back of the ship and scan around for the portal energy."

Zeldane just gave a salute, followed by a "Will do." The two departed to their sections of the ship.

 **Some time later...**

The 'Space Train' left the Ptolemaic Base and was going to be flying high into the sky. Leaving via a hidden tunnel of the base (which the location of said base was still not given to Daniel), Zeldane directed the ship towards the ruins at the plateau.

Once it was clear that the airways were safe for the time being, Zeldane activated the autopliot and set it to circle around the ruins. With that taken care of, she wanted to check up on how Connor was doing.

Reaching the very back end of the ship, which was where the garden and spare bedroom was. The bottom floor being dedicated as a collection room with a bed, the second floor being the garden for crops.

As Zeldane looked around, she saw that the bed was pushed over a few feet to the left, showing a large hole with a ladder leading down underneath. Zeldane wondered for a moment if the technicians ever found this before remembering they were under orders to not move the furniture if not necessary.

Their report had no metion of this, meaning Connor found it...and that he went down to explore. Zeldane followed, reaching a room with a metal door not that far from the ladder.

The door moved sideways as Zeldane moved it with the latch on the spot where the doorknob would be and stepped inside. What she saw made her scanners stop and restart a few times (or in other words, it make her blink a few times.)

A large portal was all that she could see...its colors changes as each second passes. Just as she was going to step closer towards it...something came out of the portal...something...that wasn't Connor.

The creature fully emerged from the portal and roared out loud, scaring Zeldane. She tried to activated the weapons in the armor...but nothing worked as she saw the creature continue to stare at her.

At this point, Zeldane decided to turn tail and run, bolting up the ladder as she heard the creature roar again. It was following her… and she continued to flee, reaching the teleporter room and shutting the door behind her.

She activated the teleporter and was sent down to the ruin grounds. The creature was still on the ship, but she wasn't as far as she cared at the moment. But then she saw the ship breaking from its autopilot route...and heading straight for the Imperium of Avalon's mountain range.

* * *

 **Elsewhere…**

"Now that the Solsteirians have been driven out of Nocturne, I can finally concentrate on problems at home," Daniel said to Amaris, "Unfortunately, this means aid in cleaning the rubble will be minimal for some time...you gonna be alright on your own for now?"

"Possibly…" Amaris replied, "With the casualties they took, they probably won't be trying to attack us again for a while…"

Daniel nodded. "That's true…let's just hope they DO need to recover… … ...now, you doing alright?"

Amaris nodded. "Yes, I'm fine… … ...it still hurts a bit, to be honest, remembering how damaged my home is…"

"It'll be rebuilt. We DID save its people after all. That's all that matters, right?"

Amaris smiled a little. "...You're right...So long as the people of Nocturne survive, Nocturne itself survives…"

Daniel nodded to her, smiling.

The communicator on Daniel activated as someone could be heard talking so fast, it sounds like gibberish.

Daniel picked up the communicator, before saying into it, "Alright, alright! Whoever's there, just slow down! I can't understand you!"

"Sorry...I'm just hysterical after what happened to me." The voice replied.

Daniel thought for a moment, thinking the voice sounded familiar. "Alright...and who is it again?"

"Zeldane, the A.I. that followed Dresden...I mean, Connor around during the ride to Blacklight. I...called you for something...problematic in nature." The now identified voice said.

"...What KIND of problem?" Daniel groaned.

Zeldane stumbled with her words as she said, "The kind….involving...a runaway spaceship. Also…an unknown creature is possibly driving it...as I speak. So...In a way, two problems rolled into one."

"Listen, I have enough issues as it is...no offense, but what reason do I have to help take care of this right at this second?" Daniel asked.

"Because...Connor was on the ship before I met that creature face to face. I'm worried that he may be in danger...and I may have some critical information you may need." Zeldane noted, her tone getting a bit devious at the end.

"...What kind of information?" Daniel asked, sounding as though he might dread hearing the answer.

Zeldane answered back with, "Maybe the location of the Ptolemaic Base sounds important enough? I'm technically not allowed to give it out, but I'll willing to do it for bringing Connor to safety."

Daniel was silent for a moment as he thought: Connor already knew his headquarters, it's only fair Daniel knew his. "... … ...Very well...I'll see what I can do...but I do still have some issues in my territory that need fixing, so I don't know how much help I CAN be…"

"I'll take what I can get… … ….You know, I didn't expect you to be willing to help...If you refused, I would have told you the other important thing I know." Zeldane said.

"And what is that?" Daniel asked, nervous again.

"Something probably important to one of those under your command. Ptolemaic Forces found a suspicious individual, said that they were a relative of… someone named…"Corrin" I believe. They are currently being held in the Ptolemaic Base as we speak." Zeldane noted, in a rather casual tone, unaware of the significance of what she said.

"Relative of WHO?!" Daniel exclaimed.

" I told you, the person is apparently a "relative" of someone named Corrin." Zeldane answered back, a bit worried now.

"There's someone by that name in the Imperium here: she's the Marchioness in charge of holding back the Orc and Troll attack!" Daniel replied, "She's among the individuals taken to this world, and is currently looking for any sign of her family being here!"

Zeldane remains silent for a moment before chipping in with, "Oh...I...At least one of them seems to be with us...I mean with the Ptolemaic Army. I...actually just received some details the higher ups sent to me about the person in question."

"Well...what do you know about them?" Daniel asked.

"The suspicious individual didn't reveal their name...but we do know her appearance. Seems to be a purple...or is it lavender...the image they sent me was a bit dirty- I mean, that's the hair color. Armor looks very black and regal looking, and several Ptolemaic staff were noting she was carrying a big axe. That's all they sent me." Zeldane explained based on her observations from the data she received.

"Hmmm… … ...Not entirely sure...but from what I know of Corrin's 'family', that sounds a bit like Camilla...is that really all they sent? Want to make sure before I jump to conclusions…"

"No...wait, they sent me one other thing...There was an additional note about how they taped her talking to herself. The person seemed really worried about Corrin...saying something like "Don't worry, Corrin...Your big sister, Camila is here to find you." when the Ptolemaic staff left her alone in the cell they placed her in." Zeldane added.

"...So it is Camilla...I'll have to tell Corrin about this...See what you can do about getting Camilla brought here…"

"Will do. I'll have Camilla sent over ASAP, provided I can get through the Ptolemaic Chain of command...Which I can because I-I mean, I'll get her to Blacklight soon." Zeldane tried to say before getting lost and back on focus.

The communicator turned silent as Zeldane cut the transmission.

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

Corrin and Elise walked into the spaceport sitting above Blacklight, and Elise was looking around in awe of the town. "Wow! I've never seen buildings like these before!" the girl exclaimed.

"They were new to me as well when I first saw them," Corrin replied, "Now I'm getting used to it."

"Well...and you said they could help us find the others?" Elise asked.

Corrin nodded. "Yeah, they've got their own problems, but they're still trying to help… … ...Ah, here we are…" The duo arrived at the lift.

"...What is it?" Elise asked.

"The lift to the Undercity," Corrin replied, "Let's get going!"

The duo entered the lift, which began to plummet. Soon, they came into view of the Undercity, with Elise awed by the sight of the city. Soon, the lift reached the bottom of its track.

"Come on...Daniel should be in Midlight's Deep. that's the column there that serves as the palace," Corrin explained, leading her sister to the column.

* * *

 **Somewhere on the Mountain Range...**

The "Space Train" stopped at this particular spot on the mountain range...As the creature that scared Zeldane off teleported to the ground below. It looked around, seeing nothing around to bother it.

That's when it curled itself and...changed itself. Through a process that looked painful...it double its size and the sharp parts of its body got sharper. To say that it looked more terrifying than it was smaller is a understatement.

Soon, it heard the roars of two dragons that were flying towards the ship in the air. The dragons initially focused on the ship...until they saw what looked to be their new target.

The creature was a bit confused at what it was seeing as the dragons decided to fight it. Once they were down, the creature somehow split itself into two and the new one charged at the dragons.

What ends up happening is that the dragons strike at the attacking creature...only to be confused at the fact that it was somewhat not physical...or somehow not real. Yet when the second creature struck them, it felt real and the pain confused them even further.

Then a cloud of mist...or some mysterious chemical spread through the air as the ghostly creature's attacks came out faster and stronger. Not to mention the other one of the splitted creature showing up...attacking as fast as its counterpart.

The battle went on...till both dragons fell to the ground, dying from the multiple wounds inflicted on them. Once it was over, the "fake" version of the creature disappeared.

Oddly, the creature tried eating the two dragons, but stopped as it realized that it didn't need to eat.

Then...somehow...the creature teleported itself back onto the ship. The ship now moving onto a different part of the mountain range...

* * *

 **In the Marshland, hours later…**

The strange creature left the ship once again to find itself in the outskirts of a big old marshland. Traveling through the new landscape, it reached a area where it saw camps full of orcs and trolls getting organized and equipped for a attack.

Wandering into their territory quietly and out of sight, the creature found a hiding spot (suitable) for its current size near one of the camps. After scanning over the closest camp quickly, the creature shot out three red orbs from its mouth.

These orbs were made of some unorthodox energy, allowing them to float over above the camp. When an orc spotted them, they stopped floating and flew towards a few groups of orcs and trolls. The moment these orbs impacted with their target, a loud unnatural scream filled the air with a big explosion wiping out many orcs and a few trolls.

The surviving orcs and trolls were on edge, looking around to see what caused that. They soon got their answer as the creature suddenly launched itself into the middle of the camp...its various parts of its body bubbling...till another explosion happened, wiping out the entire camp.

After the smoke cleared, the creature could be seen unharmed from the explosion...as if it planned to do that all along. With one camp down, it decided to clean out the remaining ones...one by one.

Unfortunately for the creature, as its attacks against the orcs and trolls went on, a scout team from the Imperium of Avalon had found the first camp it attacked. They noticed the destruction of the camp and could hear inhuman screams and explosions going off into the distance.

A message was sent out, being relayed all the way to Blacklight about an unknown force possibly making its claim in the marshland.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, near the Marshland...**

Corrin and Elise were passing through the marshland on the way to Corrin's estate in her Marsh. Currently, Corrin was being escorted by a squad of Kasrkins from the 412th, mainly due to the monsters and Orcs normally in this area… … …

...Only...there weren't any. In fact, it wasn't that long ago that the Kasrkin Vox Operator received a transmission that an unknown force was making a move in the marshland...hence why all of the Kasrkins were currently on alert, while Corrin had Omega Yato out.

Unbenounced to them, the creature was nearby looking around for the ship it hijacked. It traveled through the marsh quickly...as it spotted Corrin and Elise. It hid before they looked in its direction.

Once the creature felt they weren't looking, it spied on them. As they continued on their way, the creature followed from a safe distance that gave it time to hide.

When the group reached the estate, the creature peeked out of its current location to see that Corrin was still carrying the Omega Yato. Oddly, the creature looked like it was focusing on the sword more than the person carrying it.

Then in its strange mind appeared an idea...a idea it put to action.

Splitting itself into two, the "fake" one emerged from its spot and slowly approached the group...as the "real" one turned invisible and sneaked around from the side.

The group noticed the creature approaching them: it had 4 arms, two of them ending in scythe-like blades, while the other two ended in hands with long, talon-like claws. It had curved spines coming out of its back, and it had an eyeless face. Instead of legs, it had a series of tentacles and it seemed to float a bit above the ground.

Immediately, the Guardsmen were on alert. "What is that?!"

"Hold!" Corrin ordered, "Keep an eye on it, but don't shoot unless it attacks…"

The "fake" creature heard that...and just stopped. It looked around at the group, stopping at Elise and just waved one of its arms as if to say hi.

The "real" one was still sneaking up on the group, getting ready to pounce on its target.

Elise just waved back at the creature, a bit nervously.

Corrin watched the creature, just unsure of how to act…

The "fake" creature just turned itself around and made its way away from the group...disappearing a few seconds later…

As the "real" one's invisibility wore off and pounced on Corrin, pinning her to the ground and knocking her sword away.

In a panic, Corrin was just about to order the Guardsmen to attack… … …

When the creature suddenly let her go...and immediately picked up her sword and bolted through the marsh. At some point, it "warped" away like 15 feet from where it was and continued moving.

Corrin just sat there for a moment...before shouting out, "That thing just stole Omega Yato!"

The creature kept moving till it saw the "Space Train" fly above it...leading to it get teleported back into the ship as it left the marsh with a stolen weapon.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the Spaceport…**

A Ptolemaic APC drives into the spaceport, reaching the area of the port where the lift was. After parking it in the street, the side door opened up and a few Ptolemaic Ruin Division grunts exit...With a purple haired woman being escorted out in handcuffs.

Once they were out, one of the grunts activated his radio communicator and waited for the other person to pick up the message.

Changing channels, he got the response and ordered the cuffs to be removed. The cuffs were removed and the grunts went back into the APC, leaving the woman by herself.

Soon enough, the lift arrived, and out of it came a man in flak armor. "Ah, you must be Camilla," the man said in an accented voice, "I've been told to bring ya down to the Undercity while ya await transportation to the Northern March…"

* * *

 **Back with Daniel and Amaris...**

The communicator got activated again, causing Daniel to get the connection established. At this point, he was expecting Zeldane to report back that Camilla was delivered to Blacklight...but that didn't happen.

Instead, the signal or message they received was from a soldier of the Ptolemaic Army, saying they dropped the family member of Corrin off at the lift.

But back to the point...It wasn't Zeldane who was trying to talk to Daniel.

It was Corrin.

"I managed to find out what's going on in the marshlands…" Corrin commented.

"Really? It wasn't that long ago we warned you something's up…" Daniel replied.

"Yeah, and that 'something' just stole my sword!" Corrin replied.

"... … ...What?"

Corrin then went on and described the creature in question.

Daniel adopted a thoughtful expression. "Hmmm...I see… … ...We'll keep a look out…" Then, Daniel thought, ' _But where'd something like THAT come from?'_

End Chapter 10.

* * *

 ***Camera switches back.***

 ***Zeldane can be seen in a sort of catatonic state as her voice says so much about what she was experiencing.***

 **Zeldane: *In a very melancholy tone, "I...I...failed...to...save….him. Connor...is...gone...I-" before breaking down emotionally.***

 ***Emperor Mitchell and Amaris struggle to come with something to say to comfort the A.I.***

 **Zeldane: *Looking at the two of them, trying hard to speak clearly.* "...Please...tell me...that he'll be fine…I...just need...a bit of...hope...or something."**

 **Amaris: "I'm...sure he'll be fine…I mean, how much has he gone through since getting here?"**

 **Zeldane: *Showing a sign that she realizes something as she says, "From...what...I got from the Ptolemaic Files...on Connor...They say his luck is beyond what is considered 'normal'. He...may actually be able to get back."***

 **Amaris: "See? There you go…"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Not to mention the stuff he pulled off when we first met in the story...he's probably fine…"**

 **Zeldane: *Showing that she is doing better now as she says, "I...can't thank you two enough for giving me hope. I'm still worried...but I have a solid feeling Connor will be back."***

* * *

 ***Just as Zeldane calmed down, the portal suddenly showed up again. The trio of commentators were surprised to see it again.***

 ***Zeldane looked at the other two, quickly saying, "I'm heading in there to get him back...Wish me luck."***

 ***Then in a rash decision, Zeldane was going to run into the portal by herself…***

 **Emperor Mitchell: *stops her* "Woah, there! How do we even know if this is the same portal? Could just be a similar type, but leads elsewhere!"**

 **Zeldane: "But my scanners tell me that it has the same properties as the one before...It must be the one that took Connor!"**

 **Amaris: "Maybe he'll come through himself! Let's just wait!"**

 **Zeldane: *Hesitating to agree* "I...I...I'll wait. But the moment it starts to disappear, I'm going with it!"**

* * *

 ***They waited for a few seconds...as nothing happens. The portal still swirls on. But in a single second...something does happen.***

 ***Someone does emerge from the portal…***

 **Zeldane: *Shocked* "No way...That's-"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: *You have...GOT...to be shitting me!"**

 **Amaris: "...It's….that THING! It's here!"**

 ***The camera finally sees what the commentators saw...The creature from the story.***

 **Creature: *Looks at the trio, tilts its head in a confused manner.***

 ***The trio doesn't even move an inch as the creature stands there, still confused.***

 **Zeldane: *Without turning her head as she focuses her words on Amaris and Emperor Mitchell* "I'm going to turn off the camera...Hoping it doesn't decide to attack."**

 ***Zeldane tries moving towards the camera...and the creature just points a claw at Zeldane.***

 ***It...just moves the claw back to Zeldane's position, as if it was non-verbally saying, "Just stop and go back."***

 ***She does so. The creature then approaches the camera and turns it off.***


	12. Chapter 11

***Camera turns on***

 ***The camera sees Zeldane, Emperor Mitchell, and Amaris in the room...along with the creature standing near them.***

 **Creature: *Points at the camera, followed by it moving out of its view.***

 **Zeldane: *A bit unsure as she says, "I think it wants us to go back to commentating...Or its trying to trick us."***

 **Creature: *Signals them to get to commentating off camera.***

* * *

 ***The commentators start the process...but it's easy to tell that they were watching the creature when it was not their turn to talk.***

 **Zeldane: "Welcome back...We are going to be commentating on the next chapter."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Maybe we'll eventually find out what the creature here is...and what it wants with the Omega Yato…"**

 **Creature: *Cues Amaris to talk off camera.***

 **Amaris: *shrugs* "Well...that would be nice, if it did show that…"**

 **Zeldane: "Speaking of the chapter...we should get that started...like now."**

 ***The camera switches over to the chapter.***

 ***Chapter 11 Starts.***

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Night Wraith II**

 **In a different part of the Mountain Range…**

Inside that ship, the creature was scanning over the sword it stole. This lasted for a bit till it placed the sword on a nearby table as it went on its way. After being teleported down, it looked around its new environment.

From what the creature was doing, it was showing that boredom finally took effect. The creature explored around, looking for something to do when it spotted two odd individuals 'wandering' around the area.

Well…'wandering' wasn't exactly the right word to describe what they were doing. One of them just picked up various trees and rocks and just slammed them into the surrounding wildlife with their mind. The other one...just set everything on fire with fireballs and flames that shot out from his hands via magic.

They also were trying to kill each other, as the creature watched them from afar. For some reason, the creature felt like it had to do something about this...So it decided to intervene.

As their fight went on, the one that was using her mind...related skills...felt a disturbance approaching her. A large rock was sent towards the direction of the disturbance, but missed. The disturbance continued to mess with her mind, almost allowing the fire throwing opponent a free shot.

Except there was no fireball heading her way...instead she only saw her opponent lying on the ground...not moving. The reason why that he was cut in half...but not from any attack from the female attacker.

Looking over the fire elementalist...the female telepath was distracted by the disturbance, this time the effects being much stronger.

Turning around in a vain attempt to begin leaving the area, she spotted a creature she had no idea of what it was supposed to be...as it pounced on her and ended her destructive campaign.

Leaving behind their bodies, the creature went a short distance away to begin the changing process again. Time passed as its body doubled in size again...along with the rest of it looking more dangerous and powerful than its 'second' stage.

Getting used to its new improved self, the creature practiced moving around and attacking the air for training. It soon teleported back to the ship as a new direction was taken.

* * *

 **A hour or two later, in yet another part of the Mountain Range…**

The ship flew over a large abandoned set of ruins, which the creature found its way to search through. It looked around the ruins, hoping it could find something valuable to take back to the ship.

At some point, it ran across several undead creatures patrolling around the path it was taking. Several walking piles of bones, corpses, knights of the dead, and spectral spirits tried attacking the creature...but got destroyed into pieces or had the magic binding them break after it got done attacking them.

Continuing on the path, the creature found a large ritual ceremony in progress, surrounded by abominations that were known as Liches. They were summoning and binding countless undead servants together beyond their ritual location.

The creature decided to put a stop to this, much like the two threats it handled earlier. However, the Liches quickly spotted the creature spying on them and sent many nasty magic spells towards it.

The creature dodged a few of them, but did get hit. The pain made it angrier as it activated the strange chemical-like mist into the air. The Liches lost sight of the creature...before having their physical bodies being cut, slashed, or sliced into pieces.

The creature stopped and looked over the ritual ground, seeing many odd jars bunched together. Just as it was about to touch one, the Liches started rising again as their magic made new bodies for them.

Catching on quick, the creature smashed a jar and saw a Lich that was having its new body in its control, violently explode as the magic disappeared from the undead abomination.

If the creature's mind was being read at that point, it would be easy to say it finally found something entertaining to do…

What follows is the remaining Liches exploding at the same time as the creature destroys the remaining jars. With the area cleared of Liches, the undead wandering around the ruins disappeared as well.

The creature did one last thing, which was to destroy the area used for the ritual before returning to the ship.

* * *

 **Elsewhere in the Mountain Range, two hours later...**

Reaching a new spot, the "Space Train" continued on flying in some direction as the creature appeared on the ground. It took a moment to stop, wondering about something. The creature looked to the sky, noticing that it was nighttime…

Or what looked like it be darkness...The creature didn't really care about what if it was night or day. Despite that, the creature had to stop again to keep itself awake.

After that passed, the creature heard something go on not that far away from its current location. Being initially curious, it made its way to the noise to find...A large gathering of Paladins.

The Paladins just had to look at the creature for a split second before various shouts and phrases rose out from their mouths.

"That chaos lord sent a monster to eliminate us!"

"The vile creature must be slain!"

The foolish warriors charged at the creature...unaware that it was going to attack, just not physically. An explosive blast erupted from the creature, sending the closest paladins flying and landing dead on the ground. Others just got knocked back far injured or wounded severely...helpless to retaliate as the creature took them out quickly.

This fight lasted for a bit longer...and ended with the creature winning. However, the fight had taken its toll, sapping a vast amount of energy from the creature.

Leaving the battlefield, the creature searched for a location that was remote and allowed itself to rest. The creature kept moving, looking around till it found a large body of water further ahead in the direction it was going.

It was a lake...and as stated from before, it was large...large enough to let the creature in its current size to swim around. It didn't want to do that at the moment, but it fulfilled the requirements the creature wanted.

Stopping near the lake, the creature laid down on its belly and just started resting. It quickly drifted off to sleep, believing that a good old dream would arrive to distract it.

The creature slept on as the surface of the lake shook a bit and continued to shake as a 'fish' jumped out of the water. The 'fish' landed in the water and jumped again and again...till wet footsteps could be heard on the ground.

The creature (despite visually lacking eyes,) metaphorically opened its 'eyes' to see the fish...except it wasn't a fish. It was more like a man...and...actually, it was part fish. A 'fishman' in other words, with claws and sharp teeth and soulless looking eyes.

The fishman approached the creature, who just screamed at the fishy monster before slashing the fish into pieces with its scythe arms . Getting up, the creature looked at the lake as the water shook again...showing more representatives of that old horror movie monster from Earth way back in the past.

Then came the other types, more familiar to the depictions of the man who had "love" in his name. The visual sights of these aquatic nightmares would spook any mere man...but not the creature.

Sending out the three red energy orbs, the projectiles floated in the air till they tracked down their targets. The orbs exploded on contact, wiping out the wave of opposition. But yet more kept coming from the lake...as if there was a town on the bottom of the lake.

More orbs of destructive energy came out as the creature advanced towards the lake. Once it was in the water, it dived below and the surface. The sound of aquatic monsters suffering never made it to the surface...instead the creature did as it resurfaced to get vital air.

It divided back in again and continued till the lake was cleaned out...resulting in the creature surfacing for one last time...to leave the water and back on the grassy terra.

* * *

The creature was beyond exhausted as it left the lake to find a better place to rest. It floated awkwardly as it saw a large empty cave to camp in….almost not making it by how tired it was. But it did...flopping to the ground and dozing off again into the sleepy world of imagination.

Far away, a signal belonging to a communication device played out into the air. The Imperial-looking soldier saw something flying in the air...a train that had tech associated with a spaceship incorporated to the design. The soldier talked into the device, giving a detailed report before getting an order to track it if possible.

However, the intended recipient of the message was not the only one to hear it. The relayed info played out in the speaker of a Ptolemaic Communication Catcher, a machine made to spy in on the Imperium of Avalon's common communication devices. They had yet to bug the private communicators used by the higher ups of their "ally", but that was only a matter of time.

The Ptolemaic Officer assigned to record the intercepted messages quickly wrote down what he was hearing. Once that was done, the process of information spreading through the chain of command...ending with being sent in a encoded signal sent to a particular underling of the current leader.

* * *

 **Elsewhere, in Blacklight...**

Several reports found their way through the system of communication in Blacklight. A decent chunk were about the threats to the Imperium being wiped out. Including the previous report in the marshland, there were now 6 incidents that occurred in the mountain range in relation to the now-former threats.

In the reports, patrols found the aftermath of a battle with the notorious dragon pair, two human bodies matching the descriptions of a telepath and elementalist, a destroyed ritual area that Liches were using, several bodies belonging to a regiment of paladins opposed to Avalon, and most recently, a lake filled with remains of a dead sea cult.

Daniel decided this needed immediate investigation. Along with himself, Amaris was coming along, as was each of the individuals now given nothing to do, due to their assigned threats no longer being present, except for Corrin, who was now celebrating the return of her two Nohr-born sisters.

The only higher-up in the Imperium still busy was Commander Farsight, who was busy preparing his forces to face the army of the eastern Warlord, who was still a threat.

The group moving to investigate was now onboard the _Across this New Divide_ , which was now preparing to head to the former location of the Sea Cult, the last threat known to have been eliminated.

Of course, they weren't the only ones deciding to go there. As the massive ship made its way, a smaller vehicle was found to be going in the same direction. It only be ridden by a single person...or what looked like a person.

As it moved, the ship continued scanning, trying to locate the ship supposedly seen where the unknown creature last acted. Soon, the ship reached the area where the Sea Cult was coming from. Already, down below, the Cadians were moving to reclaim the area.

The small vehicle that was following along on its own, landed and its sole rider got off before scanning the area over for themselves. The individual made sure to not get in the way of the Cadians as they went by.

Meanwhile, Daniel's Thunderhawk departed from the ship and soon touched down nearby, and the whole party, consisting of Daniel, Amaris, Sturnn and his retinue (Consisting of a Commissar, Ministorum Priest, Psyker, and Kasrkin Guard), Yngvek, and Avrae, with Ophelia supporting Daniel in his power armor, departed from it.

The individual, who turned out to be Zeldane, continued to scan the area as she noticed Daniel's party, stopping to wave at him before going back to more scanning. Once that was done, Zeldane planned to head to the lake to continue her own search.

But not before saying a few things she learned to the group.

"Nice to see you again, Daniel. I take it you got some business to attend here?" Zeldane asked.

Daniel nodded, before replying, "Yes, we're investigating the creature that's been wiping out multiple threats from our lands… … …"

"I know...In fact, everyone on my side knows...So, I'm here to do the same as you...except for one more thing." Zeldane noted.

"Really?" Daniel questioned, "Normally, I'd be curious as to how you know, but we will need some help tracking down...whatever's doing this…"

Zeldane responded with, "Then I guess it's good I brought this along for the search." before pulling out a small scanner.

"In case you need to know, It's built to find the tracks left behind the creature...If it makes any that is." Zeldane explained before Daniel could ask.

"...Yeah, reports said it was floating so...how it'd make tracks, I don't know…" Daniel replied.

"Actually," Ophelia spoke out, "Depending on its means of levitation, any tracks it makes could have been left by depressions made by whatever means of levitation it possess…"

"Or it could have placed itself upon the ground after it got done moving around. That's another way for it to leave a track." Zeldane added.

Daniel just shrugged before saying, "Either way, let's get going, we need to find this thing…"

The group, now with Zeldane, went to the lake to begin the search. Using Zeldane's track scanner, they found a spot where the creature did stop near the lake. The track then moved into the lake before returning back on the ground on the other side.

From there, the tracks became easier to find as Zeldane pointed out that the creature must have been tired around this point because the depressions in the ground were more pronounced.

As they followed the tracks, Zeldane received information dug up from Ptolemaic HQ.

"Huh...so that's what it's called...I can see why the name is like that." Zeldane blurted out suddenly.

"Name?" Amaris asked.

"The space ship I'm looking for is named "The Grand Fortune". It's also...the ship that I got chased out of by that creature not too long ago." Zeldane answered.

"...Ah…" Amaris replied.

Zeldane continued tracking as she received another set of data that she quickly brought up.

"Seems the creature we are searching for has a name as well…Just got the info a few seconds ago." Zeldane commented.

"So, what is the Xeno called?" Sturnn asked.

"Apparently, according to what I got, it's called the 'Wraith'. There's other names, but those are the scientific type with latin…Don't care for those at the moment." Zeldane answered with a quip at the end.

"Very well...let's go search out this...Wraith…" Daniel commented, as he thought, ' _A levitating creature called a Wraith… … ...where have I heard of that before?'_

* * *

 **In the cave...**

The now designated "Wraith" was finally waking up from its dream of wonder. It slowly rose from the ground letting its senses back into work as it slowly left the cave to scan the environment.

From its position, the Wraith saw the spaceship a long bit away from the cave, still flying aimless around. Then there was the very hard to see outline of a large group scanning the ground as they travelled. The Wraith continued to look around…

Before shaking its head and looking back at where it saw that group...quickly noticing that it was heading to the cave from what it could tell. Admittedly, it was worried for a second before it calmed itself down and came up with a plan.

The Wraith left the cave, making sure to stay hidden, but deliberately left tracks a bit away from the cave entrance.

The group followed the trail till the cave entrance was in sight, at which point Zeldane stopped the group from continuing on.

"Is it bad to say that I'm nervous...Cause I got a feeling that it's here...I mean, in that cave." Zeldane mumbled.

"Well...we better hope that the thing wiping out those threats was meant to be a sign of goodwill… … ...even IF it DID steal Corrin's weapon…" Daniel commented.

Then just like that, the Wraith appeared out in the front of the cave, freaked out from seeing the group and hid behind a large nearby rock. To say that surprised them is like saying...something involving wordplay. The point was that they didn't expect that.

The Wraith poked its head out from beyond the rock to see everyone staring at it...and it doing nothing but looking back.

Zeldane just flatly said, "I think it hates being looked at."

"... … ...So...what do we do?" Amaris asked.

"Did anybody actually come up with what we were going to do? The only thing that comes to my mind is to capture it...or convince it to follow us." Zeldane pointed out as the Wraith slowly moved out into the open.

Away from the rock, the Wraith still looked at the group, except it looked at each person for a set amount of time before moving on to the next...Save for Amaris and Daniel. When it looked at Daniel, it tilted its head for a second. Then when it saw Amaris, it did the same thing.

It was like the Wraith recognized them...but not the other way around.

"... … …Why is it looking at us like that?" Daniel asked.

"It almost looks like...I don't know…" Amaris replied, "But it IS...odd...very odd…"

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

While the "fake" Wraith kept the group distracted, the "real" one was just about to be clear to bolt and get away. However, as the "real" one sneaked by, it felt like it knew two of those people in the group. That's why the "fake" acted like that.

Either way, the "real" one stopped and quickly flew across the distance it covered in this red shadowy haze...and snatched Amaris and brought itself and her back to its original position.

Holding onto the kidnapped princess, it cast a sleep spell to put her to sleep and bolted off. The fake one also disappeared afterwards.

"Amaris!" Daniel called, as she was kidnapped. A look of rage came over Daniel. "Everyone, gear up: We're going hunting!" Then he muttered, "Now I know why that description sounded familiar...damned Evolve!"

Zeldane was just about to question what Daniel meant...as the "Grand Fortune" flew by...towards where the Wriath bolted off to.

"Uh...Guys, I think we should move...It's going to get into the ship it stole and fly out of here with Amaris…" Zeldane mentioned as she activated her flight mode.

"Not on my watch!" Daniel snarled, before chattering into his comm system. A moment later, the _Across this New Divide_ began plotting an intercept course for _The Grand Fortune_.

The Wraith as this point, was rushing as fast as it could and saw its ticket out get closer and closer. It quickly saw Zeldane flying towards it at full blast, ready to punch it. Thankfully for it, the teleporter system activated and brought the Wraith and Amaris on board.

Taking a moment to relax, the Wriath placed the still snoozing Amaris against a wall and moved away to do something unexpected. It did the process associated with changing itself...except made itself go back to be smaller...or like stage "one" in other words.

Now in a smaller state, it picked Amaris back up and carried her to the back of the ship. It stopped at one point to also bring the Omega Yato sword it left on a table along the way. Once at the back of the ship, it descended into the passage beneath the bed and door leading to the portal.

The Wraith entered the portal with the sword and Amaris, ending up in a different place altogether. From there, it made its way to the spot it knew…

* * *

Outside the _Grand Fortune_ , was Zeldane returning to the group, saying with disappointment, "Great, now we have to search the ship for it...provided all of us can get inside it."

"So...how ARE we going to get inside?" General Sturnn asked, as Daniel contemplated something.

Zeldane responded with, "The only way in would to be access the private teleporter system inside the ship...And by the way, while there is the option of blowing the ship out of the sky, If that were to happen...The Ptolemaic Army would be VERY disappointed with Avalon if that happened." The first part to Strunn, the other part to Daniel in a serious tone.

"Not to mention that Amaris is onboard…" Daniel commented.

"So, I need to ask, you got a teleporter system in your ship, Daniel?" Zeldane asked, calming down.

Daniel thought a moment, before nodding. "Yes, there is: located in the armory."

"Good. Next, how skilled is Ophelia at hacking into other systems?" Zeldane quickly retorted back.

"Fairly good, why do you ask?" Daniel asked.

"To get into the Grand Fortune's teleporter system, I'll need help. Once we get onto your ship, the two of us can start getting the systems linked...and then we can go hunt down that Wraith."

Zeldane explained.

Daniel nodded. "Alright. Then, we better get back to my Thunderhawk…don't wanna just leave the thing laying around here..."

Zeldane just remembered something as she said, "Oh...Yeah, I need to get the hover bike I took here. Is there a way for me to bring that onto your ship?"

Daniel shrugged. "Depending on how small it is, MIGHT be able to shove it into the Thunderhawk...if not, I can potentially call in a Thunderhawk Transporter to carry it."

Zeldane just offered a quick, "Uh..Thanks." before flying off to go get her vehicle.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, inside the portal…**

The Wraith reached its destination, dropping the sword off into a pile of swords and Amaris on a neaby bed. Once that was done, the Wraith awkwardly sat down a long couch and started snoozing as well.

At some point, the sleep from the spell wore off...causing Amaris to wake up.

Taking a look around, she found she was...inside what appeared to be a warehouse...In that warehouse was a bunch of crates of various kinds and sizes. In some of the open ones was weapons, armor, practically anything. No matter where she looked, she just saw more warehouse and crates...except in the area she was in…

...The area she was in had a carpeted floor with some furniture and a device Amaris vaguely remembered as being called a 'Television'. Also nearby was what appeared to be a small kitchen on one side and a large bed on the other…

...And sleeping on the couch was a smaller version of the creature that'd originally snatched her…

The Wraith woke up, seeing Amaris was awake as well. It got off the couch and approached her...only to gently poke her with one of its claws. The Wraith just stood there for a bit and did it again, except clearly showing that it wanted her to say something.

"Uhm… … …" Amaris was...uncertain of what TO say: she was just kidnapped by some kind of creature and now found herself with it in some kind of warehouse…

The Wraith moved past her, heading into the kitchen. After struggling to get the fridge door open, it somehow managed to pull out a paper plate with cold pizza and shoved it (somehow after doing the same with the fridge door) into a microwave and pushed a few buttons.

As it waited for the thing to heat up, The Wraith returned to the couch and fished out a remote on the couch and turned on the television. Some show from earth was playing as the Microwave's alarm went off.

Heading back to the kitchen, the Wraith got the heated pizza out and offered it to Amaris.

Amaris nervously accepted it, a bit weirded out that it was offering food.

Once that was done, the Wraith crashed back on the couch and scooted itself to be on one side as it watched the tv. At some point, it looked at Amaris and patted down on the other side of the couch as if to indicate she could sit there.

Amaris nervously made her way over and sat down, still weirded out at what's happening.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, inside the** _ **Grand Fortune**_ …

The teleporter system fired up as Daniel appeared on the ship's teleporter pad. Zeldane was already there in her armor as she told him, "Now, get off the pad. Can't bring in the rest with you in the way."

Daniel nodded and moved. The system fired up as the next person in the group showed up. This went on till everyone was onboard.

 _The Grand Fortune_ was quite an interesting ship. The first place they searched was the Utility room to the right of the teleporter room. This room had two floors...filled with very high tech and low tech equipment. Cloth, metal, and anything else they found in the storage was stored in here.

They continued on to the right to reach the Captain's quarters. Compare to the last room, it looked very fancy...so fancy that it kinda made everyone who was in the Imperium of Avalon be jealous of its fanciness...or that's what Zeldane thought.

Either way, it was searched over, even the storage on the second floor...and they still found nothing.

Moving back to the teleporter room and heading left this time, they found themselves in the Miscellaneous room. A large group of junk littered the first floor, followed by yet another storage floor except this one was for food. The third floor was an arcade filled with machines, video games and consoles, and even a poker table.

Next room over was the Living room, filled with a long wooden dining table. There was a bit of dust missing on a area of the table, which suggested something was placed down on there recently. The two upper floors had more furniture and a bedroom with its desk.

The study room left to that had a few seats, a microwave and coffee maker. No one was willing to have any coffee right now...but that won't have happened anyway because the glass pot was empty. The second floor had plenty of books and crates filled with books. The third floor doubled as an office and a bedroom, equipped with its own computer and television.

Much like the others, the found nothing. The last part of the ship was the only place left to search. The group passed by a few shelves holding colorful crystal cored rocks and even two mannequins wearing strange looking armors. Oddly, one of them had a lantern attached to a branch also attached to its back.

Zeldane looked at the armor on the left before saying, "Huh...My scanners tell me this armor is made of Solarium…Daniel, does Avalon have any quantity of Solarium?"

"Uhm...I don't know what that is…" Daniel commented plainly.

"Solarium is a material only found in a distinct region of space...It's extremely rare, but worth so much because it could make weapons and armor that rival...well anything you can think of." Zeldane explained.

"Well...I've never even heard of it, so…" Daniel shrugged.

They went back to searching and explored the second floor, only to return back as they saw it was just a garden. Reaching the absolute dead end of the ship, the only thing they saw was a bed…

"Wait a minute, I know this part of the room...Just got to move the bed...and...Yeah, that's the way down." Zeldane said as the bed was moved, showing a ladder that descended down.

Once everyone got down, the door in their way was opened...showing the portal again, still swirling in the changing colors.

"This...definitely looks familiar…" Daniel commented.

"Why do you say that? This should be the first time you seen this portal…" Zeldane said in a confused tone.

"...It looks like one of the portals I can make to...access a realm I can control…" Daniel commented, "...It...feels different, like it leads somewhere else, but it looks the same…"

"Remind me to ask for Connor about what the heck you are...I'm still trying to make sense of what I know about you so far...and this complicates things." Zeldane dryly noted before looking back at the portal.

"...Well...one thing's for sure...if that Wraith isn't anywhere on the ship here...it HAS to be in there…" Daniel replied.

One by one, the group entered the portal...unaware of the path they just took lead to…

* * *

The television was still on as the show it was playing just reached its credits. The Wraith just put the remote up and changed the channel. This time, a old action movie started playing.

As the movie played, the Wraith looked over to Amaris, still sitting there with the plate and food on her hands. It pointed at the pizza and gestured to its mouth, indicating that she should try eating it.

Nervously, Amaris took a bite. The pizza didn't taste 'bad' in any way, so she slowly began eating the rest of the slice.

The Wraith looked back at the television and grinned after it heard a cheesy one liner. A few minutes passed and the Wraith got off the couch yet again. This time, it went to the bed and pulled out a cardboard box from underneath it.

Opening the box, it pulled out a large notebook with many blank pages and a pen already inside it. It took the items over to the couch and tried to write something.

Of course, since its arms were either bladed or clawed...nothing could be done as it failed to hold onto the pen long enough to write.

Thankfully for itself, its legs were more than able to do the job. Once it got done writing, The Wraith showed what it wrote down.

The current page had "Pardon, your name is Amaris, right?" written on it. Then the Wraith waited for Amaris to respond.

"Uhm...yes?" Amaris replied, nervously.

"Why are you nervous? I'm not going to do anything except just watch television for a while." was written below the previous line.

"Uhm…" Amaris wasn't sure what to say...or rather, how to say 'You're some kind of strange, monstrous-looking creature that just kidnapped me from my companions…'...not without accidentally angering the creature.

It looked at her, before writing down, "I can get it if you don't get why I did this. When I sneaked by with the decoy distracting your group, I stopped because I felt like I knew who you were...along with that guy...Daniel, was it?"

"Uhm...yes…" Amaris replied, still a bit nervous.

The Wraith continued with, "For some reason, I just knew somehow that you went through some hard times, So...I decided to bring you here to try...I don't know, take a moment to stop and relax for once. In hindsight, this probably could have been done differently."

"...Yeah…" Amaris replied, still nervous.

"Look, just know that I'm sorry. Also this pen is running-" The pen got jammed, forcing the Wraith to stop writing. The Wraith placed the notebook on the ground nearby and continued to look at Amaris.

Then at some point, it just pointed at her and gestured her to a makeshift stairway leading out of the area they were in. It was like the Wraith was visually trying to tell her, "You know what, It's clear you don't want to be here. Just head that way and find your way back." while it looked disappointed.

Now, Amaris began to feel bad: sure it kidnapped her, but it'd shown nothing but hospitality when she woke up.

The Wraith still kept pointing to the stairs, before approaching Amaris and gently nudging her to get moving.

Amaris nodded, and began making her way out, now saddened by her own supposedly rude behavior.

As Amaris disappeared from sight, the Wraith went back to the couch and stared at the television for a second. It quickly turned the tv off and picked up the notebook.

Smacking the pen a few times, the jam was fixed and the Wraith looked around to see the warehouse.

It remembered the place was like a maze…

The Wraith quickly got up, wrote down something and took the staircase to catch up with Amaris.

At the end of the bottom of the staircase, just a bit away from it was Amaris. She didn't go very far because the place was massive and she had no idea how to get out of here.

The Wraith descended down the stairs, getting Amaris' attention by showing what it written on the page it was on from the notebook.

"Look, when I was trying to get to leave, I forgot that you don't know your way around this place. If you don't mind, I'd be willing to guide you out of here...and promise to never bug you again...or kidnap you." was all that was written on the page.

"... … ...Ok…" Amaris replied, trying to hold back her still-present unease with the creature.

It wrote back, "And uh...Don't feel bad for me...What I did was stupid...even if I am trying to make up for it." all the while it was disappointed...except clearly for itself.

"...Ok…" Amaris replied, still reining in her unease.

The Wraith put away the notebook and pen, and started leading Amaris towards the portal.

* * *

Zeldane hovered in the air, turning around to see if she could spot a landmark or notable point to use for position reference. That turned out to be time wasting as all she saw was crates and plenty of changing paths. It was like a maze, except the walls are all crates.

Heading back to the ground, she told the group that they better leave something behind to help signify where they been...before punching one nearby crate and finding it had…

Traffic cones...The crate only had orange traffic cones.

"Well, better than nothing I guess…" was all Zeldane had to say as she grabbed a few and used to mark the path they were on that led to the portal.

The group continued onward, passing by many crates that were stacked on top of each other or ones that were already open showing their contents. Time passed as Zeldane felt like she had to see where they ended up.

"I'm heading up again...Here's to the hope I'll find something." Zeldane said before flying into the air above the crates.

In the air, Zeldane looked around till she saw the Wraith and Amaris on a different path. She quickly searched around for the shortest route to them, found it, and returned to the ground.

"Guys, I just saw them...I mean, I just saw the Wraith with Amaris…" Zeldane said.

"What's going on with them?" Daniel asked, worried.

"Shoot...The only thing that makes sense from what I just saw is...that its leading her to somewhere...That's all I got." Zeldane noted.

"No idea where it's leading her?" Daniel pressed.

"I would check again...but that means risking that it spots me...Thereby ruining our chance to get the drop on it." Zeldane pointed out.

"Then let's hurry…" Daniel replied.

With that, Zeldane took the lead and lead the group to an intersection point that the Wraith was going to be at. But before it showed up, the group had to set up a trap.

* * *

The Wraith and Amaris reached the intersection as they both noticed a traffic cone in the middle. The Wraith signaled AMaris to stay put as it went over to the cone and picked it up.

Nothing happened and the Wraith went over to a nearby open crate and just placed it on top of a suit of power armor.

The Wraith returned back to Amaris, pulling out the pen and paper, writing out, "I need to keep this place clean, that's why I had to stop and put that cone away. But...yeah, let's get back to getting you out of here."

Amaris nodded. "...Right…" before following.

They just made a few steps before that power armor in the crate suddenly sprang up, causing them to see that it was Zeldane…

And then the group exited their hiding spots, weapons drawn and pointed at the Wraith. It carefully turned towards Amaris and pointed at her and then gestured towards Daniel, indicating that it wanted her to head to him.

Amaris nodded, and slowly made her way to Daniel...before breaking into a sprint and hugging him. "What're you doing here?"

"Rescuing you, of course…" Daniel answered her, before looking up at the Wraith. "...Now what is going on here?!"

Getting out the pen and paper out slowly, it followed up by quickly wrote down, "I was bringing her back to the portal...till this happened." The Wraith looked at Amaris before looking back at Daniel.

"...Why the heck did you TAKE her in the first place?" Daniel asked, "Not to mention the Omega Yato."

"First off, I did it because I...Look, I told Amaris already. Ask her. Secondly, I took that sword because...I wanted to add to my collection." The Wraith wrote down in response.

"Collection?" Daniel asked, before shaking his head, "Well, that sword is kinda important to Corrin, not only with her being the weapon's chosen wielder, but also being a relic from her homeland…"

"As for that, I would give it back...Provided I didn't have everyone around me pointing their weapons at my location. I'm not in the mind of attacking right now anyway." It wrote down.

Daniel gestured for everyone to lower their weapons...being forced to level a glare at Sturnn, when his forces kept theirs raised, before they lowered theirs.

"So, what's going to happen after I give that sword over to you?" The Wraith asked...still looking at Daniel.

"...Considering this meeting ended up being non-hostile...we'll probably just get going…Unless Zeldane has something else needing done…" Daniel replied.

The Wraith looked over to Zeldane, writing down, "I take it you must be Zeldane? What concern do you have with me?"

Zeldane responded back with, "It's not a concern...It's a problem. You need to bring back Connor right now!" in a very angry tone.

"Connor? I don't know anyone named that...I only took Amaris." was the response from the Wraith.

Zeldane didn't like that answer one bit. "No...You are lying...You know where he is...You MONSTER!"

"I'm not a monster, I'm…" was all the Wraith got down before the notebook was shot out of its grip.

Zeldane pointed the armor's arms straight at the Wraith, weapons ready to fire as she said, "I'm bringing him back...Even if that means I got hurt you to accomplish that."

* * *

The Wraith just glared at Zeldane before launching itself straight into her, dragging both her and itself through several rows of crates before an explosion goes off. The contents of the crates scatter across the ground as a result of that.

Zeldane counters back by slamming a arm into the Wraith' face really hard, causing the creature to stumble back. She continues this before grabbing two of its arms, diverting power into the armor's arms, allowing her to throw the Wraith back to the intersection.

The Wraith lands on the ground, struggling to get up as it watches Zeldane make her way to it. Zeldane closes the distance and just slams the armor's legs down on the Wraith's torso, pinning it to the ground.

The Wraith tried to push Zeldane off, but lacked the energy to do it. The creature looked immediately at Amaris, showing her how scared it was as Zeldane forced it to look back at her.

Zeldane stared at the Wraith, saying in a disturbing tone, "Tell me where Connor is right NOW...And don't lie to me again."

"Uhm…" Amaris spoke out, "I'm starting to get the feeling that maybe it was telling the truth in that it didn't know where Connor was…"

Zeldane turned to Amaris, responding in a angry tone with, "What did you just say? This creature kidnapped you and you think it's not lying?!"

"...Honestly, the worst thing it did WAS kidnap me...other than that, it treated me like a house guest, before offering to show me the way out when it was obvious I was...uncomfortable...with everything going on…"

Zeldane stopped pinning the Wraith as her full attention changed to Amaris. Her words getting vicious as she says, "How can you say that...knowing this creature is a monster. It's nothing like what you and me are...So, why should you care about what happens to it?"

Amaris appeared to begin shrinking back. Daniel was again turning angry. "Hey! Knock it off!" he said, stepping in front of her, "She's just voicing her opinion on the matter!"

"Stay out of it Daniel, this is between me and Amaris. This "thing" has no good intentions or thoughts in it at all..." Zeldane spoke back, her emotions clearly affecting her mind.

"I suggest we all calm down and THINK for a second...I know for DAMNED sure that if that were true, it'd've torn all of us half-way to Sunday by now…" Daniel replied, "Obviously SOME kind of intelligence and conscience is guiding this thing, otherwise we wouldn't be standing here arguing about it right now…"

Zeldane just moved up to closer to Daniel, deeply glaring at him before saying, "Now, that's a shocker. You are sticking up for that thing now...I should clock you hard to clear your mind, because mine is just working just FINE!"

The Wraith, watching from its position, just wanted to stop things before a fight broke out between Daniel and Zeldane. It tried to talk...finding it had no voice.

"...Is that a threat?" Daniel asked, drawing his sword, and the rest of the group ready to raise their weapons again.

Zeldane pointed one of the arm's guns straight at Daniel. "No...This is the threat. Better be ready."

The Wraith struggled to find its voice as it saw Zeldane getting ready to fight. It panicked and desperately tried to say something...when it finally did.

"Just stop. I...I don't want anyone here to get into a fight because of me...It's all my fault for bringing you all into this mess." The Wraith said, its voice sounding VERY familiar.

Zeldane, Amaris, and Daniel stopped what they were doing as they looked at the Wraith...in confusion at what they heard.

The Wraith spoke up again, this time saying, "I...just wanted to say...that I didn't do anything to Connor...Because…" It stopped talking as something appeared in its mind.

Listening to the voice, Zeldane remained silent.

"Because...I...am Connor." The Wraith admitted as the pain flared up.

That claim...resulted in a lot of shock from the group. Amaris also realized that must explain what happened to her earlier, about how the creature claimed to recognize herself and Daniel…

Zeldane...on the other hand, took the claim with something else other than shock. It was the massive feeling of regret from attacking it...no, attacking what turned out to be Connor.

Connor looked at Daniel, unintentionally repeating something akin to what Zeldane said earlier when he said, "I originally knew I wasn't exactly human when I showed up on the planet...But...I have no idea anymore. I hope you...can explain what was going on, Daniel...After all, I'm willing to bet I'm whatever the hell you are supposed to be."

"Well… … …That's kind of a long story, and one I only have a couple pages of myself…" Daniel replied.

Connor responded back with, "Better than nothing...If you ask me." He tried to pick his changed self off the ground before stopping. Looking at Zeldane, he told her, "Zeldane, I need you to do me a favor…"

Zeldane offered a tearful response of, "What is it?"

"Go get the Omega Yato...It's in a sword pile...near...the little living area... I took...Amaris to…" Connor said in a struggle to remain awake. He passed out after finishing the last word.

This strange circumstance ended shortly after that. Zeldane was able to retrieve the sword and requested help from Ophelia to help carry Connor back to the portal. The other members of the group made their way back to the portal, using Zeldane's "trail of cones" to find the exit.

Once everyone was out and back on the ship, they all noticed that Connor changed from the Wraith "form" back to his "normal" appearance.

Several members went up the ladder, leaving Daniel and Amaris to be the only ones left down below.

"So...in the end, this was all just one big fiasco of a misunderstanding…" Daniel groaned.

Amaris smiled. "Well… I can think of one positive of this incident…" Daniel looked at her, confused. "How many problems does the Imperium have to deal with?"

"Well...there's the Sea cult-"

"Defeated."

"There's the hostile dragons-"

"Destroyed."

"...The Lich Council-"

"Annihilated."

"... … ...The orcs and-"

"Wiped out."

".. … ...He wiped out...a large chunk of our problems…"

"Exactly…" Amaris replied, "...We still have issues with some of the other kingdoms, but, with those other problems out of the way…"

"...We can focus on those nations trying to destroy us now!" Daniel realized.

Amaris chuckled a bit at Daniel's enthusiasm. After a moment of silence, she replied, "By the way...thank you for coming after me, even if it turned out I wasn't actually in any danger…"

"..No problem…" Daniel replied, still looking at her.

The two soon ascended up the ladder, catching up to the group. Zeldane asked Daniel if it was okay to send everyone over back to his ship for the time being. It took a moment, but he agreed.

When it came time for Zeldane to teleport over, she was carrying Connor over in the armor's arms. She had a moment where she said to him, "I'm sorry for hurting you, Connor...Please forgive me."

The teleporter activated and the two reappeared on Daniel's ship.

End Chapter 11.

* * *

 ***Camera switches back.***

 ***Zeldane, Emperor Mitchell, and Amaris all look at the Wraith...and it looks back at them.***

 ***The Wraith changes back into Connor...who just says, "Uh...Don't worry, I'm fine…"***

 **Emperor Mitchell: "... …...And you didn't change back before...why?"**

 **Connor: "Because...I knew the camera was rolling...and to change back then would have spoiled the surprise. Why did you think I had to direct you guys as the Wraith?"**

 **Zeldane: *Pointing out something.*"You could have changed back when you turned the camera off…"**

 **Connor: *Realizing that.* "Yeah...I should have...But I caught up in the moment."**

 **Amaris: "And...what is with that form, though? It looks so… … ...intimidating…"**

 **Connor: "As far as I can tell, I got stuck with it...Maybe it's to counteract how not "intimidating" I am right now."**

* * *

 **Connor: "But moving on...I think that's all for the chapter...Anyone else got anything to bring up?"**

 **Zeldane: "No."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Not a thing…"**

 **Amaris: "Nope…"**

 **Connor: "Okay. See you fine folks later."**

 ***Camera turns off.***


	13. Chapter 12

***Camera turns on.***

 ***The camera sees Connor and Zeldane, along with Emperor Mitchell and Amaris.***

 **Connor: "Welcome back."**

 **Zeldane: "The next chapter is up...meaning we got to talk about it."**

 **Amaris: "So...what's this one about?"**

 **Connor: "Preparatory stuff for the future...that's what this one is about."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Well be preparing to end some threats to, and enemies of, the Imperium…"**

 **Zeldane: "As for our side, It's...complicated."**

 **Connor: "So, let's get to the chapter."**

 ***Camera switches over***

 ***Chapter 12 Starts.***

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Imperi-Maic Progression**

 **On the** _ **Across this New Divide**_ **...**

Connor woke up to find himself in a bed, inside some place he never been in. Thankfully, at least one familiar element was in the room, it being the assistant looking at him at the moment.

"It's good to see you awake, Connor. Is everything alright, or do you need help? " Zeldane asked, sitting on the chair placed near the bed.

"No...I'm fine. Just wondering where we are at the moment." Connor admitted as he looked around.

The environment of the room just told Connor he needed to know. That being the room was an infirmary with advanced medical equipment stored away with a design aesthetic not matching the one from the _Grand Fortune_.

Then a voice was heard, it sounding very much like the owner of wherever Connor and Zeldane were in.

"Hey, is Connor up yet? Beca-" It was Daniel, who cut off when he entered and saw that Connor was indeed awake.

"Hey, It's my favorite "ally". Nice to see you outside of that power armor for once like a real person." Connor said back in a witty response. "What brings you here to see me?"

"We have some things we need to talk about…" Daniel replied, leaning against the doorframe.

Connor looked at Zeldane before saying, "Mind if she sticks around to talk? She can help explain a few things."

Daniel thought a moment, before pushing off the doorframe. "Very well…"

"So, what's the first topic? Is it about the Ptolemaic morons working for me?" Connor asked to get started.

"...I guess that works for a first thing...what is with them anyways?" Daniel asked.

That depends, what did they do while I was out being a Wraith?" Connor retorted.

"...They heard about the threats you eliminated while you were that Wraith...which they SHOULDN'T have been able to do…" Daniel replied.

Connor looks to Zeldane saying, "Did they bug the communication systems in Blacklight?"

Zeldane just responded back with, "Yes, they did. It was done when you and Daniel went to Nocturne to drive out the enemy. However, they didn't bug one part of the system yet."

"And that is?" Connor retorted.

"They have yet to bug the private communicator that Daniel and several other high ranking members are using. They planned on bugging the one known as Corrin after dropping the person the found, now known as Camila, off in the marshland...but that didn't happen." Zeldane elaborated.

"Well...good: I don't like the thought of my people's communications being bugged by an 'ally'..."

Connor thought for a moment before saying, "Speaking of being an "ally", I bet you want to know the base is right?"

"Would be fair, since you know where our headquarters is…" Daniel replied, crossing his arms.

"Okay...So, the plateau south of the spaceport. Just go about...5 miles south and 2 miles west of that place to find a small set of hills. Around there should be a hidden tunnel that leads to the Ptolemaic Base. It's underground based on what I told you already." Connor said with a bit of detail.

"That's...pretty damned close to Blacklight…" Daniel commented.

"And to think, they got that place set up a month before I showed up...I need to ask them how they did that without getting noticed till...recently." Connor noted. "But, you want me to bug the Ptolemaic communication system for your Imperium when I get back? Cause I'm willing to do that."

Daniel sighed. "...I guess it's only fair…though I'd rather not being bugged myself, this at least lets me keep an eye on them...considering even you think they're 'morons', they might try something..." he finally replied after some thought.

"Don't forget that I'm their leader...So, I'll also see about removing several bugs in the communication chain. Can't promise I get EVERY bug removed, but at least weaken how much info they intercept." Connor noted.

After that, Connor said to Daniel, "I answered your questions, Mind answering mine?"

"As well as I can…" Daniel replied.

"Okay, first question, what the hell are you?" Connor just bluntly asked.

Daniel sighed. "I don't know HOW it came to be...but I've been turned into a kind of creature called an Arch-Demon, and before you say anything: I have NOT felt any compulsions that suggests I'm an ACTUAL Demon...So…I don't know WHAT that means…"

"But besides the title, it gives you what? The power to change into different forms like that beastal form I saw back in the Nocturne capital?" Connor pondered.

"Among other forms, yes...I even have a form that looks like Slenderman…" Daniel replied, "I also possess my own Domain, a Chaotic, warped place intertwined with dark energies...in addition to my own weapon and armor imbued with my power, and EXTENSIVE magical ability…and the ability to summon minions known as 'Familiars', including that Sorcerer I summoned, in addition to various other quote-on-quote 'Greater Familiars'..."

"And what about that Grimoire I heard Ophelia mentioned when I broke into your palace, that part of it too?" Connor asked.

"Ah, the Technocyte Grimoire...it contains much of the knowledge I was imbued with...I lent it to Amaris, to use the technological data in it to improve quality of life for Nocturne…" Daniel replied, "Fortunately, it was among the things we recovered during the invasion…"

"Before several plans and data you had on your system and probably some from that Grimoire got taken by your truly and given to the Ptolemaic Army…right?" Connor noted.

"Most of the REALLY GOOD stuff, I only store in the Grimoire itself, so not likely a danger…" Daniel replied offhandedly.

Okay...that answers my first question. Here's my second question, what the hell am I?" Connor bluntly asked. "I know you just told me that you are a Arch-Demon, but what about me?"

Daniel shrugged. "My only guess is that you might be one too...that warehouse realm could be your own Domain...that's my guess at least, based on what I know of my own abilities…"

"And I assume the fact I change my looks to be one of two other guys, on top of possibly being able to turn myself into the Wraith comes with the territory?" Connor wondered.

Daniel nodded. "I would say so, yeah…"

"Except as far as I know right now, I never dealt with anything involving "familiars" or personal magical ability...I don't think I can cast magical spells by myself."

Daniel just shrugs. "Well...I don't know, then…"

"You know, it's like one of those "razor" theories or things about the truth. I'll stick to the idea I'm possibly a Arch-Demon...Whatever that means in the grand scheme of things." Connor said before thinking about something.

"Quick question, do you have a cult following you because you are a Arch-Demon?" Connor asked suddenly.

Daniel sighed. "A small one...against my own wishes, that is…they're, fortunately, only a miniscule portion of the Imperium and has at least decided to just stick to their holy places and stuff..." Daniel replied.

"No...That confirms it, I'm a Arch-Demon. The Ptolemaic Army I control? Let's just say a LARGE chunk of them make up a cult I don't like at all. Heck, they even got a name for me...Told them to never call me by it..." Connor complained after hearing Daniel's answer.

Zeldane spoke up saying, "Is it okay if I say it, Connor?"

"Yeah...you can. Just don't want the "morons" to say it every time they see me." Connor retorted.

"By the way, the name they used to call him was "Zel'lviech"...before being changed to "Dresden Fyre." Zeldane explained

Connor interjected with, "It's "Dresen" not "Dresden.", Zeldane."

"Well, since we're revealing names, my 'Arch-Demon' name is 'Sek'loth, the Unwavering Will'..." Daniel revealed.

"Is there a reason why it sounds so weird?" Connor asked, not noting the irony that his 'Arch-Demon' name sounds weird as well.

Daniel just shrugged.

"Just thought I asked...And I guess that answers my questions." Connor said.

* * *

"So Daniel, what is next on your to do list for your Imperium?" Connor asked.

"Well...there's three kingdoms that the Imperium is on negative terms with, terms that are soon gonna probably spark a war...we need to prepare for that...you can probably already guess one of the three...and the most immediate threat of the three…" Daniel commented.

"I take it the big one being those "Solsterian" guys?" Connor said as he tried to remember the name.

"Yeah...but only because they're in the same region as us…You see…" Daniel activated a wrist computer, not unlike an Omni-Tool from Mass Effect.

The result caused the lights in the room to dim, and holoprojectors in the room to activate, showing a map of the continent. "The continent is divided into four regions: the Frostlands, the Highlands, the Riverlands, and the one we're currently in, the Dusklands. Solsteir, Nocturne, and us are in the Dusklands. Then we have other enemies, Rahai, in the Riverlands, and Ell, in the Frostlands…"

"None in the Highlands?" Connor made sure to ask.

Daniel shook his head. "No...we don't have any alliances there either, though...that's purely neutral land for us…"

"So, your plan is to fully settle things in the Dusklands, move on to either the Riverlands or Frostlands, take care of that one and then the other...Sounds like I'm going to have to lend a hand to help you out." Connor stated.

"Probably...although once Solsteir is out of the way, things should be easier to deal with, as we'll have the ability to build up our forces without much interruption…" Daniel replied.

"Assuming everything goes to plan and no wildcards or other things complicate the process...Just like my group for example...Except now it's on your side." Connor also stated.

"...True…" Daniel replied, "Of course, we can't take forever: there's a power rising in the East, across the sea, and it seeks to overtake us here…We're the only ones with enough power to stop it…"

Connor just sighed before saying one last question on his mind. "I know I said I ran out of questions...But I just got one more right now. What planet or world are we on? Cause something tells me this is a war-heavy world…"

"Don't know WHAT world this is...just that I'm here…" Daniel replied.

"Well...Provided we get EVERYTHING settled first, I'm planning on going back to Earth. If you want a spot, I'll throw you one...and Amaris if you convince her to join ya." Connor said as his throat started to hurt from talking so long.

"Well...I got my own responsibilities here, but it might be possible eventually to visit again...just need to get the _Across this New Divide_ here fully FTL-capable…" Daniel replied, "It's space-capable, just not FTL-capable…"

Connor struggled to stop talking, but he just had to say, "Don't worry about that, Ptolemaic Mechanics know a lot about FTL...My own ship is capable at the moment, but I'm not leaving anytime soon.

Daniel nodded. "Alright...Is there anything else?"

"A throat lozenge would be good right about now." Connor joked.

"Well...don't really have any, so...yeah…" Daniel replied.

The conversation ended after that, with Daniel leaving to get back into preparing for handing the remaining issues of the Imperium.

* * *

 **Some time later, now on the** _ **Grand Fortune**_ …

Connor had left the infirmary with Zeldane and headed for the teleporter room on Daniel's ship with her by his side...or at least originally. Zeldane had to head to the hanger to drive her hoverbike out of the ship and bring it back to the Ptolemaic base.

Naturally, this meant they had to split up again for the time being...Which lead to Connor being by himself inside the _Grand Fortune_ …

Till the "split up" time stopped as Zeldane showed up on the teleporter pad with her hoverbike.

Leaving the ship on autopilot, Connor went over to the teleporter room to talk to Zeldane about a few things.

Once in the room, Connor saw Zeldane and just said, " Are you doing well, Zeldane?"

"Yes...I'm fine...Just...doing fine." Zeldane responded, in a tone showing she wasn't.

"Don't fret about what happened, it's over now and I'm still here." Connor mentioned to cheer her up.

Zeldane felt better, but still had that last remaining bit of worry as she said, "The programing...I mean, my mind is telling me that my task is being there to help you if you need it. Except...I ended up hurting you because of my emotions affecting my actions."

"Zeldane, I already told you, stop worrying about it. The amount of support and help you gave me already easily makes up for the pain you gave me when I was the Wraith." Connor said in response.

This time it did work, as Zeldane said, "I promise that won't happen again and I'll always be there when you need me, Connor." in a more positive tone.

"Good. Now, is there anything else we need to discuss at the moment?" Connor asked.

"Well, there is the issue of this item in question." Zeldane mentioned, before pulling out the Omega Yato from a storage compartment on the armor.

"Uh...Did they ever ask you to hand it back, so they can return that sword to its the owner?" Connor asked, surprised that he was seeing in Zeldane's possession.

"No, they did...But it was around the time I was bringing you to the Infirmary. I guess in that moment, they forgot as well." Zeldane commented.

"Well, since we still have it, better go drop it off ourselves...I'll be changing our destination to the marshland, then once that's done, we head back to base." Connor stated.

Zeldane just nodded in response. Connor turned around to the pilot's seat and changed the destination coordinates.

* * *

 **A bit more time later, in the Marshland…**

The _Grand Fortune_ was in the air above the Marshland, as Zeldane and Connor rode on the hoverbike to reach Corrin's estate.

Stopping in front of the property, the two walked their way to the front entrance, placed down the Omega Yato down, making sure the attached paper was easy to see.

They quickly knocked on the door and left to get back on their hoverbike.

Connor and Zeldane get back on the hoverbike and are about to start driving when the front door opens. The two see that it was Corrin as the vehicle drives across the front of the estate, letting her be able to see them.

The duo waved to her before the bike gradually ascended and departed for the _Grand Fortune_.

* * *

Corrin watched as the two unknowns sped away, waving at her. She just looked down, shaking her head, and sighed… … ...before seeing Omega Yato on the ground, with a note attached.

The note that was attached with the sword started with, "Please make sure that Corrin gets this note if whoever finds this is not her."

"I guess the first thing I'll say is that my name is Connor. You may or may not have heard of me by this point, but know I'm an ally of Daniel."

"Moving on, I know that you had a sword of yours that got stolen. As for why I know that, I was involved in the fiasco that resulted in the theft. However, due to very complicated issues, a explanation can't be given in note, only in person."

"Despite that, I came by to return the sword back to its rightful owner, but couldn't stay because of other matters I need to attend to."

"If we ever meet, I hope I can explain any questions you may have. Though I suspect we will given that I plan to cooperate and assist Daniel and the Imperium for the foreseeable future."

"-Connor Thomas"

The note's contents ended after that point.

Corrin looked at it confused for a moment...before running back inside...maybe Daniel knew something about this...

* * *

 **An hour or two later, inside the Ptolemaic Base...**

The _Grand Fortune_ was back in the hanger, being held up by several platforms to keep it in the air. A few Ptolemaic engineers could be seen looking over the ship for damages as Connor and Zeldane teleport out of the ship.

The hoverbike also got teleported over and was left on the floor upright.

The two pass by an engineer, which Zeldane took a second to tell the person to move the Hoverbike back to storage. The engineer accepted the task and got to working on that.

Moving down the hallway, Zeldane got sidetracked from a scientist from the R&D labs asking her to bring the power armor she was occupying. Connor told Zeldane to go drop the armor off and meet him back at his study.

* * *

The R&D labs of the base were at work for a project when Zeldane entered the room. Immediately, everyone in the room stops to look at her before going back to work as the original scientist that asked for Zeldane entered the room.

The scientist started talking, saying "So... Zeldane...We need you to vacate the power armor. The project we been assigned involving it has been halted for a while because of your use of the armor."

"Consider the task done. But I do ask...Is there anything I can use in here that acts a suitable replacement?" Zeldane asked, remembering that she did request something from before.

The scientist asked a few colleagues, and one of them answered back with, "Yes, we got that request handled. Tell Zeldane to meet me over here by the testing area so she can see it."

The scientist relayed the message and moved out of the way as Zeldane headed over to the new person to talk to. This one was a developer of the R&D department, as shown by their workspace being part of the testing area.

"I hear the request I made was taken...I hope that what you plan on exhibiting is worth the time it took." Zeldane said as she waited.

The developer pushed a button on their computer as a piece of the floor opened up and the 'result' of the request from Zeldane was visible.

The developer just asked, "So, based on first impression in terms of appearance, is this what you wanted?"

Zeldane remained silent for a moment...before responding back with, "Yes...In fact, you got it done rather well. May I inspect it for myself?"

The developer just nodded and Zeldane left Trevor's power armor to the new 'body' she was shown. The former armor quickly got moved over to the research side of the lab, where the major project started up again.

* * *

Connor was inside the private study, finishing a detailed report to record recent events. At some point, he also double checked the folders he made for the schematics and plans he removed and kept from the data acquired from Blacklight.

Soon, he switched to look at the bookshelves in the room. A few books stood out until Connor stopped a rather worn out one wedged in between two more better conditioned ones surrounding it.

Pulling the old book out, Connor skimmed through it till he saw three interesting pages.

From what he was reading, each page was about a very significant member of the Ptolemaic Army. The first page was about someone named 'Yoshino'.

Yoshino, according to the page, was one of the army's martial arts instructors. The person also doubled as a commander in charge of the Special Forces. Then Connor found out from the rest of the information that Yoshino was a female and preferred fighting in combat with a giant hammer.

Also, she was considered to be protective of her fellow Special Force comrades, but notes also showed this extended to every other division, even the low ranking Ruin Division.

The next page was about an actual higher ranking commander named 'Dragunov'. Dragunov had multiple mentions about how strict she was about the rules of the Ptolemaic Army. This lead to Connor wondering how this commander would act under his leadership...If they were still around.

But back on point, Dragunov was listed as being a extremely talented sniper and Hoverbike expert. Combined with notes about her explosive ammo used with the 50. sniper, she was supposedly deadly in combat.

'Caroline' was the last person on the third page. Unlike the other two, Caroline was listed as head mechanic of the Ptolemaic Army.

As Connor guessed (suspected, really), the mechanic was female. However, instead of information regarding her accomplishments...there were several comments about disobeying orders.

The 'offenses' were about taking large amounts of scrap metal for a personal project, messing around with Gunner, MG, and Claw Mechs by using them in a 'unofficial' race around base, and sneaking off to join a scavenging mission.

The information seemingly stopped there, till Connor continued on. A few pages ahead, the three people had their names listed with 'MIA' next to them.

The remaining pages were blank or just had other information related to robotics. Being curious about what he read, Connor left the book on the desk next to the computer as a reminder to look further into it.

* * *

The door opened up as Connor spent time spinning a pencil around in his hand. Zeldane was expected to be the one entering the room...except…

Connor wasn't exactly sure what he was looking at...

The metal machine that walked in was a customised robot. It was just about three inches higher than the average height of a human and the way its design went, it was clearly meant to be based on a female.

Some of the metal in the upper torso was shaded in a light green and blue tone, with a silver gray in the areas not covered by the other two. The legs had the same colors, but interwoven in very elegantly scaly legs.

The arms, hands, and feet looked to be based on a human's, but also looked like they could change based on what was needed at the moment.

Then the last part to talk about was the head. The face on the machine was lacking a mouth or nose, but it had glass in the shape of decent looking eyes...acting as eyes. There was also ears and hair.

While the ears were standard, the hair looked to be made of fairly light metal that was bundled up into a ponytail with a red circular cloth. The color of the metal was platinum white.

With that description and another quick scan, Connor took the design to be about two steps...no three steps below the idea of an 'Amazonian' build...design wise in terms of appearance.

Either way, it certainly was an eye catcher.

"Okay, who's bright idea was it to show this to me?" Connor blurted out.

The machine spoke back, saying, "Just my own idea, Connor. The R&D labs made me a new body to use since they need the "Sevon" armor for a top level project."

Connor could tell from the voice and context in said words that it was Zeldane. Of course, now came the questions he had.

"So, what exactly did they use to make this body? And are you confined in there and unable to jump around other compatible devices?" Connor asked.

Zeldane demonstrated the answer to the second question as she jumped to the computer and responded back with, "The body was made from the spare 'Mermaid' power armor from Mark and had several parts adjusted to make what you see now."

"Okay...Uh...Oh. Have there been any improvements made to enhance the performance of this body?" Connor asked.

Zeldane took a moment to answer, before responding with, "Besides still being able to maneuver in water, the body was given increased resistances to heat and cold, along with the ability to achieve flight. There is also the improvement of being able to handle the conditions of space."

Connor was taken back a bit from what he heard. "Quite a bit of improvements...But did they hvae to mess around with anything else to allow that? Cause I get the impression something did have to go..."

"You are right to assume that assumption. Because of the improvements, the nerve suit setup was made into the base of a interior structure that does not allow anyone else but my 'programing' to enter the armor. In other words, my new 'body' is for me and no one else." Zeldane noted.

Connor took all that information in and just summed it up with, "So...in the end, you got a new body that can allow you still to help me out along the way, just now you can do more...I...I think that's pretty great to hear."

The conversation shifted to something different as the two discussed what the current plan for the Ptolemaic Army was. So far, it was to remove a few bugs in the Avalon communication chain and build up materials for the future.

* * *

 **Back on** _ **Across this New Divide**_ **...**

The Imperium of Avalon was currently consolidating its forces: with there no longer being a multitude of threats actively threatening the Imperium, the time had come to turn towards their neighbors. The recent attempted invasion by Solsteir into Nocturne made it abundantly clear that their more hostile or hated neighbors could no longer be ignored...although with the other threats gone, they no longer HAD to be ignored...

As he contemplated on his next move, however, Daniel's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his communicator. Picking it up, he was met by the sound of Corrin's voice.

"Daniel? It's Corrin: something just...happened...Omega Yato is back, but...the way it came back...it worries me…"

"...Really?" Daniel asked, surprised, "Well...that's good, but...when, and how?"

"Just now...and it was returned by that guy you mentioned, 'Connor Thomas'...at least, that's what the note says…" Corrin replied.

"...Ah, so Connor returned it...alright…" Daniel replied, thinking.

"Question is...how'd it get into his hands in the first place? If he were to have gotten it, SOMETHING had to happen to the creature that took it…" Corrin replied.

"You see… … ...Connor _was_ the creature, or 'Wraith', as it was called… … …" Daniel replied.

"... … ...That explains what the note meant by him being involved in the incident… … …" Corrin replied.

"Well...one positive of this whole thing was that, while he was that Wraith, Connor wiped out several threats around the Imperium: we can now concentrate on readying for larger external threats, instead of the now-nonexistent threats within our own borders…" Daniel replied.

"...Still irritated with Omega Yato being taken in the first place...but you're right: this incident DID work out in the Imperium's favor...I did receive word that the Imperium's threats diminished, but didn't know it was Connor, until now, that did it…"

"...Is that everything you needed to report?" Daniel asked.

Corrin replied, "Yeah, it was...I better get going now…" With that, the transmission cut off.

End Chapter 12.

* * *

 ***Camera switches over.***

 **Zeldane: *Her focus being on something else…* "Looking at this armor I'm in, I would gladly exchange it for that 'body' in the story'."**

 **Connor: *Being a buzzkill* "Uh...Zeldane...We don't anything like that currently in the studio."**

 **Zeldane: *Looking past Connor, towards Amaris and Emperor Mitchell in a mildly annoyed tone* "What do you two think about that new armor in the story?"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "...Well, the concept is pretty interesting…"**

 **Amaris: "...Uhm…same? I'm still getting used to technology..."**

* * *

 **Zeldane: *In a bragging tone to Emperor Mitchell* "You know, if that armor ever found its way here, I would challenge Ophelia to a fight with her in your Power Armor...and win."***

 **Ophelia: *activates terminal* "Wouldn't beat me in the Odin, though!"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "No more using the Odin to settle scores, Ophelia!"**

 **Ophelia: *avatar pouts***

 **Zeldane: *Smug sounding* "The challenge still stands, Ophelia. Do you accept it or are you just going to be a chicken A.I and 'chicken' out?"**

 **Connor: *Trying to stop things from escalating* "Zeldane, I really think-"**

 **Ophelia: *Angrilly* "You...did NOT...just go there…"**

 **Connor: *To Emperor Mitchell* "Uh...you mind helping me stop this?"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Uhm...Ophelia, you really shoul-"**

 **Zeldane: *Almost reaching 'Gene's' level of smugness with, "The only thing I heard was a chicken talking. Go activate the 'cross the road' subroutine, Ophelia. Because you are a joke."***

 **Emperor Mitchell: "IT DOESN'T MATTER! That armor ISN'T here, so stop this nonsense right now!"**

* * *

 ***The nearby door can be heard getting knocked on. M3 pops his head to announce something.***

 **M3: "Hey, I got good news. The new armor for Zeldane just arrived...and I had be made to fit the one introduced in this chapter."**

 **Connor: *Facepalms in disappointment.* "You gotta be kidding me…"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: *eye twitches* "Thanks...a LOT...Triple...M…"**

 **Zeldane: *Very smug and glad* "Thanks for the news, Triple M. You heard what he said 'Miss Chicken'...It's here and you are going to lose."**

 **Ophelia: "That...is it...YOU! ARE! ON!"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: *angrilly* "Once again! THANKS! A LOT! TRIPLE M!"**

 ***Zeldane passes by M3 as he asks (worryingly), "I'm missing a few details...What was going on?"***

 **Connor: *Still covering his face with the palm* "Oh...just nothing...EXCEPT you just let a fight get started due to your actions."**

 **M3: *Still not getting it* "Uh...Who is supposed to be fight who?"**

 ***Connor and Emperor Mitchell groan in disappointment before heading over to M3 to angrily explain everything, leaving Amaris by herself.***

 **Amaris: *looks around...before moving to the camera, and, after fiddling with it for a time, successfully shutting it off.***


	14. Chapter 13

*Camera turns on.*

 ***The camera sees that GotM Connor, Emperor Mitchell, Amaris, and Zeldane are commentating.***

 **GotM Connor: "Welcome back! The new chapter from GotM is finally ready to go."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Which means we have something to say about it…"**

 **Zeldane: "As for the content of the chapter, we currently have not seen or read anything from it."**

 **GotM Connor: "So, our thoughts will be brought up after the chapter ends. But enough talk, the chapter is going to start."**

 ***Chapter 13 starts.***

* * *

Chapter 13: It Has Begun

The Imperium of Avalon was currently starting to gather its forces: with the other threats a mere memory, the Imperium could now concentrate on eliminating the kingdom of Solsteir as a threat: the nation had attacked their ally Nocturne one time too many, so it was now time for payback.

The Imperium's forces were gathering on a nearby plain: Avalonean, Imperial Guard, Space Marine, Tau, and Ethereal forces all gathered, ready to strike against the Solsteirians, and pay them back for their attack on Nocturne.

Daniel met with the leaders of each of the armies, as well as the Imperium's 'nobles', and, while keeping the Imperium of Man leaders in check (as in, holding back their 'kill all Xenos' tendencies), discussed the battle plan. It was agreed that the Avalonean and Space Marine forces would strike the Solsteir capital, due to the latter's ability to Deepstrike and Drop into enemy territory, and the former's abundance of resources and capability to build new craft.

Meanwhile, the Imperial Guard, Venat, and the Tau would divide their forces and strike at military targets across the kingdom.

Before readying his forces to depart, Daniel escorted Amaris back to Nocturne's capital, which, with Avalonean help, the inner city of was safe to reinhabit. With Amaris back home, though, Daniel felt an empty feeling in his heart…

It was then he decided he would tell her how he felt once the world was safe…

* * *

Meanwhile, in Solsteir, Solsterian soldiers discovered a pair of individuals in their territory. After a short period of fighting, both were defeated and taken to the capital.

They didn't get much from them, only that their names were 'Xander' and 'Ryoma'...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Ptolemaic Base…**

The A.I. assistant was gathering reports, data, and other scraps of information. This went on as the Ptolemaic Leader gave orders to the soldiers, commanders, and scientists. All contributing to the the vast amount of work going around the facility.

Some of the other work going on was from the Ptolemaic Army reaching the last step in building their version of Blacklight's massive factory...And they continued to be stuck there.

It turns out that they needed more metallic resources then what was currently available at the moment, making the problem be acquiring said resources.

Yet in another part of the base, a large room that had been currently under construction since the arrival of the Ptolemaic Army wrapped up. With that project done, word spread among the base about it.

* * *

Connor and Zeldane were busy in their work when General Relly entered after knocking on the metal door, causing the two to stop in their work for the moment.

"Is there anything you need to report, Relly?" Connor asked.

"Yes, there is. The construction project has been recently completed." Relly answered back

"I already heard about that, Relly. Is there anything else besides that?" Connor retorted.

"Again, yes. The construction team requested that you need to see the finished work in person...Immediately. The room needs its 'critical' function to be reviewed over by you." Relly vaguely said.

A brief sigh escapes from Connor before he says, "...I'll be heading over there momentarily."

"Also, it was requested that I need to be in attendance, along with Zeldane. So, I must excuse myself, Lord Dresden." Relly also mentioned before respectfully bowing down and departing from the room.

With Relly gone, Connor and Zeldane wrapped up their current work and left the study to the arranged meeting in the newly constructed room.

* * *

Once the two found their way to the lowest floor in the base, the hallway they were in led to a metal door. It was slightly different in the fact that its color was more golden in color compared to the usual metallic color of the base's structure.

After the door opened, the first glance left Connor and Zeldane speechless...Causing them to look away before they looked inside the room again.

The room was large, large enough to contain a structure of technology that occupied most of the space inside. The technology in of itself was arranged in a way that a circular opening was made beyond a small ramp leading up to it.

It was also active, as the circular opening had energy flowing in the air...flowing inward towards a vortex of red. They made a portal...Almost like the the one in the _Grand Fortune_.

"One of our greatest accomplishments...Establishing the reconnection to Zira...Your 'Domain' of the elegant element of fire, Lord Dresden." A voice said from behind Connor and Zeldane, belonging to Relly.

* * *

Connor had to ask what Relly was referring to and was told in detail about 'Zira' and the portal.

The portal was constructed to make a reliable permanent bridge to 'Zira'. Zira was the second domain of under Connor's control...Or it was until something happened. The connection to Zira was severed at one point and the followers had been trying to bring it back.

Succeeding in that regard, they planned to go into Zira, but stopped due to the potentially unsafe conditions on the other side. That's where Connor and Zeldane came in.

Being that Connor was the one formerly in control of it, it was reasonable (to Relly) that he would be able to handle the conditions of Zira. As for Zeldane, Relly believed the Ptolemaic design and upgrades in Zeldane's armor was accustomed to traveling in Zira.

"And what about you, Relly? Not willing to tag along in the exploration?" Connor asked.

"I would...But I believe the honor of claiming Zira back should be done by you and Zeldane. That's why I won't be accompanying you into Zira." Relly answered in a modest tone.

"...I...guess I'm honored to hear that...Uh, thanks Relly." Connor awkwardly said as he tried to avoid saying what popped in his mind.

What Connor really wanted to say was, "...You're not tagging along with us because they don't have anything to protect you from whatever dangers Zira has." in a snarky way for response.

* * *

Connor and Zeldane eventually headed to the portal and emerged onto the other side. The first few seconds of what they saw intrigued them.

The domain of Zira had rough red stones making up the large chunk of the landscape. But intertwined in that was vast amounts of metallic ores and gems. Looking around, there was also a giant platform that was supported by various columns over a sea of magma further ahead.

Of course, it was seeable due to the light given off by the magma, which was reflected over several glass like pockets in the surrounding stones to somewhat illuminate the area.

Connor felt like saying something to Zeldane, before he stopped suddenly. The reason being that he just saw his hands being engulfed in fire...yet there was no pain. The fire spreaded around Connor until it covered every part of him.

Zeldane moved away as the flames became larger and oddly, more organized. It continued until the flames arranged themselves in the shape of Connor. Except that he was as a big as a house ...Like a really, really big three story house.

"Connor, are you alright!?" Zeldane yelled out to the massive bunch of flames.

A voice answered back, sounding like Connor said, "Yes, I'm fine...Or at least I think I am."

Zeldane was worried for a moment as her scanners looked for any trace of Connor left...before she caught on that the flames were Connor...somehow.

"Umh...Connor...Do you any idea what you are right now? I'm cross-referencing the data I have...and I'm not sure what you are currently." Zeldane awkwardly asked in confusion as she talked back to the flames.

The creature of fire responded back with, "I...think I know what I'm currently am. I'm a 'Fire Elemental' creature or whatever you commonly call it."

Zeldane double checked the data archive she had and found the information the Ptolemaic Army had on 'Elementals' she skipped over in her rushed search. The information and current visual description of 'Connor' matched, meaning he was a Fire Elemental.

* * *

Eventually, Connor had gotten use to his new form and was ready to continue exploring Zira, heading off slowly as Zeldane herself was holding on a tiny smidge of worry as she followed Connor.

The two Ptolemaic Explorers traversed the stone land, noting several areas of interest before reaching the massive platform over the sea of magma. Once there, they saw a section of the platform holding several items and equipment befitting a blacksmith…

Except they were all 'normal' human sized...Not made for gigantic fire people, that's for sure.

As they looked around, they saw another section that had modern day furniture, except this one was more spread out and had more amenities.

And yet again, it was small...small enough in size to be used by non-giant fire elementals.

The last section Connor and Zeldane looked at was filled with books organized into neat piles inside chests, boxes, and cases.

They were all in excellent condition, and even stayed that way as Connor's body of flames ended up touching them when he grabbed one and tried to read through it. Once Connor placed that particular book down, Zeldane made to sure to scan the material of the book.

Her findings surprised her in that the book was made of flammable material, but that the lining of the book itself had traces from the same red stones that made up this place. It was due to these stones that the book and its pages were unable to be damaged by heat or fire.

Zeldane stored that info for later as she turned to see Connor looking at a lone book on top of a metallic chest of gold. The book itself just looked like any other book in this section, save for the cover.

The cover was in the color of bronze, with no other book in the area having the same color on their covers.

Connor picked up the book, opened it and saw that several pages were missing due to being cut out. However, the first page he could read said something that got his attention.

Skimming through the remaining pages quickly, Connor was confused till his mind felt a sensation that felt like something finally just got free.

"Zeldane...Do you remember what Daniel said about that 'Grimoire' book of his?" Connor asked all of a sudden.

"Yes… ...Why do you ask, Connor?" Zeldane nervously replied.

Connor handed the book over to Zeldane, saying after she looks up back at him, "I think I just found my 'Grimoire'...Except it's missing several pages."

* * *

Within a few days of the forces gathering, the group had split up, moving to their targets. The Avaloneans and the Space Marines, as planned, advanced on the Solsteir Capital: with the Imperial Guard, Tau, and Venat's forces moving on the military outposts and Daniel's team moving on the Capital, Daniel hoped to have Solsteir as a footnote in the history books within a few days.

Soon, the group was camping just outside of sight (from the Solsteirians' perspective) of the city, ready to begin the attack when the forces were rested enough. Daniel sent a series of spies, scouts, and assassins into the city, to try to figure out the weaknesses in the defenses, eliminate enemy generals, and so forth.

As Daniel was meeting with his retinue, though, one of the spies returned. "Milord!"

"Hmm? You have something to report?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, milord: according to what I have uncovered, a pair of individuals were discovered by the Solsteirian Army just a few days ago and were locked up, to be interrogated...which they have been over the past few days…"

"Well, did you find out where they're from?" Daniel asked.

The spy shook his head. "No, all that was gotten from them at all was their names…"

"What would their names be?" Daniel asked.

The names in question got a reaction from three of those present. "Ryoma and Xander."

"RYOMA?!"

"XANDER!"

"NO!"

Daniel began to think. "If this is the same Ryoma and Xander you three are thinking of," Daniel said to Corrin, Camilla, and Elise, "Then we need to act fast...especially if they recognize the connection between Xander and Corrin, and thus believe that those two are with us… … …" He then turned to Chapter Master Sharriar. "Chapter Master...muster our men...we're moving up our time table...we need to strike SOON!"

"YES!" The Chapter Master departed.

Yngvek placed a hand on Corrin's shoulder. "Don't worry: we'll do EVERYTHING we can to get your brothers out of there."

Corrin nodded as she looked up at the Dovahkiin and smiled. "Thanks…" She then gave the man a quick hug before getting up.

Daniel chuckled at the sight, before turning to the Solsteir Capital with a hard look. "...This ends here…"

* * *

From beyond the confines of the universe, an entity watched the occurrences occurring. "...It's almost time…" the entity stated, "Once the Warlord has been defeated, I will reveal myself…"

She watched as Connor studied his grimoire, while Daniel's forces struck Solsteir's capital… … …

...And then, the entity stated, "...And soon, I will send them on their Chain and to their destiny…"

* * *

 ***Camera switches over.***

 **GotM Connor: "And that was the chapter."**

 **Zeldane: "We learned that Connor found his Grimoire and 2nd Domain as an Arch Demon."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Hmph...Why does HE get two Domains, while I just get the one?"**

 **GotM Connor: *Remarks to Emperor Mitchell* "Are you jealous of the fact I got two?"**

 **Amaris: *pats Emperor Mitchell's shoulder* "Just calm down...don't worry about it… … ...besides, what was that about telling me how yo-"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "AND MOVING ON… … ..."**

 **Gotm Connor: "Like Zeldane pointed out, I got a Grimoire...Except it's missing a few pages...That can't be good."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "At least MY Grimoire isn't missing pages…"**

 **GotM Connor: *In a dry tone* "And now I got a suggestion for Triple M...Have some of your Grimoire end up missing some pages as well...Except they go to the Ptolemaic Army."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: *glares***

* * *

 **Zeldane: *In response to the glare* "Daniel, May I suggest you stop this glaring and mention your side of the events in this chapter?"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: *sighs* "Anyways...the assault on Solsteir has begun and we discover that Solsteir is holding Ryoma and Xander captive…"**

 **Zeldane: "Meaning that you'll have to find them and free them in the assault...Sounds like an unexpected complication."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Also means two less of Corrin's family I have to search for: they've practically been dropped right in front of us…"**

 **GotM Connor: *Pointing out something* "I think you meant 'We', because Zeldane helped you out with finding Camila."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "...True…"**

* * *

 **GotM Connor: "And that should cover the chapter."**

 **Amaris: "...Except for that being watching you guys…"**

 **Zeldane: "Well...there is that, but we don't have much to say about it...Or at least for me and Connor."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Still a bit...worrying...I wonder who it-"**

 ***Suddenly… … ...a portal opens up...but while this one is just like the others, instead of being horizontal in the air, this one's vertical and sitting on the ground…***

 **Zeldane: *Scanning the portal* "Odd...The reading I'm getting is-"**

 ***From the portal steps out...a young woman, wearing black clothing and a black cloak.***

 **?.?.?.: "...Finally…"**

 **GotM Connor and Zeldane: *Eyes and Optics widen respectfully* "Uhh… … ..." *They can't come with anything to say.***

 **Emperor Mitchell and Amaris: *Equally shocked speechless***

 **?.?.?.: *looks around* "Interesting place...just like how I saw it earlier, but it still feels a bit more...personal...seeing it for myself…"**

 **GotM Connor: *Finally came up with something* "Uh...Who are you...And why do you know this studio...Already?"**

 **?.?.?.: "Hmmm? Oh, no reason...just been watching it for a while…"**

 **Zeldane: *Catching up with Connor* "A while? How is a 'while' in your sense of the word?"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "And who are you anyways?"**

 **?.?.?.: "Oh, my name's Lindsey. Lindsey Malora…"**

* * *

 **GotM Connor: *Fails to avoid saying in a non-suspicious tone*"Uh...Lindsey, did you happen to stumble into a portal...or did you just consciously walk into it?"**

 **Lindsey: *giggles* "I consciously stepped in...why wouldn't I step into my own portal?"**

 **Zeldane: *Rather bluntly says* "You just said it was your own 'portal'...Not to mention your 'portal' looked like the various portals that appeared before now...Is that just a coincidence?"**

 **Lindsey: *smirks and shrugs***

 **GotM Connor: "Well...Lindsey, I need to go get the owners of this studio to talk to you...Mind sticking around here for a bit?"**

 **Lindsey: *shrugs and sits down in a chair she conjures up with a snap of her fingers***

 **GotM Connor: *Makes sure to bring Zeldane with him before she says something* "I'll be right back. C'mon Zeldane...Let's move."**

 ***GotM Connor and Zeldane leave to get Triple M and Ice...Only to turn back as Triple M and Ice enter the room.***

* * *

 **M3: "Hey, your segment for commentary should-" *Notices Lindsey* "-What's going on here?"**

 **Lindsey: "Hello, my name's Lindsey Malora…"**

 **M3: "Uh...Nice to meet you, Lindsey." *Looks at Ice* "You mind introducing yourself?"**

 **Lindsey: *before IceBite could say anything* "Oh, I already know who you two are!"**

 **M3: *In a confused tone* "How do-" *Switches to a flat tone* "Never mind, can someone just make sure to turn off the camera? Your segment went over the usual time limit."**

 **Lindsey: "I'll handle it!" *turns off the camera***


	15. Chapter 14

***Camera turns on.***

 ***In front of the camera is GotM Connor, Zeldane, Amaris, and Emperor Mitchell.***

 **GotM Connor: "And welcome back…"**

 **Zeldane: "To Guardians of the Multiverse…"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "And we're back with another chapter…"**

 **Amaris: "Hopefully, we'll finish things with the Solsteirians here…"**

 **GotM Connor: "And see what happens after finding the Grimoire…"**

 **Zeldane: "So, let's get the chapter started."**

 ***Camera switches over.***

 ***Chapter 14 starts.***

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Blood and Ore**

 **Back inside the Ptolemaic Base...**

Connor and Zeldane emerged from the portal, with Connor holding a few books in his hands. Inside the stacked pile is the Grimoire, hidden away just in case.

"As I expected, you returned Lord Dresden." Relly said as he spotted the two.

"And all we found were these books...Or at least the two of us found these to be more worthwhile than anything else in there... " Connor dryly responded.

"Is that...Oh...I see. I'll be sending scavenging teams to retrieve anything you two did not bring back." Relly said back.

"Anything else you want to us to do, Relly?" Zeldane asked.

"No, that will be all for now. However, several commanders of the tank division asked for you to see a demonstration involving two similar tanks we are using." Relly elaborated.

"Fine, I'll go see what they want me to see. But Zeldane has to come with me...And we have to drop these books at my study as well." Connor said, before making sure to add a bit more.

"If you command it, Lord Dresden...Then so be it." Relly retorted before he left to go assemble the scavenging teams.

With Relly gone, Connor and Zeldane returned to the study to store away the Grimoire. The book was placed on Connor's desk, beneath that old book he found a while ago.

Then the two departed the study to find the 'Vehicle and Tank Testing' sector of the base.

* * *

Relly returned to the portal room with two scavenger teams decked out in extreme heat resistance gear. The gear was modified radiation suits that had its exteriors padded with heat absorbing material, along with the interior cooling systems to make the person inside protected from the heat.

"Alpha Team, you head in first." Relly ordered.

Alpha Team entered the portal and after a few seconds, a message was retrieved from beyond the portal.

Relly checked the message for the nearby terminal screen, seeing that it said, "Alpha Team reporting. All members are accounted for."

"Begin advancement and leave markers for any recoverable metals." Relly typed out in his message back.

"Affirmative, Relly." The reply said.

TIme passed as Relly waited for Alpha Team to respond again. If they were in any trouble, a coded phrase was to be said to make Bravo Team head in to rescue them if need be.

"Alpha Team reporting. Our set of markers has been depleted. Requesting for Bravo Team to bring 2 more sets of markers." The message said as it appeared on screen.

"Alpha Team, you have to wait for Bravo Team to get the marker sets and hand them over to you before continuing. Am I clear?" Relly responded back

"Affirmative, Relly."

More time passed as the two markers sets were handed to Bravo Team and they went into the portal. And just as Relly was going to contact Bravo Team, they emerged out of the portal.

"Anything new to report, captain?" Relly asked the man in charge of the team.

It was a bit hard to hear the captain, but he definitely said, "Yes, there is. Alpha Team suggests that we make three more teams. One to transport marker sets and the other two to assist us in scavenging."

"...Why is that?" Relly asked, unsure of why Alpha Team didn't send a message.

"Sir, Alpha Team has discovered an extreme amount of ore veins in the ground and walls containing more materials than our experts predicted." The captain responded.

"Then why did they rely on you to report this to me?" Relly questioned.

"Sir, the message device Alpha Team has been given has gone out of sending range. But despite that, they were able to communicate with us. All is fine, they said."

"...If they are...Tell them to get back within range and have them tell me. I need to make sure they are indeed 'fine' for myself." Relly responded back as an a order.

"Yes, sir." The captain said before getting the rest of Bravo Team back into the portal.

A short passing of time went by as a message from Alpha Team arrived.

"Alpha Team reporting. All is fine, Relly." was all it said.

"Alpha Team, you are now designated to report every 5 mins from here on out." Relly sent back as his response.

"Sir, you need to stop telling us to the '5 mins' part. We know that you mean every 10 mins."

"I know...I just want to ensure that no man under my command goes missing in this mission." Relly sent back as his response.

"Sir, the men here know that. You don't need to keep reminding us."

"Then...get back to scavenging. And do not forget to report every 5 mins as I said."

"Affirmative, 'Carelly'." The message said on the screen.

Relly...chuckled to himself as he arranged and organized more teams to be sent into the portal. Even if everything was going as planned, Relly made sure to keep it that way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Connor and Zeldane finally arrived to the Vehicle and Tank Testing sector.

The Ptolemaic Leader and Assistant found the commanders waiting for them and shortly escorted over to a viewing room in the testing area.

One of the commanders started talking as one of the two tanks were placed into the testing area.

The tank looks small with its white paint on the lower half of the tank as it the transitions into the very large 'cannon head' on top of the body. The large cannon is painted in greyish blue and has its cannon narrowed to ensure its accuracy.

"Lord Dresden, the tank inside that room is designated as 'JV-001'. The JV-001 line of tanks are based off one of our previous enemies, the Regular Army and their 'SV-001' tank line."

"Unlike SV-001 tanks, JV-001 has the advantage in mobility with its PA-001 Jump System, which allows for faster turning, moving, and jumping."

As the commander finished saying that, the JV-001 in the testing area activated the Jump System, sending the tank very high into the air, almost reaching the ceiling. It fell back down and landed without a scratch.

"For the record, that ceiling is currently two stories high. If we ever make advancements on the JV-001 line, we plan to have it be able to jump five stories high."

"As for the weapon capability, JV-001 is equipped with 'LRE1 Air Delay Shells', one of our more powerful tank shells we ever produced. The LRE1 Shells are made specially to pierce armored targets and eliminate any personal hidden behind the armor."

Then a armored wall and target dummy were placed into the room out of the ground. The JV-001 then jumped into the air, firing a LRE1 shell. The shell curved into the center of the wall, dug into it before exploding and sending shrapnel towards the target dummy on the other side.

The target dummy was torn apart as the shrapnel collided with it.

Connor had a question to ask the commander, making sure to ask before he started talking again.

"Sorry for interrupting, but is the JV-001 tank piloted by a A.I. or a actual person?"

"Its controlled by a human pilot. Any Ptolemaic A.I. we have made are not being used in JV-001 tanks...or anything else for that matter." The commander answered.

Zeldane stared at the commander before asking, "And why is that, commander?"

"Sorry about that...I should clarify that any A.I we made are not be to be used in combat for the condition that they may be hacked. Of course, Zeldane here is the exception, given that she access to our highest level firewall and anti-hacking systems available."

"Thank for clarifying that. Please continue." Zeldane retorted after hearing that.

* * *

The JV-001 was removed and the testing area was cleaned before the next tank in the demonstration was placed into the room.

This new tank looked very similar to the JV-001, with its cannon head being proportional to the its lower body. That lower body being the same design used by the JV-001.

Unlike the JV-001 however, this one sported a black paint job on every metallic part. It also had these expertly painted eyes and teeth on both sides near the cannon or front of the tank head.

The commander started talking as the tank rotated due to the platform it was on, allowing everyone to see what it had.

"This last tank for the demonstration is designated as 'Dark MLV-009' or as I've told by the few soldiers who seen this beauty… The 'Canine' tank."

"For whatever reason they came up with, I don't see the connection. Either way, the Dark MLV-009 tank is outfitted with two '.50 Cal Vulcan Cannons', one 'Mortar Launcher 2A' with 'QL Mortar Shells'...And the best for last, one 'X1 Laser Focuser'."

The Dark MLV-009 then started moving around, letting the onlookers see the twin Vulcan Cannons, and the Mortar Launcher. The Vulcan Cannons were on the side of the tank, while the Mortar Launcher was on the backside of the tank.

The tank stopped after its top hatch opened up and a long metal line went straight up before bending over to place the Laser Focuser at the end of that line above the front of the tank at a angle.

"Now that you seen the weapons, let's see how effective they are." The commander said before he became quiet again.

Armored targets were raised into the room, with their armor being on pair to Avalon's Flak Jackets.

The Vulcan Cannons warmed up and opened fire seing stream of bullets into the armored dummies, tearing them apart easily.

More targets came up and this time, the Mortar Launcher was used. The QL Mortar Shells were fired upon the targets and annihilated them as the shells exploded after reaching the ground.

Another set of targets were set up, some equipped with the equivalent of Flak Jackets while others had the equivalent of Avalon Carapace Armor.

The Dark MLV-009 activated the laser focuser, shooting a powerful blue laser beam. The tank then moved the laser in front of the Flak Jacket targets and splitted them apart in a second. It then moved on to the Carapace Armor targets and tore through them in a second as well.

The black tank then moved back to its starting position.

"So...I can see its offensive capabilities are impressive. But what about its armor and defenses?" Connor asked the commander.

"Good question, I would explain...But what will happen next can explain for me." The commander replied as he gestured back towards the room with the Dark MLV-009.

A soldier armed with what looks to be a copy of a Avalon 'Lasgun' enters the room, takes his position across from the tank and opens fire with the weapon.

The Lasgun's projectiles were sent towards the tank… and did nothing. No damage was being made on the tank, no matter how long or how many times the soldier fired the Lasgun.

Eventually, the Lasgun was removed from the soldier and a new weapon appeared out of the floor near the soldier.

This new weapon looked like a Lasgun, except it was not a one to one match. For one, the weapon was a bit bigger and adjusted to be more efficient and safe for use. It also looked a lot more utilitarian in design.

"The R&D boys made this variation on the Lasgun, dubbing it the 'Laser Mag Gun'. From what I was told, it is 33.8% better than the Avalon version across all areas." The commander said after everyone was able to see it.

Zeldane had one question on her mind, which made her ask, "Why does it have the 'Mag' part in its name? What is it suppose to mean?"

The commander paused before saying back, "You'd have to ask the R&D department...I have no idea why they added that in, nor do I know what the 'Mag' part is referring to…"

"But...Watch this next part." The commander said as he directed the attention back to the room.

The soldier picked up the Laser Mag Gun and fired into the tank...still not making any damage on the tank.

This continued until the soldier was given a Hellgun and a Hell Mag Gun to test out on the tank. Both the Avalon and Ptolemaic version failed to damage the tank in any way, even under sustained fire.

With that, the pilot inside the Dark MLV-009 emerged from the tank, showing that the driver was still fine, even with the tank not taking exterior damage.

"...So, what's the reason why the tank can survive the weapons you used on it?" Connor asked.

"R&D has made modifications to enhance this Dark MLV-009's armor based on the schematics from Avalon. I'm unable to confirm this….But the new armor made easily matched the most powerful tank we found in the data you acquired." The commander answered.

"And that is…?" Zeldane asked.

"The ones designated as 'Leman Russ Battle Tank.' Our Dark MLV-009 should be able to withstand their weapons and destroy them quickly." The commander clarified.

"Sounds...too good to be true...If you catch my drift." Connor noted.

"Like I said, still waiting to be confirmed. Of course, while that goes on, I suggest everyone here keep quiet about this. These tanks are meant to be kept secret from any enemy of ours…" The commander said as he signaled the demonstration to end.

Connor and Zeldane left shortly after that, heading back to the study to double check the missing number of pages in the Grimoire.

* * *

"Affirmative, Relly." A captain inside a heat suit said to the Lt. General as he and others carried out cooled containers filled with metallic ores.

More scavenging teams were sent at this point, carrying along with them marker sets or mining equipment. Those that came back constantly were the ones hauling the cooled containers.

In terms of the resources being collected, they found veins and deposits of bronze, iron, gold, silver, platinum, and other common metals. Strangely, they also found deposits of actual steel and several unknown metals as well.

Beyond the ores, they were also taking back the red stone that was taking up the vast majority of Zira. And the teams made sure to pack the containers with those rocks, making the transfer process a bit slower, but ultimately still doable.

As more people entered and exited the room using the portal, Relly saw a message appear on the terminal.

"Delta Team reporting. Alpha and Beta Team have found a very unusual item inside Zira. They ask for your permission to retrieve the item."

"...Tell them to retrieve the item, but I want whichever team who does it to relay visual information on what the actual item is." Relly said in his messaged response.

"Affirmative, Relly."

Teams continued to move in and out, leaving Relly to be the one to wait for the message. It finally arrived just as he was thinking something terrible was going on.

"Beta Team reporting. The item we recovered is...I don't know how to describe it, sir." The message said on the screen.

"Try anyway. I need to judge if we can bring it back into this world."

"Affirmative, sir. The item appears to be a large sword. The hilt...handle...part is glowing. As for the blade, there is a distinctive opening in the middle. It looks...like fire is inside...It's just not moving out beyond the open boundary."

"So, the item is a sword...that has fire inside it? Is there anything else to note?"

"...Not very heavy, looks very golden, and seems like it be a good weapon. Granted, I'm not a expert on swords, sir."

"Bring it back with you. I...feel that Lord Dresden needs to see this sword."

"Affirmative, Relly."

The Beta Team captain emerged out of the portal, with the mysterious golden sword in hand. Upon first glance, Relly could see why the captain had trouble explaining it.

"Captain, I'll take that sword and deliver it to Lord Dresden. In the meantime, I suggest you man the terminal and keep an eye out for messages. Am I clear?"

"Yes, clear as ever, Relly." The captain said in response quickly.

Relly received the mysterious sword, departing to locate Dresden Fyre. He asked around to find that Dresden and Zeldane have retired to his study.

With that information in hand, the Lt. General made his way there...scanning over the sword every now and then.

* * *

The sun rose on another day in Solsteir's capital… … ...of course, that changed when, suddenly, an army came over the hills. The attack began there: Imperial, Tau, Avalonean, and Space Marine forces, along with a few Ethereal forces, charged towards the city, opening fire.

The Solsteirians deployed their most powerful warriors and magical constructs, creations that, even now, could still meet the Avaloneans man-to-man: magical armor that holds the durability and power of Space Marine Power Armor wielding Power Swords, as well as golems as large and tough as Tau Battlesuits, capable of picking up and throwing boulders.

At the back of the force, Commander Farsight and General Sturnn stood. Venat was back at Nocturne's capital with the bulk of his forces, while Chapter Master Sharriar was fighting alongside his Marines.

"It appears we've got their attention," Sturnn commented.

"Indeed," replied Farsight, "Now we just need to KEEP that attention, until the rescue is complete…"

"Exactly…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Solsteir Palace, Daniel was slithering through the Shadows due to his 'Archdemon' powers, and just outside the shadow he was sneaking through was Corrin, Camilla, and Elise.

The group snuck past any Solsteirians that were nearby and those that got close, didn't find anything as Daniel enshrouded them in shadows.

Soon, they reached the dungeons… "Alright, let's hold the ground here…" Daniel then waved his hand… … ...as a cluster of chaotic, shadowy spirits appeared. "Spread out and find the ones we're looking for…" Daniel stated, and the familiars flew off.

It didn't take one of them long to return, the others following shortly after as Daniel recalled them, then returned them to his realm. "This way…" Daniel whispered, and the group moved through the dungeon...until…

"Corrin!"

"Corrin! Camilla! Elise!"

"Brother(s)!"

The groups ran for each other, separated by the bars. "Corrin, what're you doing here?!" Ryoma asked.

"Yes, and you two as well!" Xander added.

Daniel huffed from behind the girls. "Rescuing YOU, of course...stand back…" he said, stepping forward. He grabbed on and tugged.

"It's no use: these bars are strong…" Ryoma told him.

"Oh, they're THAT tough, then, huh? Well...everyone...get back!" Then, energy swirled around Daniel, and he morphed into another form: two massive, muscular arms, with a head with a crevice originating just above his mouth and continuing up his head, energy radiating from it.

The group (except Corrin) was shocked by this, and the creature grabbed the bars, before ripping them out of the wall, and throwing it to the side. The creature swiftly morphed back to Daniel, and said, "We must hurry! The guards'll likely have heard that…"

Daniel began storming away, as the siblings reunited (albeit with Ryoma there a bit awkwardly).

Daniel, meanwhile, sent out more Spirit Familiars to scout the surrounding area...before spotting something. Pressing something on his bracer, he returned to the others. "So, bad news," he said, interrupting the reunion, "We got guards coming from every possible exit...good news, I got a dropship en route to pick us up...we just gotta get away from the walls and into a fortified position…" Daniel then walked off, searching some of the checkpoints nearby.

The two seemed unsure, especially after the display he just did. Corrin turned to him. "Don't worry, we can trust him, he took care of me for the past couple months, after all…"

Corrin's two eldest brothers turned to each other, as though contemplating Corrin's claim.

"...Very well...we'll trust him...for now…" Ryoma stated.

"However, the first sign of treachery… … …" Xander trailed off.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that…" Corrin replied, as Daniel approached.

"Alright, we got an area secured and one of Sturnn's Valkyrie Dropships is on its way...we just need to hold out until it gets here…" Daniel said, before tossing Ryoma and Xander their weapons.

"And how are we going to do that?" Xander asked.

"Just cut down any Solsteirians that come after us as they come...simple as that…" Daniel replied, retrieving his railgun weapon.

They waited...and soon, the enemy began charging into the block. "Hit it!" Daniel called, before opening fire, blasting open the chest of one soldier. The others readied for when the other soldiers got close, before cutting them down.

The battle was...basically this for a time, holding out against the Solsteirian onslaught. "Damn, just now MANY soldiers do they HAVE in the palace here?!" Daniel griped...as a howling soon sounded. "Good, they're here...AWAY FROM THE OUTER WALL!" Daniel called, before moving away from it.

The others followed...and the wall was blasted in shortly afterwards, as a Valkyrie dropship eased in. "What in the world-" Xander began, but Daniel interrupted.

"No time for that! Come on!" The group rushed over, as the two Stormtroopers aboard the Dropship came out and opened fire on the Solsteirians. The group managed to get aboard the Dropship, followed by the Stormtroopers, and the Dropship departed, taking its cargo away from the palace…

As this occurred, the walls of Solsteir's capital began to break down, and Imperial forces began to flood the streets. By the end of the day...Solsteir had fallen...

* * *

Amaris waited as the reports came in. Soon, Venat approached. "They cometh…" he simply said.

Amaris stood up and rushed over to the balcony that usually served as a makeshift landing pad for Daniel's dropship. Sure enough, a Valkyrie approached, and touched down. The aft opened...and Daniel stepped out. "You made it!" Amaris called, relieved.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Daniel asked.

Amaris shook her head. "No, there wasn't…"

Daniel nodded. "Well, it's done: Solsteir has been taken; General Sturnn and Commander Farsight are currently securing the capital and putting it under Imperial control. It won't be long before the rest of their territory falls into line…"

"That's good...finally, it's over…" Amaris commented.

The duo were silent for a time...before finally, Daniel said, "...I'm just...glad this is finally over… … ...Amaris...there's...something I need to say...And I'd decided to wait until this mission was over before saying it…"

"Hmmm?" Amaris questioned.

"Amaris, I… … ...dammit, this is hard...You know...we've been working together for a while now...dammit, I'm finding it difficult to figure out how to say it…"

"Say what?" Amaris questioned.

"...Oh! To hell with it all, I'm just gonna outright say it…Amaris...I...I love you...that's all there is to it, I've...fallen in love with you…" Daniel said to her.

Amaris was surprised, her eyes widened...before rushing over to him and embracing him, tears of joy in her eyes. "...I...I love you too...but I was...too scared to say anything…"

Daniel embraced her back, and they stayed like that for a while. Daniel then chuckled. "Kinda cliche how it happened, if I may be so bold to say, but...I don't mind…"

Amaris giggled at that. So, the duo just stood there...unaware of…

"Should I... no... I'll just alloweth them their moment... " Venat stated, before departing the room…

...But then...

"... ...Relly, did you really have to do that? I mean, really...This is not necessary." A very familiar voice suddenly said from Daniel's communicator.

Daniel and Amaris froze at that. 'Oh dear God NO!' Daniel thought.

"I think it is...We now have access to their private communicators." A slightly less familiar voice said.

"...I really think we need to stay off their private communicators, Relly."

"...If you command it, then so be it...Lord Dresden."

"And for your sake, I hope that communicator you're using is not picking up our own conversation right now...The fact we know Daniel and Amaris love each other is invading their privacy...and their trust."

"Trust me, Lord Dresden. That is not going to happen…They will never know."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that…" Daniel replied.

The voices turn silent until…

"Hello, this is Connor….Otherwise known as Lord 'Dresen'. How are you doing, Daniel?" The familiar voice said back in a disappointed tone.

"... … ...Not good...I just found out an ally of mine is trying to listen in on my private life…"

"Yeah...I was making sure they didn't do this...But then my Lt. General here goes and does it anyway. As your ally, I'm sorry for letting this happen and will make sure this will never happen again." Connor retorted in the same tone.

"I hope so…" Daniel replied.

"...Anyway, I hope whatever was going on before 'Relly' decided to breach 'your' privacy was going well. If you need me for anything, just give me a call. Just not right away, I… ...have to grill the idiot looking at me." Connor said as his response.

"...Very well...see you later…" Daniel replied.

"Good luck being in love, Daniel...And you too, Amaris." Connor quickly said in a more pleasant tone before the communicator powered off.

The two just looked at each other, before Daniel said, "Let's...get...back to planning...we've...got a lot to do…"

"Ah...yes...of course…" Amaris replied, and the two got back to work...

* * *

 ***Camera switches over.***

 **GotM Connor and Zeldane: *Silent as they look at Amaris and Emperor Mitchell.***

 **Emperor Mitchell and Amaris: *quietly looking away from each other, blushing profusely***

 **GotM Connor: "Well...I think we have to cut it short…"**

 **Zeldane: "So, see you later…"**

 ***Camera switches off.***


	16. Chapter 15

***Camera turns on** *

 ***In front of the camera is GotM Connor, Zeldane, Emperor Mitchell, and Amaris.***

 **GotM Connor and Zeldane: *Silently looking towards Amaris and Emperor Mitchell.***

 **Emperor Mitchell and Amaris: *still blushing profusely***

 **GotM Connor: *Looks to the camera* "Welcome back…"**

 **Zeldane: *Following GotM Connor* "We got a lot to say about this new chapter."**

 **Emperor Mitchell and Amaris: *still embarrassed***

 **GotM Connor: "So without a further ado, let's start the chapter."**

 ***Camera switches over.***

 ***Chapter 15 starts.***

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Clash of the Titans**

 **A few minutes later, back inside the Ptolemaic Base…**

Connor was chewing out Relly, who politely stood there during the time, taking in what Connor was saying.

"So, do you get why I don't want their private communicators to be listened into?" Connor asked after his spiel.

"Yes, I understand. I'll make sure this hacked communicator does not allow us to listen in on them anymore." Relly responded back.

"Good...And make sure from now on you tell me first for my approval on anything involving our allies, go it?"

"Yes, Lord Dresden."

"Now...Is there anything else?" Connor asked.

"There is the matter of this item we need you to see, Lord Dresden." Relly retorted as he showed the sword he was keeping behind his back.

The golden mysterious sword immediately caught Connor's eyes, leading him to get up and get closer to look as the weapon. Once he was closer, he could clearly see the fire inside the sword and every other part.

"Do you happen to know what this weapon is, Connor? Your expression and stature tell me that you do…" Zeldane commented as she looked at the sword, then Connor.

"It's a weapon called 'Firestorm's Fury'...A powerful blade that also doubles as a sorta of flamethrower if used in a particular way." Connor explained.

It became quiet as Connor continued to examine the sword, till he asked Zeldane something.

"Zeldane, can you get inside the ' _Grand Fortune'_ and retrieve the toughest armor inside there? I need to see if I can test this sword with something else…"

"Yes, I can. I'll be back shortly." Zeldane said as she accepted the order and left.

While Zeldane was gone, Connor looked at Relly again before the two start talking.

"So, where did you find this?" Connor asked with a curious expression.

"Two of our scavenging teams found it while inside Zira while they were extracting metals that we are going to greatly need in the immediate foreseeable future."

"Well, for a sword like this...It would make sense that it would be in Zira. Given its current environment…" Connor said aloud, as he wondered in thought.

* * *

Zeldane returned, lugging around a set of armor in her arms that Connor recognized immediately as well.

"... … ...Solarium Armor. Specially made for Novakids that like to act as a 'Gambler'. Connor said suddenly as he got to examine the armor after Zeldane handed it to him.

"Just a note...But I'm getting weird energies inside the sword and armor from my scanners. There must be something artificially added to them causing this…" Zeldane elaborated as she figured out the scanner data she was getting.

"Perhaps we should move elsewhere before we continue?" Relly suggested as he looked at the sword and armor.

His suggestion was taken as the Ptolemaic trio moved to the testing range inside the base.

* * *

Not that far away from Connor's study, the Ptolemaic Base was quickly maneuvered through as the trio reached their destination.

The testing range was made for every Ptolemaic Soldier, regardless of rank to practice with their weapons. Whether the weapon be a knife, gun, or anything else (that was not still being made in R&D), it was allowed to be used.

Several Gurrellias could be seen firing on targets with pistols and submachine guns. Near them are a group of snipers training with their sniper rifles on moving dummies.

Then there was the Special Forces, which were going through some practice with deploying roller bombs and mines. (The explosives were not active due to the safety equipment placed on the devices.)

All of them went on inside this massive room as Connor, Zeldane, and Relly found their own spot away from everyone else. They were still in view, but no one was going to approach them and bug them.

Getting the armor on first, Connor noticed something going through his body and refrained from comment. Then he held the sword in both of his hands as he felt whatever energy inside it course through him.

The two energies merge together inside the man as he turned his attention to the practice dummy made of metal in front of him.

Connor started slashing with the sword, seeing it do a lot of damage to the dummy. As he finished a combo of slashes, he pointed the sword directly at the dummy…

And a very large plume of fire shot out and torched the dummy...then continued past that and struck another metal dummy. Connor moved the sword and the fire still keep going and changed its direction according to where the sword was pointing.

Some of the other weapon practicers stopped what they were doing as they saw what Connor was doing. It...was rather amazing as they saw the sword continue to shoot fire a very long distance away from Connor as he (carefully) moved the sword.

Eventually, he focused the long line of fire onto a undamaged metal dummy and saw it melt in the span of a few seconds from the heat of the flames. Looking back on the dummies that were hit before...They were melted as well.

Connor stopped as he took off the helmet of his armor, looking at everyone else in the room before he said, "I think I found a weapon I can finally use for myself."

The Ptolemaic Leader then stopped the fire and let everything go back to normal.

* * *

 **Some long-ish amount of time later...**

Many weapons, armors, mechs,and tanks came out of the fully constructed factory inside the Ptolemaic Base. The Blacklight design was modified to efficiently flow into the base's structure, allowing the massive numbers of equipment to get transported where it was needed.

Laser Mag Guns and Hell Mag Guns were among the massive piles of other Avalon equipment that were built as well. Everything the Ptolemaic Army was making that came from the Avalon schematics were being used and incorporated into the Ptolemaic designs.

That meant their armours were using both Flak Jackets and Carapace Armor together, giving the wears more protection than the standard Ptolemaic armor.

All of this culimilatied as the Ptolemaic Army joined Avalon and its allies in their fights.

One of the major kingdoms that needed to be dealt with was Ell, a kingdom in the Frostlands. From what Daniel told Connor, the king of Ell was said to be an indulgent ruler that focused more on himself than his people

That same reputation, along with many words and tales about nobles being extragivent with food and drink while everyone else below them was dealing with famine and rationing. Suffice to say, Connor could see why Daniel thinks the fat man on the throne needed to be booted off, along with the nobles.

To get this done, Connor ordered his army to send the Special Forces and Phantom Operatives to get into the capital of Ell and sabotage the king in any way they can.

* * *

While the clandestine members of the Ptolemaic Army out in the Frostlands, the remaining divisions were split up. The Mech and Vehicle divisions were sent to the other kingdom that Avalon was focusing on at the moment.

Unlike Ell, the kingdom of Rahai was actually not in decent relationships with Avalon at the moment. It all had to do with the fact Rahai was involved in the slave trade…actively. Connor didn't need to hear more to be convinced to attack Rahai.

The Mech and Vehicle divisions joined up with the Avalon forces also sent to handle Rahai by following whatever orders they were given.

This left the remaining divisions, that being the Ruins division to be one to stick around the Dusklands and keep an eye out for anything.

And then we get to Connor himself. He was managing the communications and reports heading back to the base, with Relly and Zeldane at his side. He also made sure to bug several systems in the base for Daniel given the fact Connor said he was going to do it.

Avalon was able to hear in on both official and unofficial communication lines, which didn't help out much as both sets were being cluttered with info about what is going with the kingdoms. But it eventually turned out to be a good thing...Given what was going at the Ptolemaic Base.

* * *

"Relly, can you handle the comm lines? I got to attend matters with the men chanting outside the door." Connor said as his patience wore thin from the noise.

Relly took Connor's position and role as the Ptolemaic Leader made his way to the exit (or entrance) of the Communication sector to come face to face with the men with masks and robes.

These men in robes and masks were actually soldiers in the Ptolemaic Army...But given their status also as members of the cult, they didn't actively participate in conflicts. Once Connor learned that, he referred to the 'morons' as 'Masked Soldiers'.

"Alright...What do you morons want?" Connor annoyingly said to the Masked Soldiers.

The Masked men stopped chanting when one of them answers back with, "Lord Dresden...We request that attend one of our daily rituals...If thou will allow it."

"...Fine. But I want you guys to stop chanting near the door once your ritual is over." Connor responded.

"If Lord Dresden command it, then so be it." They all said in unison before they started leaving with Connor in tow.

They moved through the base, passing through corridor and corridor until a dead end was reached. The Masked Soldiers then chanted something as a staircase formed in the floor leading to a lower hidden pathway.

Taking that, the Ptolemaic Leader and Masked Soldiers stopped as they reached an opening into a massive room. It...held tons of wires and cables, all leading to a pod in the center.

Not that far away from the pod was several consoles also hooked up to the wires and cables, with some rapidly forming data on the screen. All in all...Something felt off about this place.

"What's with the pod?" Connor asked.

"It holds the object we perform the daily ritual on...Keeps 'it' from leaving." One of the Masked Soldiers answered back.

"Then how about I see what 'it' is before you guys do your ritual?" Connor asked, as he planned to check 'it' regardless if they agreed or disagreed.

"...No...Now is not the time. The ritual must start momentarily...If we are to keep 'it' inside the sacred pod." The same Masked Soldier said before he started chanting.

Then the others started chanting...Leaving Connor to be the only one not saying anything.

He shook his head with a bit of frustration as he moved towards the pod in the center. The chanting went on as Connor got very close to the pod. It was made of metal, save for the top part which was made of some clear type of glass.

The moment Connor was able to fully see what was inside the pod...He froze. The pod holding 'it'. 'It' looked like… …

Then the 'it' opened its eyes and saw Connor staring. 'It' looked familiar and somehow based on how 'it' was reacting, 'it' seemed to be aware of what Connor looked like. 'It' tried to talk, but nothing could be heard coming out of the pod…

The Masked Soldiers kept chanting as 'it' started to closed its eyes again. Connor, at this point, felt horrified at what he just saw…

"Lord Dresden...Is there something troubling you?" One of the Masked Soldiers asked after the chanting stopped.

Silence hanged in the air as Connor left the ritual room in a fast pace. The few Masked Soldiers who saw has face noticed how empty he looked. It was...unnerving to say at the least.

* * *

The comm lines were slowing down on giving reports and info, giving Zeldane a chance to stop to ask Relly something.

"General Relly, is it okay if I check up on Connor?"

"Go ahead, but head back once you get that done, Zeldane." Relly replied as he kept an eye on the comm lines.

Zeldane then departed from the room, just about to ask where Connor was…

When she saw him quickly leave down a corner that led to another part of the base. She followed along slowly before she ended up losing him and had to rely on others to know where he was going.

As Zeldane continued to make her way to him, Connor headed towards the hidden tunnel of metal that led to the surface. He kept moving fast and eventually reached the surface, at which point...he started sprinting away from the entrance.

His legs got him a fair distance away...before he just stopped. Connor's expression then changed from the emotionless stare to one of extreme anger. His mind thinking about 'it'...and how 'it' looked back at him.

Suddenly, his head starts to experience some pain and it grows worse by the second. The pain brings him to his knees as he feels...something...Something inside him changing.

The pain is replaced with this powerful energy that courses through him, exponentially getting stronger and stronger…

It gets so strong that a sphere of energy surrounds him, growing and growing till the energy in the sphere stops moving. It...then gets broken as extremely powerful energy waves spread across the land very fast.

While the waves travelled over the ground, the place where Connor was...stood...a creature. It was not the Wraith.

It was something completely different...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Blacklight...**

Meanwhile, Daniel was busy coordinating the newest offensives and military actions of the Avalonean military, namely preparing for the invasions to come: the only issue they had was that Solsteir's King and his personal guards, along with a small portion of Solsteir's army, managed to escape the chaos of the invasion of the Solsteir Capital, meaning he was still out there somewhere...and he could still be out there, ready to attack…

As Daniel worked to ready for the invasion of Rahai, though… … ...

A massive wave of extremely powerful energy shot through the entire city of Blacklight, temporary knocking out the power before it came back on in a few moments.

Daniel froze for a moment...before…

"Ophelia-"

"Already on it…" the AI replied, before tracking the source of the wave. Eventually…"That wave originated from south of the Ptolemaic Base…"

"...What the hell is going on there? Ophelia, get my Thunderhawk ready!"

* * *

It wasn't long before the Thunderhawk reached the Ptolemaic Base...and when it got there…

"...Holy crap…" Daniel gasped at the creature he saw: red in color, bulky and spiky Digitigrade legs, muscular body with a gemstone on top of the heart, muscular arms with hands ending in talons, bat-like wings and long whip-like tail, and a short, blunt head with long horns and spikes, with a gap in the head emitting energy.

It was a massive dragon, but the energy emitting from it suggested it was… … …

"... … ...Dammit, Connor, what happened THIS time?" Daniel cursed.

The dragon ignored the Thunderhawk and focused on the Ptolemaic Base as it thought about which part to destroy first. As this went on, the Thunderhawk landed and out rushed Daniel.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Daniel yelled at the dragon.

" _Your question will not be considered, puny being. Leave now before the judgment of 'Zel'lviech' destroys you as well_." The dragon answered back annoyed.

"Alright, you asked for it...you're going on about the 'Judgment of Zel'lviech'... … ...well. How's about the WRATH OF SEK'LOTH!" Daniel then began to morph, change, and grow...until he was a practical colossus. His form was that of a dark grey skeletal dragon, with some areas glowing a cyan-bluish, the most notable being a massive breach in the chest, which looked like a massive chestburster came out before someone forced the wound closed. The wings were devoid of any webbing or membrane, resembling just limbs with long 'fingers' and claws. Its tail was skeletal as well, and was tipped with a sharp glowing point. " _You know not what you face…"_

" _Then the judgment shall extend to you as well…"_ Zel'lviech responded as its entire body flashed a powerful blinding light into his opponent.

Being the Arch-Demon of Darkness (and Chaos, but that's not the point), Sek'loth staggered back. The blinding light continued to emit, causing Sek'loth unable to see a massive fireball heading its way.

The fireball landed a direct hit as the blinding light disappeared afterwards. Being able to see again, Sek'loth, having staggered due to the attack, readied to fire back...only to see Zel'lviech wasn't there anymore.

Another massive fireball was sent towards Sek'loth from an higher angle, striking another direct hit. This also caused Zel'lviech to reveal his location, being behind Sek'loth on the higher ground of the Plateau.

Sek'loth whipped around and fired off a beam of shadowy energies, striking his opponent with the sustained blast.

" _...Not bad...But you'll need more than to stop me!"_ Zel'lviech roared before retaliating with a beam of pure Hellfire fired towards Sek'loth.

The Hellfire beam missed as Sek'loth shadow-stepped (as in, stepped from one shadow to another), moving to the other side of the plateau, before making his way up. By the time Zel'lviech realised where his opponent went, they were on even ground. " _...I still have more tricks to show you…"_ He then reared his head back, and unleashed a more powerful beam of Dark energy.

Zel'lviech fired back with his own Hellfire beam. The two beams pushed each other back and forth till the beams exploded at the collision point as a large sphere of smoke formed as the two beams died off.

The smoke from the explosion gave Zel'lviech an opportunity to strike. Charging through the clearing smoke, Zel'lviech threw both of its muscled arms with the talons and slashed Sek'loth's torso.

However, all he did was widen the large gap in his chest, from which, spilled out man-sized werewolf-like minions that began crawling all over Zel'lviech.

As the minions crawled over Zel'lviech, he engulfed himself in Hellfire. The creatures on him all turned into ash as he then followed up by tackling his flaming body into Sek'loth. He backed off after also landing a powerful flaming whip strike with his tail across his opponent's face.

Sek'loth staggered back. His eyes narrowed. " _Initiating Overdrive…"_ Immediately, his body was covered in darkened, warped energies, as the blue glow on him began glowing more. He reared back his head, as runes appeared in his maw...before firing a massive beam of raw magical energy.

Zel'lviech guarded with his massive arms, holding back the beam. " _You'll need more than that to match my physical might..._ "

Sek'loth merely responded by increasing his energy output.

The beam of magical energy started overpowering Zel'lviech's defense, causing his weaker underside in his torso to take the brunt of the damage as his arms had to stop blocking the beam.

This left Zel'lviech to leave an opening as the beam stopped.

Rapidly, Sek'loth dove into his own shadow...before emerging from Zel'lviech's own, uppercutting him, before firing another beam of magical energy at him.

"... … … ...Fate deems you will fall...AND THOU WILL!" Zel'lviech roared as he tried to attack back as he advanced towards his opponent, tanking the beam. Closing the distance, a Hellfire haymaker was thrown, but missed...

...As Sek'loth whipped around and whacked Zel'lviech with his tail. " _I've been at the 'giant monster' game a BIT longer than you,_ _kid_ …" Sek'loth taunted, before slamming hard into Zel'lviech.

Zel'lviech forced back Sek'loth with a powerful push...Just as he started to slump over, breathing hard to ignore the pain. He roared in fury before booming out, " _NO MATTER...YOUR TIME WILL END!_ "

Another roar came out...As the ground started to shake and a massive portal opened up in the ground. Out of it came a behemoth pile of gold and the pile broke apart as all of it encircled around Zel'lviech.

In a split second, Zel'lviech' eyes flashed a platinum colored glow...and all of the gold turned into platinum. It then all flew into him and melted on his flaming body...coating him in the liquid metal.

The gem on his torso then started glowing as its color changed to blood red. With that, the liquid metal hardened and matched his form as it hardens.

" _BEHOLD! THE UNLIMITED POWER OF ZEL'LVIECH!"_ The platinum dragon roared.

* * *

Zel'lviech focused his energy as the blinding light appeared again, this time magnified exponentially due to his reflective metal body. He then rushed forth and slammed his metallic hands into his opponent's head.

Following that, he forced Sek'loth into a headlock with their faces looking at each other. Zel'lviech opened his maw and fired a majestically powerful blast of light into his opponent's face.

Then as Sek'loth flinched in pain, Zel'lviech rammed his metalic head into the same location and did again and again till Sek'loth fell to the ground after the last impact.

The platinum dragon then moved back, taunting with, " _Just stay down...There is nothing you can do to stop me now!_ "

 ***Music Track: "Combination Power" by Megumi Ohashi***

Sek'loth tried to move, but the damage was extensive. He looked around, unsure of what to do...then he remembered the others...and the fact that if Zel'lviech was left to rampage, they would be in danger...because as far as he knew, this thing wouldn't stop at the Ptolemaic Base…

Then Zel'lviech spoke…

" _Once I'm done with you, every inch of land those Ptolemaic slugs touched will be will be removed...To answer your question from when we first met."_

That confirmed he wouldn't stop there...and then he remembered. _Amaris…_ She was currently at her capital...where the Ptolemaic Army fought…

 _I... … ...I can't let that happen!_

Then, a break in the clouds appeared, pouring sunlight over the battlefield...and Sek'loth's weakened form began absorbing that and every ounce of energy around. This energy absorption caused him to glow...and then...he roared, as he began to levitate...soon, the battlefield was covered in a blinding flash of light.

" _Impressive lightshow, worm..._ " Zel'lviech said as he cancels out the flash of light.

 ***Track: 1:11***

Hovering in front of Zel'lviech was Sek'loth...but he looked different: his glowing portions glowed red now...but that wasn't the most notable difference: besides the slight bit of muscle added to the draconic Arch-Demon's frame, there was also now a tattered membrane in his wings, which were now being used to keep him aloft.

" _I can sense your power...BUT IT PALES IN COMPARISON TO MY OWN!"_ Zel'lviech roared in response.

Sek'loth, however, shot high into the air, charging energy into his mouth...and fired again, this time firing a corkscrewing beam of light and shadow intermingled together. This 'Twilight Beam', magnitudes more powerful than Sek'loth's previous attacks, struck Zel'lviech with unprecedented force.

" _Fate...Luck...Justice...I have them all...AND I WILL NOT BE DENIED VICTORY!_ " Zel'lviech boomed as he tanked the Twilight Beam and pushed it back with his own beam.

A beam that combined his enhanced hellfire, catastrophic chaotic energy, and pure white light, thus making the 'Aether Beam'. This beam continued to push back as Zel'lviech anchored himself into the ground gathering any energy from below the ground.

The beam war dragged on for a bit...As Zel'lviech noticed his body was being pushed into the ground. While this was concerring, he also noticed that his opponent was gradually descending towards the ground as well.

And eventually, the beam war stopped as Zel'lviech got out of the ground and was equal footing with Sek'loth, who finally came back to the ground.

" _You threaten the one I love...so I shall embrace my power, at long last, to stop you...I have evolved: I am Sek'loth no more:_ _ **I AM BERO'LOTH!**_ " He unleashed a massive roar, one which the shockwave alone sent everything not bolted down within the surrounding 10 kilometers flying.

 ***End Track***

Bero'loth roared again, this time opening a swirling dark vortex of chaos behind Zel'lviech...before diving, slamming HARD into the Arch-Demon...and shoving them BOTH into the portal. Where they ended up...was a twilight word of labyrinths and chaotic rifts.

" _I admire the new arena...But I'm afraid you don't realize WHAT YOU DONE!_ " Zel'lviech roared as he threw Bero'loth a good distance away. He roared again as a sea of blades and other weapons soared out of the rifts.

In a split second, they all formed around Zel'lviech's arms and went into him. A simple flick from one of his arms then shot out multi-colored energy that were heading straight towards Bero'loth...

...Only for a series of MORE rifts to open in front of Bero'loth, firing the attacks back at Zel'lviech.

Zel'lviech dodges his reflected attack and charges towards Bero'loth, aiming to slash him with his talons, which now contained many elements from the magical weapons inside them…

Only for his attack to be blocked by a a massive, demonic-looking creature, the size of castle (which was about the size of they themselves). " _As you can see, this is MY domain, Hyperboria...Here, my power increases...soon, my victory is not a matter of 'if'...but 'when'...and whether you can defeat me fast enough to beat the clock…Now… … …"_ Energy began to be absorbed into the Arch-Demon, his glowing portions glowing even brighter, until… … … " _ **POWER...OVERWHELMING!"**_ He then fired a new Twilight Beam, this one infused with EVEN MORE power, along with Chaos and Mentalist aspects.

" _Fate...predicts I win…_ " Zel'lviech said...As he grabbed the colossal demonic creature...and absorbed it in a nanosecond. The Twlight Beam then struck Zel'lviech and was also absorbed.

The absorbed energies made his platinum body shine more and more as it all turned blood red...

" _ **NOW...YOUR TIME IS RUNNING OUT!**_ " Zel'lviech's voice wailed with lively power.

Using the open air, his body zooms forward into the Twilight Beam, reaching Bero'loth as the Blood Platinum Arch-Demon latches on to him and begins to drain as his opponent's power and take it as his own.

" _ **AS...YOU SAID….IT'S A MATTER OF 'WHEN' NOW. ONE OF US WILL FALL BEFORE THE OTHER...THAT BEING YOU!**_ " Zel'lviech roared into his opponent.

" _ **Not...on my...WATCH!"**_ Bero'loth replied, doing his best to separate from his opponent.

But that didn't happen as Zel'livech also did his best to have a platinum tight grip on his opponent.

TIme went on as both slowly realized that at the moment...They were at a complete standstill. Both of them knew this, but made sure to not show it to the other in the vain hope that they would gave up first.

That didn't happen…until something finally attempted to break the standstill...

* * *

"BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP! THIS FIGHTING HAS GONE ON FOR TOO LONG!" A voice yelled as hard as it can near the two Arch Demons.

Both Arch Demons looked towards where they heard the voice, seeing Zeldane floating in the air.

"DANIEL, YOU NEED TO STOP! AND CONNOR, YOU NEED TO DO THE SAME AS WELL! THE RATE OF THE ENERGY YOU TWO ARE GETTING IS MATCHED TO EACH OTHER! YOU'LL BE STUCK HERE UNLESS YOU STOP!" Zeldane yelled with the most blunt serious tone she can muster.

" _ **BUT THE MOMENT ONE OF US STOPS, THE OTHER WILL ACHIEVE VICTORY!**_ " Zel'lviech responded back.

"WHO CARES?! I'D RATHER YOU TWO TALK IT OUT OF INSTEADING HURTING EACH OTHER...AMARIS WOULD MISS DANIEL IF YOU WON, CONNOR! AND...I...I'LL MISS... CONNOR...IF YOU WIN, DANIEL! SO...NO MATTER WHAT, IF YOU GUYS KEEP FIGHTING, BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING TO LOSE IN THE LONG RUN!" Zeldane passionately yelled...Hoping that the men inside the Arch Demons would take control of themselves.

" _ **I have NO intention of KILLING him...I just wanna beat some SENSE INTO HIM!"**_ Bero'loth replied.

" _ **Wait...You were attacking me just to… ...I'm attacking you to get you away from the Ptolemaic Base...MY JUDGEMENT WAS NEVER GOING TO INFLICTED ON YOU! NOR WAS THE IDEA I'D SLAY YOU!**_ " Zel'lviech responded as he stared at Bero'loth.

" _ **YOU SAID YOU'D REMOVE EVERY INCH OF LAND THE PTOLEMAIC ARMY TOUCHED! THAT INCLUDES NOCTURNE'S CAPITAL! INCLUDES AMARIS!"**_ Bero'loth shouted, enraged, " _ **AND BEFORE THAT, YOU WERE ALREADY PRETTY HOSTILE! I ASKED WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON! YOU WOULDN'T ANSWER! SO HELL YEAH I HAD REASON TO BELIEVE SOMETHING WAS WRONG!"**_

" _ **WHAT KIND OF ARCH DEMON DO YOU TAKE ME TO...I'M AN ARCH DEMON OF JUSTICE! I DON'T PLAN ON HARMING INNOCENTS IN MY JUDGEMENT...WHEN I SAID I WAS GOING TO ELIMINATE THE LAND, I WASN'T GOING TO DO WITH PEOPLE THERE!**_ " Zel'lviech shouted back. " _ **I WAS EVEN GOING TO REPLACE THE LAND WITH EVERYTHING ON IT AS IT WAS...AND SORRY IF I SEEMED HOSTILE, MY BLOOD WAS BOILING AT THE ATORICTY THE PTOLEMAIC ARMY COMMITTED!"**_

" _ **WELL NEXT TIME, MAKE YOUR INTENTIONS MORE APPARENT! AND DON'T JUST BLOW ME OFF!"**_ Bero'loth shouted.

" _ **Fine...I will ABSOLUTELY do that. Now if you don't mind, I'm not going to attack you anymore...IF you don't do the same once I let you go…**_ " Zel'lviech responded back.

" _ **...Fine…"**_ With that, Bero'loth backed off once Zel'lviech stopped locking them together.

" _ **Now how about we leave this place and continue our convesation back in the world...Not like this.**_ " Zel'lviech stated, his anger fading away.

" _ **...Very well…"**_ Bero'loth replied.

* * *

The two colossal Arch Demons exited Hyperboria, with Zeldane following along in the air. The three of them ended up back in the Plateau and Bero'loth closed the vortex after that.

Then the Arch Demons reverted back to Daniel and Connor as Zeldane landed near the two...And she slapped both of them. Though she slapped Connor harder than Daniel given the fact he almost was knocked to the ground.

"Okay...I can get why you slapped me...But why Daniel?" Connor asked as he picked himself up.

"...Did you not… ...I...care about you, Connor. More...more than anyone else in the Ptolemaic Army. To see Daniel here attacking makes my...blo- I mean, my protection protocols activate." Zeldane answered, getting awkward as she had to change what she was going to say.

"So...you said the Ptolemaic Army did something… … …?" Daniel questioned.

"Yeah...It's why I lost control of myself and became Zel'lviech. But… … …" Connor became quiet as he remembered what got him furious again. It was taking a lot of willpower to not explode again.

"...What is it? What caused you to snap?" Zeldane asked.

"I… ...can't say it. I...just can't…" Connor replied as wanted to avoid saying it.

"...I can't necessarily gauge your response to it if I don't know what happened…" Daniel replied. As that occurred, the Thunderhawk came up and landed on the plateau nearby, Ophelia emerging.

"... … … I-" Connor said before he silenced himself.

"Connor...As you A.I assistant...No, as your friend...Just say it." Zeldane pleaded as Ophelia got within hearing range.

"...Fine." Connor took a deep breath, before he stoically said, "Zeldane...You are not a A.I….You're actually a human being that the Ptolemaic Army is experimenting on. Your real body...is being used to control that armor…As we speak."

* * *

 ***Camera changes over.***

 **Zeldane: *Looks at the other people in the room.* "...What...How…?"**

 **GotM Connor: *Has nothing to say at the moment.***

 **Amaris: *looks horrified***

 **Emperor Mitchell: *eyebrow twitches* "No offense, but I always DID think something was fishy about the Ptolemaic Army… … …"**

 **Zeldane: *Getting very emotional*"But...I'm a A.I. I was...made when two different A.I were combined to make me. There...there's no way I'm...really alive."**

 **GotM Connor: *Finally talking.* "...Well...That's the thing. For an A.I, you happen to say a lot of things that real people would say. Like when you were going to say your 'blood' boils..."**

 ***Zeldane starts breaking down...getting so emotional her voice actually sounds like its coming from an enclosed area.***

 **Amaris: "You're...sounding awfully emotional right now…"**

 **Zeldane: *Trying to respond with, "...It's...just my...vocal cords...acting up. My...throat feels...so warm…"**

 **GotM Connor: *Places his hand on where the throat would be on Zeldane's Armor.* "Zeldane...The area around your throat is cold. There's no way it's warm right now…"**

* * *

 **Zeldane: "But… ...That- I mean- Its-"**

 ***Just as she was trying to make sense of what she was experiencing, a large portal opened up in the air.***

 ***In the following moments of it being opened, a large pod...exactly like the one depicted in the chapter falls into the room.***

 ***The portal vanishes afterwards as everyone moves toward the pod cautiously.***

 ***But just as they got close enough, the pod opened...showing a female human being inside connected to the machine.***

 **GotM Connor: *Turing to Zeldane and the others* "That's what I saw." *Specially to Zeldane* "And you can see it too…"**

 **Zeldane: *Pure silence...as her armor body collapses to the ground depowered.***

 ***Then everyone turned to the woman in the pod...as her eyes opened.***

 **?.?.?: *Sounding extremely familiar.* "...What am I supposed to be seeing Connor? All I...see is...you guys."**

 **GotM Connor: "...Zeldane...Look at your arm if you can."**

 **?.?.?: *Pulls up her arm saying, "Its...just my arm, why-" *The woman in the pod finally noticed her arm, completely made of flesh and bone. "Its...real….I...can feel my heart beating with every breath…"**

 **GotM Connor: "Zeldane...Time to face the facts. You are actually alive…"**

 **?.?.?: "...Emperor Mitchell, Amaris...Tell me it's not true…"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Well… … ...we can't exactly...contradict...what we're seeing here, really…"**

 **?.?.?: "...But there's no way I'm actually human...I'm just a machine."**

 **GotM Connor: *Picks up a nearby hand mirror and places it in front of the woman in the pod* "Then try saying that to yourself…"**

 **Zeldane: *Looking at her own reflection, seeing her real face.* "...I'm...human…I'm...real."**

 ***Zeldane faints as the shock of the reality got to her. She continues to breathe as her body rests in the pod.**

* * *

 **GotM Connor: *To Emperor Mitchell and Amaris* "You two should go get M3 and Ice...This is serious. I'll stay here to keep an eye on her."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: *nods* "Right…" *leaves with Amaris***

 ***GotM Connor heads to the camera saying, "Sorry, but we'll see you later.."**

 ***Camera shuts off.***


	17. Chapter 16

***Camera switches on.***

 ***In front of the camera is GotM Connor, Emperor Mitchell, and Amaris. Zeldane is missing, along with her armor and pod.***

 **GotM Connor: *Not exactly oozing with vigor* "...Uhm...Welcome back…"**

 **Amaris: "To Guardians of the Multiverse…"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "And we're back with another chapter…"**

 **GotM Connor: "Except...We're not starting right away this time..."**

 ***A moment of dead air passes by.***

 **GotM Connor: *A bit depressed* "Uhm...For those wondering, Zeldane is fine. She...just won't be on here for today…"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Given that she wasn't at her healthiest once out of the pod, it's quite understandable…"**

 **Amaris: "She...did need help getting nourishment and rest…"**

 **GotM Connor: "But like...I said. She's fine now."**

* * *

 **GotM Connor: *Changing topics* "Anyway, besides that...We didn't get to cover what happened in the last chapter...With me and Daniel here fighting each other in our Greater Forms. Anything you wanted to say about it, Daniel?"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "In my defense, I REALLY DID think you went off the deep end there…"**

 **GotM Connor: "Yeah, I'm sure my in-story self almost did…Good thing Zeldane stopped the fighting from continuing."**

 ***A moment of dead air passes.***

 **GotM Connor: "Of course, I was taking the name of Zel'lveich…"**

 **Amaris: "And Daniel changed from Sek'loth to Bero'loth…"**

 **GotM Connor: *To Emperor Mitchell* "Speaking of which...Why 'Sek'loth' to Bero'loth'?"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: *shrugs* "Felt right that the evolved form had a different name from the original…"**

 **GotM Connor: "Well...Zel'lveich is still Zel'lveich...Even if there was just a few physical changes in his evolved form."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: *shrugs* "Although...what was up with that gem?"**

 **GotM Connor: "The gem on Zel'lveich? That's...where his energy is collected and stored. Its normally supposed to be purplish...But it changed into the blood red color when he evolved..."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Alright… … …"**

 **GotM Connor: "And...uhm, despite what it may imply...That's not a actual weak point for Zel'lviech...In fact attacking that area with energy would be a terrible idea."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Alright…"**

* * *

 **GotM Connor: "And...that should be it...The chapter will start shortly."**

 ***Camera switches over.***

 ***Chapter 16 starts.***

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The End of the Beginning**

The trio of onlookers all gave Connor a weird look...till two of them realized what he just said. Those two were Ophelia and Daniel and they turned to look at Zeldane now, just like Connor was doing.

"What are you talking about? I'm...an A.I." Zeldane answered back.

"Then how about we go check that claim right now?" Connor answered back before he looked to Ophelia and Daniel. "Pardon, is it alright if I ask you two to stick around a bit longer to see what I'm talking about?"

Daniel thought for a moment, before sighing. "...Very well…"

"What about you, Ophelia?" Connor asked again nicely.

"Same…" Ophelia replied.

"Then let us head off and get this done with quickly." Connor said as the four of them got onto the Thunderhawk and took it to get to the Ptolemaic Base.

* * *

Once inside and locating the dead end with the hidden passage, Connor took the lead as the group went into the room with the pod.

Right away, everyone saw the pod in the middle of the room with its wires and cables. Then Connor stepped forward getting closer to the pod and looked inside it.

"Daniel, Ophelia...I think you two need to see this before Zeldane does." Connor suggested as keep looking at 'it'.

The two members of Avalon approached the pod and were able to see what was inside the pot. They looked through the glass separating them and saw what 'it' was…

...A weak and thin-looking young woman, wearing only a nerve suit, connected to a series of tubes through the arms and legs. Her hair was orange in color and her open eyes had irses of gold…

Yet...looking at the eyes again, they looked 'empty'. The kind of empty where the life or soul was...just not there.

"...I still can't believe they were doing this behind my back...It's… …" Connor said aloud, as he lost track of what he was going to say.

"...I can't believe it either...if I had known they were doing THIS… … …" Daniel replied, angered.

"...What would you do if you were in charge of them and this happened?" Connor asked Daniel.

Daniel shrugged. "I...honestly don't know…"

"Well...I know I have something in mind. Though it may have to go further than bugging their systems for you and Avalon…." Connor said, in a neutral tone.

Shortly after that, Connor called Zeldane over to see the pod…

Zeldane looked inside the pod and saw the woman inside it...As her body then just depowered and collapsed to the floor.

The woman inside the pod started moving her eyelids, closing and opening them over her eyes. The arms started moving as well, as did every other part of hers.

While this went on, the trio of onlookers saw that the woman's eyes were not empty anymore, bringing some miniscule amount of relief.

* * *

Eventually, Connor was able to open up the pod with some assistance from Ophelia and Daniel and carefully disconnect the woman from the pod.

It became clear and hard to deny that the woman was human...But Connor wholeheartedly believed she was also Zeldane. If not for the vague way her body looked when she was standing (with help) in comparison to the depowered armor, it was the voice...

"Thank you… ...I can't thank...all of you...enough…" The orange haired woman weakly said before she smiled to the people looking at her.

The voice the woman had sounded exactly like Zeldane's voice. And to drive the nail into the coffin, she had that look on her face that showed she recognized Connor, Daniel, and Ophelia right away as she looked at them.

"...I guess...This is...the time to...introduce myself again. I'm...Zeldane...But you...guys already know that don't you?" Zeldane said in weak tone, trying to lighten the mood.

Neither Daniel or Ophelia had anything they could think to say.

"...If you don't...mind...I need to get myself to...the medical sector. I'll...see you all...later." Zeldane said, as she stopped accepting the help and slowly tried to walk her way there…

...She didn't get very as her legs gave out from the atrophy that built up in her time inside the pod.

Looking to Daniel and Ophelia, Connor said, "Can you guys...stick around for a bit longer? I...I'm thinking of taking Zeldane away from here for a while…"

"What about the Nocturne Capital?" Ophelia suggested, before her tone turned smug. "I'm sure Daniel wants to see Amaris again…"

Daniel shuffled, embarrassed…

"...That could actually work. Would Amaris be alright with helping out me and Zeldane?" Connor asked, noticing Daniel getting embarrassed. "Or...Should we crash at Avalon as you go run off to see her?"

Daniel became even more flustered.

Ophelia giggled. "You know, as much fun as this is, we really should just get going...I think we've had enough fun here…"

Connor chuckled as well. "Yeah...I'll need to grab a few things before we get going...I'll take Zeldane with me and see you guys back at the Thunderhawk."

The Ptolemaic Leader moved towards Zeldane and gently picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the room.

Meanwhile, Daniel and Ophelia went back to the Thunderhawk.

* * *

A small bit of time later, Connor emerged from the tunnel still carrying Zeldane, but he also had a decent sized bag filled with stuff on his back.

The two passengers boarded the Thunderhawk and then they were on their way to Nocturne.

During the flight, Connor made sure to be next to Zeldane just in case as he dug in the bag and pulled the bronze covered book out. It looked very peculiar to the others...

"...What kind of book is that?" Ophelia asked.

"Oh...This thing? Uhm… ...How do I put it… … ...It's…" Connor struggled to say as he thought about not actually saying what it was.

"...That's… ...A...Grimoire…Its...Connor's." Zeldane answered for Connor.

"...Oh…" Ophelia replied.

"Yeah...I felt it be better if Zeldane held onto it. Hopefully-" Connor tried to say as some turbulence caused him to drop the Grimoire.

It happens to land on the floor, opening to show it was missing quite an amount of pages.

"Sorry about that, didn't expect this book to go flying so soon…" Connor said in a followup to make light of what happened…

"...You're missing pages…"

"Pardon, you mind saying that again...I couldn't hear you." Connor said, hoping the interest went away...

Daniel repeated, "Your Grimoire is missing pages…"

"Yes, the pears are grim..." Connor nonsequitoerdly said as he tried to play dumb.

"... … ...Zeldane...can you whack him in the head for me please?" Daniel asked.

"...Not happening...anytime soon...Sorry." Zeldane answered. "He's… ...aware...of the missing...pages."

"Look...I have no idea why the pages are missing. It was like that the moment we found it inside one of my domains." Connor finally admitted.

Daniel then added, "Which STILL isn't a good thing…"

"Then you have my word if I find the pages and get them back into the book, I'm going to chuck it somewhere where no one will find it again. Or maybe I'll let you hold onto it...You seem to be the better Grimoire keeper anyway." Connor said back as his response.

Daniel scratched the back of his head. "50% of the time, my Grimoire is in Amaris's hands… … …" he admitted, "I'm letting her use the tech knowledge in it to uplift her kingdom…"

"Then maybe giving it to you would be a good idea...You two could find uses out of this book that I would find pointless."

Daniel shrugged. "What about you? Wouldn't you have uses for some of the stuff?"

Connor skimmed through the Grimoire as he said, "No, not really...Though the Ptolemaic Army would basically make everything from this into a weapon if they got a chance to read it."

"...That's true… … …" Daniel admitted.

"Of course, that's assuming they can weapons out of slot machines, card tables, roulette wheels, and tacky chairs..." Connor said aloud as he read the current page in the Grimoire.

Ophelia snorted. "That sounds like the stuff you'd need to build a Casino…" she replied.

"That's because it is...See it for yourself." Connor said as he slid the book across the floor to Ophelia and Daniel.

"... … ...You've gotta be kidding me…" Daniel replied, "...At least the tech and stuff in my Grimoire is mostly made of...practical...stuff…"

"And having a Casino ain't practical? Those things can make a lot of money…" Connor commented. "Oh yeah, and check the section after the missing pages...There's something in there you can probably use."

The duo looked and… … …"Dude...your Grimoire is REALLY unimpressive…" Daniel commented.

"It may be due to the fact that the real interesting stuff is in the missing pages...Everything else in there is the boring stuff." Connor retorted.

"Then I guess someone stole _all_ the interesting stuff… … …" Ophelia commented.

"Not everything has to be all flashy and advanced...Sometimes you need to go simple." Connor retorted as he held out a hand. "So, can I have my Grimoire back?"

Daniel nodded and returned the back in his hands, Connor shoved it back into the bag and continued to keep an eye on Zeldane.

* * *

Landing down in the Nocturne Capital, the quartet left the Thunderhawk and made their way into the palace.

As Daniel took the lead, they eventually found Amaris. She looked as fine as she usually was, but everyone could tell there was something concerning her...

She then looked towards them, and smiled. "Daniel!" she called in a relieved tone, rushing over and hugging him.

"Good to see you too, Amaris…" Daniel replied, returning the hug.

The Ptolemaic allies remained quiet...until Zeldane coughed out loudly unintentionally. Connor then spoke up saying, "Is everything alright with you Amaris? Did something happen before we got here?"

When the couple separated, Amaris replied, "...There was some kind of energy wave earlier...I...have no idea what it was…"

"You mind if I tell her...Or should you do it, Daniel?" Connor immediately said after hearing that.

Daniel shrugged. "Go ahead: I don't know the WHOLE story about what happened there and how… … …"

Taking a moment to organize his thoughts, Connor summarized what happened to the best of his abilities. In short, the only thing he didn't say right away what was the cause of him turning into Zel'lviech, but he got everything else.

Eventually, Amaris was able to ask, "So...what CAUSED all this?"

"If I want to be technical….Its the person I'm carrying that started it. But not willingly…" Connor answered as Zeldane stopped looking at him and instead looked at Amaris.

"...What he says….is true...Amaris..." Zeldane tried to say before she broke into a coughing fit.

"...Who is that, by the way?" Amaris replied, "And how does she know who I am?"

"You know that A.I that's been following me around for awhile...The one that is called 'Zeldane'?" Connor retorted.

"Yeah…" Amaris replied.

"...This is Zeldane. The real one behind the A.I. She's...not doing very well as you may see."

Zeldane breaks into another coughing fit before she manages to get feet onto the ground with Connor supporting her.

"...From what...I have been told...I'm human. Except...I was...hooked up to...some machine. It's...what allowed...me to control...the...armors...I've...been in. When...Connor found me...like that...It's why...he turned into...Zel-" Zeldane tried to elaborate, before she collapses to the floor.

Upon learning that, Amaris was horrified. "Who...who did this to her?"

"Well, given that this went on in the Ptolemaic Base behind my back...It's safe to assume it was the Ptolemaic Army...They are idiots after all." Connor dryly retorted as he picked Zeldane up off the floor carefully.

"WHAT?! But...but…" Amaris seemed shocked by this, and began to stagger.

Daniel quickly moved to steady her. Once Amaris was steady again, and could stand unaided, Daniel backed off slightly, asking, "So...what're we gonna do about this?"

"Well, for starters, I believe Zeldane should be out here in Nocturne away from the Ptolemaic Base till she gets better...If you would be willing to help..." Connor retorted as he looked to Amaris, waiting for an answer.

Amaris replied, "O-Of course…"

"Then...the next course of action is to wait till everything with Avalon gets addressed first. The Ptolemaic Army will not be dealt with till then…"

Daniel retorted, "This...isn't the kind of thing I can just let pass laying down: something has to be done NOW…"

"You do remember that they are helping you get into Ell and are fighting against Rahai as we speak, right? And also...I'm sure they will want me to stop you." Connor responded back, trying to get a point across.

Daniel sighed. "I just… … ...letting them get away with this...It goes against EVERYTHING I stand for!"

"...I can't believe I'm saying this...But you have to let it slide for now. Think of this...They hacked into your private communicator, they know they can sneak into Avalon, they been here in Nocturne, they have the opportunity to steal your stuff, they CAN and WILL make things more difficult for you than they have to be." Connor mentioned after groaning in frustration.

Daniel then seemed to be doing what he could to contain his anger, but...it seemed he was having difficulty doing just that. Not even Amaris being at his side seemed to help very much.

"Look...Out of everyone here, I should say one thing. I ' _loathe'_ them...I ' _hate'_ working as their leader. The only reason I haven't done anything drastic is because I need them to help you. I swear on the basis of my own character...The moment I don't need them anymore, they will pay for what they done. If you want to do the same, be my guest. But until then...We have to put up with them." Connor stated in a serious and straight tone.

There was a tense moment...before Connor's words seemed to work and Daniel calmed down, if just a bit. "...Until they're no longer needed…"

"Until they're no longer needed…" Connor repeated on purpose. "And then justice will prevail...And people like you, me, Amaris...and Zeldane won't have to worry about them anymore."

Daniel nodded and sighed. "Very well…"

* * *

Shortly after that, Zeldane was left in the care of Amaris, who promised to do what she can to restore Zeldane's health. The bag Connor was carrying was left behind as well, but its contents were for Zeldane as Connor explained to Amaris before he left.

Daniel and Ophelia also left after the former made sure to be with the one he loved for just a bit longer. It took a bit from the latter to remind him that other important matters were going on and it needed him to get them resolved.

While Connor and Daniel went back to focusing on their plans after all of these recent events in the Dusklands, time still passed. And with it brought changes…

In the Frostlands, the kingdom of Ell had its king step down from rule. The local population (that were not of the nobility), believed it was done by the growing rebellion that arose recently. While some parts of it were true, there was some facts that were not known to the common people.

For one, two members of the resistance were individuals that went by the names, Leo and Takumi. They were not leaders for the resistance, but they were among the first to get the rebellion incited against the king of Ell.

Another fact was that the rebellion had help from the Ptolemaic Army Special Forces and Phantom Operatives. Their support to the rebellion was passing along intel, eliminating threats, and establishing allies among the nobility for the resistance.

And the last unknown fact was that after the king abdicated his throne, every noble that conspired with the rebellion was spared from getting attacked from the Avalon attack forces.

When the forces arrived in Ell, the rebellion government was told that they will still be in charge of the land. But if they agreed to also be apart of the kingdom of Avalon, it would make sure to allow the people Ell to thrive and live in better conditions.

It took a bit of diplomacy, but it worked in the end. When the attack forces were sending some of their numbers back, Leo and Takumi were brought along after they were told of Corrin working for Avalon and after she was told about them...

As for the Riverlands and the kingdom of Rahai, it was also changed in terms of who actually ruled the lands. This, however, was not done as easily as Ell.

A campaign of battles followed between the Avalon attack forces and the Rahai navy and military. Of course, the Avalon forces were supported by the Ptolemaic Mech and Vehicle divisions.

In the course of the early battles, the Rahai navy was demolished due to the technology and techniques used by their opponents. Their main military force also fared worse than the navy, given that it was not as effective.

In the last set of battles, the capital of Rahai was assaulted with the Avalon forces. But their goal was not just to overthrow the king. They also had to dismantle the slave empire that the Rahai kingdom had created.

While that went on, two females were found in Rahai among the civilians evacuating from the capital. Their names were Sakura and Hinoka. It wasn't clear among the few who got to talk to them why they were there of all places.

But either way, those two were sent to Avalon once the chain of command relayed information about them to Corrin. As those two left the Riverlands, the kingdom of Rahai was defeated in its last battle.

The king of Rahai was among the ones that perished along with raiders and pirates that were recruited (or forced) into fighting the opposition. From that moment onward, slavery was made illegal as the kingdom of Avalon took over the land.

The slave empire was gone officially, but unofficially, it was going to take additional time to root out any leftover systems operating in the area…

* * *

Back in the Dusklands, time passed again as Avalon and the Ptolemaic Army built up resources, firepower, and manpower to be ready to face the growing threat coming from the east.

For Connor, this time period of building up allowed him to gain knowledge in several different areas concerning things about himself and the Ptolemaic Army.

In terms of himself, he discovered that his time spent as Zel'viech and the evolution form of Zel'viech changed him due to all of the powerful energy he built up. One such change was his power drawing from Fire and Chaos was now extended to Air and Light.

This resulted in one of his domains, mainly the Warehouse inside the Chaos one, to become adjusted with eternal light and several massive floating islands of land. This of course did not to help organize the chaotic landscape. In fact it may have made it worse because of the islands now supporting labyrinths of crates and junk with the eternal lights dimming or getting brighter depending on one's location and time inside there.

Other changes were more subtle, but equally surprising. One additional tenant that became associated with his Arch Demon influences was Diplomacy. He felt that both him and the Ptolemaic Army members he was talking with sounded much more convincing. (Though not that much convincing as Connor's distrust and loathing kept that from affecting him.)

Then came the powers that he gained. On one day, Connor was able to focus on Zira (His domain of Fire), and saw the Ptolemaic scavenging teams working around the clock. All the while he was in his study. Another power he quickly learned about was that he gained the ability to mind control others.

This happened during one of the planned meetings with a low ranking Ptolemaic Commander had ended up punching himself after Connor overheard him bellitting their allies. Connor kept quiet externally, but internally he wanted that commander to shut up by socking that man with his own fists. He was surprised when he saw did exactly just that suddenly…

The last major power added to his collection was increased magical potency. This was quickly learned as Connor practiced casting multiple spells on his own private time. It covered many spells involving the elements of wind, light and fire, along with several other spells that inflicted a debilitating condition on others.

In terms of what he learned from the Ptolemaic Army, it had to do a lot about Zeldane. In the many files and terminals he was able to read from the secret pod room, it clarified and explained some things he expected.

One of the expectations was the real Zeldane is human. That was quickly proven...by files about how Zeldane was 'created'. In short, those names in that old book he found were recorded in the file and were marked with 'Status: Sacrificed to create one Human Being.'

As for something that was cleared up, there was evidence of two A.I being modified and fused together to make a superior A.I system. The problem was that it required a human consciousness to be connected to it in order to run at max efficiency.

The solution to that was made when they combined the new human being to a Pod machine that connected their mind to the new A.I system. Thus when it worked out, they named the A.I system 'Zeldane', as a way to show 'she' was a part of the cult of Zel'lviech.

Of course, after Connor learned all of that...His impression of the Ptolemaic Army lowered even more. This new information was eventually relayed over to Daniel and Amaris...Mainly in part to dig up more dirt on the Ptolemaic Army for Daniel and to help Amaris with treating Zeldane.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daniel began discovering the changes his evolution into Bero'loth prompted: Originally, his power originated from the Aspects of Chaos and Darkness, with his Tenets being Charity, Knowledge, and Justice. Following his Evolution, he gained the Aspects of Light and the Mind, and the additional Tenet of Fate. Daniel mentally joked that he became the good-guy counterpart of Tzeentch.

He also gained a new enchanted weapon: something he called the Mindshatterer Hellgun, as it was literally an Imperial Hellgun with mentalist-based aspects to its attacks, powered by runes held inside the battery pack.

He also gained the ability to see everything in his realm of Hyperboria at the same time, as well as the ability to use Mind Control. He also discovered his Giant Hell Lord True Form's changes, which changed it to a stockier form, but much more armored, and even stronger than before.

He felt this evolution was a good thing: he'd need all the power he could get to face his final foe in this world…

...The Warlord of the East...

* * *

Meanwhile, in Nocturne, Zeldane was gradually recovering during her stay in the capital as she was getting treated.

It eventually got to the point where she was able to walk around and do things by herself slowly if she didn't push herself too hard. Though she felt a bit discouraged when she was reminded that she should be resting instead of doing something.

While she continued to rest, the nerve suit she was wearing eventually got replaced with some normal looking clothes Connor packed into the bag. Zeldane also took a liking to wearing the clothes because they felt more comfortable than the nerve suit.

For the times where Zeldane was not resting, the human assistant made sure to visit Amaris and just talk with her about things. Sometimes it was just simple stuff like personal tastes, while other times were a bit more complex, such as the history of Nocturne.

All in all, Zeldane looked forward to the next talk with Amaris. The princess of Nocturne also looked forward to their next conversation as a sort of friendly chemistry formed between them.

But then one day, Connor (in his Solarium Armor, minus the helmet) showed up in the house near the palace Zeldane was being treated in at the moment. The moment Zeldane saw Connor, she lighted up and smiled.

"How are you doing today, Zeldane? Feeling better than yesterday?" Connor asked as he pulled up a chair near the bed she was on.

"Yes, I'm still getting better by the day…" Zeldane responded, with more vigor and life in her voice.

Their conversation went on as Zeldane talked about what she learned from Amaris, while Connor talked about what was going on at the moment with Avalon and the Ptolemaic Army...

...When then, an explosion sounded.

The two looked out from the safety of the window in the room they were in to see what was going on.

Soon, the source of the explosion became readily clear: a combined army of Solsteir, Rahai, and Ell soldiers attacked, all loyal to their kingdoms' former regimes. It seems they banded together for one final strike on Avalon's chief ally.

From their 'out of the way' vantage point, Connor and Zeldane were able to see that these invaders were heading straight for the palace. After they backed off from the window, Zeldane immediately grew weary as she realized what may happen.

"Connor...Those invaders are going to harm Amaris...or worse than that if we don't do something to stop them!"

"Except you are in no condition to fight them...You'll have to stay here and be safe. I'll go and handle them for both of us." Connor said in response.

"But...I-"

"Don't think about following me...Its not worth endangering yourself as well. So, please stay here...I...don't want you to get hurt." Connor interrupted with before he left Zeldane in the building and made his way to the palace.

* * *

Following through the trail of destruction, Connor sneaked around to avoid getting spotted. He also noted in his mind a sense of deja vu from how similar this scenario felt.

Keeping that in mind, Connor quietly advanced as he crossed paths with a small group made of Ell and Rahai soldiers. The enemy soldiers were looking for supplies or equipment in the nearby rooms when one of them spotted Connor.

In the ensuing moments of being found, Connor decked the Ell soldier and then picked him up and starting using him as a weapon. It helped that the soldier was decked in metal armor, which added to the damage Connor was afflicting on his comrades.

Safe to say, the weaponized soldier wasn't moving after he was used to as a blungening tool that took out the last of his allies, a Rahai Soldier armed with a sword.

With that group gone, Connor kept following the trail until he saw it splitted off, with one way heading to the north and the other heading off to the east. Just as Connor was thinking of which way to go...As the sound of a man screaming out in pain ringed out…

Coming from the east...Which Connor bolted towards as he went through the open doorway to...

Amaris...firing a blast of pale gray fire that engulfed a Solsteirian soldier. The soldier screamed as he burned and soon fell to the ground near a Ellian soldier that was already long gone from being on fire.

The remaining enemy soldiers were just about to cast the spells they were getting ready to fire at Amaris when one of them collapses forward from being punched in the back of the head and prematurely casts the spell. In the end, the soldier ended up freezing some organs and stopped moving.

Just as the other mage soldier reacted to his comrade going down, he was slammed into the nearest wall by Connor and finished off by getting slashed by Connor's blade.

After making sure the room was safe for the moment, Connor looked to the Nocturne princess saying, "I guess both of us were lucky to end up finding each other so quickly…"

Amaris nodded. "Yeah...I wasn't able to relay to Daniel we're under attack though!"

"...That's going to be a problem...Thankfully I'm a good problem solver." Connor retorted with a smidge of bragging.

"...Why are you here, anyways?" Amaris asked.

"I was visiting Zeldane when we heard an explosion going on outside the place she was staying in out here in the capital. Then we saw the invaders heading towards here...And I followed along, leaving us to this moment right now." Connor explained.

Amaris nodded. A moment of silence passed, then…"We're on our own here...aren't we?"

"Looks that way till word finds its way to Daniel… … ...So, that means it's up to you and me to drive these invaders out." Connor stated back, as a small grin formed near the end.

Amaris nodded, in a way that showed she wasn't as confident.

"C'mon, I'll take the lead…" Connor mumbled as he checked the doorway...and signaled Amaris to follow.

She did and the duo made their way back to the intersection with the trail of destruction to and turned to head north.

As the two made their way, Connor asked, "So...Just to make sure, where are we heading to at the moment? I'm not sure where we are…"

"The Castle...the throne room in particular...whoever is leading this invasion has likely gone there…" Amaris replied.

They continued moving as they rounded a corner and came upon the broken entrance into the aeformationed throne room. Not being seen right away, they hid out of sight as the two tried to scope out how many enemies were in there.

Currently in the room, there was eight enemy soldiers with half of them being Solsterian and the other half were 2 Rahai soldiers and 2 Ell soldiers. Then they saw someone Connor had no idea who they were, but Amaris did.

"Wha...bu…" Amaris quietly stuttered.

"...I take it you know who that old fart is?" Connor quietly asked.

"That 'old fart' is the King of Solsteir...Daniel said he managed to escape Solsteir's takeover...he...he must have gathered this force in one last attempt to destroy Nocturne…" Amaris explained.

"Oh, so he's a royal old fart. I'll handle the lackeys and you can take on him.. ...If you can." Connor quietly commented to Amaris.

Amaris was silent for a moment, before finally saying, "All this time...Solsteir and Nocturne have been at each other's throats… … .." She sighed. "...It makes sense for the two kingdoms' final showdown to be between the rulers of each nation… … …Very well: you take the soldiers, I'll take the king…"

Connor nodded...before he ran into the room and got everyone's attention.

"Pardon, I'm with the committee for designing this room. I need everyone to vacate and turn themselves over to the authorities before I call them in here and things get messy." Connor blurted out as he made sure to make them focus on him.

The soldiers and king didn't get what he was saying, but what they did get the idea to shut him up. So, the Solsterian King order all of his soldiers under his command to attack Connor, which they did.

Pulling out the Firestorm's Fury, Connor slashed down the first soldier heading towards him with their one sword. Then he moved around the room causing the soldiers to move along to be ready to attack.

As Connor defeated a few more soldiers and keep their focus on him, Amaris finally had her chance to get into the room and confront the Solsteir King.

She approached the king, who finally noticed her. "Well, if it isn't the whelp...You made a grave mistake coming here…Now, I can finally wipe out your pitiful bloodline…"

Amaris shook her head. "No...it's you who's going down...we never did _anything_ to you, and you declared war on us…Then my family began to die out… … …" Amaris shook her head. "That doesn't matter right now, what DOES is FINALLY ending you...and this war...This is where our final fight occurs...One shall stand…" Balefire appears in Amaris's hands. "...One shall fall…"

"Indeed…" The king replied, before charging with his sword.

Amaris dipped and dodged, avoiding the flaming blade, as she unleashed blast after blast of balefire. The two combatants dueled for some time...until suddenly, the king pulled a feint, knocking Amaris to the ground, before picking her up by the throat. "At long last, your bloodline ends-"

However, before he could finish, Amaris used some of her remaining strength to burn the king's arm with her balefire. The king dropped her and staggered back, with Amaris taking the last of her strength, and firing it in a balefire fireball… … ...which ripped through the king's torso, leaving only melted flesh and stinking air in its wake. The king stood silently for a moment...before finally falling over.

The king of Solsteir had fallen.

It was then that Amaris finally collapsed from exhaustion. Connor, who finished off the last soldier attacking him, immediately made his way to her.

"Are you hurt...Or are you just out of stamina?"

"...Neck's a bit sore...other than that...just...tired…" Amaris replied

Connor momentally looks over to the fallen king before continuing with, "I bet you feel relieved to know that he's gone...All because you finally stopped him here and now."

Amaris nodded. "Yeah...I am… … …"

However, the respite was short-lived, as even MORE enemy soldiers entered the throne room...and saw the Solsteir King was killed. There was a massive outcry from the soldiers, who seemed ready to charge.

"...Don't worry...I'll make sure none of them harm you. You can count on that." Connor promised to Amaris as he got Firestorm's Fury drawn.

 ***Music Track: His World (Instrumental) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl***

 ***CRASH***

Then, a massive form crashed in from the ceiling, slamming into the ground, followed by 4 more forms riding plumes of flame. In the middle…

"...Sorry I'm late…" Daniel said, clad in his enchanted armor, wielding the Caliblack Blade, as he stood up from his crouched position.

The other figures were revealed to be Cryptic Dragons Assault Marines, each armed with a Bolt Pistol and Chainsword.

Daniel turned to the duo behind him and said, "Don't worry, we'll take it from here…" He turned back towards the enemy. "CHARGE!"

He and the Assault Marines then began their attack, plowing into the enemy soldiers. Meanwhile, the Cryptic Dragons spread out and began eliminating the remaining enemy soldiers in the city. Within a few hours, the battle was won…

While Daniel was heading back to the duo, Connor helped Amaris to her feet and spoke up saying, "You guys really were late...You missed the most exciting part of this whole thing."

"That being?" Daniel asked.

Connor looked to Amaris, letting her be the one to say it.

"...The King of Solsteir was here...and I defeated him…" Amaris replied.

Daniel sighed. "So this was his doing...I knew I should have hunted him down when I had the chance… … ...Great work taking him down, though...are you going to be ok?"

Amaris nodded. "Just need some rest...I'll be fine…"

"Of course, while she did defeat the king...I helped her out by fighting the soldiers accompanying the king. And...I also helped kept her safe when she was going to be attacked by two mages." Connor added.

"Then thank you…" Daniel replied, before asking, referring to Connor's weapon and armor, "What is that stuff, anyways?"

"Oh...I'm wearing Solarium Armor. It's made of really great stuff and the sword I'm lugging around is called Firestorm's Fury. If you couldn't tell….This stuff is also enchanted as well." Connor answered back.

"Ok…" Daniel replied simply.

"But, how did you learn that Nocturne was under attack? Amaris told me she didn't get a chance to contact you when the invasion started..." Connor wondered aloud.

"Zeldane...she somehow contacted me and alerted me to the threat: I came as soon as possible after that…" Daniel explained.

"...Then she must have used the communicator I put in the bag I left her with. Even if she wasn't able to tag along with me, she knows how to find a way to give assistance…" Connor commented as he smiled thinking about Zeldane.

* * *

With that, time passed even more as Connor had to return to the Ptolemaic Base...again. He kept to himself this time and just took every moment to either be in the domains or inside the _Grand Fortune_.

During those visits to the domains, Connor found out that his Wraith form has changed. It was no longer able to switch between the 'stages' due to being permanently stuck in 'Stage 3'. In exchange, when he tested out the attacks for practice, he found that the Wraith form was gifted with the element of light being a part of the attacks and abilities.

While also in the 'Warehouses on Floating Islands' domain (or as he started calling, 'Aether'), a new intriguing item was found. Located atop of one of the crates on top of other crates was a modified shotgun.

It was modified in the sense that it had a silver coating over the metal parts and it felt a bit heavier than it looked. Connor took the gun with him after he figured out to carry it as the Wraith.

In his visit to Zira, the only thing he really found that was different was that his Fire Elemental form had the element of Air incorporated. Otherwise, not much else changed besides the Ptolemaic Army still mining away for resources.

After that, Connor exited Zira and returned to his study to look through files and books as he waited for something to happen to get him out of there...

And that came at just the right time…

* * *

"Lord Dresden...It is a pleasure to see you again." Relly said as he entered the study holding a folder full of papers.

"Yeah, its nice to see you too, Relly." Connor replied in a bored tone.

"...Is there something you want to do, Lord Dresden?" Relly asked.

"I'd rather get out of this study and get some fresh air...Or something. Why do you ask?"

"Because...I think I have something that will allow you to do that, along with testing out latest completed project from R&D."

"And I take it all I need to know is in that folder you're carrying?"

"Yes, Lord Dresden." Relly retorted as he gave the folder to Connor.

"So...I'll read this in a bit. Is there anything else I need to know?" Connor said as he put the folder on his desk.

"Yes...I have messages to send to our allies inviting them to see you test out the R&D project." Relly plainly stated back.

"...Okay...Why did you come up with something like that?" Connor retorted, a bit confused.

"I felt with our recent success with cooperating with our allies, we should let them see what we can do...In this case, demonstrate our talents to design and produce new equipment. So, if you will allow it, I can send the messages." Relly elaborated as he waited for a response.

"... … ...If that's all we are doing, then you have my permission to go ahead." Connor retorted after giving it some thought.

"Thank you, Lord Dresden." Relly said before he left the study to get the messages sent.

 **A few hours later…**

Up on the Plateau near the Ptolemaic Base stood Connor and Relly, along with R&D Personnel, Guerrillas, Special Forces, and a few Masked Soldiers. Also, near them was a metal container that the R&D personal was using to hold the finished project.

A short amount of time passed as the Ptolemaic members continued to wait for the invited to arrive...

Which they shortly did as a Thunderhawk landed nearby…

The first person to step out was Zeldane, clearly doing way better than the last time Connor saw her. Following her was Amaris, who was actually the one who let Zeldane tag along...By convincing Daniel to allow it.

Up next to leave was Ophelia, still inside the Power Armor. She wasn't invited like Zeldane, but she still ended up coming anyway.

Then just like that, Daniel emerged from the Thunderhawk and caught up with Zeldane and Amaris. He looked tense, but he managed to conceal it after a bit.

With everyone here and everything seemingly ready so far, Relly cued Connor to get also get ready on the demonstration. Connor did so by heading into the metal container as Relly started talking.

"First of all, I wish to thank the leaders of Avalon and Nocturne for accepting our request to witness one of our many demonstrations for completed projects of the Ptolemaic Army. I also extend the thanks to the others who showed up here."

"Now, if you all be quiet...It is about time we show our most powerful weapon and armor in the Ptolemaic arsenal thus far." Relly stated as he gave another cue that was relayed over to Connor in the metal container.

Shortly after that... A large suit of Power Armor emerged out from the container. It was...odd. Odd because it clearly looked like it was made from two different suits of Power Armor.

But the moment Zeldane saw the back of the Power Armor, she recognized what those two suits were...

"...That's...Trevor's Power Armor...And it also...has Mark's Power Armor as well." Zeldane pointed out to the others near her.

"Yup, that's DEFINITELY from Mark… … …" Daniel commented, shocked.

As noticed by Zeldane and Daniel, the combined Power Armor's appearance incorporated several elements from the two used to make it. The thrusters and aerodynamic design were there, along with the knightly aesthetic. But also there was the distinctive gas mask, shoulders, handle, and armored sections from the T-45.

Colorwise, it was a equal balance of Dark Red and Dark Blue across the armor.

However, there were also key elements that were missing. The feet did have not have claws, nor did the feet themselves belong to a Drider. Instead, it was just two customized humanoid legs. The backside was missing wings and in their place was a pair of smaller thrusters.

All in all, it had a faint familiarity of the original owners. Yet, it was also missing the essence of their character...Instead replaced by a new one that tried to be both.

* * *

"For those wondering, this is the 'Zel Master Power Armor'...Created solely for Lord Dresden to use. Please make sure to pay attention from here on out...What you see may amaze you." Relly stated after everyone was give time to look at it up close.

Following that, several targets were set up a bit aways from the onlookers as Connor started showing off the functions of the armor.

Some of those targets ended up getting punched so hard they end up getting sent flying and landing near the ruins out in the distance. Others had been shot to pieces with the hidden guns inside the arms and the holes in them were very precise.

Then Connor activated the thrusters, bringing the heavy armor off the ground and into the air. More targets were set up and fell either by being rammed by the armor head on or shot down as the armor speed through the air.

As the last target fell, Connor landed back on the ground as the Guerrillas and Special Forces pulled out several weapons...And head towards him. Once every soldier was ready, they opened fire.

Bullets, grenades, and anything else in that barrage of attacks collided with the armor...Doing no damage. Ammo continued to be used until there was nothing left to use. With that, the Guerrillas and Special Forces backed off and were replaced by the Masked Soldiers.

The robed, masked men pulled out weapons that no one from Avalon or Nocturne seen before and opened fire with them. Orange bubble-like spheres of energy homed into the Power Armor and started doing a miniscule amount of damage.

And the Masked Soldiers kept firing, causing Connor to active a defense mechanism. Suddenly, a sphere of plasma encircled a foot around the armor and guarded against the projectiles. The Masked Soldiers stopped firing shortly after that.

"And...that brings our demonstration to its end. Is there any questions or concerns you want answered?" Relly said as Connor brought the Power Armor closer with the Plasma Dome off.

Daniel thought for a minute before shrugging. Zeldane had something on her mind, but didn't even say anything. Both Amaris and Ophelia were also silent.

Relly remained quiet as he followed up with, "If that is all...I thank you yet again for accepting our invitation."

The Ptolemaic General then walked off to talk with the R&D Personnel as the Guerrillas, Special Forces, and Masked Soldiers started talking among themselves.

Connor, on the other hand, focused more on his allies instead of his fellow Ptolemaic members.

"Nice to see you guys again. Any thoughts about this Power Armor I'm wearing?" Connor said, his voice a bit muffled talking through the helmet.

"I can see why the R&D labs needed both Power Armors now…That said, it certainly looks more impressive." Zeldane replied back.

"So...how is it?" Daniel asked, "The Power Armor, I mean…"

"It controls fine and it has all of the stuff from Mark and Trevor's Armors...So, in other words, this thing is pretty much prepared for anything. May even be better than your Power Armor, Daniel." Connor retorted, albeit joking at the end there.

"Hmph...we'll see about that…" Daniel retorted.

However, before anyone could do anything else…

" _How could I have MISSED THAT?! Dammit! I'm gonna need to accelerate my plans…"_

The voice was female, and somewhat ethereal-sounding. Everyone currently in the vicinity heard it.

"...I'm not the only one that heard that, right?" Daniel asked.

"I heard it too…" Connor replied.

"Locating origin-" Zeldane started saying before stopping herself. "...Never mind, I don't have any sensors or detectors on me…"

"Lord Dresden, should I give the command to search the area for whoever is causing that?" Relly quickly said as he moved to be near Connor.

" _No need…"_ Then...a swirling purple vortex appeared...and a person stepped forward. She was thin, had pale skin, and had black hair with blue eyes, the latter of which were glowing. She wore black pants, a long-sleeved black blouse, black shoes, and, over it all, a black cloak. "My name's Lindsey Malora...but one of you here...would know me as JumpChan…"

* * *

 ***Camera switches over.***

 **GotM Connor: "And that was the- Wait, did I catch that name right? That female was named…"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Lindsey…"**

 **Amaris: "Malora…"**

 **Lindsey: *warps in* "Someone say my name?"**

 **GotM Connor: "Okay, I think it's time you start explaining who you really are…"**

 **Lindsey: *shrugs* "I told you my name, what more do you need to know?"**

 **GotM Connor: "Well for one, what's with the name 'Jumpchan'? It seems to be a name that belongs to you as well…"**

 **Lindsey: *frustrated* "Ah DAMMIT! I was HOPING to be able to find ONE WORLD where I DON'T need to be linked to that name… ... …" *sighs* "Then again...it probably WOULD have come out one way or another...where'd you figure it out?"**

 **GotM Connor: *Facepalms.* "You do know where you are, right?"**

 **Lindsey: "... … ...Well, I didn't really expect my secret to come out like that, alright?"**

* * *

 **GotM Connor: "So, what are you going to do now that the cat is out of the bag?"**

 **Lindsey: *shrugs* "Dunno… … …"**

 **GotM Connor: "Well, I know there is one thing you can do..."**

 **Lindsey: "And that is?"**

 **GotM Connor: "Go tell everyone else in the Studio about this. And make especially sure to also inform Triple M and Ice…"**

 **Lindsey: "That...might be a problem…"**

 **GotM Connor: *More or less guessing* "Is it that you may have made some people mad in the past or something?"**

 **Lindsey: *shakes her head* "No, anyone that IS my enemy either is dead or knows not to mess with me anymore…"**

 **GotM Connor: "Okay...is the problem that you want to find your way home, but you are stubborn and don't want help?"**

 **Lindsey: "NO! I can go home whenever I want…"**

 **GotM Connor: *Stops with the guessing*"... ...Then what is the problem?"**

 **Lindsey: "There are some people here that may end up pestering me to let me send them on a Chain… … …"**

 **GotM Connor: *Confused* "You want to put people on a chain?"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "I think she's saying she doesn't want to deal with it right now...by the way…"**

 **Lindsey: "NO!"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Awww…"**

 **Amaris: "Uhm...I'm missing something here: what's a 'Chain', in this context?"**

 **GotM Connor: "Yeah, I'm wondering the same thing as well. What is a 'Chain'?"**

 **Lindsey: "Uhm...T-REX!" *points behind them***

 **GotM Connor: "Oh please...That's not going to work."**

 ***A crash sounds***

 **T-Rex: *Roars loudly***

 **GotM Connor: *Turns around to see the creature looking at him, Emperor Mitchell, and Amaris.***

 **Emperor Mitchell and Amaris: *Turn swiftly around***

 **Emperor Mitchell: "WHAT THE HELL?!"**

 **Lindsey: *while they're distracted* "Ah, the 'Probably Not a Good Idea' Perk from the Jurassic Park Jump...works EVERY time…" *warps out***

 **GotM Connor: *Notices Lindsey escaped...before focusing back on the T-Rex.***

* * *

 ***The T-Rex continues to stare at GotM Connor, Emperor Mitchell, and Amaris.***

 **GotM Connor: *Whispering* "I'm going to go for the camera...Once its off, we need to get rid of the T-Rex."**

 **Amaris: *whispering* "How're we gonna do THAT?"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: *whispers* "Leave that...to me…"**

 **GotM Connor: *whispers* "You're not the only here who can fight it, you know…"**

 **T-Rex: *Roars loudly again...and starts moving towards them.***

 ***GotM Connor bolts to the camera and shuts it off as Emperor Mitchell was in the process of changing into one of his other forms. It also catches Amaris in the middle of moving to a safer part of the room.***

 ***Audio gets captured...before it cuts off as well.***

* * *

 _A/N NOTE: FROM ICEBITE_

 _To daferrad: I'll see what I can do about fixing it, but...no guarantees: I'll probably end up re-reading the story myself at some point, and if I can find the errors that have you out of sorts, I'll fix them as I find them. If I DO fix them, I'll try to let you know...in the meantime...no guarantees... ... ...ESPECIALLY with ALL of the chapters we already have out, trying to go back and edit all of them would be...a headache of monumental proportions..._

 _Add on that I'd only be able to find the grammar and spelling errors, not to mention my...difficulties...with talking (through whatever medium) to people I don't know well (I'm lucky to even BE doing collabs effectively AT ALL; not to mention I had to edit this response THREE TIMES AFTER posting the chapter before I felt comfortable enough with it), I'm not seeing myself getting a beta any time soon, so I probably won't be able to fix the characterization and transition issues..._


	18. Chapter 17

***Camera turns on***

 ***In front of the camera is GotM Connor, Emperor Mitchell, and Amaris. In the background is M3 and Gene, cleaning up a rather large mess of debris.***

 **GotM Connor: "And welcome back…"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "To Guardians of the Multiverse…"**

 **Amaris: "We're back with another chapter…"**

 **GotM Connor: *As sounding what he says next is normal* "In case anyone is wondering, the T-Rex that showed up is not here anymore. It left the building through a wall after we scared it off."**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "Well...at least it's out of here...but Lindsey-sorry, JumpChan, escaped during the chaos...We'll have to get back to questioning her later…"**

 **GotM Connor: "So, let's get this chapter started already…"**

 ***Camera switches over.***

 ***Chapter 17 starts.***

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Journey Through the JumpChain (?)**

"Lord Dresden...Do you have any idea of what she's talking about? I'm not sure I get what she meant…" Relly spoke up.

"Now's not the time to ask me, Relly. I'm about as stumped as you." Connor restored.

"Even if I did have access to a database right now, that's not a name I expect to find…" Zeldane commented.

"I've never heard of it either…" Amaris replied.

Ophelia added, "My databases hold no reference to the name…"

Daniel replied, however, "I recognize that name...and it's a name I NEVER expected to hear someone call themselves in real life…"

Connor turned to Daniel saying, "...You actually recognize the name?"

"Yeah...the best way I can describe it is that JumpChan is the benefactor in charge of the JumpChain…" Daniel replied.

"So from what you're saying, this girl here is...JumpChan?" Relly asked before Connor could.

"That's what she claimed…" Daniel replied.

"And...what's a JumpChain?" Amaris asked.

It was actually JumpChan who replied. "A JumpChain basically is a collection of adventures, called 'Jumps', into various universes, many of which straight out of fiction…In each Jump, the adventurer, known as the Jumper, will accumulate more powers, skills, gear, and forms, eventually at the end gaining something called the Planewalker's Spark, the ultimate prize of the JumpChain."

"Then what makes the 'Planewalker's Spark' so worthwhile? Besides what you said we can get...I don't know why anyone would work to get one." Zeldane asked.

It was Daniel that replied. "It gives the person bestowed with the Spark the ability to freely travel across the Multiverse…Without it, you're confined to just the set worlds of a 'setting', but with it...you're free to go WHEREVER you want, WHENEVER you want, HOWEVER you want..."

"It has the power to do all of that…?" Relly said, just to be sure he understood what he heard.

"Exactly," JumpChan replied.

"Okay...Then why are you here all of a sudden?" Connor finally asked.

JumpChan replied, "Originally, I intended to wait until you guys defeated that Warlord, and your other problems, before showing myself and offering you a chance to go on a chain, mostly for entertainment…"

"Our's or YOUR'S?" Daniel asked pointedly.

JumpChan basically deadpanned, "...Yes…" She then sighed, before saying, "However, circumstances have changed...necessitating me sending you on your chains IMMEDIATELY…"

"Like right now?" Connor said as he looked to the people around him.

JumpChan nodded. "Don't worry, however: for you, you may be gone for decades, centuries, even millennia...however, from the perspective of people who remain in this universe, you won't even be gone a second…"

"But not all us have ways to live past several decades…Let alone a century." Zeldane worryingly said.

"That'll only be an issue for Jumps lasting longer than the decade they usually last: your reset to a new age each time you enter a new Jump…" JumpChan waved off, "And by the time I throw you the way of THOSE Jumps, you'll already have means of getting past that…"

"Then what's the catch? Something like this doesn't sound like a walk in the park…" Connor addressed as he felt this sounded too good to be true.

"To get the Spark, you have to go through the ENTIRE JumpChain…" JumpChan replied, "And that could take thousands, if not millions, of years…"

"That's...not what I meant. I meant, what about dying...Cause I take it that can still happen…" Connor clarified.

"If you're killed, barring special rules and perks, you're sent back to your point of origin, with everything you obtained in the previous jumps," JumpChan explained, "Other special rules can appear in special Jumps or certain drawbacks for normal Jumps that add additional 'failure' conditions, but most of the time, it's just 'you lose if you die'...Although some CERTAIN Jumps or Drawbacks add…particularly grisly...fates for those killed or otherwise defeated in that Jump..."

"Sounds lovely…" Connor snarked. "So, we can start now and bring all our equipment with us as well?"

JumpChan nodded. "Yeah...I'm breaking a LOT of rules letting super-powered beings Jump as it is, so why not?"

"And if we die or fail or something, we end up at the origin. I'd take it be right here?" Connor repeated, but also asked as well.

"In this case...yes…" JumpChan replied.

"What about outside help? If I look around, I see like 5 people who can have a shot at doing this." Connor stated, counting out Relly.

"...I'll be letting you both choose a companion from here...as well as me breaking another rule and adding something called a 'Pseudo-Jumper'...think of them as a Companion with all the rights of a Jumper: entering ALL Jumps, regardless of Companion Rules, and all the CP a Jumper gets, with immunity to any restrictions placed on Companions...basically, you both can select one companion and one Pseudo-Jumper...now, who are you-" JumpChan was then interrupted.

"Amaris as my Pseudo-Jumper, Ophelia as my Companion," Daniel stated.

JumpChan nodded. "Understandable…" She then turned to Connor. "And you…?"

Connor looked to Relly, who seemed interested...As he then turned to Zeldane, who was still trying to wrap her head around with what's going on.

"I'll take Zeldane as my Pseudo-Jumper and Relly here can be my Companion." Connor answered.

"Are you sure about that, Connor? I'm...not exactly...ready to be on adventures as I am right now. I'll be more...of a burden to you." Zeldane questioned.

JumpChan added, "The Jumper and Pseudo-Jumper will each be undergoing something called a 'Body Mod', which will modify your...human physical forms...to something more functional…"

"If that's the case then...I guess I take back what...I said." Zeldane mumbled.

"So...Then what happens to Ophelia and Relly if we don't have them with us on a Jump?" Connor asked as another question.

JumpChan started to sound impatient. "They'll be waiting in your Metaplane, a location you get to store everything you get in your Jump, until you return and/or import them…"

"...Are the circumstances you were talking earlier about that serious we have to start now? Cause I think we can manage things by ourselves if I think about it." Connor questioned.

"You would...except…" She turned to Daniel. "The Warlord you're supposed to face...is a former Jumper…"

"Yeah, there are two Arch Demons here...I'm sure Daniel and me can still take him." Connor boasted.

JumpChan shook her head. "He has millennia of experience under his belt and while he still uses forces superficially like those of this world, their technology is...WAY beyond what you are capable of...Add onto the fact that he's an Alpha-Plus Psyker, an Overmind-grade Zerg with the Psionics to match, AND a Doom-Style Demon Lord… … ..No, you in fact can NOT still take him…"

"...You sure about that?" Connor asked, hoping it was just an exaggeration.

"Yes, she is…" Daniel finally said. "An Alpha-Plus Psyker is no joke: they can snap Titans, massive war machines the size of palaces, in half, and crack planets open, with their minds...Overmind-Level Zerg have LEGIONS of monsters at their command, not to mention near-unparalleled psionic might...and a Demon Lord...even IF it's from Doom's piddly-shit demons, is STILL a handful…Even with our current power...we're no match…"

Looking at Ophelia, Amaris, Zeldane, Relly, and then Daniel, Connor didn't say anything. He then sighed loudly as he looked to JumpChan.

"...If that's the case then...Let's get started." Connor said in a neutral tone.

"Finally...alright…" JumpChan rose her hands, and two stony arches appeared, a flash of light inside, akin to the portal she appeared out of. "These will take you to your Metaplanes...They'll shape themselves to what you subconsciously want them to be like...now get moving, quickly, the sooner you enter, the sooner you return and are ready to take on the Warlord from this world's perspective…"

"... ...Wait, if we're gone...What about our armies-" Connor tried to say.

"Lord Dresden, I suggest we take her advice and get going." Relly interjected.

Connor quieted down as the Ptolemaic Trio then entered their arch portal.

Daniel, Amaris, and Ophelia then entered the other portal, and both...stayed open...as their future selves stepped out…

As the Ptolemaic Soldiers and R&D Personnel stood there confused about what happened...

* * *

After making sure their Metaplanes were in order (and discovering a link where they could visit each others' Metaplanes), the two groups readied for their first Jump.

When they first arrived...chaos was already stirred up by Daniel: the group's first Jump was shared: the Kamen Rider Showa Era Jump...and Daniel was a WIP Shocker Rider. However, deciding to NOT let them brainwash him, Daniel began wreaking havoc.

Meanwhile, Zeldane, Connor, and Ophelia (who Daniel imported) became the Scientists that originally turned him into his newly named form, Kamen Rider Yami.

And now, the four were making their way out of the base, fighting their way through Kaijin and Shocker Riders, with Yami holding a sack over his shoulder, filled with his 'not-so-ill'-gotten gains (the role his CP-purchased gear took, minus his New Cyclone, which waited outside.

"How was I supposed to know I ended up working for the bad guys? All I was told I got this promoted job if I work with Zeldane and Ophelia." Connor complained as he fired one shot upon Kaijin in the way with his shotgun, leaded with shells meant to work on them.

"Well, how many good-guy groups do you know are called 'SHOCKER'?!" Kamen Rider Yami asked, before turning to a cockroach-like Kaijin. "RIDER PUNCH!" With that, he unleashed a Rider Punch on the Kaijin, which staggered back and exploded.

A pathway was cleared as the four kept moving, allowing Zeldane a moment to say, "Hey, you only got the job because I was able to pull strings to get you where you were, Connor. You're not exactly a great scientist…"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Ophelia replied, "Besides, we're forgetting what's important here...We need to get out of here, find Amaris, and...figure out what to do from there...Obviously, Shocker needs to be stopped…"

"But how're we supposed to get out of this lab? It's heavily fortified…" Kamen Rider Yami replied...before, then, more Combatmen charged in...only to be taken down from behind by...a slash...from the claws of a lizard-like Kamen Rider.

"Connor! Zeldane!" the figure said in a familiar voice.

"Amaris?" Both replied in confusion...before pausing.

The figure looked to be mainly black and white, save for the red lines that were also there. It also had a white scarf wrapped around its neck...Which would be normal if the figure didn't look like some sort of lizard.

The Lizard-like Rider nodded. "Yeah, it's me…but in this form, call me Kamen Rider Amazon Nox...it was suggested to me by the two that're helping me look for you…"

"Hopefully you guys brought transportation...If we have to hoof it on foot once we get out of this lab, I'm going to be investing in actual running shoes." Zeldane replied as she slammed one of her stiff soled feet to the ground.

"They probably accounted for that, Zeldane. But...Who exactly is helping you Amar- I mean, Amazon Nox?" Connor said as he caught the mistake he was making.

"That would be-Oh, here they are now…" Amazon Nox replied.

 ***Music Track: "Kamen Rider 1971 Theme (Let's Go Rider Kick)" by Hironobu Kageyama***

Around the corner came...they looked like Shocker Riders at first, but unlike the Shocker Riders and Yami, one had white gloves and boots, the other was slightly darker in color and had red gloves and boots, unlike the yellow ones the former 2 groups did. Both wore red scarves.

The one with the white gloves and boots advanced. "I am Hongo Takeshi, Kamen Rider 1...this is Kamen Rider 2...I heard you are trying to escape Shocker."

"That we are… ...But aren't you the Rider...I mean, Kamen Rider that escaped Shocker's labs?" Zeldane asked.

"I don't recognize his name…" Connor quickly added.

"...You're caused so much trouble for them, they had to make more security protocols for future escapees…Like us." Zeldane stated.

"And yet, they still are easy to get through..." Kamen Rider 1 replied, "Now, let's get moving."

"Right," Yami replied.

Now joined by the two veteran Kamen Riders (and Amaris), the group made their way outside. They soon found a quartet of identical motorcycles outside.

"Looks like three of us is going to have to share…" Yami replied.

"That'll be us and you then," Kamen Rider 1 stated, before the group loaded up, with Amazon Nox being the only one without a passenger, and the Riders were pulling out just as Shocker's main Shocker Rider team arrived on the scene...too late to prevent the escape.

 ***End Track***

* * *

 **After giving directions to Zeldane's hideout (which was an out of the way apartment in an alley), Connor and Zeldane thanked the Veteran Kamen Riders as they promised to help out however they can.**

In addition, working for Shocker meant they knew some secrets that could prove useful. It also helped that two friendly scientists armed with shotguns and shells meant to combat Kaijin is better than relying on two average joes for help with fighting.

So with that, Connor and Zeldane went into the apartment as their allies drove off to accomplish whatever they were doing. Then the two scientists settled into the apartment and calmed down from the adrenaline rush before they got to work.

"I know this little pad of ours is low key...But doesn't Shocker have some record of our personal info and address when they hired us?" Connor asked when he realized something they may have forgot about during the rescue.

"Yeah...They did. But not after I set fire to every document and file about us I could get my hands on." Zeldane retorted as she catalogued the number of shells they had left.

"Wait, you managed to do that?" Connor asked, on the cusp of remembering how that happened.

"...Are you not paying attention to what's being going on? I told you that while you subdue anyone else in the room with the files, I'd handle the files by setting them on fire with the lighter I brought with me…" Zeldane elaborated, after getting annoyed at first.

"Oh yeah, Its coming back to me…now." Connor mumbled as he finally remembered. He then followed up with, "I guess that guard I punched didn't expect a scientist to land a punch strong enough to knock him to the ground on his back so hard…He was out in a snap."

"... ...Good to hear that's still sharp compared to other things…" Zeldane mumbled out loud as she took apart one of the shells.

Connor took that as the last straw as he spoke up saying, "Look, I'm still trying to get used to everything… … ...I'm sorry if I am not paying attention to things like I usually do."

The contents inside the shell spill out as Zeldane took a second to reflect on what he said.

Connor sighed after Zeldane didn't say anything right away. "Well...If you need me, I'm heading out and see if I can scrounge up some money to buy supplies and ammo."

The male scientist then went to his room and changed into something considered both low key and stylish for the time period they were in (that being the 1970s in Japan), and exited out of the apartment carrying a briefcase full of watches.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daniel, as Kamen Rider Yami, joined Kamen Riders 1 and 2 in fighting Shocker, then Gel-Shocker. Soon, however, things became troublesome when the cyborg Kamen Rider 3 and the robot Kamen Rider 4 arrived from the future, with data on ALL of Yami's abilities, with the goal of exterminating him, Amaris, Connor, and Zeldane.

Fortunately, with the combined strength of Kamen Riders Yami, Amazon Nox, 1, 2, V3, Riderman, and X, they were able to defeat the time-traveling Shocker Riders. Daniel even claimed 4's Rider machine, the heavily-modified Douglas A-1 Skyraider known as the Sky Cyclone, as his own.

Before they knew it, it was 6 years into the Jump, with Amazon having joined the ranks of the Kamen Riders. Ophelia had gone into hiding, but had kept contact with the Riders, developing technology for them to use and improving what they had.

Things have been...relatively...normal...until one day…

Daniel and Amaris were walking down the street, just enjoying the day, when suddenly, a pair of figures walked out of the shadows...figures that looked just like…

"What the-"

"Finally...we found you…" said the copy of Daniel.

"Indeed," the Amaris-copy replied, "It's about time we eliminated you two…" Both turned into their Kamen Rider forms, as did the real Daniel and Amaris.

* * *

 **Elsewhere, specially Zeldane's Apartment...**

"So, what should we have for lunch?" Connor called out as he checked through the written list of recipes he could make in the small kitchen.

"How about something that'll stick around longer this time? I need the brain food boost to focus better as I work on the engine." Zeldane replied back out of view of Connor.

Connor doubled checked the recipe paper and found a recipe that would work and began making it. A few minutes later, he emerged from the kitchen with the meal and placed in near Zeldane.

Zeldane took a second to take a bite before she turned back to the table and finished removing a belt off the engine sitting on top of it. The surrounding area was a bit of a mess, save for the female scientist.

"So, any word on how much longer that'll take?" Connor asked after he swapped out to his stylish nightlife outfit.

"Probably one more day." Zeldane replied as she glanced at Connor. "You heading out again?"

"Yeah, being cooped up in here since yesterday makes me really miss the fresh air. I'll be back in two hours." Connor replied as he exited the apartment.

Connor then took the staircase to get down into the alley as he casually walked over to where the motorcycles were parked. The bikes themselves were nothing really special when Connor bought them...Until Zeldane started tinkering with them.

While not to the level of a Cyclone or Daniel's Sky Cyclone, the motorcycles were customized heavily to at least allow them to maneuver and speed up to keep up with the others. Of course, one of them was missing an engine at the moment given that Zeldane was taking one apart in the apartment.

Hoping on the motorcycle with the engine, Connor takes off and turns into the street. Everything seems normal as it usually was…

Until he saw..

"There he is…" A figured said...Who looked WAY too familiar.

"You can handle him...I'll handle the other one if she's nearby." The figure next to the other one said. She also looked WAY too familiar as well...

Connor immediately turned around, going through the sidewalk as he dodged people in the way...hoping he lose the two familiar people that saw him.

After checking behind him, Connor drove back into the alley, parked his bike and covered it up. He then bolted up the staircase and entered the apartment and locked the door behind him.

"Back already? It's...only been...45 mins since you left." Zeldane called out as she still tinkered with the engine.

"We got a problem! There are two identical versions of me and you out in the streets." Connor explained loudly as he searched his room for his gear.

"...What are you talking about? There's no way that's possible." Zeldane retorted as she finally took her attention off the engine.

"Well...I saw them with my own two eyes, so I say it's possible." Connor said as he emerged from his room armed with his other shotgun, the one he started calling 'Lucky Lux'.

Just as their door leading out of the apartment broke down…

...And a copy of Connor stepped in.

"Nice try...Too bad you won't have a second chance to run…" The copy said as he stared down at the two.

* * *

Yami was knocked back, but rolled back onto his feet as his counterpart charged him. Amazon Nox encountered a similar issue, as her counterpart also struck.

It seemed that, somehow, Gel-Shocker managed to make perfect copies of their abilities, right up to and including their magic. "Dammit! Gel-Shocker is REALLY getting on my nerves!" Yami shouted.

"Same!" Amazon Nox called, as she clashed with her counterpart.

Both Jumpers fought their enemies, before Yami looked at Amazon Nox, who was looking back. "...You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yup."

The two brought their fights closer to each other...when Yami called, "SWITCH!" Immediately, Yami disengaged from his counterpart, while Amazon Nox disengaged from her...and immediately they engaged each others' opponents.

Immediately, the difference was obvious: apparently, they were meant for taking on their own counterparts, not each other's. As such, when Amazon Nox and Yami switched targets, they immediately found the fight going much easier...soon…

"RIDER KICK!" Yami called, as he unleashed said attack at the Amaris Copy...which exploded.

It wasn't much longer before Amazon Nox called out, "GREAT SLICE!" Her claws slashed through the Daniel Copy, utterly destroying it.

Yami sighed, before turning back to Daniel. "Well...that's that…"

Amazon Nox turned back to Amaris, and she replied, "Yeah… … ...however...you don't think… … …"

Daniel realized what Amaris was getting at. "Ah crap…"

* * *

The copy of Connor advanced as the real one tried to stop it by ramming the butt of Lucky Lux into the copy's face. That failed as the counterpart seized the shotgun with one hand and was locked in a struggle with the real Connor to take it.

Zeldane took the opportunity to grab two heavy wrenches and strike the copy with them...only causing some minor damage as the copy used its other hand to punch Zeldane away.

"...Such a waste of time on your end." The copy emotionlessly said as it looked at Zeldane.

"How about you focus on me first, buddy?" Connor said as he heatbutted the copy and broke the struggle. With Lucky Lux, Connor fired right into the torso of his counterpart.

The gunshot sound rang out through the apartment as the copy fell onto his back...showing that his innards were made of metal.

"...Okay...That's something new." Connor commented, not sure what else to say.

Zeldane quickly approached the downed copy and then started bashing the metal parts with a wrench. She quickly looked at Connor and said, "C'mon, we need to wreck this thing before it gets back up…"

Connor didn't need to say anything as he did what Zeldane said and helped. The two of them managed to locate a critical looking part and smashed it. And then the metallic counterpart...started ticking.

"MOVE!" Connor yelled as he grabbed Zeldane and knocked the table with the engine over and hid themselves behind it.

The metallic counterpart continued to tick...till it stopped…

And then...nothing happens. Connor and Zeldane poke their heads up above the table…

Just as the metallic counterpart exploded in a glorious way...that somehow didn't damage anything in the apartment.

Once they both calmed down, Zeldane started talking. "...From what we just went through...That was definitely a cyborg copy of you, Connor."

"...And let me guess...You think Shocker was the one behind it, right?" Connor more or less assumed given the enemy they been fighting for a while.

"I think they are called 'Gel-Shocker' now...But yeah, it's still them." Zeldane corrected while responding back.

"Well, at least my cyborg copy is gone now…"

"Except didn't you say there was another me?"

"Yeah...So chances are it's also a cyborg as well." Connor said as he checked the doorway.

The two scientists then sweeped up the apartment and descended down the staircase and took Connor's motorcycle, looking to find one of their allies before they ran into another enemy...Or a cyborg copy of Zeldane.

It didn't take very long to find an ally… or two. Because the two ended up driving past Daniel and Amaris as they went around a street corner. Turning around after a bit, Connor and Zeldane started bringing them up on what was going on.

"It's good to see you two right now...We...just got attacked by a cyborg that looked exactly like Connor…" Zeldane mentioned as she kept a lookout for anything else.

"We just took out a pair of cyborgs that looked like us and had our abilities," Daniel replied.

"Even you guys had to deal with that? If that's true, then there has to be one more left…" Connor exclaimed.

Zeldane kept looking...Unable to react quickly as a motorcycle slammed into the one she was on, knocking both her and Connor into the ground.

The female scientist recovered fast enough to see...The other figure Connor saw...A perfect replica of Zeldane as she was.

"...I've been chasing you for too long. You will be eliminated now." The Zeldane copy said emotionlessly as she charged solely towards Zeldane.

The real Zeldane only had a moment to defend to lessen the damage that would have been inflicted on her…

Yet, nothing hit her. Instead, she only saw Connor right in front of her, taking the hit for her.

Connor pushed the copy back as he helped Zeldane to her feet before saying, "You alright?"

"Yeah… ...I'm fine." Zeldane said after she caught her breath.

"HENSHIN!" Daniel called, as he transformed into Kamen Rider Yami.

Amaris dropped into a pose, as a disembodied voice called out, "A-MA-ZON!" Soon, Amaris's eyes turned red, and she turned into her Kamen Rider form.

"Alright, let's get to it!" Yami stated.

"Thanks guys." Connor just quickly said before he gave Zeldane a push to non-verbally tell to move. Once Zeldane was out of the way, he pulled out Lucky Lux.

The trio then attacked the Zeldane copy, who managed to put up a good fight by dodging and striking at the right times. That, however, only went so far…

Soon enough…

"SUPER GREAT SLICE!" Amazon Nox called, as she tore the copy apart.

The copy ended up as scrap metal, leaving Connor to store away Lucky Lux, Yami turning back to Daniel, and Amazon Nox turning into Amaris again.

With them back as normal, Zeldane looked to all three of them saying, "I don't know what I'd do if you guys weren't here to help me out…Not exactly a fighter like you guys are…"

"So what? I don't mind being there to help keep you safe." Connor responded back.

"I...It's nice to know that, coming from you Connor. But...I also...feel useless compared to what you guys can do." Zeldane noted in a rather conflicting tone.

Daniel replied, "I'm SURE you'll pick up some combat-capable skills at some point...remember: we'll be at this for many millennia: more than enough time to get more skills…"

"He's right…" Amaris replied, "Before this whole 'Amazon Nox' thing, I was only really good with magic...now look at me."

"...Easy for you guys to say that...I mean, you at least have something else as backup. I...got nothing really." Zeldane retorted back, a bit more depressed.

Daniel sighed. "And the only other option I can think of would be EXCESSIVELY painful…"

"And...what would that entail...if everything works out?" Zeldane asked...with a hint of curiosity besides the hesitation.

"You would...become a Kamen Rider…" Daniel replied, shrugging.

"... ...That does sound...worthwhile." Zeldane admitted...before immediately following up with, "Wait, what am I saying? You just told me it's painful…."

"Very much so…" Daniel replied, "I have the lab needed, and the perks needed to be ABLE to do it, not to mention a Master Disk with blueprints for every Rider in the early Showa Era, barring Amazon… … ...And even there, I have a means of pulling them off...once I learn Quechan… … …But yeah, it'd be PAINFUL..."

"No way to avoid the pain...or make it less unbearable, I take it?"

Daniel shook his head. "Not that I know of…"

* * *

Zeldane was stuck deciding on what to do. If she risked dealing with the terrible pain, she be more prepared for combat. Yet if she went for being prepared for combat...The pain required to do it maybe too much for her to handle…

She looked at Amaris...Then Connor...and then focused on Daniel. Time to choose…

"... ...You know what? I made up my mind. I'm… ...not going to risk the pain. Even if it's somehow not as terrible as you make it out to be...I'm not subjecting myself to that." Zeldane stated back.

Daniel shrugged. "Probably for the best: probably wouldn't be able to stomach the screams…" he replied.

"You know...There may be another option we can all do that's not as risky as yours, Daniel." Connor pointed out.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"Something rather simple if you think about it...We help train Zeldane and see what's she is actually good at. Like you and me can help her practice with melee weapons, or Amaris could help her see if she can cast magic...Stuff like that." Connor elaborated.

Amaris replied, "That...could work…"

Daniel shrugged. "Potentially…"

"I'm sure it can work if we give it our all and…" Connor added.

"If I give it my all as well…" Zeldane finished for Connor. She then followed up with, "...Count me in. It'd be good to see if I can use magic like Amaris…Or not."

Connor smiled as he looked to Daniel and Amaris. "I'm for it...What about you guys?"

Daniel shrugged. "I guess…"

"Alright…" Amaris replied.

Zeldane was silent for a moment before she said, "You guys may be the only people I consider to be actual friends….Though I'm not sure about Daniel yet."

Daniel just remained silent at that, unsure of how to reply.

"I'm just messing with you, I do consider you to be a friend. After all, isn't that what friends do sometimes?" Zeldane honestly said as her reaction.

"..." Daniel was somewhat silent...apparently, even after all this time, his 'issues' with people 'messing with him' were still there.

* * *

Since that day, Connor, Daniel, Amaris, and especially Zeldane, continued to fight against Gel-Shocker and the other villainous groups, and during that time, Daniel and Amaris teamed up with the Kamen Riders that appeared: 1, 2, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, and Super-1. And they became an INCREDIBLE team...such to where the Kamen Riders actually _REQUESTED_ that they go with Daniel and Amaris when they left.

Tentatively, but with excitement, they accepted.

So, now, on a cliffside, looking out over the sea, 14 figures stood, watching the sunset.

"...For a sunset, this would actually be a great background to use in a photo." Connor said suddenly.

"Indeed it would," Takeshi commented.

"Yeah…" Daniel added…"...Won't be long now, though…"

"Let's just enjoy it while it lasts," Amaris commented.

"But when are we ever going to have a moment like this again? I know we should just enjoy it...Except it feels wrong to not also capture this moment." Zeldane said as she looked at Connor.

"C'mon guys, let's take a photo right here, right now. We need to have something to go with us before we leave…A memento that sums up the time we spent here." Connor suggested in his most convincing tone as he pulled out a camera from one of his pockets.

Daniel sighed. "Alright...might as well…"

Amaris, Ophelia, and the Kamen Riders were a bit more enthusiastic in their agreement.

Zeldane agreed as well, but expressed concern when she saw the camera. "Wait, one of us has to actually use the camera to take the photo and be left out of it..."

"I accounted for that...It's got a timer." Connor said as he set it up the camera at a good angle and the timer.

"Okay...We got like 10 seconds before it goes off. Make sure to be ready."

As the 10 seconds slowly passed by, everyone found a position to take that showed them clearly, but also the others around them.

Once it was time, the camera flashed...and captured the sunset behind the group. Though they weren't able to see the photo yet, somehow they knew it was spectacular.

* * *

Soon, though, all good things come to an end, and another stony arch with a portal appeared, and JumpChan stepped out. "Enjoy yourselves? Looks like you got some new friends…"

"So...this would be-" Takeshi began, before Daniel interrupted.

"JumpChan, our little shepherd in this journey…" Daniel then turned to the aforementioned figure. "...We're ready to go...although with ALL of the current Kamen Riders going with us, and the possibility of future Jumps in this world-"

"Don't worry: the spirit of the Kamen Rider will live on...and by that, I mean I'll have clones stand in for them, until they eventually return…" JumpChan replied, with a smirk.

"Good...so the world will be kept safe, while we go on this journey," Takeshi replied, "Then...I suppose we should get going."

"The first step of our grand adventure is over…With more interesting people along for the ride." Connor commented.

With that, the 15 individuals walked through the gate. 10 Years down, many millennia to go… … …

* * *

 ***Camera switches over.***

 **GotM Connor: "And that was the chapter.. ...Quite a unique one if I must say."**

 ***A moment of dead air passed by.***

 **GotM Connor: "Of course...This explained who Lind-I mean, JumpChan was, following her real introduction to our in-story selves…"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "And finally, the shock of Lindsey being JumpChan has passed…"**

 **Amaris: "And things are certainly becoming interesting now…"**

 **GotM Connor: "Though I am slightly concerned at the fact she may send people on jumps for some entertainment value…For herself."**

* * *

 **GotM Connor: "Speaking of JumpChan, maybe we should ask if she wants to say a few things about this chapter?" *Looks to Emperor Mitchell and Amaris* "What do you guys think?"**

 **Emperor Mitchell: "If we knew where she was…"**

 **GotM Connor: "Well...Something tells me we could find her shortly." *Turns back to Triple M and Gene* "Hey, Triple M. I need to talk to you about something."**

 ***M3 tells Gene to take a break and walks over to hear what GotM Connor has to say.***

 **M3: *After hearing everything* "So you need me to bring Lindsey over to help commentate?"**

 **GotM Connor: *Nodds.***

 **M3: "Okay...Just give me a minute first."**

 ***One minute later, as M3 and Gene clean up the debris.***

 **M3: "Okay, now I'll go see if I can find her."**

 **Lindsey: *sighs* "No need…" *warps in* "You guys are just gonna keep going after me until I talk, won't you?"**

 **M3: *Confused* "What is she talking about?"**

 **GotM Connor: "She's worried about knowing us that she is JumpChan...For some reason."**

 **Lindsey: "I just want a break from all that JumpChain/JumpChan stuff…"**

 **M3: "Let me get this straight...You didn't want people to know you're JumpChan so you can take a break from doing all that stuff for once?"**

 **Lindsey: "Yes, exactly…"**

* * *

 **M3: "You know, you could have told everyone about this. And if you did, I'm sure everyone would respect the fact you are on vacation. And if they didn't, me and Ice would have made it a rule for everyone to not bug you about 'JumpChains' and other Jump stuff…Instead, this happens because you didn't tell anyone."**

 ***A moment of silence passes by.***

 **GotM Connor: "Or in other words, you could have avoided us bugging you about it before you caused that T-Rex to get in here and damaging the place as it left."**

 **M3: "Speaking of which...You did indirectly damage studio property, Lindsey. It's bad enough that I think you have to face a punishment."**

 **Lindsey: "...Like?"**

 **M3: "Simple, you go tell everyone in the studio you are JumpChan. That's it."**

 **Lindsey: *shivers, then gulps***

 **M3: *In a very confident and convincing tone"Look, if you're worried about anything happening...Don't. I'll be able to handle it."**

 **Lindsey: "... … ...Ok…"**

* * *

 **GotM Connor: *Looking at the camera after M3, Lindsey, and Gene left.* "And...Yeah, I think that basically took up all of our time. See you later when the next chapter is out."**

 ***Camera turns off.***


End file.
